WHW Blaine Wanted to Transfer to Public School
by haleygirl
Summary: Part of a What Happened When... series. AU where Blaine still gets spanked at home as punishment. Set between Season 2 & Season 3. Some parts of this universe stray from canon most significantly, he has a college aged brother, Greg, instead of Cooper but most of it is the same. Flashbacks to Blaine as a kid, and some more exploration of Blaine's family. WIP.
1. Chapter 1: Monday June 13th 2011 9:10PM

It had been an amazing day. The letter had come in the mail that Blaine was accepted to perform for Six Flags for the summer. Kurt was all excited because he had had a breakthrough on the song he'd been working on for his Pippa Middleton musical. It was their first real date since summer vacation had begun. They had intended to go to Breadstix and then a movie but they got to talking in the parking lot and just hung out, talking and then got into Kurt's car, singing to songs on their iPods through the radio. _Everything feels so... easy when it's summer. _Blaine had had a tough final exam week and the weight that had been lifted off of him was palpable. There was an easy giddiness running through his veins. He didn't want the night to end.

_Fucking curfew._

"Hey. I guess we should, uh, be getting back." Blaine hand tapped at Kurt's for a second and then it just... liked being there, so it stayed.

Kurt smiled, looking at the clock on the dash. "...Yeah."

"I'm sorry my family's so ridiculous about curfew."

"You get in a lot of trouble if you miss it, huh?"

"...Yeah." Blaine shrugged, looking away.

"Well. Can't have that. You better not get grounded a day this summer mister."

Blaine smirked, raising his eyebrows. _Getting grounded isn't even what I'm worried about._ "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Color flushed across Kurt's face. "I don't want to miss a single minute with you."

_Fuck I love you so much. _

"Guess I'll have to behave then."

"Uh huh." Kurt closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

_I. am. in. love. with. right. now._

Blaine's fingers lazily tickled against Kurt's as he leaned into the kiss. He sighed as he felt Kurt's other hand reach up and warmly touch his cheek, nudging his face just so. _I really like your hands._ He took a breath and opened his mouth just a hair further, hoping Kurt would follow his lead and smiled into the kiss as he felt Kurt's tongue start to tease out against his. A few moments later Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's, closing his eyes and collecting himself, listening to his boyfriend's breathing and squeezing his hand._ I want to hold on to now forever. _They hadn't had a whole lot of unsupervised time together but when they had it usually went something like this. _Kurt's not ready for more... yet. And I'm not even sure I am. But God I want to get there with him sometime. _They made out up to a certain point, but Blaine figured Kurt would take the lead if he wanted to go further. With someone else maybe he'd buck up the courage to make the first move to go... further, but he knew if Kurt felt anxious then it would make him anxious too. _It'll happen when it's time to happen._

"I do love you." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah. Me too." Blaine smiled, unstirring.

"Can summer last forever?"

Blaine chuckled, stretching and pulling away at last, leaning back against the seat of the car. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Because if this is what we have in store for the next three months I'm going to be pretty spoiled when I have to go back into McKinley again."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah pretty sure I'll have withdrawal symptoms."

Kurt nodded seriously, pulling the lanyard with his keys out of the cupholder and putting the key into the ignition. "Well if Dalton burns down or you ever want to transfer you'll know where to find me come September. I'll be in a fetal position in the choir room missing you most of the time." Kurt smiled.

"Well we can't have that." Blaine reached back over Kurt's hand as it held the gear shift. The radio came on and they were quiet the rest of the ride, soaking up the last few minutes they had. It really was getting close to time though, so when Kurt pulled in Blaine only had a moment for a quick chaste kiss goodbye and an "I love you."

"Text me when you get home?"

"Of course I will."

Blaine got in his car and drove down the street. _This is going to be the best summer ever._


	2. Chapter 2: 9:20PM

_Blaine had a little spring in his step as he came in at 9:20PM, that night. Sucks I can' t stay out later though._

"Hi Blaine." Dad was sitting in the armchair of the living room, reading a book. Mom was on the couch. They obviously were waiting up for him. _You gonna be waiting for me here __every_ _single night this summer?_

"Hey."

"Did you have fun honey?" Mom sounded pleased. They were both strict but Blaine could tell if Mom had been rooting for him.

"Yeah, we had a great time."

"How was the movie?"

"Oh- uh, we didn't end up making it."

Dad furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

"We just got talking at the restaurant and stuff, and it got late, so..."

Dad looked skeptical. _I'm not lying, don't look at me like that._

"You just stayed at the restaurant?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, then amended- "Well, the restaurant and then we were just kinda talking in the parking lot and stuff."

"...Talking."

"Yeah and listening to music. Kurt has some bands on his iPod I want to get." _I could have just as easily made out with Kurt at the movie theatre as the parking lot you know. And he __is_ _my boyfriend, why do I feel like I have to defend myself for that?_

Mom smiled. "Well sounds like it was a wise choice to skip the movie if time got short."

_Yes! Mom I love you. _Blaine put on his most responsible face. "Well I didn't want either of us to miss our curfews so..."

Blaine saw his dad steal a glance at Mom before he looked back at him. "...Glad you had fun."

_Success!_ Blaine smiled and nodded, happily escaping to the kitchen. He grabbed a handful of pretzels from the bowl on the counter and then headed back out to the stairs.

"Oh Blaine- congratulations, Mom said you got your summer job."

Blaine leaned over the banister to talk, giddy at the reminder.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome. They pay better than Kings Island did too. Orientation is Thursday."

"Thursday?" Mom looked up. "Okay we need to talk tomorrow to work out the car situation then."

Blaine shrugged. "Cool. I'll try to find out if there's anyone else near me, maybe we can carpool sometimes."

Blaine's dad nodded approvingly. "That would certainly make things easier. Especially during the times your brother's going to be around this summer. Two cars for four people is going to be tight."

"Okay dad."

"You start your summer reading?"

"Not yet." _Summer vacation started ten minutes ago Dad, I've got a bit of time here..._

"I'm going to expect to hear some progress this week before your job starts. I don't want to hear excuses in August that you had no time because you were too busy working."

_Ugh._

"Yes Dad."

"You hitting the sack?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, was gonna go online for awhile but-"

"Alright but we don't want you to get in a habit of spending all night on the computer Blaine. Just because it's summer doesn't mean you can be up all hours."

_I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Because I just came home 10 minutes early from curfew after passing all my final exams last week and doing all my chores before I went out. God._

"I know Mom."

"Lights out by 11, at the latest." Dad spoke, his attention returning to his book.

"Okay. Night." Blaine trudged upstairs to his room. _Holy buzzkill._


	3. Chapter 3: 9:35PM to 11:10PM

Blaine texted Kurt as soon as he got upstairs. **Miss you already. My parents are being ridiculous.**

A few moment later he got a reply. **Aw. Miss you too. I just got home but my dad's asleep.**

_What I wouldn't do for a day when I'd get home and my dad was asleep instead of waiting by the door..._

Blaine texted back. **Lucky. Goin on Facebook. Message me?**

Blaine kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. It was kind of weird not to be thinking about having to get up early in the morning. He'd had so many days in a row of high anxiety exams and final research papers due that suddenly not having much to think about felt amazing. _Good riddance tenth grade. _He pulled out some pajamas from his drawer and then logged onto Facebook while he was changing, tossing his other clothes in the direction of the hamper.

Almost immediately the message from Kurt popped up on the screen. **Hey. **It put an instant smile back on Blaine's face. _You're all I want to be with these days. _It was his first time being in love. _What else matters?_

Blaine and Kurt messaged back and forth for awhile as Blaine surfed around Facebook checking out the pictures his Warbler buddies had been posting of the last day of school and graduation. The Warblers had performed at graduation and everyone had made a big deal about how good they were. _Too bad Kurt couldn't have been there. _It was an unspoken thing between them, but the Warblers felt a little empty without Kurt there. Blaine had just gotten used to his voice being a part of the mix, of always having someone to sit next to at rehearsals, when Kurt had decided to transfer back this spring. It had been awkward the past several weeks, with Kurt going on and on about Nationals and New York, and Blaine wanting to talk about the slightly less exciting shows the Warblers were doing. They both were good at being polite and listening to the other talk about their shows, but both would have been happier to have shared those experiences together. _I've missed him so much. It's just not fair we aren't at the same school any more. _Weekends and after school were something, but they weren't the same. They were primed to make it up to each other this summer though. Kurt was hardly doing anything this summer except put in some hours at his dad's shop for some spending money and working on his musical. Blaine would be working, but every free moment he wanted to spend with his boyfriend.

_It's only fair. In September we're going to be back to hardly seeing each other. _He hoped his parents wouldn't complain about it. Greg had a girlfriend when he was Blaine's age and his parents were always laying down the law that he couldn't shirk his responsibilities around the house if he wanted to be going out with her every other night. _Just gotta keep up with the chores and they'll stay off my back._

Blaine jumped a bit, startled at the sound of a knock at his door. He looked at the clock on the computer. 11:10PM. _Damn it. _He typed fast- **Hey I gotta run, love you.**

"Come in."

Dad opened the door. "I thought I said lights out at 11."

"Yeah sorry, I- lost track of time." Blaine quickly logged out of his computer and went over to his bed.

"Lights out means lights out, young man."

"Ye-es sir. Like I said I'm sorry- I just forgot."

"It's your responsibility to remember."

_Damn Dad. This isn't even that big of a deal._

"Yes sir."

"I hope I don't have to take you over my knee much this summer young man but I will if I need to, understood?"

Blaine's face warmed up as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes s-sir. Going to bed right now sir."

"Good." Dad punctuated the word with a click of the light switch on the wall. "Night, son."

"Good night, Dad." Blaine watched in semi-darkness as his dad closed the door. _Good grief._


	4. Chapter 4: Thursday June 16th 4:30PM

_Summer is the best time of year._ Blaine's mom had just picked him up from his Six Flags Orientation and Kurt was picking him up tonight to hang out over at his house.

"How's that book you're reading coming along?" Blaine's mom asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"Huh?"

"Your summer reading."

"Oh. Okay I guess." Blaine hedged. "It's a... slow read."

"Well I hope you're using your time wisely. You've got two more to finish after that."

_Yeah between now and __September__ Mom._

"I'm on it. It's just not... my favorite book so far is all."

Thankfully Blaine's mom only nodded at that and got out of the car. Truth be told Blaine hadn't cracked open A Separate Peace in days. He'd started in on it after has dad had made the big deal about summer reading Friday night but a chapter in and Blaine was already bored. Usually he was really good about keeping up with schoolwork but... _It's summer vacation. Come __on__._

Blaine got a text as he got to the door of the house. **6:00 okay? We're ordering Chinese.**

Blaine smiled and texted Kurt back. **Sure. I'm down for whatever. Can't wait to tell you all about Orientation today.**

Blaine kicked his shoes off and headed into the kitchen, where Mom was looking through the mail.

"So your meeting went well then?"

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a great gig."

Blaine's mom handed him the stack of mail. "Postcard from your brother in there."

"Aw, really?" Blaine leaned against the island, reading it. Greg was at a Leadership Summit for college students until the end of the month in Washington D.C. He was pretty psyched about it and mom and dad seemed to think it would look good on his resume one day. It seemed like they were always talking about how great it was. _Everything he does is amazing to them. _Blaine was looking forward to seeing him though. It had been a long time since he'd been back at Winter Break.

"Sounds like he's getting a lot out of the program, maybe when you get to college you should do something like that." Mom mused, pulling out a pot and a ladle.

"Uh maybe." _Sounds pretty boring honestly. Probably not exactly a place where a cappella would be all the rage. _"Oh! Mom. I forgot. I don't need dinner. Kurt said the Hummels are ordering Chinese."

"Did he offer or did you invite yourself over for that?"

"Mom. Of course he invited me."

"You've been over there three times this week already."

"It's summer mom. Dad already said it was okay. Kurt's picking me up so you still have the car."

"Fine but you have some chores around here to catch up on tomorrow young man. You promised your father you were going to work on cleaning out the garage this week and when I was up in your room today it looked like someone needs to put in some time to pick it up. "

Blaine was getting pretty sick of this conversation.

"Yes mom, I know- I-"

"You need to watch your tone or you're not going to be going anywhere tonight."

Blaine took a deep breath. _Why does __everything__ have to be so difficult?_

"... Yes mom. Sorry." Blaine scuffed his foot on the floor, frustrated.

"What time is Kurt coming to getting you?"

"6:00."

"Good then. You'll have some time to take out the garbage and get a little further in that book before he gets here."

It was all Blaine could do to resist rolling his eyes. But he wasn't going to risk losing going out privileges tonight. _Whatever._

"Yes mom." Blaine pulled the garbage out from under the sink and swung it over his shoulder. _Are all parents this ridiculous or are mine just special?_

As he brought the trash out towards the front of the house Kurt texted Blaine again. **Can't wait to see you. Wrote a new song today. And I want to show you this site online with all this great Tom Ford fashion you'd like.**

Blaine smiled. _Long as I get to see you every day, what else matters?_


	5. Chapter 5: 4:45PM to 6:00PM & Feb '09

Blaine came back inside and dug into his briefcase on the bench near the door, pulling out the dreaded novel and the summer reading packet. Blaine hoped to God that Native Son was going to be more interesting than A Separate Peace, or this really was going to end up being the worst part of summer. At least after he read those two he was allowed a "free choice" book. He had been thinking about getting an biography of a musician- Miles Davis or Ella Fitzgerald or someone. At least that would be interesting.

_It's not fair Kurt doesn't even __have__ any summer reading. How does McKinley get away with that? Dalton teachers make it sound like summer reading grades are some kind of major thing college recruiters look at. How does anyone get into college at all if they don't have to do half the stuff I do?_

Blaine sighed, laying back on the couch as he tried to read his book. He had made a point of reading it in the living room so his mom would see him. Maybe if his parents saw him doing his reading they'd stop nagging him about it. _They've been totally impossible lately. _Blaine figured they were being extra strict to ward off any thought of the kind of summer shenanigans his older brother had been known to pull- sneaking out with his girlfriends to concerts and stuff. Greg was a model student in every way, but he took a lot more risks than Blaine ever would have. Sometimes he got away with it even. _I haven't even really gotten past first base with my boyfriend of almost THREE months but they treat me like any minute I'll be sucked into a life of juvenile delinquency. _Truth was, Greg at some point decided to start weighing the consequences against the potential rewards of doing some of the things he wanted to and Blaine, for the most part, hadn't. Petty issues like laundry were always a fight, and he was pretty sure he'd never be "responsible" enough for either of his parents, but most of the time he went out of his way not to cross them. Most of the time getting in trouble at home was just. not. worth. it.

It had been a long time since Blaine had been in really big trouble. Sure, he'd gotten swatted here and there for stupid stuff, and had his phone confiscated a couple of times, but there hadn't been anything real bad since after that party at Rachel's when his dad found out. _That was what, four- five months ago? Might be a new record..._Blaine shuddered a bit, remembering. He had admitted drinking at the party and was sure his dad was going to pull out his belt. He knew Greg had gotten his dad's belt once when his dad found out he'd been drinking. He didn't, thank God, but it had been about as bad a spanking as he'd gotten in some time, and he had to stay home the whole next weekend too, with no phone or internet privileges at all. Anytime Blaine whined about his house arrest that weekend his parents came up with some new chore around the house that just had to be done. _Yeah, no interest in risking all that again. _

Blaine opened up the packet. He had to write a response after every chapter. _I hate busywork._ "Write a connection you made to one of the characters while you were reading."

_What if I didn't connect to any of them? What if I hate these characters because they're making me read about them in the middle of my summer vacation?_

"How's it coming Blaine?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"...Fine, finished another chapter."

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**In the driveway.**

_Hallelujah._

Blainesnapped the book shut around the packet. This would have to wait.

"Hey-Mom-Kurt's-here-I'll-be-back-before-curfew-love-you-bye!"

Rosalie Anderson barely had time to look up before she saw the front door swing open and then closed again. "At least he didn't leave the door open this time," she mused.


	6. Chapter 6: 7:15PM

The Hummel-Hudson house was abuzz. The food came and Kurt giddily reported on the progress of his new song as they were all spooning it out onto plates. Blaine, Finn, and Mr. Hummel sparred over the future of the Buckeyes as they ate. _Mr. Hummel is such a cool dad. _

When everyone was done eating, Mr. Hummel threw a wash cloth in Kurt's direction. "Okay kid. Your turn."

"Dad, I have a guest."

Blaine looked at Kurt, a little surprised he'd... take that tone with his dad.

Mr. Hummel gave Kurt a look. "Oh I didn't realize you having a boyfriend now would be getting you out of helping out around the house."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Da—addd."

"Hey I did the dishes yesterday Kurt, it's only fair."

"Wow, first time for everything Finn."

"Stop being a brat." said Finn, pointedly.

Blaine interjected. "It's okay Kurt," he said, over-cheerful. "I can help." Blaine hurriedly grabbed two plates and went to the sink.

But Kurt was ready for a fight. "Finn! If Rachel was here, you- "

"Kurt. Knock it off." Mr. Hummel said, with finality.

Kurt sighed loudly, but got up and started taking silverware over to the sink.

Blaine turned on the water. "Come on we'll make it go quick." he whispered to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and then turned to watch Mr. Hummel and Finn leave to watch ESPN on TV.

"I don't know why this couldn't have at least waited til you went home though." Kurt muttered confidentially.

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine. Honest." _I just like being with you. I don't care what we're doing._

The dishes went pretty quickly and Kurt pulled Blaine out onto the back patio, not in the mood to talk to his dad or Finn at the moment.

"Sorry about all that."

"What? It's not a big deal. Trust me, you're going to be stuck watching me do chores at my house all summer, I guarantee it."

Kurt slipped a hand into Blaine's. "I just want to have a good summer."

"We already are."

"I'm already dreading school starting up again."

"Don't think about it." They sat down on the steps, breathing in the summer air.

"We're going to have to figure out some plan. Face Time over lunch or something.I wonder if I can skype you from the library."

Blaine chuckled. "We'll survive."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah... Do you think...?" Kurt trailed off.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll be together for a long time?"

"I hope so."

"I know we've talked about it before, but... you've been really nice about... I mean-" Kurt stammered, "Not every guy would be willing to take things... slow, and-"

"Kurt. It's fine. If I was- harboring resentment or something- I'd say so."

"So you're happy?"

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. "More than happy." Blaine smiled into the kiss, squeezing Kurt's hand. _Happier than I've ever been in my whole life._


	7. Chapter 7: 9:15PM

Kurt drove Blaine home and they kissed a bit in the driveway but Blaine was a little nervous about it. His parents knew he had a boyfriend now but they'd never caught him making out at all, and he wasn't really sure how they'd react. _Which is stupid considering how slow we're moving, but..._

"You okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, just- my parents aren't always so... great about privacy so..." He gestured to the windows of the house.

"Aw. I like you shy."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks for the ride."

"Of course." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'll message you later if I can."

"Cool."

Blaine hummed his way up to the porch and then waved as Kurt drove off.

Dad was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up as Blaine came in and then turned it off.

"Hi Dad."

"Did you have fun?"

Blaine tried not to blush. "Yeah."

"Kurt seems like a nice kid."

Blaine hadn't expected that. He wasn't sure what to say. "...Yeah."

"You're spending a lot of time with him."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

"Well that's... great." Blaine's Dad said, awkward. _I guess he's trying._

"Yeah." _What am I supposed to be saying here?_

"You and I need to discuss some things Blaine."  
"We- do?" _If he uses the word condom once I swear to God-_

"Your mom tells me that you're finally cleaning out the garage tomorrow."

_Ugh._

"Yes Dad."

"Just making sure, because I'm not going to spend any more time on this, you've had all week."

Blaine looked at the floor.

"Yes sir."

"She also said your room needs to be picked up."

"Uh... I guess, a little..."

"Well if I had realized you hadn't done that I probably wouldn't have given you permission to go out tonight young man."

Blaine's face heated as he bit his lip and looked up. "I- it's not much sir, I just have to-"

"I'd like you to stay more on top of that from now on. You're too old for this nonsense."

_Damn it._ "Okay. I mean um, ye-es sir." Blaine stammered.

"Because this may have slipped by today but you can believe I'll be checking with your mother in the future before you get permission to go out."

Blaine felt small. _It's not even __that__ messy. God. _"I- understand sir. Uh. Sorry."

"And where are we with this summer reading then?"

"I finished a chapter today, just ask mom-"

"I did. What chapter are you on?"

Blaine hedged, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I'm not sure. I think- eight or nine? I could check-"

Gabriel Anderson sighed deepily. "Eight or nine?"

"Uh. Ye-es dad."

"Blaine, come here." _What now? Was that not the magic number? How many frickin chapters does he think I can read in a week? _Blaine stepped towards his father on the couch, fidgety and gnawing on his lip.

Mr. Anderson looked Blaine over appraisingly. "You're lying to me." he said simply.

_Danger, danger. _"D-dad- no just ask mom I read today-"

"You're not on chapter 8 or 9-"  
"W-well I d-don't r-remember exactly but I could check-"

"Here." Gabriel Anderson reached over to the corner of the couch and pulled out the book and the packet that Blaine had left there earlier, and tossed them on the coffee table near his son.

_Fuck._

"You left those here."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He looked at the floor, feeling his dad's eyes on him. There was a pause.

"You still want to claim you're on chapter eight or nine?"

"Dad-"

"Do you?"

Blaine squirmed. "I- m-might be off by a coupla chapters..." _This sucks._

"Yes, I think you are." There was an uncomfortable pause and then Blaine's dad picked up the packet.

"It seems from this you're supposed to write a response to a question here after you finish each chapter. That true?"

Blaine swallowed. "...Yes s-sir."

"Well, it looks by this that you've read chapter 1 and 2. So am I to take it that the chapter you finished today was chapter 2 then?"

"I- n-not exactly Dad."

"Not exactly?"

"I mean- uh, no sir. I..." _I hate my life._ "I finished the next chapter today and didn't get to write because Kurt got here s-so..."

"So you finished chapter 3."  
"Y-es sir."

"That's a bit of a ways off from eight or nine chapters young man."

Blaine shrugged.

"Are children allowed to lie in this house?"

_ Shoot me now. _"I- uh, n-n-no sir."

"No. They're not."

Blaine hands were fidgety, not knowing where to go. "Uh. I'm s-sorry Dad."

"I think you'r'e sorry you got caught. I think you think this isn't a big deal."

Blaine put on his most chastised face, determining to say as little as possible.

"Blaine Gabriel, you have chores and homework for a reason and if you don't meet your responsibilities you're going to find yourself losing a lot of privileges around here. But lying is a whole other matter entirely and you know quite well what the punishment for lying in this house is."

_Ugh. Really? Fuck __A Separate Peace__.Why do I have to go to Dalton?_

"It's not going to happen again sir, honest. I didn't mean to lie- Please, you don't have to-"

"This isn't news Blaine. I gave you the opportunity to tell the truth and you decided not to. I don't know what you think of how your friends' families handle things but I know that I've always been consistent with you and your brother. I don't like punishing you, but honesty is not negotiable."

Blaine scowled, frustrated.

"Young man."

Blaine looked away. _Guess my perfect evening is done now._


	8. Chapter 8: 9:35PM

"Why does everything..." Blaine muttered bitterly and then trailed off.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine crossed his arms, not meeting his father's gaze. "Nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

Blaine threw his hands up in the air. He was done. "God Dad. Why does everything have to be such a big deal with you?"

Mr. Anderson's eyes widened but the rest of his face was without expression.

"You and mom think I'm some kind of juvenile delinquent."

"Blaine."

"And it isn't fair, it's the first month of vacation. I shouldn't have to be hassled about summer reading. I always get it done eventually."

"This isn't about your summer reading. This is about your honesty young man."

"Well I wouldn't have-" _Stop stop stop what the hell are you doing?_

Blaine bit his lip, but the need to express was gnawing at his insides.

"I wouldn't have..." Blaine crossed his arms again, looking at the floor.

Mr. Anderson's voice was gentle. "You wouldn't have what?"

Blaine was quiet. "I wouldn't have lied about it if you and mom weren't riding me all the time about dumb stuff."

"We can be... pretty strict with you." Mr. Anderson conceded.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You think?" He was on shaky ground here but didn't feel like he really had a lot to lose at this point. _Why is he so calm?_

"You have to keep your grades up to keep your scholarship Blaine. Your mother and I are already spending a lot of money on your brother's college, plus Dalton- we can't afford-"

"I know." Blaine scowled. _I don't want to hear you talk right now._

"Your brother tried to get away with a lot of stuff in the summer when he was your age-"

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like I'm him." Blaine spat. And then regretted it, immediately. _Fuck. _

Mr. Anderson was caught off guard. "Blaine- w-we don't..."

"Sure you do." Blaine interrupted, but quietly.

Gabriel Anderson sighed. "Look. I'm happy to discuss the rules with you and if your mother and I haven't been... entirely fair I'm willing to hear what you have to say." _Yeah right._ "But this attitude isn't helping your argument young man."

Blaine resisted the urge to stomp his foot. How did his dad have this magic power to make him feel like he was four years old?

Blaine's dad looked him over appraisingly. His voice was even. "Now did you or did you not lie to me about how many chapters you finished?"

Blaine stared past his dad at the wall.

"Blaine."  
"Yes! I lied, okay?" Blaine burst out, and then shut down, boiling as he continued to examine the wall.

Mr. Anderson, uncharacteristically ignored the outburst. He spoke without emotion. "Good. So first we can address that." Blaine scowled but forced himself to shut up.

Blaine's dad took hold of Blaine's jeans to pull him forward. Suddenly nerves filled in the empty places of Blaine's rage. "Da-aaad.' he whined. Mr. Anderson ignored him, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down to his knees. Blaine's brow furrowed, his hands fidgety in embarrassment. A tiny whimper escaped his lips. _Not fair._

Mr. Anderson pulled his pouting son unceremoniously over his knee. It was better this way in one way- Blaine could scowl all he liked without worrying that he was making his dad angrier. Feeling his underwear beng slipped down though, Blaine started to feel anxious in earnest.

There was nothing more chastising than being bared over his father's knee, knowing what was coming. He wondered if anyone else he knew ever got punished like this.

"Blaine Gabriel. You've earned yourself this spanking. Lying to your parents is unacceptable."

**SMACK. **Blaine hissed at the first sharp swat across his backside. _This sucks._


	9. Chapter 9: 9:40PM &June'00 & '07 to '09

If anyone had been watching, it would have appeared that Gabriel Anderson was impassive as he methodically disciplined his son that night. His face was expressionless as he firmly spanked from cheek to cheek. Blaine, as was often the case, was making a valiant effort at stoicism, but his father knew from the mini-squirms and tensing knees at each slap that the message was getting through. On the one hand, it was a pretty cut and dry circumstance; Blaine had lied to his face. Before their first son had even been born, Gabriel and Rosalie Anderson had talked at length about their views on parenting and discussed how they thought they would handle various scenarios if they came up. Both had agreed that it was important that members of a family be able to trust each other, so honesty was mutually agreed upon as a non-negotiable value. "I'd rather my kid screw up and admit to it then try to hide it from me," Mr. Anderson had mused to his then very pregnant wife in bed one night. They had clashed occasionally about child rearing over the years, but those first talks late into the night had laid out a pretty clear path for what their parenting styles would become, and they more or less remained loyal to that original vision. They were always a united front in their boys' presence, rewarded responsible behavior whenever possible, and took care to keep expectations and consequences clear and consistent. Both had been raised in families with a children-should-be-seen-and-not-heard perspective, and while in the end they sometimes proved more lenient than their own parents had been, both felt that the traditional punishments they had received when they were young helped put them on good paths to becoming responsible adults. They both hoped that while their boys would also one day appreciate the discipline instilled in them when they were young.

But as Mr. Anderson held Blaine in place over his lap that evening, sharply spanking his bared bottom as he had done many times before, his thoughts circled in on his own self doubt. _Does he have a point? Do we compare him to Greg too much?_ He hadn't had these kinds of doubts with Greg- or at least, not often. But Blaine was never the child he imagined he would have. He thought of moments in the past where he had questioned himself- _What more could I have done? _

He remembered the evening long ago when he and Rosalie had gotten a babysitter so they could go to the parent teacher conference together, only to find out that he would be repeating kindergarten. "He's just a little immature still. Such a sweet little shy boy. He's just now coming out of his shell and another year will help him academically in the long run," the teacher had said. It made sense, but everyone in both their families had always been well-educated and done well in school. It had been a hard week at the Anderson's. Greg had gotten very upset at first and Rosalie had been mortified that Blaine saw his brother so embarrassed by his "failure." "He's going to spend the rest of his life thinking he's not good enough," she had tearily whispered in Gabe's arms that night. Her husband struggled mightily to assure her it would be okay- that, years from now Blaine probably wouldn't even remember it happened. Later Greg had gotten annoyed when Blaine took one of his legos and changed his tune, "You're so stupid give it back!" he had raged. "Even your teacher says you're too stupid to go to first grade!" Gabriel Anderson saw white when he heard those words come out of his always mischievous but generally kindhearted little boy's mouth. In seconds he had scooped his older son up off the floor for one of the more serious spankings of young Greg's life that afternoon. "We are a family," he'd scolded between punishing swats. "You **SMACK **do not **SMACK SLAP **call your brother stupid **SLAP SLAP**, not ever. **SMACK**" Comforting him after it was over, Mr. Anderson felt an unusual twinge of guilt. He got angry with his boys at times when they disobeyed, but he always tried to make sure he was in control. Maybe he'd been too hard on Greg that day- but, he had reasoned, _Blaine has to know his father's always going to stand up for him when it matters._

"Stupid" seemed like a pretty tame epithet several years later when Blaine started having problems in middle school. Mr. Anderson had to call the principal when some boy wrote "**FAGGOT"** all over his kid's science book. At one point Blaine complained that some kids in his Math class were taunting him every day, knocking down his books and shoving him against lockers. Greg had never had any of those kinds of issues and Gabriel chalked it up to Blaine being the baby of the family- "We have to admit- he's soft," he'd lectured Rosalie. "Some kids get pushed around more at this age but in the end it will probably be good because he'll learn to stand up for himself." Rosalie and Gabriel always had the same mantra- "Just tell the teacher if a kid is bothering you, they will take care of it." As the year went on Blaine complained less and just became distant and sullen a lot of the time, acting out more at home. The Anderson parents assumed it was normal pre-teenage behavior. Their son was going through a phase and if they remained consistent with their expectations and consequences he would eventually grow out of it.

It was President's Day when Blaine came out to his parents. _Funny how I remember that. _The boys were both off from school and Mr. Anderson had taken them all out snowboarding. It had been fun to spend time with his sons but something was off about them both all day long and he couldn't put his finger on it. Both seemed nervous- or something, and Gabe had mentally taken note as he often did when watching their body language through Dad Eyes- _What are they plotting now? _He'd assumed they were going to try to talk their way out of chores or sneak out to a movie or something. So when Blaine shakily announced over dinner that night, "Mom, Dad- I have kinda something I have to tell you," he was positive his kid was about to confess to some teenaged crime involving half done chores or a less than stellar grade on a social studies test.

"I... like boys. I mean. Uh. I'm gay," maybe shouldn't have been shaken up Gabriel Anderson's 17 years of nearly unwavering confidence as a parent, but it did.

"You're...? Oh." he'd replied, feeling foolish and desperately meeting eyes with Rosalie. _This is big_, he'd thought. _The kind of moment you don't want to screw up_. "Are... you sure? You're still young yet you know- " he'd blurted, and the instant hot flush across his youngest son's face made him regret it.

Blaine hands had nervously rushed to his face, fidgety as he mumbled, "Yeah, kinda... Are... you mad?"

"Mad?" Rosalie suddenly spoke up. "Blaine, honey, no why would we be...- This—this is just sudden and..." Gabriel bit his lip as he watched his wife stammer there at the dinner table. "Your father and I aren't going to be mad about..."

"Who I am?"  
"Yes." Gabriel supplied, summoning his courage. "Uh, that must have been- hard to share." _What the __hell__ is the right thing to say in this situation?_

"I told him not to worry Dad. It isn't- a big deal Blaine." Gabriel had stiffly stared at his older son's sudden words, thoughts racing in that moment. _This isn't happening. This could be a phase. He's only thirteen. Those kids at school are going to eat him alive. Fuck._

"How do you- know for sure, honey?" Rosalie had carefully asked.

Blaine had shrugged, not looking his mother in the eye.

"Just... do."

"I see. Well... we just... want you to be happy, okay?"

_And safe. _

"Yes, of course. We just want you to be happy." Blaine's dad echoed.

The relief in Blaine was palpable. He actually smiled. Gabriel Anderson didn't realize how rarely his son had smiled in recent months until just that moment. _Has he been freaking out about this all this time? Did he think we were going to kick him out of the house or something? This is Ohio, is he going to tell his friends? Is he going to have any friends if he does?_

"Cool. I just thought you guys should... like, know. Um, can I be excused now?"

"May I-" Rosalie jumped in automatically.

"I mean, may I be excused?"

"Of- of course Blaine." Gabriel nodded. "When- ever you want to talk, you know... I mean, we're here." _Stupid. What the hell, don't be awkward. Rosalie, what am I supposed to be saying?_

"Sure. I- thanks." Blaine had slipped out of his chair and dropped his dishes in the sink in the blink of an eye and Gabriel was a little mad at himself for feeling so relief to have the conversation over. _Well, wasn't expecting __that__ today._It was just one of those days when Gabriel Anderson longed for some sort of special parenting rule book to follow. Of course they would stand by their son no matter what he was. But gay? What kind of life would Blaine have? _Not everyone approves of that kind of... lifestyle. Half the lawn signs in this neighborhood are supporting evangelical political candidates. __What am I supposed to do if he has a question or something? I'm not gay. I don't think I even know anyone who's gay. Please, let this be just a phase. I'm not prepared for this._


	10. Chapter 10: 9:45PM

Blaine whimpered, low and shaky, several seconds after the final swat. _Is it over? _Sometimes he thought it was over and then his father surprised him with a couple extra slaps for good measure. But after a little while he felt his father's fingers starting to pull his boxer briefs back up, and he swallowed, lifted up to wiggle back into them. _Owww. _The extra movement called his attention further towards the unpleasant sting lingering all across his bottom and he scowled as he tried to ignore it.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. _He hadn't cried and he always counted himself ahead in that circumstance. Staring at the carpet, he scolded himself. _Why'd I have to lie? I'm such an idiot. And what the fuck is wrong with me talking back like that. What did I expect he would do? _He felt a tap on his bottom and knew he could get up now. _Ugh. _Chastised, he hobbled up without raising his eyes to his father's, trying not to think of the renewed searing pain that resulted. Pulling away from his Dad, he hurriedly fixed up his jeans again, shifting uncomfortably as the fabric pressed against the still-tender skin of his bottom. It was all he could do not to rub his backside like a little boy right now.

"Blaine." came Mr. Anderson's voice, even but gentle. "Sit."

_Ugh._

"Ye-es sir." Blaine's voice was quiet as he gingerly sat on the couch. _Ow ow ow. _His nose scrunched and he closed his eyes a second, willing himself to focus. If Blaine had been able to look his father in the eye right then he might have caught a sympathetic softening on his dad's face, but he didn't.

"Sorry I lied to you sir," Blaine offered, eyes schooled on the coffee table.

"I'm sure you are." Mr. Anderson reached over and gently lifted his son's chin. "You know better."

Heat rapidly rose through Blaine's face. "Yes sir." His eyes shifted, struggling to stay put and he bit his lip embarrassedly.

"You said you feel your mother and I compare you to your brother too much?"

Blaine shrugged.

"...Sometimes."

"Well we certainly want to be fair so that's something we can think about."

Blaine looked at his dad then away again, not knowing what to say.

"You know, I'm guessing that your mother and I don't really like spending a lot of energy nagging you about things any more than you like hearing it."

Blaine pursed his lips. _Easy for you to say. _"Yes Dad."

Gabriel Anderson was going to say more but then thought better of it. "It's getting late. Maybe we can discuss this further later."

The relief in Blaine's body was obvious. He just wanted out of his dad's presence right now. Tomorrow he was going to be stuck reading that stupid novel and cleaning out the garage. _Some summer vacation._

"Yes sir. I- sorry again sir." Blaine stood but his Dad grabbed his hand.

"It's forgotten Blaine."

Blaine looked at his father, startled. He opened his mouth to respond, then just nodded.

"Sleep well."

"Uh, you too sir." And with that Blaine slipped away upstairs, falling asleep in minutes.

Gabriel Anderson, on the other hand had a pretty fitful sleep that night, thoughts returning again and again to his insecurities as a father and frustrations at never quite knowing what was going on in his teenager's head. He wished Rosalie wasn't already asleep. She always knew the right thing to say when he felt this way. God he loved her. That one time he'd talked to that Kurt kid's dad and found out that he'd been a single parent for awhile, he'd known for sure. There was no way he could have done this on his own. His kids would have ended up even more screwed up than they probably already were.


	11. Chapter 11: Friday June 17th 6:45AM

The light streaming in from Blaine's window that next morning woke him up. Stretching, he contemplated staying in bed a bit longer. With work starting next week he only had so many chances to sleep without an alarm. But curling over to his side he saw the laundry that had overflowed out of the hamper and onto the floor, next to his science project and the mess of papers he'd brought home after the last day of school. He knew there was a pile of old CDs on the rug at the end of the bed, from when Kurt had been over a couple nights ago and they had burned some stuff onto the computer so they could put songs on their iPods. _Why can't my mom be like Jeff's parents and not care what my room looks like? _Jeff was grounded practically every other week it seemed, but Blaine had been over to his house more than once and his room was always a disaster area. Far as he could tell his parents chose their battles and clean rooms were low on the priority list. _As they should be. Why is it Dad's den can have papers piling up everywhere but my room has to be perfect all the time?_

Sighing, Blaine dragged himself up with a yawn, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked over his science project. _It wasn't even a very good project, I should just throw this out. _He had had every intention of sorting through all his old papers on the last day of school but Kurt had called and well, he just never got around to it. _I'm just going to throw most of this out anyway. What am I going to do with a bunch of old U.S. History tests? _

Blaine stacked up the papers into a semi-neat pile, considering. Resolving to deal with it later, he figured the only thing that really mattered was that his mom wouldn't see them on the floor. He carried the pile around to his desk to hide them away in a drawer, stepping on a broken CD case on the way.

"OW, damn it." Blaine hopped a bit and sat on the edge of his bed, putting down the papers on his bed and pulling a sharp piece of plastic out of his foot. There was a knock at the door. _Ugh._ Blaine grabbed the papers back up hurriedly and started putting them in the drawer.

"Uh, come in."

"You okay honey, it sounded like-"

"I'm fine, just, uh, tripped over my feet is all." Blaine closed the drawer and got down on his knees trying to look busy picking up CDs.

Blaine's mom studied him for a minute. "I'm glad to see you're finally picking up your room."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, won't uh- it won't take long."

"It's good you're up, your Dad hoped to go over what needs to be done in the garage with you again before he leaves for work."

_Oh goody._

"Okay. I was just gonna finish putting these away and take a shower-"

"I hear you were in some trouble last night."

_God Mom. I know he tells you everything but do we have to __talk__ about it?_

"Uh yeah." Blaine shrugged, taking a pile of CDs and dropping them into a basket on a shelf in the corner, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"I'm pretty disappointed in you young man. You should know by now what the consequences for lying are."

Blaine felt the heat rise on his face as he slowly turned back to his mother, eyes fixed on her shoes. "I- I do Mom."

"I took you over my knee for this sort of thing in elementary school, Blaine. We should be able to trust you by now."

_Wow Mom's pissed. Fuck._

"Y-you can trust me. I just- I screwed up Mom. "

"Your father doesn't like having to give you a spanking any more than you like getting one Blaine." _I feel like that's not exactly accurate._

"Yes Mom. I'm- uh, real sorry." Blaine swallowed, embarrassed.

"But I think you're going to be needing some old-fashioned discipline a lot more often if you're going to make habits of lying and blowing off chores this summer."

_Damn it. _"N-no Mom. I- uh, it won't happen again."

"Good. So today you're finishing this room, the garage, and working on your summer reading, yes?"

Blaine swallowed. _Gonna be a banner day. _"Yes ma'am."

"Well you should get to that shower then if you're going to catch your father. I'm making scrambled eggs downstairs- you going to want some juice?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks."

"See you in a bit then." Mrs. Anderson breezed out of Blaine's room and down the stairs. Blaine leaned his head against the doorway watching her go. _Man and I thought I felt bad __before__... It's like Greg always said. Mom really is worse than Dad sometimes._


	12. Chapter 12: 7:15AM

"Hey Blaine, you sleep well?" Dad was never this cheery this early in the morning. _Weird._

"Uh. Yeah I guess..."

"Paper says it's going to be closing in on 80 today." Mr. Anderson folded up his newspaper as he got up from the table and went to pour himself a second cup of coffee.

"Yuck."

"Yeah, August came early I guess. Make sure you've got a water bottle out in the garage with you. Gotta... stay hydrated."

"Um. Okay Dad."

Mr. Anderson reached into the junk drawer on the island and dug around. "I know there's some sunscreen in here somewhere..."

"I'll be alright Dad..."

"I'm serious-"

"I know, Dad. Kurt's basically a skincare expert, he said I'm not allowed out of the house without SPF 30 anymore." Blaine shrugged and sat down to his eggs and juice. He thought of the heat and suddenly wished he had thought to take an extra cold shower. _Might as well get used to it I guess. Theme park life is gonna be one day after another in humid weather while dressed in some ridiculous costume..._

"Sounds like Kurt is a pretty... sensible guy then." Mrs. Anderson chimed in, pouring Blaine a glass of juice.

"Eh, not sure 'sensible' is used to describe him much. He's just afraid of getting early wrinkles." Blaine grinned.

"Ah. Well if thinking of your appearance also keeps skin cancer away I'm all for it." Mrs. Anderson sat down, smiling.

"I'll let him know you approve." Blaine chuckled.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him Blaine." Mr. Anderson said, thoughtfully.

_Okay if you're going to say I can't see Kurt as much I swear I'm going to-_

"Kinda. I mean, he is my boyfriend." Blaine said, trying not to sound too defensive.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson exchanged glances.

"I just mean it- seems like you two have been... uh..." Mr. Anderson fidgeted with extra sugar in his coffee, "...pretty serious for, you know, your first... boyfriend." Blaine's Dad hated himself for how clearly he stumbled over the word.

_Oh my God. He must have seen us kissing when we got in. I __knew__ it. I can't believe he didn't bring it up last night._

"Dad we're not- I mean, we're serious about each other, but we're not..." Blaine felt heat rising into his face. _Fuck. _"If you're worried we're moving too fast- uh, physically- we're definitely-"

"N-n-no." Mr. Anderson stammered, somewhat alarmed. "That's not- I mean, I hope you two are … making wise choices about... what you... do- but-"

"What your father means to say is you need to make time for family and hobbies this summer. You can't just wrap your whole life up in a relationship."

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

"What? You think Kurt's going to disrupt my hobbies?"

Mrs. Anderson sighed, rather exasperated. "No. We're just saying- first... relationships can be intense. We just hope you're taking care of your heart. Remember Lissy?"

_That's what this is about._

"Yeah. The oboe player." _From hell. The one who almost broke up with Greg because he had to go to my fifth grade graduation._

"Right. The oboe player. Greg's first girlfriend. Well I seem to remember that girl being over here every other night one summer not long ago and she was all your brother wanted to think about. Not his chores, not his other friends or his summer job, not his summer reading..." Blaine's mom added, pointedly.

P_lanning on holding this over my head forever, huh?_

"I'll meet my responsibilities, Mom." Blaine said, annoyed but trying to walk a tightrope of compliance. _I'm already stuck cleaning my room __and__ a garage, __and__ reading the most boring novel ever written today. What's next?  
_ "Eh, Rosalie, he'll gonna be fine." Mr. Anderson jumped in, over cheerful. "Blaine's gotta be tired of paying for all the mistakes Greg ever made, huh?"

Blaine and his mom looked at Blaine's dad, startled.

"Uh, kinda... I mean- some-"

"Well, long as you're keeping up with your responsibilities around here I think it's fine you're spending time with him." Gabriel Anderson patted his son's shoulder as he got up to get his briefcase.

"Supervised time- within reason." Blaine's mom interjected, looking a bit off-center.

"Well, sure. Supervised time. Kurt has a curfew too, right Blaine?" Mr. Anderson pulled his cell phone out of his briefcase and started checking his email messages.

"Uh. Yeah." _An hour and a half after mine, not that I'm complaining or anything..._

"Well, that's great then. Long as you guys are... safe." Gabe Anderson cleared his throat. "Rosalie, if I'm taking you, we need to get going."

"But- what about- the garage Dad?" Blaine asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh you'll figure it out. Just throw out the trash, put away the winter stuff, and make it neat enough that my car will actually fit into it this afternoon. Some of it we might put out for a garage sale later in the summer, but for now let's just get it manageable. Deal?'

Blaine shrugged, smiling a sort of dumbfounded smile. "Okay." _Wow that conversation went a lot easier than I thought it would._

"Great. Have a good day Blaine."

"Uh, you too." Blaine waved.

Rosalie kissed her son's forehead and grabbed her keys, not knowing quite what had happened. It was not often that her husband played Good Cop. Never dull, she mused.


	13. Chapter 13: 8:15AM

**Miss you.**

Blaine smiled at the message. _Aw. _Blaine sure did like this having a boyfriend thing.

** LOL. It's been like 12 hours you know. Course I miss you too.**

Blaine put his phone back in the pocket of his cargo shorts and went back to dragging a heavy box from the back of the garage out to the top of the driveway. It was already getting pretty hot and the dust was bothering his allergies. _Ugh. _Rubbing sweat from his forehead, he surveyed the scene. It was pretty depressing. Somewhere along the way the garage had become the dumping ground for everything that wandered into the Anderson house without a proper place to go. _What a mess._ Down the street Blaine could hear the neighborhood kids squealing in glee, riding bikes around the block. _I miss being a kid. _Blaine took a swig of his water bottle and leaned against the garage wall next to the rakes and shovels. His phone buzzed again.

**12 dull hours. How come you weren't on Facebook last night?**

Blaine thought about what to say.

**My** **Dad was hassling me about summer reading. Long story. Sorry.**

The text came back quickly.

** Still trying to get through that 1st book? **

Blainesighed, texting as he dumped a box full of winter sports gear out on the floor and began sorting it out.

**Yeah. Next one should be better.**

Blaine grimaced as he picked through some dirty and cobwebbed ice skates, shaking a spider out onto the driveway. _Greg didn't even go ice skating all winter break. These haven't even been used in over a year. How do we have this much stuff? _He took the box the sports equipment had been in and turned it over, banging the dust and dirt out onto the driveway. His phone buzzed again.

**Hey! We should read the next one together!**

_What? _Blaine smirked.

**What? You want to give yourself homework? Miss Dalton that much huh?**

Blaine hummed to himself, tossing some old newspaper into the recycling bin. Somehow just hearing from Kurt put him a better mood. He wondered if he felt about Kurt the way Greg felt about Lissy back then. It was kind of depressing to compare the two, but Mom had a point. This was his first time having a boyfriend. Would he always feel this... giddy... at a text message? Should he? _What if we spend so much time together that Kurt just gets sick of me? _Blaine liked to think that he and Kurt would be together for a long time and the only thing he could imagine would get in the way was that somehow he would screw something up. _Kurt likes romance- he's so creative. What if he gets bored with me? God. The longer we're together the more I just want to __be__ together, period._

****It was too bad that Kurt hadn't gone out for a Six Flags job too. _They totally would have hired him. His talent is amazing. _But Kurt had insisted that he had no interest in being forced to wear tacky costumes in the heat of an amusement park all summer long. Thinking of the heat starting to beat down right now, Blaine thought he had a point. _But then we'd have been guaranteed to see each other all the time... But at least we'll still have nights and weekends... _In the winter it might only be mostly weekends, actually. Warbler practices and mom's lectures about "school nights" were likely to severely cut down on the amount of time they'd get together in the fall. They'd tried to get together after school as much as they could in the spring, but they were both pretty busy. _Kurt's going to be a senior. He's probably going to be swamped with work and trying to get every solo New Directions can dish out. Man I wish he was still at Dalton, or if I could be at his school. It's going to be a total bummer come September._

Blaine laughed when he saw his next text message.

**Well, Dalton has a certain cute boy in uniform so I suppose I do miss it a little.**

He was just about to text back when the phone rang. It was Kurt. Blaine leaned against the car in the driveway as he answered.

"Cute boys huh? Anyone I should worry about?"

"Ha. I like this one boy... don't think you've met him."

"I see. Dalton uniforms are pretty seductive."

"Yes, it's definitely the uniform that got my attention. And his kissing, but..."

"Oh really?" Blaine's grin was a mile wide.

"Yes, he has some skills in that area."

"So if I want to have the affection of Kurt Hummel, you'd say that kissing would fall under the category of important?"

"Can't hurt."

"Noted."

"Figured texting back and forth was getting annoying, so figured I'd call."

"Cool." Blaine put his phone on the shelf and turned speaker phone on so he could continue with cleaning.

"I mean it about the book. We should read it together. It will be romantic."

"Huh, never really thought I'd hear homework described as romantic."

"You'll see, it'll be great!"

"Alright, but let me get through this first one though. I refuse to subject you to it. If we had to read it together it might put our relationship in jeopardy."

"Fair enough. What you up to today?"

"Exciting stuff. Cleaning out the garage. Try not be jealous."

"Ouch."

"Yeah it's going to take all morning, at least."

"Are you wearing your sunscreen? It's closing in on 80 today..."

"Yes, Kurt. I'm wearing my sunscreen. I told you I promise-"

"You'll thank me when you're old and skin cancer free."

"You sound like my mom."

"It's the voice, isn't it? I get that all the time on the phone." Kurt teased, playful.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Your voice is fine dummy. It's the nagging that's confusing..."

"Blaine Anderson you just need someone in your life to lay down the law about things that are important."

"Yeah now you really sound like my parents."

"Well, skincare, fashion, and reality television are things you have been needing a lot more of in your life young man."

"Oh, yes sir. You just need to start calling me 'Blaine Gabriel' and I swear I won't be able to tell if this is you or my dad."

"Aww. Gabriel is your middle name?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, wow talk about intimate confessions."

"I like it."

"Thanks. It's after my Dad."

"That's sweet you have that connection with him."

Blaine shrugged. He'd never really thought of it that way before. _I wonder if my Dad thinks of it that way._


	14. Chapter 14: 11:15AM

Gabriel Anderson was having a rough morning at the office. The cell kept buzzing as he was trying to put the last details of the quarterly reports together. His secretary had called out sick. The 10AM weekly staff meeting had been a disaster: no one had been prepared and he was still fuming about it. "These people have graduate degrees?" he muttered under his breath. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms back over his head. His back hurt. His head hurt. Time for a break, goddammit.

Mr. Anderson got up from his leather office chair and stretched his legs around his office, restless. Sighing, he grabbed his coffee cup and went out to the main entryway with all the cubicles. Surveying the scene for a minute he noted all the sudden tension in half the bodies in the room, the abruptly silenced conversations as everyone tried to look busy. _You people are adults and you're all acting like my teenager does when he screws up. God._ He'd gotten quite used to working from home about half the time now, and days like today he wished he could just work from home every day of the week. He made a beeline for the Keurig machine at the front of the office, avoiding eye contact entirely. _You're all in luck, I'm not particularly interested in talking with you right now either. _He pulled out a French Vanilla K-Cup and pretended to be terribly interested in an email on his cell as he waited for his coffee to brew. Rosalie would kill him if she knew how many cups of coffee he'd been drinking lately. She'd become quite the health nut lately. _But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. _He'd do anything right now to just be home with his family and not stuck in the office. It was only 11:30- this day was going to last forever.

He shivered as he grabbed the cup and headed back towards his room. _Does the air conditioning really need to be set this cold? It's like 40 degrees here. _He smirked a bit to himself thinking of his poor son, who probably at this moment was sweating bullets in blazing sun cleaning out the garage. _Grass is always greener I guess... _He'd had all week to do it, it just happened that putting it off had landed him with getting it done in this crazy humidity. _Maybe that'll teach him_, Mr. Anderson mused. It built character, he figured, and he might as well get used to it anyway since he would be at Six Flags all summer. If last year's amusement park gig was any clue, Blaine would be coming home half sunburned and overheated for most of the rest of the summer if he wasn't careful. Thinking of it, it sounded a little bit like heaven right now. Sometimes Gabriel Anderson missed being a teenager, of not having any "real" responsibilities. His kids had always whined about their chores and homework like any other kids probably did, he supposed. But kids couldn't be expected to understand how much more came with adulthood, or how important it was that they had parents who instilled a sense of disciplne in them while they were still young.

Mr. Anderson settled back into the chair in his office, feeling uncharacteristically lazy. His eyes settled on the shelf by the side of his desk. High up on the top shelf, above a mishmash of folders filled with updated memos that he'd been meaning to have someone file, was his favorite picture of Greg and Blaine. It was an old one, Blaine was probably only six? -seven? They were coming home from a long day of sledding together and were bundled up in about seventeen layers apiece, faces red and shiny from the cold. He hadn't really looked at it in a while, it had been so long since he'd put it up there. _God I'm a terrible father. I really should have a picture of my kid in my office that isn't ten years old._

Thoughtful, Gabriel Anderson rubbed the tension from his neck as he dialed his phone. Glancing at the clock on his computer, he made a face. _Work can wait two more minutes._Blaine picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Dad."

"Just checkin in. How's the garage coming?" _Just don't lie to me kid..._

"I got a lot done, put all the winter sports stuff up on the top shelf in the corner and threw out a bunch of stuff that's just garbage."

"Sounds like progress."

"Yeah- I um, was kinda just takin a little... break-" Blaine's dad smiled knowing Blaine was trying to go out of his way to be truthful. "But honest, I'm just going to eat this snack and I'll have it all done before you're home."

"I trust you. You're drinking water though right?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"I'd rather you take some breaks then get overheated, okay? And if something's just too heavy leave it and I'll deal with it this weekend."

"...Um, yes sir." _Oh Blaine, relax, it isn't a "yes sir" kind of moment, do I really sound that scary to you?_

"You're home tonight, right?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Kurt, he just wants to skype with me while we watch a Project Runway rerun late tonight."

"Sounds... fun." _This is dating? He's so different from his brother sometimes. _"Okay well, we can make sure you have time for that but tell you what, long as the garage looks good when I come home you and me are going to Dairy Queen. We've earned it."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Uh. Sure Dad." Truth be told, hanging out with his dad for father-son bonding wasn't top on the list of things Blaine wanted to do after a day of chores and unjust summer homework. But, well, there was free ice cream involved, so...

"Great. Keep yourself hydrated kid."

"Okay Dad. See you tonight."

Gabriel Anderson slid his phone onto his desk, taking in a satisfied cleansing breath. _Something to look forward to._ The other phone on his desk rang. He rolled his eyes and picked it up.

"Anderson."


	15. Chapter 15: 4:20PM

Rosalie Anderson was waiting out in front of her office when Gabe pulled up.

"Hey. You look like I feel." she mused as she opened the door, tossing her purse to the back seat as she sat down.

"Ms. Jensen called out, no one was prepared for staff meeting, it was just a disaster from start to finish." Gabriel grumped.

"Here too. Thank goodness it's Friday, I guess."

"Definitely."

"You check in with Blaine, think he'll have his work done?"  
"Yeah he'll have it done. I called him around lunch and told him that long as it looks good he and I are going out for ice cream tonight."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What's the occasion?"

"Me not strangling my office staff?"

"I thought Blaine was, uh... still in hot water."  
Gabriel sighed, rubbing his forehead as he waited at the stoplight. "Eh, he's fine. He got punished. I don't think it's worth hounding him any more about it."

"Too tired to be the heavy tonight?"

"Something like that." Gabriel smiled at Rosalie. "Dalton is kind of a bit much sometimes. I don't even remember having summer reading, but I bet it wasn't three whole books."

"You barely remember high school at all." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Not true. I just spent most of it thinking about you."

Rosalie smirked. "We didn't even get together until after graduation."

"Took me that long to get up the nerve."

"I see. I scared you that much."

"Oh not you, your parents."

"Ah." Rosalie smiled. "Think Greg's afraid of Heather's parents like that?"

"Greg's not afraid of anything. That's his whole problem. Wait, are those two even still together?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Who knows. Blaine said he thought they broke up around spring vacation but then last month he sent those pictures of the award ceremony we couldn't get out to- and she was in most of them, so I figured- oh, I don't know. I give up trying to keep score on our boys' love lives."

"Probably a wise move."

"Yeah. Blaine certainly doesn't seem too worried about Kurt's dad though. Seems like he wants to be over there all the time these days."

Gabriel Anderson would never, not in his life, ever admit it, but he felt a twinge of jealousy at that idea.

"They probably just let them get away with stuff over there he'd never be able to pull here."

Rosalie was thoughtful. "You think?"

"I don't know. We really don't know them. When the boys were little and wanted to play with someone from school we used to give their parents the equivalent of an FBI background check you know."

Rosalie smiled. "Well. We were pretty new at being parents back then."

Gabe huffed. "I think it was good we did. I used to know every one of my boys' friends parents, what they did for a living-"

"His dad's a mechanic and his stepmother's a nurse."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Rosalie. I know. That's not my point-"

"When the boys were little they'd get picked up by their parents and we'd talk. Now there's just less opportunity for that. We tried inviting Lissy's parents over for dinner once and you were a mess the whole evening."

"I was not."

"Gabe. You went totally overboard trying to- I don't know, impress them or something? Like they wouldn't think we were responsible. Greg was completely embarrassed."

"Well, he was what? 14? 15? All I could think was... if this was my daughter I'd be staying up all night worrying this kid was going to get her pregnant or something. I just wanted them to know we were keeping them supervised."

Rosalie looked at Gabe and shook her head. "You worry too much about what people think of you."

Gabriel chose to ignore that comment. "Well you can be assured I've grown since then. I have no concerns whatsoever that Blaine's going to get anyone pregnant anytime soon."

Rosalie smirked. "Suppose that's a silver lining I hadn't thought of." She looked out the window. "Oh, hey, stop at the corner. We were running low on milk this morning."

"Okay." Gabriel Anderson opened his mouth like he was about to say something, and then closed it.

Rosalie studied her husband. "What is it?"

Gabe shrugged, pulling into a parking spot in front of the market on the corner. "Nothing. Just..." He really wasn't sure he wanted to talk about this.

Rosalie furrowed her brow, wondering what it could be. She laid her hand on her husband's over the gear shift. "Just what?"

"Do you think they're having- I mean..."

"Who?"

Mr. Anderson paused, then sighed. "Blaine. Do you think he's... with Kurt- uh..." _Wow I can't even say it. _

Rosalie Anderson blushed a bit in spite of herself, looking straight ahead. "Oh. I– I don't think so. They're always supervised and..."

"Not everywhere."

"Well we can't be everywhere Gabe. And at some point our we have to let our little boys grow up and hope we taught them well enough to make good choices about these things."

"Remember last winter I told you when Heather was over and they were... making out on the couch?"  
"I- yeah, I guess, sort of." Rosalie responded, trying to remember.  
"What exactly am I supposed to say when I walk in on Blaine and his boyfriend?"

"You just- you say it's inappropriate- or you don't say anything at all. What did you say to Greg?"

"I just... cleared my throat and they stopped."

"Course they did, they were probably pretty embarrassed. Can you imagine if that happened to us with our parents?"

"We wouldn't be that disrespectful."

Rosalie sighed. "Honey it's not disrespectful, they're just... being kids. It's part of being in high school and having relationships."

"Look. I'm not just being... super conservative right now. It's not just about getting a girl pregnant. I didn't like Greg getting really serious with his girlfriends in high school because it's just... too intense to be that... physical when you're only 15 or 16 years old. And I mean, some things are different about Blaine but..."

Rosalie looked at her husband confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"I just... I can't talk about this stuff with him. I don't even really..." Gabriel swallowed. "I don't even want to know what it is he... does. Or wants to do. Uh, physically." Gabriel felt Rosalie's judging eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean. Like with Greg I could be all fire and brimstone about respecting girls and stuff because I've been in his shoes but- "

"Respect isn't solely reserved for girls."

"You know what I mean."

"I think... you should think about going to one of the meetings."

"What?"

"At Dalton. The PFLAG meetings."

Gabriel Anderson furrowed his brow. "The last thing I need in my life right now is to be on another bake sale committee for something. What does that have to-"

"Gabe. we're not the only parents in the world that have had to raise a gay son. There's a couple of fathers in the group, and..."

"You want me to go there for some kind of group therapy?" Mr. Anderson was getting annoyed. _You think talking solves everything. I already did your whole therapy thing that summer after all this started with him. Once was enough._

"It's not therapy. It's just people who are in the same boat sharing ideas and supporting our kids."

"Blaine knows we support him. Or- he should know anyway, with the checks we're writing every month over this."

"You maybe might want to avoid telling Blaine you resent him being gay is costing you extra money." Rosalie hardened.

"I don't resent-"

"It's not his fault that-"

"Who said it was his fault-"

"Look. You said you had things you want to talk to Blaine about. Father-son stuff. If you're having trouble with it, maybe this is a resource that could help."

Gabriel shrugged and stared ahead. He was more than ready to drop this conversation.

Rosalie sighed, undoing her seatbelt. She held both hands up. "Fine. Just trying to help." Having been outnumbered by men in her family most of her life, it wasn't all that unusual that conversations about feelings and relationships left her rather exasperated. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car. "I'll just be a sec."

_This day just keeps getting better._


	16. Chapter 16: 4:45PM & Fall '09

Blaine woke up to a tap on his shoulder. He looked up fuzzily, taking a minute to recognize where he was.

"Hey kid. You fell asleep. Garage looks good."

"Hmm. Thanks."  
Gabriel Anderson felt a wave of nostalgia watching Blaine rub the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, with the exact gesture he used to have when he was little and woke up from a nap. His face scrunched up in the same old way.

Suddenly Blaine felt a twinge of nerves. _My reading. _"I uh- I did some reading Dad. The packet's around here somewhere." He ran his fingers through his hair, confused to find it still wet from his shower before. _Wake up, where is it?_

"Of course you did. You said you would."

Blaine sat up and looked around, finding the packet sticking out from under the couch. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, and he couldn't remember how much he'd read. _Something about a train trip? _He opened up his packet. _Whew. _

_ "_Yeah I read a bunch. Finished chapter 9, I started chapter 10 but... guess I was kind of wiped, so..."

Gabriel Anderson shrugged disinterestedly. "Sounds good. Ready for Dairy Queen?"

Rosalie looked up from the mail she was sorting behind the couch. "You're going now? You'll ruin his dinner Gabe."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "They sell hot dogs and things there too right? Besides, it's the boys' summer vacation. He'll be fine. Come on Blaine." Gabe tapped his son shoulder twice to hurry him up.

_Dad musta had a __real__ good day at the office if he's in this nice a mood._

"Well, fine-" Rosalie remarked amusedly. "I guess this means I get to eat my dinner without listening to Buckeye statistics for once."

"The boy worked hard today. He needs a break."

_I do?_

Rosalie shrugged. She pulled out a few envelopes and handed them to Gabe. "Two letters from Dalton in there, the light bill, and something from Greg's program."

Blaine brightened. "Oh hey, one of those has got to be my report card." He knew he had done pretty good. The only question really was how Latin had played out in the end, but he wanted to know. He reached over but his Dad held them up and away from him playfully.

"Oh well maybe we should look this over and find out if this is going to be victory ice cream or drown-your-sorrows ice cream." Blaine's dad teased.

"Da—ad." Blaine smiled. "I want to see."

Gabe grinned and tossed the envelope to Blaine. It was good to see he cared about his grades. His first semester had been a bit of a shock. After that first bump in the road in elementary school he'd been serious about doing well in school- sometimes too serious for a little boy, Rosalie had worried. By middle school he was in the top of his class, but high school was a big transition. He'd gone through a lot that year and Dalton had a lot higher expectations than he'd been used to. He'd been mortified he'd gotten his first C. He'd totally blown a geography test on the countries of Africa and it had brought his grade down significantly. Mr. Anderson even wondered at the time if this was a bad sign. Maybe they shouldn't have transferred him to Dalton. He already had terrible self esteem, how was putting him in a private school where the work was too hard going to make it any better? His partial scholarship was partially academically based- how were they going to afford it without that? But thankfully Blaine managed to turn it around and squeak out a B the next semester, and every semester since his grades had been better and better. He really had come a long way.

Gabe had turned his attention to opening the other envelopes but looked up when Blaine yelped a gleeful "YES!"

"So I take it you're not failing out of school then?" Rosalie asked, amused.

"I got a B+ in Latin, mom! Not just a B, a B+!

"Congratulations."

"And every other one's an A. I am the master." _This so makes that nightmare of a finals week worth it._

"Nice job Blaine." Gabe said, smiling. Blaine smiled back. _I love when I know he's proud of me._

"Hey, what's the other thing from Dalton for?" Blaine asked.

"Oh it's just the paperwork asking for a deposit for next year's tuition." Mr. Anderson headed to his den to toss the papers on his desk. "And there's a letter from your brother's program saying a ceremony they're having at the end is going to be live streamed next Friday."

"Wow he's almost done then. I keep forgetting."

"Yes, only a little while longer to enjoy being an only child, kid." Gabriel called from his den, dropping his cell on the desk. It was Friday, he didn't need up-to-the-minute email notifications right now. He stepped back out into the living room. "You ready?"  
"Yeah, I guess. You driving?"  
Gabriel Anderson reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "No you are. 'Bout time you started to earn your keep." He smirked, tossing them to Blaine.

"Hey if that's the way to curry good favor around here, you know I'm game." It had been 9 months, but Blaine still got a little excited to drive for small errands here and there. It was just... grown up. _This is actually working out to be a pretty good day._


	17. Chapter 17: 5:15PM

By the time Blaine pulled into the Dairy Queen, Gabe's appetite was closed to rivaling his teenager's. It really had been a long day and he was very glad it was over. Blaine tossed the keys back to him and got out of the car.

"Surprised it's not that busy with all the heat today." Mr. Anderson remarked.

"I bet it gets busier later at night." Blaine replied.

They went to the windows and placed their orders.

"Oh hey! Doesn't Trent work here?"

"Trent? Sure." the heavily made-up cashier replied. "He's not on tonight though."

"Aw, rats. I'll have to come again soon!" Blaine said, balancing his overflowing tray.

"We'll be here!"

Blaine and his dad sat down at one of the picnic tables and started eating.

"Who's Trent?"

"Dad. You know Trent. From the Warblers."

"The blonde kid?"

Blaine sighed. "No, that's Jeff."

"Hey, cut your old man a break. All your friends wear the same uniform- makes it easier to mix them up, you know."

"Well. Not all my friends go to Dalton."

Mr. Anderson thought that was an odd comment, but he decided to ignore it. "Well, apologies to this Trent of yours, I promise never to call Jeff by his name again."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure he forgives you. Maybe I'll tell the Warblers we should embroider everyone's name into their uniform."

"Now that would be a great service to the world."

"Ha. Well I'll try but Dalton's not really known for it's... embrace of individuality."

Gabriel furrowed his brow as he swallowed his hot dog. "What do you mean?"

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing. Just... I mean it's a private school and kind of conservative but... even the students don't seem real comfortable with anything the ever breaks with tradition. I think Kurt had a really hard time with it sometimes."

"But it's more progressive than a lot of schools. Not everywhere would have a photo of, uh... boys holding hands... in an annual appeal brochure."

"Well, sure." Blaine was surprised his dad had even noticed that photo. It was a picture of Dalton's "it" couple- Stephen and Luke, after the Awards Ceremony last fall. The two of them had been together since freshman year and both graduated with honors last month. Blaine totally looked up to them. _I wonder if I'll ever be in a relationship that lasts 4 years. I haven't even made it 4 months yet. Is it stupid to think I'll be with Kurt forever?_ "Before Regionals I tried to talk the Warbler Council into letting us wear different blazers for the competition, kind of mix it up a bit, and you would have thought I'd declared a war or something."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "I didn't know you were such an upstart."

Blaine continued, getting passionate. "Well, the New Directions won that competition because they wrote original songs and their costumes were really different too- they won because they were unique. I still think we were every bit as good as them but the Warblers were just doing what they always do."

Mr. Anderson was thoughtful. "Well, maybe in this case that's what the judges were looking for, but you never know what the next set of judges might want."

"True." Blaine conceded. "Kurt really helped us when he was there, though. He told us how the New Directions did things. I don't think Wes and David were necessarily interested in making a lot of changes, but even they said that trying some new things made us a stronger group."

"He's a real individual then?" Mr. Anderson asked, trying not to sound too interested. He probably should know more about this boyfriend of Blaine's. He really didn't know what... attracted... him.

"Oh totally!" Blaine said, smiling. "He's really into fashion, I have no idea how he affords the clothes he gets sometimes. So- I think wearing a uniform every day got to be a real drag for him."

"Is that why he went back?" Gabriel had been pretty surprised when Blaine said that Kurt had gone back to public school. At first he assumed the kid had flunked out of Dalton or something. Then he thought maybe his family just couldn't afford it anymore. Blaine had said Kurt had been bullied really badly. He had chosen Dalton for basically the same reasons Blaine had. Why leave?

Blaine shrugged. "No- The school did kind of an intervention thing with the bully he had and, I guess his family decided it was safe again." Blaine paused, remembering "He really missed his friends. His stepbrother came home every night talking about what they were doing in glee club or whatever and- the look on his face, Dad."

"It's hard to leave everything behind." Mr. Anderson mused.

"Yeah, it's not easy to start at a new school, even if it's a good one." Blaine returned his attention to his ginormous chocolate milkshake.

Gabriel hadn't really thought before about what Blaine's first days in Dalton must have been like. It had all happened rather fast. It was the right decision, he was sure of it- but he really didn't know if Blaine ever missed his old school or his old friends. Being safe was the only priority that mattered, of course, but thinking of it, Gabriel wished he had checked in with Blaine more that first month, to see how he was doing.

"Well, your mother and I have been pretty happy with Dalton overall. The Warblers have been great to you, and I like the academic rigor they have there..."

"I wish you didn't have to spend so much money on it..." Blaine blurted, unable to hold eye contact.

Mr. Anderson's mouth hung open a second, startled. "Uh- oh no, Blaine, you shouldn't- I don't want you to ever worry about-"

"I'm not, I just-"

"Your mother and I will spend whatever we need to-"

"But you shouldn't have to-"

"It's an adult concern."

"Well I'm almost an adult right?"

Mr. Anderson studied Blaine a minute. Blaine was picking at his french fries wondering if he should have even said anything.

"You... have a ways to go, Blaine. But, yes, I know you're... not a little boy. It's... sweet of you to think of your mother and I but we're fine, honest."

"Sometimes I wish..." Blaine stumbled over the words and then tried to pretend he hadn't said them.

Mr. Anderson leaned in to his son. Was something wrong? Maybe Rosalie was right and he had somehow made him feel guilty about the money. "...you wish- what?"

Blaine shrugged, still not making eye contact. "That I'd stayed."

Blaine's dad swallowed. "Well that... wasn't really an option back th-"

"Sure it was. I could have- stuck it out."

"Your mother wouldn't have-"

"I didn't have to run." Blaine said, looking up. He looked at his dad's ashen face and it broke his heart. But it was the truth. He ran. His parents could pretend that it was all their decision but it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't freaked out about going back to school, if they hadn't had to make him start seeing Dr. Mitchell, if he had been better at defending himself...

"Son. You didn't... screw up. Anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Feels like it."

"It was a good decision. You've been happy at Dalton."

"Yeah, I just don't know if... maybe now..." _I can't believe I'm even having this conversation._

"You want to go back to public school." Gabriel Anderson was having a hard time processing this. He certainly hadn't expected this to be on the list of things he'd have to think about today.

"No. I mean-" Blaine furrowed his brow. "Maybe? I don't know." Blaine slumped.

Blaine's dad smiled. "You been thinking about this a long time?"

"Not- really. Just- well Kurt's gone now and..."

"Well, you... can't make a decision like that based on whether your boyfriend goes to your school."

_Has he even ever called him my boyfriend before?_ "I know, Dad. Just- if he's brave enough, why aren't I?"

"You can't make choices for your life based on proving who's the most courageous."

Blaine pushed at his plate, frustrated. "That's not what I mean. Back then I was really... young, is all."

Mr. Anderson didn't know what to say but he found himself fascinated watching Blaine sort this out in his mind. He did suddenly seem older somehow.

"I know how to defend myself now. Well, better."

Blaine's dad smiled a bit and nodded. He could have gone either way on a capella as a hobby but he was an ardent supporter of the boxing. It had set his nerves at ease knowing his son was gaining a skill that could help prevent him from being ambushed like he had been that awful night.

"I'm more confident. And if I can do well at Dalton academically I know I'll be okay with schoolwork anywhere else. But now Dalton's just feeling kind of... safe."

"Safe is what we were looking for."

"Not that kind of safe, Dad. Like... I'm just... used to Dalton now. Kurt's always talking about how public school is filled with all different kinds of people- kids from families that have money and kids from families that have nothing, kids with all different kinds of interests, and there's always something going on because it's a a big enough school there are lots of teams and clubs...there's all these opportunities to step outside your comfort zone."

"You think you'd like being in a larger school?" Mr. Anderson was carefully walking a tightrope of seeming indifference, trying not to let on that this entire conversation was honestly a little terrifying. Rosalie was going to hit the roof, he was sure of it.

"Maybe. And now I'm kind of good friends with a lot of Kurt's friends too and of course they all go to McKinley too. I'm not- saying I definitely want to... but..." Blaine suddenly felt like his tongue was tied in a knot, like saying it would make it... too real or something.

"It's something you're considering." Mr. Anderson supplied.

"I guess. I mean- it's not even really mine to consider, right?"

Blaine's dad's eyes went a little wider. He really wished Rosalie was here. He bit against the inside of his cheek, considering. Rosalie was definitely going to kill him. He chose his words carefully."Well, I need to talk to your mother, but... I think you're old enough to... have a major voice in deciding what's best."

"Wow. I... thanks." Blaine beamed.

Gabriel smiled at his youngest son. He had come so far. "Maybe you can think some more, and- your mother and I can talk, and- you can make your decision later this summer."

Blaine nodded. "That would be cool, Dad." Blaine had a smile on his face the whole rest of the night, it just wouldn't go away. It wasn't even about public school. _Could I really abandon the Warblers? Another year and I'd be able to run for the Warbler Council, it's what I thought I was working towards all this time... _He was just basking in this moment. Maybe it was childish, he figured, but there was something incredibly empowering hearing his dad actually talk to him like he wasn't just some little kid. _I can make __my__ decision. Wow. This is kind of big._


	18. Chapter 18: 8:30PM

"You're in a good mood tonight."

"Yeah... got a lot done today." _Should I tell him?_

"Cool. Oh my God I seriously could watch Project Runway every day of the week."

Blaine smiled. Kurt's attention span was limited during "serious" television watching- even if it was a rerun. But it was fun. _Skype is so awesome. This way we can still basically hang out with each other, even if Mom's does start thinking I'm spending too much time over there. What was up with her today on that?_

Blaine waited until a commercial to ask Kurt how his musical was coming along.

"Eh. I've think I've hit a roadblock."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm bored with it."

"Boredom is your roadblock?" Blaine chuckled.

"I'm serious. I was so excited about it and now everything I write sucks."

"I'm sure it doesn't suck."

"Maybe I need to take a break from it for awhile and come back to it."

"Could work. I do that with essays I have to write for school sometimes. Sometimes ideas come better when you go in spurts."

"I hope so because it would be just criminal to start something this awesome and never see it to the end."

"Well, if I can breeze my way through this stupid novel we can jump into _Native Son_. That should be about as far away from anything Pippa Middleton related as you can get."

"Richard Wright is good stuff. I had to basically speed-read _Black Boy_ my first month at Dalton to catch up with the class."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you read that book. I'm in that class next year, I hope you saved your notes."

Kurt grinned on Blaine's computer screen. "It'll be just like we're study partners in a class together. You'll have no excuse but to do well."

"Skype-ing our education together would be almost the same as going to the same school, right?"

"Except by skype we can't take kissing breaks."

Blaine laughed out loud. "Okay, good point. But maybe it's good we don't study together—I don't know how well I could concentrate in the face of kissing opportunities."

"Well if those rehearsals for our duet at regionals are any indication..."

"Hey! We got our work done!"

"We lost, remember?"

"Not because we weren't prepared. Everyone said we were great."

"True. But we were pretty... distracted back then." Kurt blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine teased. "Now we've been together three whole months the magic is gone?"

Kurt smiled. "...We still got magic."

"Damn straight." _Everything is so good with us. Can we last the summer? And if we do, then what? What if some hot guy moves to McKinley and Kurt realizes he can do better than a boyfriend he can't even see every day? The Warblers will kill me if I leave Dalton though... _


	19. Chapter 19: 8:40PM & '88 & Summer '05

Downstairs Rosalie smiled when she heard Blaine's belly laugh coming from the second floor.

"Sounds like he's in a good mood."

Gabriel nodded, seemingly distracted by the news on television, but really lost in his own thoughts.

A commercial came on. "You two had a good night out together then?" Rosalie ventured, flipping through the TV Guide as though she weren't very curious to know.

"Yes. Your kid eats like a horse, by the way."

"Oh, I'm aware. Spending all day doing manual labor in the garage might have been a contributing factor."

"True." Gabriel conceded. _Should I tell her?_

"What did he have to say for himself?"

"Uh, not... much. Told me a little more about this Kurt kid."

"Oh?"

"Guess he's really into fashion? They're watching that reality show about fashion design upstairs right now."

"Yes I think he's mentioned that before. When he's been over here the past few times he's had some very... creative outfits."

"Must make things... difficult sometimes."

Rosalie tilted her head. "What do you mean?"  
"Dressing so... provocatively. It has to draw a lot of attention at that school of his."

Rosalie shrugged. "I think it's nice. Different. Maybe he'll go into that field some day if he's so passionate about it."

"Well things must have gotten better at his old school if his family let him go back. But there's a lot of cruel people out there and... presenting himself that way could make him more of a target."

Rosalie sighed in grudging agreement. "Unfortunately some kids are going to be targets no matter what they do. Dalton certainly provides a lot more security in that area."

Gabriel didn't say anything. _She's definitely going to hit the roof if Blaine says he wants to go back to public school. Can't blame her, really. But at some point the kid's got to get more independent. Dalton isn't the real world. Unless he wants to... I don't know... move to San Francisco or something... he's going to encounter people who don't like gays when he's older. Maybe it's a disservice at this point for him to be in this cloistered little school. _

"Want some coffee honey?"

"Sure." Gabriel wasn't sure how many cups of coffee he'd had today, but it had been a lot. _Maybe that's why I've been having trouble sleeping. _"Uh, decaf, though?"

"Of course, you'll be up all night otherwise." Rosalie replied, dismissively.

Gabe smiled after her. Sometimes it was like she could read his mind. When he'd been in his early twenties he'd been on the fence about getting married. He liked what they had together, but he wasn't sure... was this the right decision? Even back then a part of him always questioned everything he did as though he were in danger of screwing up beyond repair. Now he couldn't imagine his life any other way. _Rosalie is completely the other side of __me__ now. What would I do without her? She's the only person I can even... really... talk to. _Gabe furrowed his brow. Truth be told, he wasn't a big fan of talking about feelings, but he could admit that when Rosalie pressed him, sometimes it made him feel better. He hoped his sons would find someone to have that kind of outlet with. He didn't have any idea how to tell them so, but he hoped that whoever they ultimately ended up with would be someone who got them emotionally, that they had a real connection to. _Teenage boys just want to get laid. _

"She's so pretty, Dad." Greg had gushed to him secretively one Saturday afternoon several years ago.

"Well, that's nice but... do you- is that all you really like about her?" Gabriel had stumbled back in reply.

Greg had shrugged, looking at his dad like that was a ridiculous question.

"Sure. I mean, she's totally in to me, Dad."

Mr. Anderson had swallowed a smile. "Well, I hope you two are making wise choices. It's nice having someone to spend time with but it's important if you're going to get... very serious... about anyone that you have some common interests and... a connection."

Greg's eyes had glazed over. He had probably been only half listening. But he and Lissy broke up within the month, and it seemed after that that he was a little more... choosy. Maybe that conversation had gotten his attention after all. _But there's no way I could even have a conversation like that with Blaine. I don't even know how I'd begin and I'd just embarrass him anyway._

Gabriel pursed his lips, thinking about it as Rosalie returned with his coffee. Taking the cup, he blurted, "Blaine doesn't know anything about fashion. What do they even talk about?"

Rosalie sat down, thinking about it. "Maybe he likes to listen. And they've both certainly got a strong interest in music."

"That at least I can relate to a little more."

"He's a nice kid, Gabe."  
"I'm sure he is."

"What worries you about him?"

"Nothing. Just..." Gabriel Anderson sighed. "I barely know how to relate to Greg's girlfriends, sometimes Blaine makes me feel like I don't... know how to..." Gabe bit his lip.

"What?"

"Be a dad?"

Rosalie's face softened. "You just thought when we survived Greg's adolescence we'd figured out all the answers."

"Something like that."  
"Well, Blaine's always been his own person."

"He thinks we compare him to Greg too much. He said that, the other night."

"Well...Maybe we do sometimes. We've only had one other kid before. He's the only reference we have."

"I was an only child. I have no idea what our sons' experiences really were. When he was little it seemed like he wanted to be just like Greg. Now I feel like encouraging him to see his brother as a role model is somehow..." Gabriel faltered.

"You're doing fine. We're doing fine. There's no rulebook for raising a teenager, but so far ours stays out of trouble a pretty high percentage of the time."

"He did seem really proud of his grades."

"He should be. Dalton is pretty rigorous. He probably had to work harder for those grades than Greg did at his age."

Gabriel chuckled a bit. "Maybe if Greg had a school like Dalton keeping him working hard all the time he'd have gotten in a lot less trouble."

"He sure tried to give us a run for our money sometimes." Rosalie mused as the news returned on television. "Dalton's certainly been very good to Blaine in a lot of ways."

_Dalton's probably the best decision we ever made. Is it crazy to even consider other options now? _


	20. Chapter 20: Next Friday June 24th 5:15PM

Blaine didn't get up the nerve to tell Kurt for a whole week. Mom and Dad were out at the airport to pick up Greg and he'd just gotten home from Six Flags. Hot and exhausted, Blaine kicked his shoes off and immediately made a beeline for the refrigerator to pour himself some lemonade. The job was fun, most of the time, but the heat was not very pleasant today. Thinking back on his day he was pretty sure he'd refilled his little Six Flags water bottle six or seven times, at least. It was good to be home.

The doorbell rang while he was gulping it down. _Who could that be? _Greg's flight didn't get in until 6 he thought and Mom had left leftovers for him in the fridge. Of course none of them would be ringing the doorbell. Wiping sweat from his brow, he left his lemonade on the island and went back to open the door. It was Kurt.

"Hey."

Blaine smiled. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You left this at my house yesterday." Kurt held up the earphones for Blaine's iPod. "So I thought I'd come by and drop them off."

"Oh man I was looking everywhere for that this morning. Thanks. Don't you have to be at your Friday night dinner?"

"Yeah but not for another hour or so. I was just at my dad's shop, he's working late to finish up some car so he doesn't have to come in tomorrow morning."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Hey, want some lemonade?"

"Sure. Hey, congrats on surviving your first week on the job."

As Kurt came in the house Blaine suddenly felt self-conscious. "I'm sorry I must look disgusting. I've been sweating in 80 degree heat all day long." He rubbed at his neck as he got the lemonade out of the refrigerator again.

Kurt laughed. "You look fine."

Blaine poured Kurt a glass. "I'll take your word for it on that but I'm pretty sure I don't smell fine."

"You smell sexy." Kurt blurted, and then almost immediately turned red.

Blaine's mouth hung open a second as he felt his face warm up too. "I- do?"

Kurt swallowed a smile and shrugged, taking hold of the glass and stepping away to sit at the table. _He really is fucking adorable sometimes._

"Where's your family?" Kurt asked, clearly trying desperately to change the subject.

"Airport. Greg gets in in like a half hour I think."

"Oh right, I forgot you said he was going to be home this weekend."

"Yeah it's going to be kind of hard for the next month or so with everyone playing musical cars even more."

"I can drive you places if you need it."

Blaine smiled and sat down at the table next to Kurt. "It was really nice of you to stop by. You could have just texted me and I'd have picked it up this weekend."

"Yeah but I wanted to see you."

Blaine tried to hold in his giddiness. "Cool."

"This is really good."

"Yeah, my mom got some new brand at the store this week... So I was actually thinking I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine got up to pour himself another glass.

"Yeah? What?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, smiled, and took a breath.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing. I mean- it's something. But I don't want you to get your hopes up because I'm not going to make a decision right away."  
Kurt could hardly contain his impatience. "Blaine. What is it?"  
"Well. Last week I kinda talked to my Dad. And... he said... that he thinks I'm old enough to decide for myself if... I want... to transfer."

"Transfer?" Kurt furrowed his brow, not understanding.

"Back. To public school, I mean."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Is that- what you want?"

Blaine sighed, sitting down at the island. "Maybe."

A slow grin creeped on Kurt's face. "What- made you think... you'd want to leave Dalton?"

"Well I don't know if I do want to. Honestly, part of me can't even imagine what my life would look like without Dalton. But... part of me wants to try. I know McKinley's not perfect but-"

"You'd be at McKinley? For sure?"

"It's in district. It's where I would have ended up if... everything hadn't happened."

Kurt looked like he was going to explode with joy.

"Okay. Stop." Blaine smiled.

"What?"

"I told you not to get too excited, I don't even-"

"I know, I know. It's a hard decision. I left two schools this year, remember? You have to do whatever's right for you." Kurt smiled. He drank the last of his lemonade and stood up, crossing to the sink to wash it out. "So... how are you going to decide?"

"Not sure. Kind of weighing the options. My dad said I should give it some time before I make a final decision."

"If you transferred Mr. Shue would totally give you solos. And you'd probably breeze your way through all your classes after Dalton. And you already know everyone in Glee, it wouldn't be like you'd be coming to a new school not knowing anyone."

"Yeah, you're not biased in this at all." Blaine smirked, teasing.

"Okay, I promise not to pressure you too much, I'm just saying-" Kurt gasped, realizing. "Oh my God we could drive to school together every day Blaine!"

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, carpool service would definitely go over well with my parents."

Kurt leaned on the island, looking at Blaine. "What brought all this on?"

"I just wonder if it's time for a change. I've always felt... a little embarrassed about how I got to Dalton."

"You shouldn't-"

"I know, but- I do. I love everything Dalton's done for me but I've always regretted not standing up."

Kurt's face became serious. "You don't know if standing up would even have made a difference. Something even worse might have-"

"True." Blaine conceded. "But back then I was... really afraid about... a lot of things, like, all the time, Kurt. And I'm just- not anymore. You..." Blaine looked at his hands. "You showed me that it can be done. That it doesn't have to be that bad."

"I never could have done half the stuff I did- with Karofsky, with transferring twice- if you hadn't...helped me find the courage."

Blaine smiled, looking into Kurt's eyes. "And of course... I know I'll miss you when the school year starts so..." Blaine blushed, then bit his lip. "But Kurt, it might not happen. I really need to figure out what I should do. The Warblers need me, and I don't want to do anything impulsively. You won't hate me now if I end up going back to Dalton now, right?"

"I promise. I just- it would be amazing if you were at my school every day."

"Yeah." Blaine said, eyes darting away a bit as he suddenly found himself feeling shy. "A couple years ago I would never have even... considered..."

"I'm proud of you."

Blaine looked up, somewhat startled.

"I- thanks." _I don't know how to begin to explain to you how much it means to me to hear you say that._


	21. Chapter 21: 5:25PM

"I love when you look at me like that." Kurt barely whispered.

Blaine nodded, eyes darting down to Kurt's lips. He felt Kurt's hand slip over his and then suddenly they were very close and before he even had time to process what was happening he found he was standing, kissing his boyfriend. Kurt's lips slid over his and he pressed back, sighing into the kiss. _I could do this all day. _Kurt pushed on him a bit and he found himself backing up as he lost himself in Kurt's mouth, until finally his back relaxed against the solid wall near the entryway to the kitchen. It wasn't often that Kurt took the lead but _God_. He felt Kurt's fingers squeeze his shoulder, and then tap against his face. They pulled away from each other in the same moment, half an inch, maybe- looking each other in the eyes as they both came up for air. Kurt caressed Blaine's face as he stared back, breathing heavy. His silky thumb pressed just so on jaw line, holding his mouth open before returning, full of wet heat. _I really am sweaty and gross how does he even- _Blaine ceased to be able to put his thoughts together when he felt Kurt's tongue brush insistently against his. His body ached a little at the new sensation and his hands fell down against the wall behind him as if he needed to hold himself up in the face of all this... incredible.

"I could do this all day." Kurt confided and Blaine nodded quickly and whimpered, going back in for more. He tried to regain his composure, his hands wandering back to grasp at Kurt's arms. _His arms. Fuck. I love the way he feels. _Kurt responded in kind, his fingers tickling along up and down his back as he kissed. _This. This. This. I love you. This. _Blaine came up for air again, squeezing Kurt's shoulders and pulling him even closer. He wanted to touch every part of him, to feel his body against his. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, smiling as he felt Kurt's tongue teasing his, Kurt's arms tightening around his shoulders, his chest against his, his stomach, his-

Blaine's eyes flew open suddenly, locking with Kurt's. _Oh. _He felt momentarily frozen, trapped between really, really liking this sensation and oh-god-we-need-to-stop. _But_ _I really don't want to stop- please? _Shivers were going up and down his body, from his groin to his extremities and back. His jeans felt so tight, he couldn't believe this was happening. _I'm hard. And I can feel him... That means he can feel... me. Fuck this is amazing._

Kurt pulled away first and Blaine's body protested- _nooo_- just as his brain kicked back in. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands and he crossed his arms, trying to slow his breathing down.

"God. Kurt. I'm so sorry- I got carried-"

"You weren't the only-"

"I should have-"

"It's okay- I – I started it, remember?" Kurt blushed.

Blaine smiled. "We said we'd talk before we-"

"Yeah." Kurt leaned against the island, probably trying to think about baseball as much as Blaine was. Blaine desperately wanted to know what was going on in Kurt's head but he figured he wasn't going to start. He took a breath.

"I... It... felt good."  
Kurt nodded, unable to look Blaine in the eye.

"But it was... too much?" Blaine ventured, studying Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, appearing to be very interested in the Anderson's kitchen tile at the moment.

Blaine's eyes narrowed a bit. "Kurt, if we can't talk about it-"

"I'm trying." Kurt blurted.

Blaine bit his lip. "Okay."

There was an awkward pause. Blaine was pretty sure he was still half hard and began feeling a little self-conscious about it at this point. He nervously rubbed his hands together and then crossed back to the other side of the island, pulling up a stool next to Kurt.

"What are you thinking?"

Kurt traced a finger along the ridges of Blaine's hand. "I liked... that."

"Yeah?...All of it?"

Kurt nodded still not making eye contact. Blaine smiled. "It was hot."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, blushing, then rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It was!"

Kurt sat down, smiling.

"Yeah. Just- I'm not ready to... go further right now though. I mean someday, for sure, but-"

"Hey. It's okay." Blaine soothed. "We can wait until... the right time, alright?"

Kurt nodded. "So. We're hands above the waist still then?" he asked, smirking.

"Scout's honor."


	22. Chapter 22: 8:15PM

Blaine always had this cycle where he missed Greg, counted the days to his return, and then as soon as he was back home for a little while he'd have a sense of... _Oh right. That's what my brother's like. _It wasn't even his fault mostly. He was just... perfect.

Tonight the cycle seemed to kick in even faster than usual. The first thing Greg pulled out of his suitcase when he walked through his door was the Chemistry Award he had gotten at school. _He doesn't even like chemistry that much and the university gave him a freaking award for it? _Then he pulled out a little book. "Wait til you see this," he said, pawing through the pages and then shoving it in front of his brother's face. At the top of the page, in bold print, were the words **"A Comparison of Philosophical Views on the Nature of Aesthetic Experience" by Gregory Anderson.** "You're published now?" Blaine asked, incredulously. "Well, sorta. The university has this thing where professors submit exemplary papers to the Academic Affairs Committee and they put out a book of the best ones at the end of each academic year." _Of course they do._ It was the kind of thing that made the big accomplishment of a B+ in Latin seem pretty... insignificant. _Oh my God. The look on Dad's face right now._

Then everyone had to crowd around the laptop to look at all the pictures Greg had uploaded of the leadership conference he'd been at. Blaine smiled and nodded while his parents gushed over the whole thing, asking about what sites he'd seen in D.C. and made a lot of comments about how "Really Blaine, when you get old enough you should think about this program, it's a remarkable opportunity." Greg, as was always the case, relished the attention and chattered on about himself for quite some time. Mr. Anderson laughed out loud at Greg's jokes and Mrs. Anderson kept going to the kitchen and back with new cookies to place on the coffee table in front of her older son. _Guess we're not worried about ruining his dinner or anything?_

Blaine really did adore his brother. He wished he was as... at ease all the time as he always seemed to be. He wished he was as good of an athlete. He wished he was as smart as him. Blaine did get good grades most of the time, but it always seemed to him like he had to work his ass off for them while Greg was able to skate through with a little bit of studying here and there and still pull off A's every time. Secretly, Blaine wondered if Greg had ever had to do half the work Dalton demanded when he was his age. He kind of hoped not. He felt almost smug thinking how he went to this super hard school and wasn't doing half bad at it. _I bet Greg never even had to type a paper up until senior year. He probably didn't even know how to cite his sources or anything til college even. Not that Mom and Dad would ever think of that._

Glazing over at all the photos flashing on the screen, Blaine wondered what Greg would think about the whole transferring thing. Greg had always been a big fan of Dalton, not only because of the whole bullying thing, which was usually unspoken about between them. Greg had met a lot of former private school kids at college and was really impressed with how they all stayed in touch with their alma maters. In his view a benefit of private school was having an institution that would look out for you in a way that public schools didn't. "When you pay tuition for high school, the school wants you to do well and get into a good college. It makes them look good," Greg always lectured. "If you just do your work half-way decently, Blaine, you're going to get some kickass recommendations. They'll go out of their way to make sure you get into a good school." _What does a "good school" even mean, anyway? I'm already at Dalton working my ass off all the time. I already kind of feel like Dalton's sort of... privileged and stuffy sometimes. Is that what college will be like too? _

Blaine knew he would go to college. His parents had always made a big deal about college and he couldn't even imagine considering not going. _They would die if I ever even suggested taking a year off or something. _In a photo album somewhere on the shelf in his dad's den was a picture of Blaine on his first day of kindergarten, all dressed up like a middle-aged five year old in front of a sign that said "Class of 2016." His teacher had that hanging in the coatroom and his parents thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Of course, that was before he was held back a year, so technically now he was the College Class of 2017. _I should scan that picture and photoshop in the right number. _

Truth be told, while the idea of college made sense to Blaine, he didn't really know where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do once he was there. It had always been this fuzzy far-off thing in the future and it was only recently that it had started seeming like this looming thing he should probably figure out. _Is it dumb that I always thought I'd end up at Ohio State because I'd be able to go to every Buckeyes game ever? Kurt wants to go to school in New York- I guess I should look at schools there. But what if we break up and I end up in New York and don't even like it? _Thinking about college and his future always stressed Blaine out, although, he figured it probably stressed everyone out. _Except Mr. Perfect here. He was probably drafting his college essays in junior high._

"You're quiet." Greg interrupted Blaine thoughts accusingly.

"Uh. No. Just- listening." Blaine shrugged. _You haven't shut up since you got here. What exactly are you expecting me to contribute to the conversation?_

"How's... Kurt?" Greg stumbled over the word, almost as though he wasn't sure it was a family-friendly topic. It occurred to Blaine that he had never asked him that before, because he had never had a boyfriend when he was home before. _Points for remembering his name, Big Brother._

"Good. I actually just saw him today." Blaine helped put away the laptop as they were all finally going over to the dinner table. Blaine opened his mouth to say more but-

"God I'm starving." Greg announced to no one in particular. _Gee, nice talking to you Greg. _"I think I could eat the whole house."

"We thought you might be son, it's too bad your flight got in so late, maybe we should have stopped somewhere." Mr. Anderson said, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Wait, Blaine. You saw Kurt today?" Rosalie popped her head out from the refrigerator where she was getting the milk.

"I- yeah, why?" Blaine looked at his mother. _You don't have some crazy mom sense that makes you know I've been french kissing right?_

"Nothing, I just- I thought you said Kurt didn't work at Six Flags." Rosalie puzzled, putting the drinks on the island.

"Oh. No. He doesn't. I meant- he just stopped by before." _Why do I feel defensive? Stop that. _

"Stopped by?"

"Yeah- I- um, left my headphones at his house last night and he was in the neighborhood, so... It was just for a few minutes, Mom." _A few... really awesome minutes._Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine caught Greg biting his lip to suppress a smile. _Shut up Greg. Not nearly as exciting as you probably think._

Rosalie shrugged disinterestedly. "Well that's good, you said you were looking for those this morning. You want some ham honey?"

"Uh, no thanks- I ate the leftovers from earlier. Can I be excused? Some of the Warblers were saying they were going to try to skype tonight."

"You don't want to spend more time with your brother?" Gabriel asked pointedly. _Geez Dad, when you put it like __that_.

"Oh don't worry," Greg laughed. "I'm not hurt. I'm sure there's some a capella video on youtube that's far more entertaining than I am, little brother."

"That's not what I-" Blaine stammered. _It's not like I didn't just listen to you go on about yourself for twenty whole minutes or anything..._

"Well, it is a little rude Blaine." Rosalie had on her Disappointed Mom face. _Mom, really?_

_ "_I didn't mean-"

"Mom, Dad, it's fine." Blaine caught his parents glance at each other, and then back to Greg. _Ugh. _But Greg grinned broadly at Blaine. "I've been going on and on about D.C. It's cool."

"It is... interesting. I didn't mean to sound like-" Blaine defended.

"Say hi to your friends from me." Greg dismissed, cutting into his meat. "It's not like I'm just here tonight or anything. I'll catch up with you later."

"Uh, cool." Not knowing what else to say, Blaine slipped upstairs and to his room out-of-sight. He closed the door and rubbed at the tension in his forehead. Sometimes his family was just... too much.


	23. Chapter 23: 10:30PM & '01 & Spring '09

Rosalie hummed softly as she snuggled closer to her husband that night.

"Happy?" Gabe smirked.

Rosalie nodded, grinning. She just couldn't help herself.

Gabriel Anderson chuckled to himself before leaning in for a kiss. He nuzzled his nose against hers a second before pulling back. "I give it a week before you're ready to throw him out the window. Less, if Heather calls."

"He'll be fine."

"Oh you say that now, but by Thursday next I'm going to be listening to you complain he's watching TV all day and leaving his laundry everywhere." Gabe teased. "His brother will be bickering with him over whose turn it is to borrow the car, and-"

Rosalie shrugged, gleeful. "Just like old times."

Gabe laughed out loud and had to kiss her again at that. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're going to be a basket case when the other one goes off to college, you know that right?"

"And you won't?"

"Are you kidding? We'd have the house to ourselves, nary a laundry crisis to speak of." Gabe teased with bravado.

"Oh stop." Rosalie rubbed at her eye sleepily. "I'm allowed to be happy to have all my boys under one roof."

"Yes, you are." Gabe playfully conceded, locking his fingers around his wife's under the covers. He laid back on his pillow, all smiles. "Everything's easy with Greg."

"Hmmm?" Rosalie turned her head.

"Don't you think? He's doing well in school, no worries about his career options. I never wonder what he's thinking."

Rosalie smiled. "He's got a good head on his shoulders. We done good."

"Yeah." Gabe mused. "And Blaine's... coming along in his own way."

"Sure. They're both good boys." Rosalie nodded, relaxing into her pillow before amending- "Most of the time."

"Sometimes they get under my skin when they're being... kids- and I forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Just- how sweet they can be. Some of it doesn't matter, but like, how many nights do I need to tell Blaine to get off the damn computer and go to bed?"

Rosalie smiled sleepily at Gabe. "He knows the rules."

"Exactly. Just- little things like that are so exasperating sometimes. But then like the other night he was saying he feels bad we have to pay tuition for Dalton and I realize-"

Rosalie pushed herself up in bed. "Wait, he said what?"

Gabe's mouth hung open a second. "It- was that night we went out for ice cream. I don't think it was a big deal but he was talking about school and how he wishes we didn't have to spend so much money."

Rosalie bit her lip. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him he shouldn't worry about that."

"You can't just tell a person not to worry about something, if it's on his mind-"

"Well what was I supposed to say? He's not a little boy, he knows Dalton costs money. It's not a secret."

"And it's worth it. He has to know it's worth it to us to-"

"Well, yes, if it's where he wants to stay." Gabe interrupted.

Rosalie studied Gabe a second. She spoke slowly. "Is he... saying he doesn't want to stay?"  
Gabe hedged. He'd been wanting to have this conversation all week but he didn't know tonight was going to be the night. "He seems to be thinking about it."  
"He's not old enough to make a decision like that."

"Rosie. Sure he is."

"Gabe! It's not worth saving a few dollars to-"

"It's not about the money, Rosalie."  
"Of course it is. Blaine said himself, he was worried we—"

"I think the money is on his mind but it's not why he wants to transfer."

"He said that. He used that word? Transfer?"

"Of course he used that word, what other-"

Rosalie sat up in bed. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

Gabe sighed, closing his eyes. _Women._ "I meant to talk to you about it, it just... got lost in the shuffle. It's been a busy week"

"A busy week? He can't transfer, Gabe. We talked about this-"

"We talked about it two years ago, when he was assaulted after an eighth grade dance. He's sixteen now Rosalie. He may still need a firm hand every now and again but he's old enough to decide if the public school education that was more than good enough for his brother is- ."

"His safety is more important than-"

"Believe me, I wouldn't even allow it if I thought he couldn't handle it, but he's in a different place than he was back when this all started. He's a different kid."

Rosalie pursed her lips. They hadn't talked about the attack in a long time.

"I think I... have to go to the dentist or... something?" Blaine had stammered to her, uncurling his dirty fingers to reveal the piece of broken tooth he'd been carrying since Kyle's dad had picked him up. At that point she was already on the precipice of being able to hold her emotions in, managing the shock of having dropped off a perfectly whole kid to the middle school that night and having this shaken boy with a nasty gash on his lip return. It had been a strange reminder of all of the times he'd held out his lost teeth to her as a kid. Blaine felt like he had waited forever to start losing his teeth like other kids at school and once it started he thought it was very exciting. It meant he wasn't a baby. "Can I put it under my pillow now?" he used to ask, and then go back and check it every half hour. His brother had no patience for it. "Yes Blaine, we know you lost your tooth," he would say, rolling his eyes. "I want to make sure it's still there." he would protest. It had never occurred to Rosalie Anderson that her son would, all these years later be holding out a tooth to her again, and it sent her over the edge. She couldn't understand why these kids would do this to her son. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had failed him. She had gotten teary, embarrassing Blaine even further, and then Gabe had to take over trying to fix him up with a makeshift ice pack because she couldn't talk- it was a mess.

She never wanted to go through something like that again, she was sure. Yes, Gabe was right- Blaine was growing up. But Dalton was going so well for him, why mess with a good thing?

"He's been happy at Dalton." she blurted, frustrated.

Gabriel pulled her down close to him again. "Yes, and maybe he'll stay. But I think he's trying to figure out if it's time to try again. We said we'd look at it year by year. And he has friends who go to public school now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "This is about his boyfried."

Gabe shrugged. "Maybe. A little," he conceded. "But the way he talked, Rosie- I think it's more about- proving himself."

"Why does he have to prove himself? Nothing about this is his fault."

"No, but he's had a lot taken away from him and come back from it. It's hard to feel- like a man- when you've gone through some of the things he had to deal with. He doesn't need to prove anything to us, but maybe he needs to prove it to himself. Maybe he doesn't need Dalton as much as he used to. I don't know." Gabe sighed. " He said he wanted to think about it, and- I think he deserves that."

Rosalie winced and rubbed at the tension growing in her forehead, not enjoying this conversation in the least. Suddenly the one thing that seemed certain- Blaine was safe at school- was potentially going to be in question again. She couldn't talk about this anymore.

"You should have told me about this sooner." she said, fluffing her pillow and turning away with finality.

"...Yes dear." Gabe didn't bother to argue. _That went well._


	24. Chapter 24: Saturday June 25th 8AM & '94

The smell of bacon wafted through the house as Blaine came downstairs the next morning.

"Well, you're up earlier than I thought you'd be!" Blaine's mom greeted.

Blaine nodded, still sleepy. _God she's cheery in the morning. _It had been all the noise they'd been making down here that had woken him up in the first place. Looking on the stove and the island, it appeared that they were preparing quite a feast. His rumbly stomach approved.

"Eggs, Blaine?" Rosalie asked.

"Mmhmm." Blaine murmured with approval, rubbing sleep out of one eye. Rosalie smiled and kissed his cheek before she turned to spoon some out for him on a plate.

"You got big plans today Blaine?" Greg asked, handing him a glass of juice.

Blaine shrugged. "Have to call Kurt and see what he's-"

"The lawn has priority before anything else, Blaine." Dad's interrupted.

_Oh right. Ugh._

Blaine sat down with his juice.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I'm mowing the lawn and then maybe call Kurt."

"Kurt drive?"

Blaine looked at his brother. _Oh. You're not actually interested in my life. You're interested in the car. Figures._

"Yeah. He drives."

"Cool, because I'm gonna meet up with Jake Holcombe later."

"Oh Jake Holcombe!" Rosalie gushed. "There's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Yeah he texted me last night. We're going to catch a movie. He just got back from a semester in Italy. He's probably still jet lagged out of his mind."

"That's wonderful. I should call his mother. We haven't talked in awhile."

Blaine's family chattered on throughout breakfast. Greg and Gabe were both half-reading the newspaper as they ate and sparred over the fallout of various politicians' actions of the week. Blaine didn't say much as he ate. He usually didn't say much in the morning. Rosalie had learned early on that Greg was her fellow morning person in the family and to just avoid conflict with the other two before 8AM. But today Gabriel was all smiles, having cooked up more food this morning than the four of them could possibly finish.

Blaine thought of his day ahead. Kurt would probably be up for hanging out. He hoped things really were okay between them. They had gone further than ever before yesterday. He was glad they talked about it, but sometimes he worried things might be awkward next time. Truth be told it was nice that Kurt was the shy one most of the time. The first time Blaine kissed him he'd been a little nervous he'd freak out and it had been a huge turn on that he hadn't. _He just wants to take things slowly._ Blaine didn't have a lot of experience either and knowing he wasn't going to be rushed put him at ease. They just... enjoyed each other. And somehow taking things slow made the little sexual things between them seem more special somehow. Kurt was so into fashion that he loved any attention Blaine gave to his clothes. And now that it was summer Kurt was really into giving Blaine advice about what to wear. It was a good excuse to look at each other. It was unspoken between them, but both enjoyed being a little turned on at certain outfits, and knowing the other thought a particular shirt or pair of pants was hot. Blaine really relished any shy compliment Kurt gave him; he'd never really gotten that kind of attention before.

_ He said I smelled sexy yesterday. _Blaine smiled, remembering.

Rosalie looked at her younger son, wondering what he was thinking about. His voice may have changed and he was taller than he used to be, but to the family he was still the baby. Baby Blaine. They'd almost named him Gabriel after his father and grandfather, but Gabe hadn't been wild about constant confusion when someone called asking for one and getting the other. He'd put up with that most of his life and felt that his son didn't need the hassle. Little Greg had pointed out with great seriousness that it was a bad name because kids in school would make fun of him and call him Gaby the Baby. Rosalie had thought that was a hilarious concern at the time. Gaby the Baby was pretty tame compared to some of the names Blaine did end up being called in school though. Maybe she should have listened more carefully to her older son's wisdom; school was a lot more complicated a place than she remembered it to be as a child. Greg had always been social, and somehow knew intrinsically how to navigate the complexities of the schoolyard. Blaine had struggled to even really make friends when he was little, preferring to play by himself or cuddle with his mama more often than not. Blaine had always been the more fragile of the two and Rosalie wondered if she should have done more to help him find independence when he was younger. They had always been really strict with their sons that fighting was never allowed- had it sent Blaine the message that he shouldn't stick up for himself? She didn't particularly like that he was taking boxing now because she thought it was another way he could get hurt- but in theory it did provide him with some ability to defend himself that he hadn't had before. "If he goes to public school and gets hassled now, maybe he'll fight back. But fighting will just get him suspended. How's that supposed to be any better?" she wondered.

"Your father tells me you've been thinking about school for next year Blaine."

Blaine looked at his father. Precedent said that his dad told his mom basically everything, but since she hadn't said anything yet he'd secretly hoped that she didn't know yet.

"Uh. Kinda."

Greg looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading over his eggs. "What do you mean?"

Blaine flushed. "I- um." He rubbed his neck, looking down and muttering out his answer in one breath. "I'm kind of thinking about whether maybe I should go back to public school."

Blaine's eyes darted up to Greg's only to see that Greg was looking at him like he had three heads.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Uh. Well-" Blaine stammered.

"Where's this even coming from-"

"Greg." Mr. Anderson interrupted, giving his older son a pointed look. Greg looked at his dad increduously.

"You're all really considering this?"

Mr. Anderson took a breath. "Blaine said he wanted to think about it so... your mother and I-" he glanced at Rosalie, "-we're letting him think about it some more."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "It would certainly be a big decision Blaine."

"I don't get it. I thought everyone was thrilled with Dalton."

Mr. Anderson was getting annoyed. "Greg, it's not really your-"

"I don't even know for sure. I'm just thinking about it, geez." Blaine sulked.

"Are you failing your classes or something?"

Blaine was offended. "No. I'll have you know my grades are fine. I mean- I'm not Mr. Perfect like you-"

Rosalie gasped. "Blaine! That's not-"

"Just because you don't agree with something doesn't mean I have to listen to you Greg. You don't actually know everything about everything."

"What in the hell did I-"

"Forget it." Blaine stood up. "I need to go mow the lawn."

Blaine dropped his fork, leaving his plate on the table and hurried out of the kitchen to the front door which he really wanted to slam- but was careful not to. Normally his mother would have called back that he should put his dish in the sink, but she didn't. She just closed her eyes, frustrated. Greg was right, this was an insane idea. But now Blaine was going to get stubborn about it and probably want to transfer just to spite his older brother.

"What's his problem?" Greg asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Greg, just- stay out of it, okay?"

Rosalie got up and washed her plate in the sink. "I've got laundry to fold," she announced before heading back upstairs. When her back was turned to him Gabe rolled his eyes. _This is where your kid gets his passive aggressive streak, you know that?_


	25. Chapter 25: 8:45AM

The only good thing about mowing the lawn, Blaine thought, was that it was temporarily isolating. It was too loud for anyone to try to talk to him and he could walk off his rage without having to deal with his family. Everything else about it sucked. The heat sucked, the allergies it brought out sucked, the ache that built up in his back from pushing the damn thing sucked... _Ugh._

_ Greg thinks because he's in college and Mom and Dad act like he walks on water that he knows everything. Well it's my life and my decision. Dad said so. God. Greg can do whatever he wants. Who's asking him to mow the lawn? Last winter he was on the couch watching TV half the time he was home. It's not fair. And I bet he's going to commandeer the car the whole time he's here, but see if I complain which one of us will end up in trouble. _

Blaine sulked his way through most of the backyard, until the sneezing started to get to him. _Ugh. _He should have taken something before he started. He turned off the lawn mower and headed inside. As predicted, Greg was watching TV. _Good. You're the last person I want to talk to right now. _The door to his dad's den was open and his dad was on the computer. Blaine headed into the kitchen and began digging through drawers looking for Claritin. Finding a box, he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself some water. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Kurt.

**You up for the Lima Bean later?**

Rosalie came downstairs and forced a smile. "Already done?"

"Uh... mostly." Blaine sniffled.

"Blaine you should have taken something before."

_Can I expect the lecture about sunscreen next?_ "Mom, I'm fine."

"There's some Claritin in the medicine cabinet-"

"Mom. I just took some."

Dad suddenly appeared behind Blaine's mom. "Doesn't look like you're quite finished, son." _Ugh._ "Yes I know Dad I was just-"

"His allergies are bothering him."  
"Mom I'm fine. I'm not a baby." Gabe and Rosalie exchanged glances. Blaine's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, putting his empty glass in the sink.

**Sure. What time?**

Blaine was about to reply when Gabe asked. "Who are you texting?"

Blaine looked at his father. _Is there a rule against texting I didn't get a memo about? _"Kurt."

"Okay, I just don't want you making plans until your work is done."

Blaine rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter. "Dad. It's like another half hour, tops. I'm just telling him we can meet up after-"

"Did you just seriously roll your eyes at me young man?"

Blaine bit his lip. _Damn it. _"I- sorry. I just-"

"Yes, sorry is all that needs to be coming out of your mouth right now." Mr. Anderson interrupted. "You know better."

Blaine swallowed, shifting from one foot to the other. "Uh. Ye-es sir."

"If you want the privilege of going out later today I suggest you adjust your attitude young man."

Blaine looked at the floor.

"What's going on?" Greg suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Blaine's eyes darted up and back to the floor as he muttered, "Nothing."

"It's not your concern, Greg." Rosalie gently admonished.

Greg raised an eyebrow, surveying the scene. "O-kay... Blaine, I need your keys."

Blaine didn't look at his brother. "They're on the hook."

"Cool." Greg grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "I'll be back for dinner, probably."

"Well call us and let us know honey." _Wonder how it would go over if I ever said I'd "probably" be back for dinner?_

"Sure Mom. There gas in the car Blaine?"

Blaine really wanted his brother out of his sight right now. "...Yeah, some."

"Great. Jake says the one we want to see is playing in Spencerville." _Of course it is. Because you're allowed to drive a half hour out of town without special permission. _"Oh hey! Blaine. You really should talk to him at some point. He just got back from Italy and this program is one you should check out when you're in college."

Blaine shrugged. _Goody. Someone else who can tell me what to do. _Blaine wished he was in the gym right now. Where was a punching bag when he needed it?

"Drive the speed limit, honey." Rosalie said.

"I will Mom. I taught this one how to drive, remember?" Greg was all grins, completely oblivious to Blaine's desire to punch him in the gut. Rosalie and Gabe smiled back. _God you all really think I'm a fucking baby don't you?_

"See you later Gregory." Gabe said, patting his older son's shoulder. "There's a game on tonight if you get back in time."

"Oh right! I forgot about that. I'll tell Jake- maybe he can come over?"

"We'd love to have him." Rosalie brightened.

"Okay, cool. See ya. Bye Blaine. Good luck with that lawn." Greg grabbed the keys off the hook and closed the door behind him.

_Asshole._

Blaine's father's eyes narrowed on Blaine. "What did you just say?" _Wait. What?_

"Huh?"

Mr. Anderson spoke slowly. "What did you just say?"

_ That wasn't... out loud was it? Fuck._

"I- Um- I didn't mean to... I don't-" Blaine felt his parents' eyes boring into him. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Gabriel Anderson pulled his son off the counter to give a good **SWAT** to his backside.

"Ow!" Blaine cried out, caught off guard.

"I'm not sure what's up with you this morning Blaine." Blaine looked over and saw that Rosalie had that Disappointed Mom look on again. _What the hell._

"Well unless he wants to spend the entire weekend in his room," Gabe pulled his son towards him, looking him in the eye as he scolded, "...it ends now, understood?"

"I um, yes-ssir." Blaine really wanted to get out of the kitchen, now.

"**SMACK**. Good. Because if you can't watch **SMACK **your attitude **SPANK** and your language, **SPANK** you're going to find yourself over my knee **SMACK** **SWAT **for a good long time young man. Do you want that?"

Blaine struggled to catch his breath, squirming. "N-n-no sir."

"Good then. Now finish the lawn," Mr. Anderson swatted him forward, **SLAP **"-and then we'll see if you've earned the privilege to go out later."

Blaine nodded nervously, trying not to think of his stinging rear. "Ye-es sir. I... sorry." He rushed out to the door. _I'm such an idiot._


	26. Chapter 26: 9:30AM

**I'll call you in like an hour.**

Blaine texted fast because he was worried that he'd be in more trouble for it. He bitterly started up the lawn mower again and began working his way across the rest of the backyard, hoping the allergy medicine would kick in soon. _Sometimes __everything__ just sucks._

Rosalie watched him out of the window in the kitchen. He looked sullen. It wasn't surprising, given he'd just been reprimanded, but she wondered if this morose face was going to be visiting the dinner table the rest of the summer now. There was no reason for Blaine to feel competitive with his brother- what was that "Mr. Perfect" comment earlier even about?

"Teenagers." she muttered.

"What now?"

"Nothing. He's doing the lawn. He's just looking pretty dour about it."

"He's just in a mood because he's nursing a sore backside. I don't know where this attitude this morning came from."

"It's Greg. He feels like he has to prove something or—"

"But why? It's not like they're the same age. Greg's in college. When he gets to college he'll be doing the same things he is now. They shouldn't be rivals. He says we compare them too much- his brother isn't even here most of the year to compare him to!"  
"Maybe he's just used to being an only child around here. Greg has more privileges, he's getting some attention because he just got here. He's jealous."

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe. I'm telling you, with the older one I never had any problem wondering what was going on his head."

Rosalie sighed. "Well. I don't know what to tell you. Blaine's a different kid. Greg's just always been more... confident. Blaine needs encouragement."

"Encouragement? If he's talking back to us and cussing I think encouragement is about the last thing-"

"What happened to 'He's been punished, now it's over,' Gabe?"

Gabe sighed. "I mean, if this kind of behavior becomes a phase-"

"He needs a little breathing room to be... moody sometimes."

"Moody is not the problem. He's going to show respect, whatever mood he's in."

"He tries, usually."  
"Sure. Because we've been consistent with him. He knows we don't tolerate bad behavior."

"I guess." Rosalie was unconvinced.

"It's not going to be a problem, Rosie. I told him if he pulled any of this crap again he'd get a good spanking for it. He's going to toe the line."

"Gabe, it's not the behavior and the consequences I'm worried about." Rosalie was getting frustrated. "My kid's unhappy and I can't wrap my head around why."

"He's not unhappy. He's fine. I told you, he's just mad he got his bottom swatted."

"And all this 'I'm not a baby' talk and bitterness towards his brother?"

"Rosalie. He's a teenager. That's what they do."

Rosalie bit her lip. Maybe Gabe was right. Sometimes Blaine acted like a little adult and it probably was good that he had a teenage outburst every now and then. Proof he was human. Truth be told she didn't know what was going on in his head half the time either, and these rare flares of anger were kind of enlightening. It was like getting a glimmer of what he was really thinking underneath all that Dalton dapperness. The conflict with Greg bothered her though. Rosalie had always had an unspoken assurance that if Blaine was in trouble Greg would tell them. She knew Blaine looked up to Greg and it said a lot that he came out to him before he told his parents. Teenagers don't always want to talk to their parents, she figured. But if he's decided to resent Greg now, she wondered, how's he going to make this decision about school next year? Does he even really have anyone to talk to? His boyfriend would listen, she supposed. But who does he talk to about that? It's not like his father was comfortable enough to answer a question. He said himself that he didn't even want to know what his kid was doing with his boyfriend. How do you feel comfortable in your own skin when your own father gets queasy about that? But it's not like he's going to want to go to his mother either, she mused. Glancing out the window again, she sighed. Things were more straightforward with the first kid.


	27. Chapter 27: 12:30PM

"God I'm happy to see you."

"Well with a greeting like that... " Kurt chuckled at the door to the Lima Bean. "You're just happy you survived mowing the lawn."

"You have no idea." Blaine shuddered. "I'm buyin. Seriously, my family's driving me up the friggin wall. Seeing you is basically the highlight of my day."

Kurt shrugged with a smile. "Okay. But I got next time."

They waited in line. "So- bad day?"

Blaine nodded, rolling his eyes. "My parents told Greg I was thinking about transferring. Let's just say... he doesn't approve."

"What do they think?"  
Blaine shrugged, sighing. "I don't know. We've hardly talked about it, but I'm sure they're not totally sold on the idea."

"What's your brother's issue with it?"  
"He just always thought Dalton was great. I think- he wishes he went to a school like that when he was my age or something. He doesn't understand why I'd want to leave."

"Well did you explain?"

"I didn't even get the chance to! He thinks I'm a little kid who can't make a decision myself."

Kurt looked at Blaine sympathetically. "You're always saying they treat you like you're really young."

"They do!"

Kurt wondered how much of Blaine's perception of his family was accurate. A lot of his friends complained about their parents, as, he assumed, all teenagers did. But sometimes he thought they exaggerated, and sometimes when they went down the list of injustices he secretly sided with their parents. Of course, his life had always been a little different from his friends. His mother had died when he was so young. His dad was a single parent with a full time job running a shop- he'd had to get independent pretty quickly. He was doing his own laundry and cooking his own meals half the time by fifth grade. The way Blaine told he probably wasn't even allowed to touch the stove until high school.

"It shouldn't really matter what your brother says. All that matters is what you want, and if your parents will go for it."

"True. I just want them to respect what I want. Whatever I decide." Blaine hated that he still wasn't even really sure what he wanted. It made their questioning of his judgement that much more difficult to bear somehow. As though being unsure meant he wasn't really responsible enough to be able to make a decision.

"I think, when you talk to them, you just need to lay out your pros and cons in as adult a way as you can. Family just tends to... get under your skin easier than other people. It's easier to get defensive- and that always makes people who already think you don't know better think they're right."

Blaine pursed his lips. Kurt was probably right. Somehow Greg had a way of making him so angry- or hurt, or something. He was usually so... in control. It was embarrassing how quickly he became... sort of childish... when Greg was around. Blaine never copped an attitude with his parents like he did this morning. Things didn't exactly roll off his back, but he didn't screw up like this. _At least my dad let me borrow the other car to come here. If I caught him on a bad day I'd probably be stuck in my room right now._

They got their coffees and sat a table by the window.

"Hey, Greg's bringing this high school friend over to watch a game with my dad tonight. You should come over so I'm not so clearly outnumbered."

"Football?" Kurt asked, not terribly excited. Maybe Blaine'd do better to invite Finn over for something like that.

Blaine laughed. "No. Baseball."

"What's so funny?"

"Football starts in the fall."

"Well how am I supposed to know that? It's not something important I put on the calendar like Fashion Week."

Blaine grinned. "You're my favorite."

Kurt laughed. "Well good. If I have any say in it you're stuck with me for a long time, mister."

"Hey, did you notice. I'm wearing that shirt you picked out at the consignment shop."

"Of course I noticed." Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "I'm telling you. It's your color."

"I'd be so lost without you. Who knew I had a color?"

"If you do come back to public school we're going to have to have a serious fashion intervention." Kurt teased.

"Oh really."

"You poor thing, you've spent two years wearing the same outfit everyday. You'd be lost without my advice."

"True. I don't even know how I made it through weekends all this time. Of course my parents probably wouldn't think they were saving much money on Dalton if you end up forcing me to buy all these new clothes."

"Eh, I'd hook you up with the right bargains. They wouldn't even know the difference. Plus, you can never underestimate the power of mixing and matching. We'll put you on an outfit schedule."

Blaine sipped his coffee, relaxed for what seemed like the first time today. Kurt babbled on about fashion for awhile, and then about how rumor had it that Sam and Mercedes might actually be an item now, and finally about how he was putting his musical under lock and key for a whole month because "I'm just too close to it to make it good right now." It didn't matter what they were talking about, being around Kurt always made Blaine happy.

"I'm being really good right?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I haven't bugged you about making a decision on transferring in 24 hours!"

Blaine looked at his incorrigible boyfriend. "That's true. I'm impressed."

"Because I really wanted to present you with flow charts on all the reasons it would be amazing, but that would be pressuring you and you know I would never-"

"Right."

"Course if you tell Nick and Jeff they're going to be just as annoying as me about this, only arguing for the other side."

"Hmm. Probably." Blaine smiled. "I'll make a decision by the first day of school. But I can't promise anything else."

"You know you're going to be getting outfit schedules from me either way, right? Even if it's just weekends, I'm not letting you go out in public ill-advised."

"Ah, so I win either way!"

"Yup."

"So you think you want to come over tonight? If you think you'll just be bored-"

"I probably will be bored, but I'd rather be bored and with you than home by myself."

"Aw that's sweet."

"You're going to have to explain baseball to me if you want me to say anything intelligent about it to your brother though. All I know is that baseball players wear those ridiculous stirrup pants."

Blaine laughed out loud. "Everything goes back to fashion, huh? Don't worry, I'll draw you some diagrams. Greg will never know the difference."


	28. Chapter 28: 2PM

Blaine got back around two to a quiet house. One of dad's golfing buddies had picked him up. Greg was still out at the movies with Jake.

"That you, honey?" Rosalie called downstairs.

"Yeah." _Well I guess you're the one I'm least mad at for the moment so, this works._

Blaine wandered upstairs. Rosalie was putting clean towels into the closet.

"Your brother's been here one night and already I'm doing more laundry than before," she joked.

"That's cause you did all that laundry he brought back from his program."

"True. And this once is fine by me, I'm not complaining," she smiled. "But believe me, your brother's going to be in for a rude awakening if he thinks he's getting maid service all summer."

Blaine smiled. He leaned against the wall.

"Hey, is it okay if Kurt comes over tonight?"

Rosalie looked up from the towels. "Didn't you just see him?"  
Blaine hesitated. "Yeah. But dad said there was a game tonight and Greg's bringing Jake so-"

Rosalie smirked. "Kurt doesn't strike me as a big baseball fan," she teased.

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. "Can he?"  
"It's fine by me. Hope he likes pasta." She knelt down to put some towels on the lower shelf. "You two certainly are spending a lot of time together."

"He's my boyfriend," Blaine said simply. He wondered if it sounded like he had an attitude about that. But _seriously_, he couldn't be spending any more time with Kurt than Greg did with his girlfriends in high school, could he?

Rosalie looked up. "He makes you happy?"

"...Yeah. ...Course he does," he dismissed. _M-o-m. _It was silly, because Kurt made Blaine happy in all kinds of non-sexual ways too- but somehow when she asked like that- his mind diverted to a number of things a person didn't exactly want to discuss with their mother. _Fuck, am I blushing? Time to go- _

"Uh. Cool. Thanks, I'll-let-him-know-it's-okay..." Blaine headed to his bedroom, kicking his shoes off into the corner before plopping on his bed.

Rosalie tilted her head as she watched him, deciding. She brought the laundry basket back into hers and Gabe's room, biting her lip. Finally, she found her way to the doorway to Blaine's room.

Blaine was laying on his bed, looking at A Separate Peace. "He's such a good boy sometimes," she mused.

"You... need something, Mom?"

"Uh, was going to tell you I'm making oatmeal raisin cookies tonight."  
"Cool." Blaine didn't look up from the book.

"How much further in that book you have to go?"  
Blaine thumbed the last pages. "Another 2 or 3 chapters, I think? I want to finish cause Kurt and I are going to read the next one together."

Rosalie smiled. "Well. That sounds like a fun idea." She walked over and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"Yeah, Kurt read another book by that author last semester so he says it's probably going to be good."

"Something to look forward to after this one, huh?"

Blaine sat up. "Mom, I tried. Honest. It's just not- that interesting to me."  
"Well, good you got this one out of the way at the beginning of the summer then."

"For sure."

Rosalie studied her son. "I've been... thinking we should talk."

Blaine bit his lip. Usually conversations that started with a parent saying a "talk" was in order didn't end well around here. "Um. Okay."

"Well, this morning-"

"Mom, I'm real sorry about today. I was, um... completely out of line and-"

"It's not about being sorry, Blaine-"  
"I shouldn't have said what I-"

"Well, yes, I do think that you could have watched your language, young man. I had half a mind to wash your mouth out with soap after-"

"It's not going to happen again mom-"

"It better not-" Rosalie took a breath. This wasn't how she'd wanted this to go. "Look. Your father's already... addressed... the issues this morning. It isn't fair if... we harp on things with you, after. Now I know... sometimes you kids have... made mistakes and I've been frustrated and... not exactly dropped it right away. That's not... really fair, is it?"

Blaine shrugged, unsure how to respond. It was kind of... amazing she would say that.

"Well, it's not. And, like you said, you're not a baby anymore. I can't be... treating you like a child all the time, now can I?"

"Mom, I didn't mean-"

Rosalie raised a hand to hush him. "Tell me what's going on with you."

Blaine's eyes darted away. "What d-do you mean?"  
"Well. All of a sudden you're talking about going to a new school?"

Blaine shifted, unsure. "I, um. I just thought we should- consider..."  
"Why now?"

Blaine shrugged. "Why... not now?"

"You know, enrolling you at Dalton was a really difficult decision Blaine."

Blaine could feel his face warming up and he hated it. "You have to know I'm really sorry I put you all-"

"You didn't put us through anything young man. Now stop that." Blaine looked up at his mother. "None of it was your fault. We're just... lucky there wasn't any... permanent damage after the incident."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Mom I don't like talking about this."

"I know." Rosalie put a hand over Blaine's and there was a long pause between them.

Finally, Blaine spoke. "I think... Dalton was a great opportunity."

Rosalie nodded. "Definitely."

"It costs a lot of money."

"Your father and I aren't worried about the money."

Blaine paused.  
"Mom, I- I really do like it there. Like, a lot. Just... if I'm going to be there, I want to be there because I want to be there, not because... I'm..." Blaine pursed his lips before getting the nerve to speak, very quietly. "...scared to be somewhere else."

He couldn't look at her, but her fingers lazily caressing his somehow soothed in ways he couldn't express gratitude for.

"I see. You... think about that a lot?"

Blaine shrugged, starting to become nervous he might start crying.

"And, um. Kurt's in public school. Like, it can be done. People- like me- go to public school every day."

Rosalie nodded. "They do."

"So, um... I'm just... thinking about it." Blaine blinked his eyes with a sniffle, shakily rubbing at his nose before leaning against his hand, trying to play it off as almost a joke. "God- my allergies have been bugging me all day."

The whole thing was breaking her heart and all she could do was squeeze her kid's hand. It was amazing how, even after two years, after hardly mentioning the assault in such a long time- just thinking about it could still hit her so painfully in the chest.

"Well. Good to know what's on your mind then. Maybe you should... talk to Greg-"

Blaine sighed. "Mom. Greg's totally against it, you heard him-"  
"Well he doesn't really have the whole picture."

"He never listens to me."  
"He's just been... really wrapped up in school and things, honey. He really does... care about you, you know."  
Blaine bit his lip, skeptical. "What do you think I should do?"  
Rosalie took a breath. "I think... you should... pick what will make you... happy."

Blaine tilted his head. "What if I don't know what will make me happy?"

"You just do the best you can."

"The Warblers will kill me..." Blaine chuckled. "Of course, if I stay at Dalton, Kurt will kill me."

"They'll all live, either way. It's... your life, after all."

"Yeah."

"At a certain point you have to think of yourself can't just do what you think is right for other people. I don't want you to leave Dalton just because you think we shouldn't be spending the money. But I also don't want you to stay because you think maybe your brother or I won't like it. I want you to... decide what's right for you." Part of Rosalie couldn't believe she was saying that, but it was the right thing to do. This wasn't going to be any harder for her than it was for him. He really was growing up. "Your father's right. You just... need some time to think. You'll make the right choice when it's time."

"...Thanks."

"Now then," she said, rubbing her hands together, "If I've got a house full of people tonight I'm going to need them all to get along, young man. You think you can call a truce with your brother?

Blaine made a show of considering. "You save me some extra oatmeal raisin cookies if I say yes?"  
"Don't I always?" she teased, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose I can muster up the ability to tolerate him."

"If I had known you could be bought with cookies I would have done everything differently, your entire childhood-" she joked as she stood, enjoying Blaine's laugh in response. She looked at him a moment and got more serious, smoothing out the blanket at the edge of his bed. "But you've only got one brother Blaine. Remember that."

"Yes Mom."

"I'll call you down when I need help with dinner?"  
"Okay, Mom."


	29. Chapter 29: 6:15PM

** Where are you?**

** I'm having a fashion crisis.**

** What?**

** It's my first time meeting your brother. First impressions stick.**

** You're kidding me right? **

** I'd already met your parents when we got together. I didn't have to worry as much what they'd think.**

** Trust me. My brother isn't going to care what you're wearing. Long as you're not wearing a t-shirt that says the Buckeyes suck or anything, you're good. Get over here. **

It took another half hour, but Kurt finally showed up. The game had already started and the guys were all watching the game. Mrs. Anderson was fixing up more appetizers because Greg and his friend Jake had pretty much tore into the first batch already. Blaine ran to get the door. He was wearing a plaid cap, a white shirt with red and blue stripes, and skinny jeans. "Hey!" Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, then looked him up and down. He whispered in his ear. "You look good." Kurt shrugged, smiling at the compliment. He looked across the living room to the small crowd gathered around the tv, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hello Kurt, nice to have you here again."

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, uh, thanks for having me."

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the couch, feeling like this was a big moment all of a sudden. _Which is totally stupid. Why did Kurt have to make a big deal about what he was going to wear? Of course Greg will like him. And even if he didn't, who cares? _

Blaine and Kurt awkwardly hung at the end of the couch for a moment. Kurt looked at Blaine, wondering if he was supposed to say something, and then looked at the tv screen, feigning interest in the game. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Uh Greg, this is my- um."

Greg looked up, holding his hand under his chin trying to catch the end of the cheese hanging from the nachos he was eating.

"This is Kurt. You two- haven't met yet, right?" _Why can't I put together a simple sentence?_

"Oh- mmm." Greg said/swallowed. He grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped at his face and hands. He held out a hand to Kurt.

"My brother won't shut about you. Nice to meet you."

Kurt blushed and shook his hand, looking back at Blaine. "Good things, I hope?"

"Oh uh, Kurt, this is my buddy Jake from high school."

Jake put out a hand. "Kurt, is it?"  
"Yeah." Kurt shook his hand.  
"Cool. I'm Jake. Nice to meet you."

"Jake just got back from Italy." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh. Wow. That's great."

"Yeah and did you hear, Blaine. He's working for the governor this summer." Greg bragged.

"Not working for, exactly. I mean, it's an internship." Jake amended.

"Jake was basically going door to door last summer telling anybody who would listen about John Kasich, so if anyone deserved that internship, it's you."

Jake laughed. "I should have had you write my letter of reference, Greg. But it should be pretty cool. I don't think I've ever liked a politician as much as I've liked him, so I'm pretty psyched."

Kurt nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"And you've met my dad."

"Yes! Uh. Hi Mr. Anderson, hope you're- well."

Mr. Anderson furrowed his brow a little, thinking that was an odd thing to say. Kurt always seemed like an odd duck to him. He wasn't exactly sure what Blaine saw in him, given he could barely put together a sentence. But he supposed that probably had a lot to do with it being weird talking to your boyfriend's father. He guessed he should cut the kid some slack.

"You like nachos, Kurt?" Mr. Anderson held out the ginormous plate in his direction.

"Uh. Sure." Kurt grabbed a piece of dorito from the plate and nibbled at it.

"My mom made pasta and we've got sodas and stuff, whatever you want." Blaine seemed eager to host all of a sudden.

"Um. Yeah whatever. It's... very nice of you." Kurt looked over at Greg and his friend, who were both quite absorbed with the game again.

"Oh geez Kurt, sit. You don't... have to stand." Blaine pulled a chair out of nowhere up near the couch.

Kurt twiddled his thumbs for most of the rest of the game. He really didn't get baseball. Maybe it was stupid, but the uniforms were a major turnoff. In theory he figured it was more interesting if you were rooting for a particular team, and he even thought if you were actually playing it might be- fun, or something. But watching strangers play, when you didn't even really care who was winning?

"So, you, uh- into baseball Kurt?" Jake suddenly asked as he refilled a napkin with nachos.

"Um. Not- uh... I haven't really been following it- lately."

Jake nodded. "I'm much more into football myself. But, this time of year-"

"Yeah, what you gonna do? Football doesn't start till the fall." Kurt said collegially, as though he had any idea what he was talking about.

"Jake and I played football back in high school actually."

"Yeah? I played for a little while, sophomore year."

"Really?" Blaine blurted. "How did I not know that?"

Kurt chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's... kind of a long story. I was a pretty good kicker but... that's about it. Honestly, cheerleading was more fun."

Jake burst out laughing. "You were a cheerleader too?"  
Kurt was caught off guard. "Uh well-"

"That is so funny. Freshman year or something I got talked into cheerleading because of... God- Greg, what was her name?"

"You're really expecting me to remember who you were dating in ninth grade? Really?" Greg shook his head and drank his soda.

"Kaitlin, Kailin, K- something. Anyway. I wouldn't even call it dating, but I was like fourteen or something and it totally ruined my rep for about a year but I did it to impress this girl who barely knew who I was. And then she ended up dating Jake Hicks!"

"Aw, I remember Jake Hicks!" Mrs. Anderson said. "He was in your third grade class, Greg."

"He was?" Greg shrugged, mostly focused on the tv.

"And it was awful, because people would say, 'Hey did you hear, Kaitlyn and Jake- or Kailin and- I mean whatever her name was- they kept saying she was going out with "Jake" and it broke my heart because I had to keep saying, uh- no- the other Jake."

Mr. Anderson laughed. "Sounds rough."

"Character building moments from my adolescence, I'll tell ya." Jake smiled to himself as he leaned over the side of the couch to Kurt. "So you go to school with Blaine? I didn't even know they had a football team."

"Uh. No. They don't. I used to go to Dalton, but now I'm at McKinley again."

"I don't think I could ever have survived at a school like that Dalton."

"Hmm?" Kurt tried to appear interested in what this blowhard had to say. It was the polite thing to do.

"I was not built for an all boys school, let me tell you. You should have seen me when the career counselor at school was asking if I wanted to consider seminary. Not. a. chance."

Gabe and Rosalie exchanged glances as Jake took another swig of soda before continuing on. "But especially in high school. Course my grades probably would have been a lot better..." Jake said, ribbing Greg, who chuckled.

"We have a sister school. They sponsor dances and outings and... stuff like that all the time." Blaine offered.

"Those must be crazy then! All that time away from the girls in your classes and suddenly they spring them on you for a dance! You all must live for those events." Jake winked at Blaine.

Blaine was getting uncomfortable. Even Greg seemed fidgety suddenly. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, considering how to respond. "It's not like-"

"So! Who's up for pasta?" Rosalie interrupted. "We have salad too, but you'll all have to come into the kitchen to spoon out what you want."

"Sounds good to me!" Greg announced, relieved.

"Mrs. Anderson I can't believe how long it's been since I've been over for your cooking!"

"Well you're... always welcome, Jacob." Rosalie replied, pursing her lips together.

Kurt stood up and Blaine automatically reached to grab hold of his hand, but then thought better of it. _This is probably what it'd be like every day in public school. Like we're together. But... not exactly._


	30. Chapter 30: 7:15PM

"So you seein' one of those 'Sister School' girls, Blaine?"

They were standing in line at the kitchen island when Jake asked. Blaine held the salad tongs in the air, total deer-in-the-headlights. Everyone froze.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Those girls. From the other school."

"Crawford?" Blaine sputtered, stalling.

"Good thing you're at a private school, don't have to live up to your brother's reputation with the ladies, huh?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. _Is this seriously happening? Someone say something._

"Jake, dude. You're... embarrassing him." Greg stammered.

Jake looked at Greg, and then back at Blaine, making a pouty face as though he were talking to a very small child. "Aw, no luck yet, huh?"

Mrs. Anderson scrambled. "I think, Jacob, it may be time we turn to some more... appropriate... conversation, tell us-"

"Actually, he probably wouldn't want me to tell you all this-" Kurt interjected. Blaine, panicked, swiveled back to him but Kurt held his hand up and smiled as though he was about to tell the greatest story in the history of the world. "The last time we saw the Crawford Day girls, not one but two girls gave him their number."

The jaws of every member of the Anderson family dropped in astonishment.

"Not that you ever hear Blaine bragging or anything." Kurt added, slick as ever.

Blaine looked at Kurt, incredulous. Kurt smirked back. _I'm crazy about you. _Blaine cleared his throat.

"It- uh, it's true." he said, smiling sheepishly.

Jake's grin was a mile wide. "Nice! Greg Anderson, I knew that quiet kid brother of yours would have a secret life one day."

"Heh. He's... full of surprises." Greg muttered.

"Uh, Kurt doesn't seem to be that into the game, Mom, is it okay if we-?" Blaine gestured upstairs.

"Of- of course, Blaine. Whatever... you two want to do."

"Great! I have, uh- that new album I wanted you to hear Kurt." Blaine said pointedly.

"Oh. Awesome." Kurt said, swallowing his smile.

The boys filled their plates and headed on upstairs. It was all Blaine could do to hold it in until he had closed the door, immediately dropping his plate on the dresser and grabbing Kurt, whose food nearly went toppling.

"Hold on!" Kurt laughed. He put his plate down and let Blaine spin him around, slyly eyeing him as though they had shared a great and wonderful secret.

"I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt bit his lip as he smiled.

"God I love you." Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend quickly. "I love you I love you I love you!" he whispered, pushing him up against the door.

"Shhhh!" Kurt chuckled. "I kind of think you're pretty great too you know," he said, kissing him back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, but that Young Republican downstairs is going to have kind of a shock if we're too noisy about it."

Blaine dissolved into a fit of giggles, which got Kurt laughing too. Blaine tripped over his feet, which made him laugh harder, finally collapsing on the rug by his bed, exhausted and giddy. He looked up at Kurt.

"Are you mad I didn't... you know, say you were-"

Kurt knealt down. "Of course not."

Blaine sighed. "My family probably feels bad. It's not that they're... embarrassed about it, exactly- just you're my first boyfriend and they're not used to talking about-"

"They were probably trying to take their cues from you."

"I didn't realize he didn't know I was out until he started talking." _I'm such an idiot._

"Yeah."

Blaine sat up. "This isn't- it isn't right. I should go down there and tell him flat out. You're my boyfriend."

Kurt scooted close to Blaine on the rug, holding both his hands. "The only person who needs to know you're my boyfriend is you." Blaine swallowed, emotional. Kurt smirked. "Unless you think he's going to start hitting on me. We haven't really talked about how we'll handle-"

"Kurt!" Blaine pushed him over playfully.

"What? I'm serious!"

"So now I need to be worried about my brother's friends moving in on my love life?"

"Well, I am pretty hard to resist after all..."  
Blaine grinned. "He was totally eyeing you with all that football and cheerleading talk. You do have a point. He probably can't help it what with you wearing that amazing shirt and all," Blaine teased.

"This is what I'm saying!"

Blaine and Kurt's laughter could be heard all the way downstairs, where Gabriel and Rosalie Anderson were both breathing a sigh of relief.


	31. Chapter 31: 10:15PM

Later that night, after Dad had given Blaine his pre-emptive lecture about not staying up too late on Facebook, Greg knocked on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Blaine spun in his chair to look at him.

"Thought we should uh, talk." Greg closed the door half way, trying to keep his voice down. Mom and Dad were probably already asleep.

Blaine pursed his lips. "Okay."

"Cool."

Greg awkwardly found his way to Blaine's bed and sat on the edge.

"Look. I'm sorry about tonight."

Blaine's brow furrowed, confused. "Tonight?"  
"Yeah, Jake's an asshole, I didn't-"

"Careful about throwing that word around around here-" Blaine interrupted, smirking.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Blaine smiled. "Honest. It's fine. Jake didn't know."

"Yeah but I didn't want to... out you... so I didn't know what-"  
"Greg. Really. Kurt and I didn't care."

Greg bit his lip, skeptical.

"And for the record you can tell anyone you want. Kurt's my... for-real boyfriend." Blaine breathed the word in, content. "It isn't some dark secret."

Greg's hands wrested together. He couldn't look his brother in the eye. Blaine studied him for a second.

"What... what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Greg was quiet. "You don't- understand. What it's like... For us."  
There was a pause. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"What- what's like?" Blaine crossed his arms, uncomfortable. His brother had never... had quite that look on his face before.

"I don't want you to go." Greg blurted suddenly.

"What?" Blaine wasn't sure what Greg was even talking about.

"You gotta stay at Dalton, alright?" Blaine's mouth dropped open as Greg continued. "Like, I get you want to... spend time with Kurt or whatever, I get it, but-"

"What the hell, Greg? This isn't your decision."  
"The hell it isn't!" Greg had raised his voice higher then he'd meant to, leaving Blaine dumbstruck. Greg stood, his fingers antsy and his body restless, pacing. "You just... you can't. Okay? It's not safe and-"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous. I can take care of myself."

Greg turned on Blaine, suddenly nose-to-nose with his brother. "I am five hundred fifty-six point two-three miles away from you, nine months out of the year. Do you get that?"

Blaine swallowed. His brother was acting... scary. He looked away, stammering. "I- what does that have to... do with-"

"What does it have to do with it? God. I can't fucking take care of you when I'm in another state Blaine!"

"Who's asking you to-"

"It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry, but you have no appreciation for..." Greg voice was emotional and he hesitated, bringing it down lower. "...what you put us all through."  
Blaine was offended. "What by being gay? So sorry to inconvenience you-"

"Cut the crap, Blaine. I fucking care about you, okay, that's what I'm saying here- and I don't- need you to lecture me on your civil rights right now. I went to the fucking ER with you, remember. I held your damn hand while you got stitches."

Blaine looked away, boiling with anger and melting in pain at the same time.

"I can't- I can't do that again." Greg confessed. "And even-" He took a breath and sat back down. "Even if I could, I can't- I mean, I'm... I'm not here. This isn't San Francisco. You can't promise me something... like that... won't happen again."

Blaine shrugged, having fifteen thousand things he wanted to say back to him right now but terrified if he opened his mouth tears would start falling and _fuck I can't cry in front of him right now._

There was a knock on the open door and both boys looked up, startled. Mr. Anderson took in the scene. Blaine looked upset. Greg's eyes had darted back to the floor.

"Uh. Hey Dad." Greg breathed.

"Hi... Dad." Blaine's voice was low and shaky.

"Is there a... problem, boys?"

Blaine looked at Greg, whose eyes didn't move from the floor. "Uh- um... n-no sir."

"You... need to keep it down, you'll wake your mother."

"S-sorry sir. I didn't mean-" Greg stammered.

"Just... watch it, okay?"

Mr. Anderson rolled his thumb over his fingers as he watched his two sons obediently nod in reply. He stalled, looking at each finger, uncertain. "Don't... stay up too late guys."

Greg stood. "Yeah. I uh- I was just going to hit the sack early anyhow." He seemed in a rush to get away suddenly. "Night-Dad-I'll-see-you-tomorrow-Blaine." he sputtered out in one breath as he brushed past his dad towards his room.

Blaine watched him go. His eyes darted to his dad and then away.

"Yeah. Um. I guess I'm kinda tired too," he said, nervously logging off his computer. "Long day and all." _Don't ask me what's wrong. Don't ask me what's going on. Please please don't ask._

Mr. Anderson bit his lip, trying to summon the courage to ask. "...Well. Sleep well then, son."

"...You too, Dad." Blaine replied trying to sound as casual as possible as he pulled a set of pajamas out of the dresser drawer.

Mr. Anderson hesitated a second more but then gently pulled the door shut.

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head, trying to control his breathing. He felt a hot tear melt over his cheek and he pursed his lips, afraid if he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop. _They'll hear. Come on, man up. Fuck. _His eyes darted up to the mirror. He was taller than he was in middle school, but not by a whole lot. He looked at his muscles and thought of Karofsky. _Really think you can take on football players now? _He dropped the pajamas on the floor as he brought an arm up to cover over his eyes. _Have I just been kidding myself? _It wasn't fair. He wanted to hit his brother, hit all the kids who ever called him names in middle school, hit the goddamn doctor who stitched him up...

Blaine stumbled over to his bed and flopped face down on it, pulling a pillow under him and hitting it like it were a body bag in the gym, over and over again as stuttered sobs found their way out. Whenever he felt a whimper of his voice sneak out he hit it again, harder and harder until he collapsed, exhausted with tears streaming. Finally his breathing slowed, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32: Sun June 26th 6:30AM & '00

Blaine woke up early the next morning. Birds were chirping outside his window. He rubbed his eyes and lazily wandered over to the window, opening it and looking out. It smelled like summer. He twisted, wincing at the ache in his lower back, realizing he had slept in his jeans. He remembered what Greg had said. _Maybe he's right. About everything. _He looked out the window again. _I hate that he worries about me. I wish none of them ever had to worry about me._

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a tshirt, which he pulled over his head. He carefully opened his door and looked into the hall. It was quiet. _Everyone must still be asleep. _He quietly made his way downstairs and looked around. No one. He thought for a second. He went into the kitchen and dug around in the junk drawer until he found some post it notes and a pen. He scrawled **Biking to the park. - Blaine **and left the note on the island. He went to the garage and pulled out his bike. It was a good thing he had just recently cleaned out the garage or it would have been a bear to dig out. He shook the dust out of his helmet and put it on. It felt good, familiar. He opened the garage and took off on his bike down the driveway.

Blaine's dad had taught him to ride a bike, but it was really Greg who had made him want to learn so bad. Blaine couldn't remember a time before Greg knew how to ride and spent the summer he was 4 begging to learn too. After much negotiation, Gabe had agreed to letting Blaine try, although Rosalie was pretty adamant that he was too young. He put the training wheels back on Greg's old bike and every Saturday Blaine rode it in circles around the driveway. Finally at the end of the summer they tried taking the training wheels off. Rosalie had stood at the end of the porch and clapped with Greg while Blaine tentatively rode with his father holding the back. Every time he let go for more than 5 seconds though, Blaine lost balance. He just wasn't ready yet. They tried again the next weekend and still Blaine kept falling. After the fourth or fifth time finding himself on the pavement, Blaine looked at his father.

"Daddy?"

"You okay, monkey?"

"This is boring. Can you put my train wheels back?"

Gabe exchanged glances with Rosalie. Greg came off the porch.

"You gotta keep trying or your bike will have 4 wheels forever. Only babies ride those bikes." he'd said.

His parents were both about to reprimand Greg, but Blaine shrugged. "I just wanna ride. My bike don't have to be zackly like yours."

Gabe had breathed a sigh of relief at that. Holding up that bike had gotten monotonos pretty quickly and Rosalie had been hassling him about how this whole ordeal would somehow ruin her son's self esteem for life.

"Sure. If that's what you want monkey. We'll put them back on."

"I ride lots faster with 4 wheels Daddy."

"You do."

It was almost a year later when Blaine started talking about wanting to try again. It was right after they'd gotten word he was going to repeat kindergarten. Rosalie was mad at Gabe when she found him in the garage taking the wheels off.

"What are you doing?" she'd asked.

"The monkey says he wants to try to ride without em." Gabe said playfully.

"Do you... think that's a good idea?"

"Sure. He asked me to. Why wouldn't it be?"

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Nothing."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Rosalie. What?"

"I just feel like... it's a bad time to set him up for failure, is all."

Gabe furrowed his brow. "He's been riding on training wheels for a year, Rosie. He'll probably fall down a couple times and be ready to ride down the block in no time."

"He's a little boy-"

"Riding bikes is what little boys do, remember?"

"Last time he tried-"

"That was months ago. He's grown what? Six inches since then?"

"You done takin off my train wheels Daddy?" Blaine came bounding into the garage.

"Sure am, monkey."

"Greg's gonna be so proud of me Daddy. He says 2 wheelers are better."

"Does he?"

"Honey," Rosalie knelt down to Blaine's level. "You don't have to do it just because that's what Greg says."

Blaine tilted his head. "But I like doin what Greg likes."

"Okay but I want you to do what you like, honey. Your brother's bigger than you are and-"

"I'm going to practice til I can ride as good as he can Mama. Then we can ride to the park together and you and Daddy don't gotta take us."

Roslie smiled. "Well, even if you learn to ride I'm not sure your brother's old enough to take you to the park by himself honey."

"How old do you haveta be to go to the park alone?"

"Well I don't know, maybe ten?"

"I'll learn by the time I'm that old Mama. I wanna be able to go whenever I want."

As it worked out, far from being the disaster Rosalie had feared, this time Blaine was more or less able to ride a two-wheeler solo before that weekend was out. It was a huge victory for him and he bragged to everyone- neighbors, the mailman, the custodian at the library, whoever would listen.

From there, hours and hours of Blaine's childhood would be spent on his bike. Every summer was a new negotiation, trying to get permission to ride just a little farther- to the corner, around the block, to a friend's house. Every little victory with that made him feel a little more grown-up, a little more free. It's where he blew off steam when he was mad Greg was ignoring him, where he strategized about how to avoid getting into trouble, and where he took time to dream of the great musician he wanted to become.

It had been over a year, at least, since Blaine had ridden a bike now. He had ridden steadily through junior high and for some reason gotten away from it when he started high school. The summer after he was attacked he was pretty depressed a lot of the time and barely mustered the interest to do even the things he normally liked. That was when he started seeing Dr. Mitchell and took up boxing. After spending a lot of time in the gym he didn't feel the same drive to ride outside at the end of the day unless there was somewhere he was trying to go. Now that he had a license it seemed almost silly to ride a bike somewhere. But breathing in the summer air this morning, he found he felt more at peace than he'd felt in a long while. He didn't want to think about his family, or where to go to school. He just wanted it to be summer forever.


	33. Chapter 33: 8:15AM

Greg groaned when he looked at his phone.

** Come to the mall with me today? 3**

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, pouring herself some more iced tea.

"Nothing. Heather just keeps texting me."

"I didn't realize you two were... still in touch."

Greg looked at his mother like that was a ridiculous thing to say. "Of course we are. We're still... friends, or- something." Greg winced as he tried to formulate a text back.

Rosalie and Gabriel Anderson exchanged glances, just as Blaine came in the front door.

"Hey!" Rosalie said brightly.

"Hey." Blaine responded a little breathlessly. He was tired but on a fresh air high.

"Heard you broke out the bike, Blaine." Gabe said over his newspaper. "Good for you."

"Yeah, just felt like... clearing my head this morning."

Blaine and Greg's eyes met for a second, but then Blaine brushed by and pulled some lemonade out of the refrigerator.

"I'll cook up some eggs for you, Blaine." Rosalie offered.

"Eh, I'm not really hungry, Mom." Blaine grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured himself a glass. "I'm pretty sweaty and gross. Think I'm going to go take a shower and get some cereal or something later." Blaine gulped down his glass of lemonade.

"Want to go to the mall later Blaine?"

Blaine turned back to his brother, surprised. "Uh. Sure. I mean, if you want."

"Yeah, Heather says she wants to meet up there with me, so if you wanted to go to-"

"I didn't know you were still talking to-"

"It's complicated." Greg dismissed. Blaine nodded. _Lessons are repeated until they are learned, man._ "So you wanna go, then? Like after noon or something?"

"Um. Okay. Sure." _Me, you, and Heather. Sounds awkward as hell, but, whatever. _Blaine headed upstairs.

Greg sat down at the table to finish eating his breakfast.

"That's nice of you to invite your brother out, honey." Rosalie said.

"Yeah well, hopefully then Heather won't think it's a date or anything." Greg chuckled.

Gabe looked up from his paper. "So you're... using him to hold her off?"

Greg felt his parents' eyes boring into him. "Dad, I'm not- using him."  
"You two haven't spent any real time together since you got home."

"I've been here, what?- 36 hours?" Greg defended.

"Your father's just saying you don't always... consider what he would like." Rosalie soothed.

"I hope you actually spend some time with him and don't just hang out with Heather."

"God Dad, he's not eight years old, he doesn't need a babysitter!"

Rosalie and Gabe glanced at each other. Gabe cleared his throat.

"I think you can be a little more careful about the tone you're taking with me, son."  
Greg blinked. "...Um. O-kay."

"We've give you a pretty long leash when you're home, but there are still... privileges that can be taken away. I don't want you to think the house rules are different."

Greg furrowed his brow, then looked away. "Of... course not, sir."

"There's been some language coming out of your mouth that I haven't really liked-"

"What? When?"

"Last night."

Greg's eyes widened and then looked down.

"I was just- upset Dad."

Gabe studied his son. "Because your brother might go to another school?"

"It's not a good idea."

Gabriel paused. "I can... understand that point of view, Greg. But it isn't your decision. Like you said, your brother's not eight years old anymore."

Greg leaned in over the table, lowering his voice as he addressed his parents. "You can't- honestly tell me that you'd be...okay with this."

"We have our... reservations, honey." Rosalie admitted. "But it's Blaine's decision to make."

"His decision-" Gabe seethed. "So... none of us get a fucking vote on this?"

"Gregory." Blaine's dad interjected.

"This is bullshit."

"Young man!" Rosalie gasped.

"It was bad enough when he came out, now he actually has a boyfriend- He's going to get beat up. And not by a bunch of eighth graders. This is high school we're talking about. Guys who fucking work out and-"

"Gregory Joseph Anderson that is enough."

It was quiet for what seemed like a long time.

"Young man,-"

"I'm not-" Greg was quiet and subdued even as he defended. "I'm not a young man, Mom."

"You're young enough." Gabe's spoke with hardening authority.

Greg looked at his parents and then away. He shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Honey, we appreciate you being concerned about your brother. If he decides this is what he wants..." Rosalie chose her words carefully, "Then we need to support him. As a family."

Greg exhaled, irritated. "...Yes Mom." Greg got up, heading towards the stairs.

"Hold on." Gabe stopped Greg, grabbing his hand. "We still have some things to talk about."

"It's obvious you've already decided-"

"I'm not talking about your brother. I'm talking about you." Gabriel interrupted, pointedly.

Greg shifted from one foot to another.

"...o-kay."

"I warned you about the language Gregory Joseph. Being upset is one thing but I will not have my son speaking to us like that, understand."

Greg looked away. "...Yes sir."

"I thought that was clear, but hopefully staying inside and doing chores around here for a couple days will jog your memory on the matter."

"What?"

"You're grounded. Two days."  
"Dad-"

"I can make it longer, Greg."

"I'm an adult-"

"Under my roof this summer. If your brother ever spoke to us like that you know he'd be taken to the woodshed. You may be legally an adult but if you're not going to act like it I'm not above reminding you, got it?"

Greg looked from his father to his mother and back.

"...Yes Dad." he muttered, sulkily walking back to the doorway to head up to his room.


	34. Chapter 34: 8:45AM

After Blaine had put on some clothes he walked barefoot down the hall to Greg's room, still drying his hair with a towel. Greg was laying on his bed listening to his music. Blaine knocked on the open door.

"Hey Greg?"

Greg pulled the headphones off his ears. "What?"

"Would you mind if I called Kurt to see if he wants to come with us? Heather will probably want to hang out more with you and-"

"We're not going." Greg said sheepishly.

"...What?"

"Change of plans."

"Um – o-kay... How come?" _Heather already reverse her interest in you again? New record._

"Because apparently," Greg explained bitterly, "I'm grounded."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up.  
"...Really?"

"Really." Greg rolled his eyes.

_Wow. Wasn't expecting that one. _Blaine looked over his shoulder and then closed the door behind him.

"What did you do?"  
"Nothing. It's a- long story."

"Oh you did something. I can't even remember the last time you-"

"Blaine-"

"Seriously, did they catch you selling drugs or something?" Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine- knock it off."

Blaine paused. "How long?"

Greg sighed, sitting up in bed. "Two days. Dad's just on some kind of get-tough kick."

_So- basically how he is every day?_

"That's not... that bad."

"Yeah, well, I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing with my time."

"This all happened in the ten minutes it took for me to take a shower?"

"Yes, okay? Can we quit it with the third degree?" Greg said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Geez... That sucks, man."

"Whatever." Greg looked away. "Just gonna... keep a low profile and hope Dad comes to his senses."

Blaine nodded. _Good luck with that. _He'd never known his father to renege on a consequence before, but then he'd never thought he'd really punish Greg for anything at this point either. He felt a little bad for his brother. His pride had taken a hit. Greg got in his share of trouble well through high school, but since he'd started college his parents had backed off quite a bit. They didn't even really make a big deal about his curfew half the time. _Whatever he did, it must have been pretty bad._

There was a knock at the door. Blaine opened it. It was Dad.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hi."

"Greg your mother needs help with the breakfast dishes."

"Okay Dad." If Greg was put off at that, he took care not to show it. He tossed his headphones on the desk in his room and put on his shoes before heading downstairs without another word.

"I assume you've heard?" Gabriel asked his younger son when he was gone.

"He can't take me to the mall."

"Yeah, sorry. Your brother's... attitude... needed to be knocked down a notch. You're certainly welcome to take the car to the mall yourself if you still want to go."

"He's... really grounded?"

Gabriel Anderson gave his younger son a look. "Yes. You ever known me to play around with that?"

Blaine eyes darted away. "Uh... no sir."

"That's right. Hopefully a couple days of restriction will remind your brother that your mother and I are still in charge around here."

_ Wow. First time I've been glad not to be in Greg's shoes in a long while._


	35. Chapter 35: 4PM & '94

Greg was bored. Really, really bored. Last winter he had been perfectly content to sleep crazy late and do nothing but lay around the house half the time, but somehow not being allowed to go out made him really want to. _This is ridiculous. I'm in __college_. He laid back on his bed, sighing. _I should just walk out the door, they can't make me stay. _He didn't really think his father was bluffing though, and defiance wasn't likely to improve matters. If he could be grounded, he supposed, there wasn't much to say that he couldn't be punished in other ways too if his parents didn't think he was "getting the message."

Heather was pissed. He'd texted her that he couldn't go and she'd assumed he was trying to avoid her. _Good. Be mad. Now can you leave me alone?_

The whole thing was stupid. Yeah, he'd dropped the f-bomb a couple times but it's not like he was a kid anymore. And it wouldn't have happened if everyone hadn't been being ridiculous. _Why won't they listen to me? If anything, I'm being a good brother. Kid doesn't know how lucky he is to have me._

"Mama let's pretend the monsters came and took the baby away!" he had said, a few days after Blaine had come home from the hospital.

Rosalie had swallowed a tired smile. "Oh but he would miss you! He needs a good brother. You're the best brother he's got."

Little Greg had nodded seriously. "I am. But Mama it's just for pretend."

"Well, maybe we should pretend how his big brother's gonna save him and bring him back to play?"

Greg considered this. "Okay!"

Aside from that one moment of possible hesitation, Greg really embraced the idea of being a big brother when he was little. He liked the idea that he was important. In fact, Rosalie had to keep an extra eye on Greg a lot of the time because he tended to want to pretend he was his baby. She'd turn her back and he'd be picking him up, trying to fit him into the little toy grocery cart they had in the playroom, or his wagon in the driveway. Sometimes he would hold his arms up and wiggle the baby over his head like he'd seen his father do, and Rosalie would have a heart attack thinking he might drop him by accident. Once, he thought it'd be neat to carry him in his backpack with him to a play date at his friend's house but his parents wouldn't let him.

While Rosalie found these behaviors unnerving, Gabriel was pleased. His son was going to be a good role model, a leader. He was going to take care of his brother. Gabe had never had brothers or sisters and had always felt that there was something special in those relationships that he'd missed. Someday Greg would teach Blaine to swim, teach him to drive, teach him how to talk to girls. There would probably be some sibling rivalry here and there, but no matter what happened to him or Rosalie, they would have each other. He was so glad they'd decided to have a second kid.

Taking care of the baby on Saturday afternoons while Rosalie went grocery shopping became Gabe's favorite part of the week for many months. Greg was very insistent that he didn't need a nap anymore but Gabe found that if they played quietly for a little while he'd eventually pass out for an hour or so. So he'd turn on some quiet music and the three Anderson boys would all lie on their bellies in the living room and just talk and play until Greg started yawning.

"When's Blaine gonna know how to walk?"

"Not for a few months yet, I think."  
"When can he play with my legos?"  
"When he's big enough that your mother won't worry he'll put them in his mouth."

"How come he puts stuff in his mouth all the time?"

"That's what babies do, kid. You used to put everything in your mouth."

"Did not."  
"Did too! That's just what he's supposed to do so he can grow up big as you."

"Blaine's a good baby, right?"

"Yes he is. He behaves just right."

"''Cept sometimes he cries real loud."

"Yeah, but he's still good. He just doesn't know how to talk yet so he has to cry sometimes. That's how he gets our attention."

"I'll give you 'tention Blaine."

"He's lucky he's gotta a good big brother."

"I'm gonna teach him how to be big like me."

"You will?"

"Cuz I'm always gonna wanna play with him."

"Well, sometimes you might not. Sometimes little brothers get in the way a little."

"Not Blaine. He's behaved."

"Ah."

"Blaine's always gonna be behaved, Daddy?"

"I hope so."

"What if he does naughty stuff?"

"Babies don't know how to be naughty, Greg."

"But what if when he gets big, he's naughty."

"Well, Mama and I will have to teach him that we don't act like that in our family."

"Mama will make him stand in the corner if he doesn't listen."

"Oh yes. It's important to listen to Mama."

"You think he'll get a spanking sometimes?"

"Maybe. If he needs one."

"He wouldn't like that."

"No. You don't like getting your bottom spanked either."

"You should be good Blaine so you don't get in no trouble ever."

"That's good advice."

"Don't tell no lies and don't go cross the street without a grownup. And don't pick up little babies when you're not supposed to."

"You'll tell him all the important stuff, huh?"

Greg nodded sleepily. "I gonna tell him everything."

Gabe would rub Greg's back until he fell asleep and then nuzzle and whisper to the baby. "Don't wake your brother up. That's very naughty. You be a good brother like he's being, kay?"

Rosalie's favorite photo of her three boys was of one day when she came home and they were all on the floor like that, sleeping. Greg curled up with a thumb in his mouth, using his dad's belly as a pillow. Gabe's one hand stretched down to his older son's back and his other curled around the baby on his chest.


	36. Chapter 36: 6:15PM

Blaine got home right before dinner that night.

"Hey, honey, you have fun at the mall?" Blaine's mom called, pulling a casserole out of the oven.

"Yeah, we ran into some Dalton guys, actually. Kurt was excited- he hasn't seen some of them in forever."

"That's funny you should say that, I just saw your friend Jeff's dad at the grocery store."

"Yeah?"

"Sounds like Jeff's in some hot water this weekend."  
Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Jeff's always in trouble for something, Mom."  
"Really? He always seems so nice."

Blaine shrugged. "I think the only things his parents let him out of the house for all spring were Warbler shows. They're just... crazy strict."

"I see." Rosalie smiled. "Gabe! Greg! Dinner's ready!" Rosalie called up the stairs and then turned back to Blaine."So what did you get at the mall?" she asked, indicating the overflowing plastic bag Blaine put on the island.

"Moisturizer, toner, a bunch of stuff. Kurt says they have expiration dates so he says you have to get new ones every couple of months even if you're not all done with them." Blaine explained, washing his hands in the sink. He shrugged. "I'm basically dating a dermatologist."

Rosalie laughed. "Well good. Maybe that means you'll get through the summer without a sunburn for once."

"Are you kidding? He'd probably kill me."

Gabe patted his son shoulder as he came into the kitchen, hungry as a horse. He had been golfing a good part of the afternoon and had worked up quite an appetite. "Hi Blaine."

"Hey Dad. Oh guess what! I finished that book for summer reading."

"Alright!" Gabe high-fived his son. "Something you recommend?"  
"God no." Blaine shook his head.

Gabe laughed. "Well you survived it then."

` Greg slipped into the kitchen, wordlessly passing Blaine and his father to sit at the table and spoon food onto his plate.

"Yeah Kurt and I swung by the library on our way back from the mall to get copies of the next one. He's going to read it too."

"He's got the same summer reading book you do?" Gabe asked, surprised.

"No he's just going to read it for fun." Blaine explained.

"I think it's wonderful." Rosalie complimented, sitting down to eat.

"It's a longer book, but Kurt read this other one by the same author last semester and he thinks it will probably be pretty good."

"What time you working tomorrow, Blaine?" Gabe asked as they joined the family at the table.  
"Just noon to four, why?"

Gabe was thoughtful. "Rosalie I think I'll hitch a ride with you in the morning tomorrow."

"You're not working from home?"

"I was going to, but there's just too much to do and I think I'd rather be in the office where I can grab the files I need when I need them."

Rosalie shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Now Greg, obviously tomorrow you... won't need one, but we haven't really talked about what we're going to do with the cars this summer."

Greg considered what to say. "...Well, I had planned on going around downtown and finding a job tomorrow," he ventured.

Blaine watched his Dad carefully, wondering if he'd back down.

Gabe pursed his lips. "Well that sounds like a good plan for Tuesday then. Long as you can work out the car situation with Blaine, whatever you boys decide is fine." Greg looked away, covering his irritation.

"I'm Noon-4 every day except Wednesday. Then it's 10-2. So long as I can get dropped off and picked up, I'm good." Blaine supplied, kind of glad his Dad wasn't going to fall for it. _If I got grounded I'd never be able to talk my way out of it. Why should you get special privileges?_

"Okay. We'll figure it out." Greg responded, not looking at his brother. _Hey, don't be mad at me, I'm not the reason you're in trouble._

"Well boys when there's a day I don't need the car I'm happy to let you borrow it but we're going to have to keep the communication up about everyone's schedules if this is going to work."

"Nick's mom said she might be able to take me sometimes if we're working the same shift Dad. He doesn't have his license yet and she said it was fine since it's all in the same direction."  
"Well, good, that should help."

"And Kurt can take me sometimes if we get in a jam."

"Your boyfriend provides chauffeur service, then?" Greg teased.

"He said he wouldn't mind. Hey Mom- this is good."

"Well thank you Blaine. Just thought we'd try something different for a change." Rosalie smiled.

"So you haven't told us, Blaine. How's the new job been treating you?"

"Oh it's great! I like it a lot better than King's Island, actually..."

Blaine babbled on for some time about his boss and the songs they were singing, and how everyone he was working with was so interesting. It struck Greg that his brother was so much more... chipper... than he'd seen him in a long time. Usually he was the one who dominated dinner table conversation, but he just wasn't in the mood tonight. He wondered if Blaine was usually like this. He'd been away for a long time, maybe Blaine was really coming out of his shell more than he thought. Maybe Kurt just put him in a good mood. The question of whether they were having sex flashed across his mind and then he tried to shake the notion free. It was just too weird to think of his baby brother getting laid... and with another guy. He really just- didn't want to know.

"Hey one of the Warblers said they're having a party next Saturday, is it okay if I go?"

"Who is it?"  
"Wes."

"Oh Wes, one of the seniors, right?"

"Yeah, he's a Council member. He's going to Yale next fall and his family's going to Europe for like all of July, so he said he wanted to get in one more big Warbler party before he lost the chance."

"Well that's great, as long as your chores get done I don't see any problem with it," Rosalie answered. "Gabe, what do you think?"

"Fine by me. Just keep your curfew."

"Cool."

Greg wondered if Dad was as much of a pain with Blaine about curfew as he'd been with him. The summer he was Blaine's age he was constantly in trouble over curfew. It got to a point where he didn't even try to defend himself anymore; he knew it wouldn't make any difference. It was embarrassing enough having the earliest curfew on the block- "We can always make it earlier, Gregory," Dad would always say- but getting his hide tanned for missing it so many times made him despise it even more. His first week in college he made a point of staying out all hours, just because he finally could. It was liberating, even if he barely stayed awake in half his classes that week. _Blaine probably has never missed curfew a day in his life. Mom and Dad always think he's great because he toes the line with the stupid things they make a big deal out of._

It was funny in a way that Blaine had called Greg "Mr. Perfect," when sometimes Greg thought Blaine was the favored child. When he was a kid he always complained Blaine got away with more stuff just because he was younger. "You're the older brother Greg. You should be setting a better example," Mom always lectured. Greg always told Blaine that he'd worn Mom and Dad down for him, that by the time it was his turn to be old enough for different privileges, he'd have it a lot easier. Truth was, Blaine just seemed to comply with the rules more of the time. He hesitated to take risks. It got annoying sometimes, actually. In high school Greg snuck out to see girlfriends and go to concerts a few times and Blaine was almost never willing to cover for him. "Come on, I'll take the rap for it if they find out," Greg would beg, but Blaine would just retort back, "Right, like they're going to find out I lied to them and just let that go. No thank you."

Greg hadn't thought about all of that in a long time. _I'm just in a bad mood because I got myself in this stupid mess. All of a sudden I feel like I'm stuck in high school again. It's gonna be a long summer._


	37. Chapter 37: 8:45PM

Greg tried to go to sleep early that night. It was depressing not being able to go out. First he had been mad about the whole thing, then he was embarrassed, then it was just annoying... and now? He just wanted it over. He couldn't sleep though, it was too early. It gave him deja vu of summers long ago when he and his brother used to whine that it wasn't really bedtime if it wasn't even hardly dark out yet. He tossed and turned for a little while, frustrated.

_God Dad, you've made your point. _He sighed. _I should just... apologize. Talk to him, man to man. I'm not a kid anymore and he's just looking for me to... man up. He just wants me to say I fucked up. I can do that. It doesn't have to be this big power struggle. It may be ridiculous, but if swallowing my pride is all he wants then... fine. _

Resolved, Greg got out of bed and went out into the hallway. He could hear Blaine's voice coming from his bedroom. _He must be on Skype with Kurt. God he's totally a first-time-in-love kid these days. They __just__ went out this afternoon._ Rolling his eyes, Greg made his way downstairs. His Dad was watching the news. Mom was still out at her book club.

Greg went into the kitchen and pulled the lemonade out of the fridge, considering the best approach. _Look Dad. I was out of line and I'm sorry... Hey Dad, I just want to say, I don't know __what__ came over me... Dad, I just gotta say, I hope one day Blaine appreciates the discipline you and Mom instilled in us over the years as much as I do now... so can I get let off the hook already?_

"That you, Blaine?" Gabe's voice called from the living room.

"No Dad. It's me." Greg sighed, pouring himself a glass. _It's probably hopeless._

"Thought you went to bed."

Greg wandered into the living room. "Couldn't sleep."

"It's pretty early yet."

Greg shrugged. "This is good lemonade."

"Yeah your mother bought some new brand this week."

"You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good." Gabe indicated the soda in his hand. He picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Greg slipped into an armchair, feigning interest in the economic report on television. He put down the glass on the little table near the chair, trying to get up the nerve to talk.

"Oh hey. You need a coaster." Gabriel grabbed one from the shelf under the coffee table and tossed it to Greg. He smiled. "Your mother will have a fit about it otherwise."

Greg chuckled. "Yeah, don't want to be in trouble with Mom I suppose."

"No one ever does." Gabe leaned back in the couch. "So how's your house arrest treating you?"

_Really Dad? _Greg looked away and whined, "Da-a-ad..."

"Well from the sound of it, it's gotten your attention."

Greg pursed his lips and leaned forward. _This is the chance. Don't screw up. _"Yeah. I mean, yes. Sir, I should have watched my language better."

"This wasn't just about-"

"Language. I know sir. My attitude wasn't acceptable and..." Greg tried to think of what his father would want to hear. "...you and Mom... raised me better than that."

"That's true."

"I'm real sorry Dad. Honest." _Now you say, "Okay, well as long as you've learned your lesson..."_

Gabriel Anderson studied his older son as he took another drink.

"Well good."

"I don't know what came over-"

"Fear."

"I- ...I'm sorry, what?"

"You're afraid. You've got a temper and apparently you've gotten used to swearing like a sailor at college..." Gabe gave Greg a look that made him feel about eight years old. "But mainly you're just scared."

Greg was confused. "What? I'm not-"

"You're worried about your brother. It's sweet."

Greg bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "Well I don't know about- I mean, I was... angry..."

"Because?"

Greg sighed. He looked away. "I shouldn't have blown my stack."

"I know. But I'm guessing it wouldn't have happened if you'd... dealt with why you're afraid about all this."

Greg fidgeted, uncomfortable. _Since when is Dad the one who wants to talk about feelings? _"Do you think he's... seriously considering this?"

Gabe sighed. "I think we're all going to need to get used to the idea, yes."

"I don't like it."  
"So you've said."

"Mom can't have been-"

"She likes it less than you do."

Greg paused. _Really? _"Then- why isn't she-"

"Because that's just not what you do when your kid's growing up, Greg." Greg looked at his father, incredulous. "For the same reason she bit her tongue last month when he said he was going to go with Kurt to his prom at the high school."

"He went to-"

"You didn't know that?"

Greg was stunned. "I can't believe you let him-"

"Well we couldn't believe he wanted to. We've been living in the past, thinking he's some kind of victim- but Blaine's in a different place now. I think he was... a little nervous, but... he did it." Greg couldn't get over it. _He went to prom. With a guy. This is Ohio. He's lost his mind. _Gabe smiled. "You should have seen your mother, she was a wreck the entire night. But damned if she was going to let Blaine know that." Gabe leaned into his son, putting a hand on his knee. "Part of being a grown up is dealing with your shit and knowing when not to put it on other people. Your brother doesn't need the burden of our anxieties. Being a teenager is hard enough."

Greg took that in. He didn't think he'd ever heard his father curse before. But more... it felt like they were having an adult conversation. "It's reasonable to be worried. There are a lot of things that could happen-"

"You don't think he hasn't thought of every one of those things already? He's the one who had three guys kicking him in the face that night." Gabe looked away, caught off guard by how emotional that image suddenly made him. He rubbed his hands together, stammering through his thoughts. "I may have been the one to pay the dental bill, but I didn't have to- That was just an awful lot of... shame... for a boy his age to- ...And your mother and I just didn't know how to... " Gabe trailed off. He looked back at his son. "Honestly Greg, sometimes... it's a miracle to me your brother is as... together about some things as he is. He's... made of stronger stuff than you think. He's not letting what happened before stop him from living his life and neither should we."

"It was just easier when I knew he was at Dalton."

"Sure. And he may choose to stay there yet, but either way... he's learning to live without just being afraid. It's a good thing. We've tried to raise you two to be honest, to be respectful, and to make good choices for yourselves even when they're difficult. The easy road isn't necessarily the right one."

Greg took a deep breath. "Yes sir."

"And he may be your brother, but he's not your responsibility. You've got your own growing up to be concerned with."

Greg swallowed. "Yes Dad."

Gabe stood up, turning off the TV. "And don't even bother trying. You're not going anywhere until Tuesday."

"What? Hey! I didn't even-"  
"You were looking to try-"

Greg blushed. "I- wasn't-"

"Right. Well tomorrow your mother's driving me in and I didn't want you to be tempted to wander off, so I'll be leaving a list of chores you can occupy your time with on the refrigerator."

Greg moaned. "Da—ad."  
"We can always make it longer Gregory."

Greg leaned his head back on the chair, resigned. "...Yes sir."

"Night, Son."  
"Good night, Dad."


	38. Chapter 38: Mon June 27th 10AM

Blaine slept late the next day, not even getting up to take a shower until almost 10. _God I love summer. _When he finally came downstairs he was surprised to find his brother, on his knees in front of the refrigerator, scrubbing out the inside of the crisper tray. Food from the refrigerator had been piled up all over the island- the kitchen looked like a tornado had hit it or something.

"Hey." _Is it Mom's birthday or something, or...? _"

"Hey."

"You slept late."

"Yeah. Don't have to work til noon, so..."

"Ah. I just started, the food's all still good if you want anything."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Blaine went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. He poured himself some lemonade and sat on one of the stools at the island. "So you're... cleaning out the fridge?"

"Yeah."

"Just... cuz?"

Greg rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the floor and leaning against the lower cabinets. "No dummy. It's part of Dad's new plan to make me miserable for the next 24 hours. After this I get to dust his den, wanna help?"

Blaine swallowed a smile. "Dude. Seriously. What did you do?"

Greg shrugged. "I just dropped the f-bomb a couple times. And... some other things. I think it was this or let mom wash my mouth out with soap."

Blaine nodded. "Dad's on kind of a... language-kick lately." He shuddered, remembering the sting of the swats he'd gotten a couple days ago.

"Yeah, so I'd watch it if I were you. But mainly I think he just thought I was being... a little cavalier..." Greg bit his lip, deciding what to say. "...with kind of telling him and mom what to do. "

"About what?"

"About you."

Blaine eyes darted away. "Oh."

"I thought maybe I'd talk him into a reprieve last night but... no such luck." Greg picked up the crisper tray and put it in the sink, filling it with some water and adding more soap. Blaine drank his lemonade, watching his brother for a minute or so. When he finished he went up by the sink, putting the glass on the counter.

"So, uh, that really true what you said the other night?"

"What I said?"

"About how many... miles away... you are at school from...us?"

Greg chuckled to himself. "Yeah. When I got into college I google mapped it or something. I was... kind of excited about the distance then."

"Because you wanted out of here." It wasn't a question.

"No- not... exactly. Just... I don't know. I felt grown up. It was farther than any of the sleep away camps I ever went to anyhow."

Blaine nodded. "It must be nice to... be away from Lima."

Greg hesitated, considering what to say. "Sometimes. I mean... I miss school like crazy right now, but... when I'm there I think about you guys a lot."

"I kind of figured you didn't... think much about us at all."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I mean- you're real busy with class and activities or whatever. You sayin all that stuff about... being away just kinda- threw me."

Greg dropped the sponge in the sink and turned around, studying his brother. "I was... out of line, Blaine."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He'd half expected his brother to start lecturing him on why staying at Dalton was the only sensible choice. "You were just- I mean, I get it Greg-"

"No. I shouldn't have made you feel bad about this."

"Well, you have a... point about some things... I didn't think you'd be worried about me."

Greg smiled. "You really think I never think about you?"

Blaine shrugged. There was an awkward pause.

"Do you want to go to this other school?"

Blaine looked at his brother for what felt like a long time. Finally, he said, "I honestly don't know."

Greg nodded. He turned back to the sink, turning over the crisper train to drain all the water out. "Dad told me you went to prom at Kurt's school."

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't really talk about it much."

Greg looked back at Blaine. "But it was okay?"

Blaine was unsure how much he wanted to share. "Well, Kurt really wanted to go. And... it wasn't- all perfect, but-"

"What's that mean?"

"Well there are some people at Kurt's school..." Blaine hesitated. He hadn't told anyone in his family what had happened with the whole Prom Queen debacle. Kurt had been humiliated and it was just... better focusing on the good memories of prom. "It's a long story."

"That takes balls to... go out and do that. I mean, after... everything that happened to you."

Blane blushed at the compliment, shrugging his shoulders. "It was fun."

"I'm guessing Kurt's had the same kind of issues you used to have? With... jerks at school?"

"...Yeah. It's why he came to Dalton before."

"But he went back."

"Yeah."

"He has friends there."

"Oh yeah. He's got a bunch of friends in the Glee club, I've hung out with them a bunch of times."

"When I was in school being in the glee club wasn't exactly the popular thing like it is at Dalton."

"Well, no. It still kind of isn't, I guess."

"Even if he wasn't gay, being in the glee club... kids probably would just assume..."

"Yeah."'

"Well... I guess you know what you might be getting into."

"I don't want you all worrying about me."

"We just... care about you is all. Even Dad. Though if your teenage years are going anything like mine did you probably wonder on that front every now and then."

Blaine nodded. "He's still real... strict about stuff. Hasn't changed."

"Heh. I've noticed." Greg pulled the latex gloves off of his hands and tossed them in the sink.

"Mom's worse sometimes."

"Yeah. That happens... But, they both... mean well. Even when they're being ridiculous." Blaine nodded. "Look, I don't like people telling me what to do, and it's not really fair for me to be telling you what to do either. It's your life, it's just... you're my baby brother-" Blaine gave Greg a look. "Younger brother." Greg amended, smiling. "I've been bossing you around since I was like four years old. It's just taking me a little while to get used to thinking of you as a..."

"Real person?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's... fair."

"I can't pretend like I'm totally great with this idea, but if you decide it's what you want... I won't... be a jerk about it."

Blaine smiled. "I've got like an hour. You want some... help with the den?"

"Blaine Anderson is volunteering to dust? Wonders never cease."

"Oh shut up. You want my help or not?"

"Depends. Seems awful fishy to me," Greg teased. "Little brothers who volunteer for these kinds of forced marches are usually trying to get something out of it."

"Well next time I'm sentenced to hard labor I figure I can call in a favor."

"Right, like you're ever in trouble."

Blaine laughed. "You really have been away a long time. I'm in trouble like, every other week, man."

"Right. And how many times have you missed curfew this year?"

"Once."

"Once!" Greg's head leaned back as he laughed out loud. "Good God, I'm surprised you haven't been signed up for military school, you're practically a delinquent."

"Oh, once was enough, let me tell you."

"This is why you've always been the smarter brother."

"Does that make you the pretty one?"

"Shut up." Greg shook his head, tossing a washcloth at Blaine's face. "I don't know how I put up with you sometimes."

"You lo-ove me." Blaine teased.

"Yeah don't let it go to your head or anything." Greg grinned.


	39. Chapter 39: Sat July 2nd 6:30PM to 9:15

It was the night of Wes' party. Greg wanted the car that night so Blaine hitched a ride with Nick.

The moment Blaine walked in the door his friends cheered, slapping him on the back. _I've got the best friends in the world._ It had only been a few weeks since school got out, but everyone wanted to catch up.

"How's Kurt?" Trent asked.

"He's good!"  
"You should have brought him tonight!"  
"I would have- he's on vacation. Cape Cod." Blaine had been missing Kurt since he left yesterday morning so the party had come along just in time to lift his spirits.

Everyone had heard about how poor Jeff wasn't allowed to come out, so for awhile they were just all eating pizza and talking on Skype with him, singing songs from last year's repertoire. Wes' girlfriend had brought a bunch of Crawford girls with her, and for awhile Nick and Blaine hung back in a corner of the room for awhile, watching Thad try to flirt with this one girl all night long, placing bets on whether he'd get her to kiss him before the evening was out. It was funny watching someone who'd always seemed so together falling apart over a girl, but she seemed to be eating it up.

Then the doorbell rang. It was Stephen and Luke. "HEYYY!" everyone cheered when they got there. Stephen pulled Wes aside and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey everybody!" Wes announced. "I just got word there's some presents in my backyard for anyone who wants them." Everyone cheered again, knowing what that meant.

Wes didn't really have much of a backyard, as his house was right by the woods. Wes' parents were home but precedent said they would stay upstairs the whole time. Still, Wes was too paranoid to let anyone bring alcohol into the house. So, ever since a fondly remembered raging Warbler party last summer, the plan was for everyone to go in groups of two or three at a time and grab a beer, drink it in the woods and then come back to the house. Wes figured as long as there was always music playing at the house, his parents wouldn't even notice, and the plan was always to claim there was an epic game of Manhunt going on out there if anyone asked.

So Blaine went out with some others and drank about half a beer early on, but he kept checking the time. _I gotta steal some mouthwash before I go. _He was pretty sure he would be plenty sobered up before his curfew, but he was feeling paranoid. _I can't wait til I'm old enough to just go to Scandals or someplace and not worry about my parents. _Finally he said he was going back and he gave the rest of his beer to Nick, who was more than happy to take it.

When Blaine came back, he found Stephen and Luke were making out on one couch, while Thad and that Crawford girl were kissing on another. _Man I miss Kurt. _He went over to the table with all the food and nibbled on some crackers and hummus, eyes darting back to Stephen and Luke, hoping no one would notice. _They're both so hot. Like, really hot._ They were both fully clothed as they kissed, but that was definitely a hand on Luke's crotch. Butterflies fluttered in Blaine's stomach as he looked back quickly to make sure no one was watching him. _If Kurt was here he'd probably be uncomfortable with all that._ He watched as Luke pulled away from the kiss for a moment, face contorting ever so slightly as Stephen continued rubbing between his legs. Stephen smiled, watching his boyfriend and then nuzzled his nose against his. He leaned by his ear, whispering. _I want to be able to do that. I want to make someone... come undone like that._ Stephen's head tilted a bit and his eyes met Blaine's. Mortified, Blaine's eyes darted to the hummus. _Breathe. Breathe. I just happened to glance over..._ He nervously looked back and saw Stephen smiling at him. Then Luke's hand reached up to grab Stephen's ass, distracting him. Blaine watched their eyes meet again, going back in for another kiss.

"Blaine Anderson!" David's voice rang out at the front door.

Blaine jumped startled. _God all I think about is sex. Stop it. _"Uh. Hey David."

"We're all going to watch the Sectionals DVD. Come on!"

Blaine shook himself, a little worried he might be blushing a little. "Sure. Sounds great."

They watched Sectionals, Regionals, and three different videos of random shows at Dalton, including a very shaky one of graduation that Wes' sister had taken with her FlipCam. It made Blaine miss school actually.

"Hey, you start your summer reading yet Blaine? A Separate Peace isn't half bad so far-"

"Are you kidding? That book made my head hurt. Native Son is so much better."

"Wait, you're already on the second book?" Trent blurted, impressed.

"I'm on the second book too. Or at least that's what I'm telling my folks." Nick said.

"Heh. Well if my parents weren't constantly riding me about this stuff I'd have spent the month doing far more interesting things."

"Aw, but your parents are nice." Nick said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Long as you're not in any hot water with them, sure. My dad was hassling me about summer reading like, no joke, first week of summer."

"Yeah summer reading's rough- oh wait! I graduated. I don't have summer reading ever again!" Wes teased gleefully as his friends hit him with pillows from the couch.

Blaine was having so much fun hanging out with the guys he didn't want it to end. But as 9:00 rolled around, and then 9:10, he started getting a little nervous. Nick was... not exactly sober. He probably could drive, he guessed, but... _maybe this isn't a good idea. _He looked around the room. Everyone was having such a good time. Most of them had had a beer or two, but mainly Blaine didn't want to ask anyone to take him home because it was embarrassing. None of them had to be home this early. But he couldn't call his parents because they would want to know why. If his dad came to the house and thought there was drinking going on he'd probably bring Wes' parents downstairs and cause the disaster of the century. Not an option.

Blaine bit his lip and pulled out his phone to text his brother.

**Hey. Any chance you could come by and pick me up at Wes' house? 137 White Street. I'd owe you...**


	40. Chapter 40: 9:10PM

Greg was at Breadstix with Jake and his other friend Max from high school, catching them up on all the Heather drama when he got the text. He checked the time and grinned as he texted.

**Cutting it close aren't we? My bad influence is rubbing off on you. Be there in a bit.**

Greg stood up, pulling his wallet out.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Gotta go rescue my baby brother." Greg shrugged. "I'll catch up with you guys at the pool hall later."

"What he drunk or something?" Jake asked.

Greg laughed. "Heh. You've met my brother right? I'd be impressed if he was but he's pretty straight edge. I got him to drink a beer once and he threw up everywhere. I had to convince my mom he had the flu. Can't hold his liquor for nothing." Greg found a ten and a five and dropped them on the table.

"Well he's still a kid. He even in high school yet?" Max asked.

"Where have you been? He's going to be a junior in September."

"A junior? Seriously? When did that happen? I just remember your brother being this quiet short kid."

"Well he's still short. And I'm sure he still thinks my parents treat him like he's twelve. See ya guys in a bit."

Greg waved a goodbye and headed out to the parking lot. He actually wondered what the story was, as last he'd heard Blaine had a ride home. Maybe they were drinking at the party. The thought of it kind of amused Greg. He was a big fan of what Dalton was for his brother but he wasn't sure he would have liked going there himself. All those guys in uniforms all the time, it seemed a little stuffy. The idea that the Dalton boys were actual teenagers having a drunken brawl and not just eating fancy appetizers and riffing on their a capella repertoire was a pretty hysterical idea. _Blaine's too smart to get too drunk right before curfew though._

Greg had never been caught drunk by his father. He had always strategically made sure he had permission for a "sleepover" somewhere any night he was drinking though. Thinking back on it, he found it pretty impressive that he'd managed to go out drinking as often as he had, what with his parents always acting like they were CIA agents or something.

There had been this one time when he slipped up majorly at 14 or 15. and had had a couple friends over at the house when his parents weren't home. His dad had found empty beer cans in his room later that day. Terrified, Greg had tried to deflect and act like he didn't know how they got there but his father just got angrier at the idea he was being lied to. Even now Greg shuddered remembering that day. In his whole life he'd only felt the sting of his father's belt three, maybe four times, but that time was by far the worst. He'd gotten spanked plenty of times before for stupid things and by the time he was a teenager, most of the time he could just "yes sir" a lot when it was done and brushed it off like it didn't matter. That wasn't just any little spanking though. His backside still hurt more than a day later, and more, his ego had taken a hit that didn't ease for some time. He felt guilty and embarrassed, angry and foolish. He didn't even go near a beer for another year, at least. He figured his father never gave it a second thought, but the memory lingered with Greg for a long time.

After that Greg had complied with his parents rules as best he could, until late in high school when he started wanting to do things he knew they'd never let him do. He had friends his parents thought were good role models and so he let them think he was sleeping over one of their houses, managing to stay under the radar more often than not. That ruse got him to concerts his parents wouldn't let him go to because the musician's lyrics had too much swearing in them. It got him to the hotel he got after junior prom with Jane. And it got him to more than one amazing all-night party. Every now and then he got caught, but most of the time he felt like it was worth it.

Probably a lot of the reason Greg got away with as much as he did at that time was that his parents were pretty wrapped up in issues with Blaine a lot of the time. There was a definite _Greg's-the-__good-brother_ phase, around the time Blaine hit seventh grade. It just seemed that year that Blaine was basically always in trouble. After all that time he'd been the almost-perfect one, it caught Greg by surprise, actually, seeing his brother keep foolishly trying to out-stubborn his father. He was just... angry... an awful lot of the time. His brother probably got taken over his father's knee more that one year than he had in the three year's prior. "I just don't know what's going on with your brother these days," Mom would say. His father would tell Blaine, who would have just a little bit of sniffles and try to negotiate the chance to stay home from school- "Look at what your brother's accomplished. National Honor Society. Student council. Taking school seriously gets you places. I'm not having any son of mine taking the easy way out just to get out of class." To be honest, Greg had kind of milked the fact that the attention had veered off of him back then. Mom and Dad were always exasperated by some tantrum of his brother's so suddenly he seemed pretty mature.

Looking back on that time, Greg felt a little guilty. Obviously he knew his brother had had trouble at school back then. His reasons for wanting to avoid school probably weren't entirely juvenile. He didn't talk much, but when he did there was always a complaint about some jerk who was hassling him. He had found his brother's science book, the word **faggot** scrawled all over it in black sharpie and made his dad call the school, and Blaine was almost in tears yelling at Greg about it. "God you're going to make everything worse!" he'd yelled at him. "Oh, well fuck you, little brother. Remind me not to stand up for you in the future." Greg had seethed. He didn't get it. He knew that now. But mostly back then he was pretty wrapped up in his own priorities- getting good grades so he could go to a good school, getting to the next base with whichever girlfriend-of-the-time, and staying under the radar at home. _Maybe I could have done more. _

Greg certainly didn't think his parents should have let him go to that stupid dance. He was okay with his brother being gay but there was no reason at al to be rubbing it anyone's faces. He still couldn't believe, after all that had happened, they'd let him go to prom. _Strictest parents in history and yet they let him put his safety at risk?_ It didn't make sense to him. All that he could hope for was that his brother would one day end up far away from Ohio. _Maybe in ten or fifteen years things will be different, but if I were Blaine I'd just be counting the days until I graduated high school. _

Greg pulled into Wes' driveway, noticing the woods peeking out behind the house. He rolled his eyes. _Yup. If this party's anything like the parties I went to in high school, someone's brought some alcohol._ Blaine was on the porch and practically ran over to the car when he saw Greg. "Thanks man," he said, jumping into the car.

"No problem. So, uh, your friend too drunk?" Greg casually asked as he pulled back out of the driveway.

Blaine blushed, nervous. "I- what makes you think-"

Greg chuckled. "I was in high school like ten minutes ago, remember?"

Blaine leaned back against the seat, pursing his lips. "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad? Because I didn't have- hardly- any, really, and-"

"Relax. I'm not sayin anything."

"...I texted Dad saying I might be a couple minutes late. Think he'll make a deal of it?"

Greg looked at Blaine sympathetically. "Maybe. He usually does. You'll probably get the 'you're-old-enough-to-be-responsible' lecture, anyhow."

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged, determining not to worry about it since he couldn't do anything about it anyway.

"You have fun?"

Blaine smiled. "Totally."

"I was talking to Max Jackson tonight and he thought you were still like in eighth grade or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's about where Mom and Dad put me too."

"That's what I told him!" Greg laughed. He was quiet for a minute, before speaking again. "Well, whatever Dad has to say about... being a little late... I'm sure he'd rather you get me to pick you up then be driving drunk or anything."

"I'm not drunk. Oh my God, do I seem-"

Greg smirked. "No. I meant your friend."

"Jesus you scared me. I had like- half a beer maybe an hour and a half ago. I've been trying to drink water since like 8:30." Blaine wondered what his breath smelled like.

Greg swallowed a smile. "I think you're good."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Half a beer huh?"

Blaine felt his face warm up. "I didn't want to drink any more with curfew coming."

"Well with your tolerance-" Greg teased.

"Greg that was like TWO years ago. You don't know anything about my tolerance."

Greg laughed. "Experienced then, are we?"

Blaine shrugged. "Some."

Greg looked askance at Blaine as he drove. "...Just alcohol?"

"God Greg what is this? Yes. Just alcohol. Like I'd risk getting high and Mom and Dad finding out."

"Just asking. I didn't even think the privileged boys of Dalton had access to beer. I always figured they'd be trying to get drunk on champagne or something."

"Shut up." Blaine rolled his eyes, brushing it off. But then he started feeling defensive. "Nick wasn't even that drunk, I just didn't want to chance it, so-"

Greg stopped at the stoplight and turned to Blaine. "No. It was the right decision. Don't- I don't want you getting in cars with anyone who's been drinking, okay?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, Greg." he said, mocking.

"Stop that, I mean it. Seriously- even if you think dad's gonna have your ass about it- if I'm not around you gotta call them, or something. You take the licking or whatever, but you stay out of the car. Alright? It's not worth it."

Blaine looked at his brother, and then nodded. Greg turned his attention back to the road.

"I know I said I wasn't going to tell you what to do anymore but..."

"You're still going to tell me what to do." Blaine supplied.

"Right." Greg smiled, pulling into the driveway. He looked at the clock on the dashboard. **9:33PM**. "Not bad. I think you got a pretty good case. Three minutes is nothing."

"Thanks bro."

"See ya in the morning." Blaine closed the door and headed up to the porch. He looked back and watched his brother drive off. He took a breath. _Well, here goes nothing._


	41. Chapter 41: 9:34PM

"Hey-Dad-I'm-here-sorry-I'm-a-little-late." Blaine rushed to hang up his keys.

The news was on. Mom turned it off. "Hi honey. You have a good time?"

"Uh, yeah." _Where's..._

"Blaine." Dad was standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Hey. You uh, got my text?"  
"Yes."

"I'll be upstairs." Mom said, kissing Blaine's cheek on the way.

"Uh. Night Mom."

Blaine watched his mom head upstairs. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not. It was kind of hard to read.

"So... uh. Yeah, sorry I ran late."

"Traffic?"

"Um. Yeah. Nick hit a little traffic out by the park, so thought I ought to give you the heads up." _That sounds... sort of mature, right?_ "We probably shoulda left a... little earlier, he... kinda took awhile to say goodbye to everyone at the party."  
"I see."

"Is that... okay?" _Come on, if you're going to make a deal of three freaking minutes can we just get this lecture over with?_

"Well, a couple minutes isn't that much, but your curfew is your curfew, son."

_Damn it. _Blaine's face felt warm. "Ye-es sir. I- sorry sir."

"If I wanted you home at 9:35 I'd have made that your curfew, got it?"

"...Yes sir." Blaine put on his most chastised face.

"However, I'm not so much concerned about that right now."

"You're- not?"

"I'm a little more... confused Blaine."  
_Huh? _"Uh... confused, Dad?"

"Well you have a good explanation for why you're late, I'm just wondering... if you also have an explanation as to why Nick's driving your mother's car."

Blaine's stomach dropped. "I- um..." Blaine's eyes darted away towards the kitchen. The window. His Dad had been in the kitchen. He'd seen them pull into the driveway. _Fuck. _

"You care to revise your... story here, Blaine?"

Blaine reached a hand back, rubbing his neck. He scrambled. "I don't know what you're-"

"You've already lied to me once tonight, I think you might want to re-think digging yourself any deeper young man."

Blaine was speechless. _I'm such an idiot._

Gabe put a firm hand against the base of his son's neck and nudged him in the direction of the armchair in the living room. "I see we haven't quite learned our lesson about honesty yet?"

"I- um... sorry Dad- it won't happen ag-"

"Funny how when you're caught suddenly it won't happen again."

Blaine bit his lip. Gabe sat in the armchair, studying him.

"So. Let's try this again. Where were you tonight?"

"D-dad, you know where I was."

"No, I don't. Your brother drives you home and you're lying about it for some reason? Why would I believe anything else you've said about what you're up to?"  
Blaine's mouth hung open a second and then he whined, "Da-a-d."

"Young man." Gabriel Anderson was losing patience.

"I was at Wes' party. Like I said."

"The whole time?"

"Yes Dad."

"And why didn't Nick drive you home?"

Blaine fidgeted. If he could think up a really good lie, he would.

"He just- he couldn't. So I called Greg and-"

"You're going to need to do better than that young man."

Blaine flushed. "He was just... having fun at the party and I didn't want to-"

"And if I call your brother, that the story he's going to sell me too?"

_Damn it. _Blaine wasn't sure what Greg would say if his dad called. He probably wouldn't rat him out on purpose, he didn't think. Maybe he'd play it off like he hadn't seen Blaine since this afternoon and then they'd both be in hot water for lying. _God this could get worse._


	42. Chapter 42: 9:40PM

"I'm waiting, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know why your brother needed to drive you home?"

"N-n-no I don't know... what he'd say... if you ask." Blaine looked at the floor. "Nick was just kind of... not able to drive."

"Not able?" Blaine felt his face warming fast. _If my dad tells Nick's parents he'll never speak to me again... _"Young man, it looks to me like you're spending an awful lot of time worrying about what story to tell tonight, and not enough time telling the truth."

"He'd-had-a-couple-beers." Blaine muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry?"  
_God this sucks. _Blaine stared at the wall just past his Dad. "I think he may have had a couple beers."

Mr. Anderson nodded. "Your brother- involved in this somehow?"  
Blaine looked at his father, confused. "Uh- involved sir?"  
"He's not 21 but he can pass I bet. He buying you kids drinks?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "N-no s-sir. He didn't- I mean... he was just telling me not to get into a car with someone who's drunk..."

"Good advice." Mr. Anderson interrupted pointedly.

Blaine's eyes went back to the floor. "Uh. Yes sir."

"So Nick had a couple beers. You drinking tonight, too?"  
Blaine hesitated, shifting from one foot to another. "...uh, well-"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine was pretty sure his face was bright red by now.

"Are you supposed to be drinking?"  
_Fuck this sucks._ "No sir. It wasn't- I mean, I only had a little bit-"

"You're not supposed to be having any."  
"...Yes sir."

"You supposed to be lying to get out of trouble?"  
"...No sir."

Mr. Anderson pulled on his son's belt loop, bringing him closer. "I'm surprised at you Blaine Gabriel."

Blaine looked at the ceiling, impotently letting his father undo the button on his jeans and pull them down. "Uh, sorry sir."

"I don't appreciate being lied to."

"Ye-es sir." Blaine said, voice shaky as he felt his father pulling him down and over his knee. He hated this position, his bottom turned up in the air, looking at the floor... it felt so childish.

"I don't know how many times we need to do this until you get it through your head, young man." Mr. Anderson pulled his son's boxer briefs down to his knees. "But children are not allowed to lie in this house."  
Blaine squirmed, embarrassed. "Ye-es sir- I- I know sir."

**SMACK.** Blaine winced at the sting of the first spank to his rear. "Well you don't act like you know it, young man. **SMACK SWAT**." Blaine whimpered at the sting. "Some people would say you boys are a bit old to be taken over my knee **SPANK SLAP**,you agree?"

Blaine bit his lip looking at the living room carpet. "Uh, well I-"

"**SMACK** Well I think so. **SWAT SLAP SWAT**. I think you are far too old for this nonsense. **SPANK**."

"Hmmm... yes sir. I'm- sorry sir..."

"I've told you and your brother since you were young. **SMACK**. Lying is just a quick **SLAP** way to get your bare **SMACK** bottom **SMACK** spanked **SLAP** **SLAP**."

"Oww—uh, ye-es sir." Blaine's feet twisted against each other in frustration. Mr. Anderson tightened his grip and tilted his son forward, figuring that he'd been scolded enough. He focused on spanking the bare bottom over his lap, slapping hard at the sit spots faster now. Blaine was getting the message. As the spanking went on a low whimper could be heard every swat or two. Mr. Anderson could feel the resistance as his son tried unconsciously to pull out of his grip to avoid the smacks that were steadily reddening his bottom. It was starting to hurt.

"Blaine Gabriel, what do you think **SMACK** is going to happen **SPANK** next time you lie **SLAP** to **SLAP** my **SLAP** face **SMACK** like that?"

"I'm not- I won't sir..." Blaine hated that his voice was cracking. He tried desperately to calm his breathing.

"Good. **SMACK**." Blaine groaned at the sting lingering all across his bottom. "Because I don't care how old you are. You act like a child, **SPANK** I'm going to bare your bottom **SPANK SPANK **and punish you like a child young man."

"Ye-es sir. I- I'm sorry sir."

"And if my hand doesn't seem to be a strong enough reminder, Blaine Gabriel, there's other options."

"N-no sir. That... won't be- necessary-"

Gabriel smacked his hand hard across his son's bottom one last time **SMACK** and then pulled his underwear up. Blaine sniffled, shaky as he stood and immediately went about pulling his pants back on. Blaine breathed deep and slow, trying to calm down. _It's over._


	43. Chapter 43: 9:50PM

"Now that we have that out of the way, young man..." _God Dad what now? Can't I just go crawl under my covers?_ "You and I need to talk." _Damn it. _

"Yes sir." Blaine's backside was sore and he didn't feel like sitting. So he stood there, awkward, studying the floor and not knowing what to do with his hands and just wanting to use them to rub his bottom at the moment.

"It was lucky your brother was around to pick you up."

"Yes sir."

"He dropped his plans- I hope you thanked him."

"Yes sir." Blaine found it odd that his father was harping on this.  
"What if you couldn't reach him? Or he couldn't come get you."

"... I would have- figured something out."  
"Like what?"

"I- I would have asked one of the- other guys-"

"The ones who were drinking?"  
"N-no Dad. I mean," Blaine scrambled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I would have found someone who could drive."  
"Blaine, I need to be fire and brimstone about alcohol because- well, because I'm the Dad and that's what I do."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Yes sir. I know sir."

"No, you don't. You don't know what it's like to... send your kids into the world."

Blaine looked up, his brow furrowed, confused.

"We've always been... strict with you boys. Your mother and me."

"Yes sir."

"And there's... a lot of reasons for that. Our families were strict with us growing up and, now that we're older, we appreciate that they took the time to teach us some self-discipline."

"Um. Yes sir." Blaine felt like he had heard some part of this lecture so many times before, there just wasn't anything else to say. _Just keep nodding and it will be over soon._

"Blaine, damn it-" Gabriel stood up suddenly and turned away, frustrated.

Blaine looked up- confused and not sure what he had done wrong now.

"You're not listening."

"I- I am, sir." Blaine defended, trying not to... sound defensive. _What the fuck did I do now?_

"No- you're not- understanding. The point is that there are things that matter and then there are things that matter. And sneaking a couple of beers at your age- I don't even- I just want-" Gabriel Anderson stammered, frustrated with himself. He took a breath and sat on the arm of the chair. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him closer to him. Blaine stiffened, unsure of what was happening. His father spoke carefully. "Sometimes you're going to be punished Blaine."

"I- yes sir." Blaine sputtered, uncomfortable as his father kept trying to force his gaze back up.

"And I'm not just talking about tonight or some detention at school, I'm talking about... All the things your mother and I are on you about? You get punished for them all when you're an adult too. You show up late you lose your job. You cop an attitude with people you lose their respect. You mess with substances you shouldn't be messing with and you get sick, or worse."

Blaine bit his lip. His Dad was acting... intense. "Yes sir," he breathed, wondering where this was going.

"Punishment is part of life and if you're lucky you get more of it when you're young then when you're grown up. But everyone... gets it. And I don't want you to... ever be so wrapped up in avoiding trouble that you- make things worse."

"Sir?" Blaine didn't understand.

"You can't reach your brother, you call home."

There was a long pause. Blaine swallowed. "Yes Dad."

"I get you'd call your brother first. That's fine. For all I know you're brother and you have pulled all kinds of vast conspiracies over your mother and me, getting away with who knows what. But you're in a jam, you need help, you call. I can't- I can't promise you that you call home you're never going to be in trouble. It's not- who I am. I know I fly off the handle sometimes, but... as long as you're honest with me I... try to be fair."

Blaine studied his father. "I know that Dad."

"There are going to be times like tonight when you're not going to want to call us, because you don't want to get in trouble- or you don't want your friends to get in trouble... but, damn it, I need you to... be a man and get over that, alright?"

Blaine blinked hard, afraid a tear was going to drop. _Be a man. _"Yes sir."

"Because I've already... taken you to the ER enough times, okay?"

Blaine couldn't look at him anymore, biting his lip to hold himself together. "Yes Dad," he whispered.

Gabriel smiled a sad smile, nostalgic. "You were my little monkey once, you know?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling a little in spite of himself. "Yeah."

"Every time I turned around you were jumping off some piece of furniture or climbing up a taller tree. Drove me up the freaking wall. Thought you were going for a new record for number of stitches achieved by a preschooler, you know. "

Blaine nodded shyly.

"You know how many times your Mother was yelling at me, 'Why didn't you watch him better?' God, you don't know from scolding, kid."

Blaine smiled. "Never want to be in trouble with Mom."

Gabe chuckled. "Heh. Yeah. And after, what happened- later-," Gabriel Anderson pursed his lips and looked away from his son as the... more fun... memories slipped away from him, "it's probably fair to say your mom and I got a little more... stringent because... we just never wanted you getting hurt again."

The sob sputtered out of Blaine before he could stop it. "Dad, I'm- sorry." Gabe's head spun back to Blaine, appalled. Blaine's breathing hitched and it was hard to talk. "I didn't- mean to- put you all through-"

"Stop it." Gabe grabbed hold of his son and squeezed him in his arms. "Stop it. You didn't do anything. It just- it happened. It was awful but it happened and it's done. That was... a long time ago. We all need to just... let that one go." Blaine's breath stuttered as the tears fell down his face and Gabe blinked as his eyes misted up too. "Shh. It's okay. You're okay. They stitched you right back up, kid. Just like all the times before. You're fine." Blaine whimpered, relaxing his head into his father's chest. His father smiled. "Pretty sure you got gypped out of a balloon or a lollipop that last time though."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Conspiracy," he whispered, sniffling.

"We should have written a letter of complaint." Gabriel teased, holding his son's face in his hands. "The point is... we hold you boys accountable because we care and we just never want you to get hurt because you were too afraid to ask for help. Okay?" Blaine nodded, and it felt like slow motion as Gabe's hands released his son and the distance between them grew as they both took a long breath. Gabriel looked at his son, wanting to say so much more right then. They never really talked like this.

"...Well... I think it's uh... about bedtime for all monkeys."

Blaine laughed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes with a sniffle. "Yes Daddy," he mocked. Gabe, longing to touch him once more, reached out and ruffled his hair.

"See you in the morning."

"Night Dad."

Rosalie, sitting at the top of the stairs in her nightgown, just narrowly made it back to her room before Blaine got to the stairs and would have seen her. She was proud of her Gabriel, Mr. I-Don't-Do-Therapy, but she knew neither he or Blaine would want to talk about it. It was between them, anyway. This time next week they'd be going at it over curfew or chores, Blaine comparing his privileges with those of his friends... but right now it felt like such a weight had been lifted, and just maybe, _we're all going to be okay_.


	44. Chapter 44: 11:55PM

Greg came back home just before midnight. He'd been having fun with the guys, but he was tired. He'd gotten a job at the bookstore at the Lima Mall and had been trying to get whatever hours he could. Technically he was allowed to stay out until a half hour before bars closed now, although Mom and Dad basically never stayed up late enough to check at this point. _God I'm getting old if I can barely even make it to midnight._

He hung his keys on the hook and walked into the kitchen, startled to see his Dad at the kitchen table, eating leftovers.

"Dad! You're up."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

Greg breathed a little sigh of relief. Twice he had been surprised like this by his father in high school when he was trying sneak back into the house. He was getting deja vu.

"Thanks for picking up your kid brother tonight."

This gave Greg pause. He had assumed Blaine would tell their parents he got dropped home by the other kid from Dalton, as planned. He'd figured no one would expect the plans to change and not even ask.

"He uh... tell you about that?"

"Eventually."

Greg sighed. _Poor kid. _He pulled a soda out of the fridge and sat down at the table. "I got a text sometime after 9 sayin' he needed a ride," he confessed. "I tried to get him home in time but..."

"Oh I don't care about that."  
"You don't?"

Gabe smiled. "No. You're... definitely... not in any trouble tonight son."

"Oh. Cool."

"I guess that friend of his was too drunk to take him home."

"Yeah."

"So you knew that part?"

"Uh, well I... assumed." Greg hedged.

Gabe leaned his tired head on his hand. "I really should call that family and give them one for."

_Sounds like a great way to kill his social life, Dad. _"They were just... being kids, dad. It's harmless."

"It wouldn't be harmless if one of them ended up with alcohol poisoning."

Greg pursed his lips, not sure what to say. "I was glad he texted me, honestly."

Gabe looked at his son. "Yeah. Me too."  
"He... tried to be responsible."

Gabriel tilted his head up to look at his son.

"He's lucky to have you, Greg."  
"Eh, not sure he always sees it that way." Greg chuckled.

"I gotta bet you got in some jams when you were his age, and didn't have calling your brother as an option."

Greg swallowed a smile. "I got by okay."

"Surprised you're already home. Thought you were going to be stayin out all night the whole summer."

"Was a long time when I thought midnight was stayin out all night Dad."

Gabe smiled, wrapping up the leftovers and returning them to the refrigerator.

Greg turned in his chair to look at him. "So, uh... Blaine in trouble then?"

Gabe leaned, tired, against the fridge. "No." Then he amended, "Well, yes. He lied about his friend taking him home so he was punished but... that's over now. He's a free man."

"He got a spanking." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. For the lying, though- not for being late." Gabe sighed. "You seemed to learn quicker than him that lying about stuff doesn't make things better."

"Eh, Dad, he's a good kid. No one wants to be in trouble."

Gabriel nodded. Greg thought he had a sort of funny far off look on his face.

"Dad you look tired."  
"I am." Gabe reached out and patted his older son's shoulder, twice. "Don't stay up all night playing video games or anything."

Greg smiled. "Yes Dad. Good night."

"Night."


	45. Chapter 45: Thursday in Spring '00

That night Gabriel Anderson dreamed his way back through memories he had long forgotten.

"Mama how come Jenny gotsta take care of us? I don't wanna haveta have her here."

"Blaine Gabriel." _Uh-oh. _Young Blaine rubbed his nose with his stuffed bunny's ears, his eyes darting up to his father. "That's not nice. You say you're sorry to Jenny."

"...Sorry Jenny." Blaine mumbled into his bunny, scuffing the floor with his pajamaed foot.

"Okay, no- let's try that again." Gabe put the glasses he'd been carrying from the table down and got down on one knee. He pulled the stuffed animal away from his son's face, tapping his bottom with his other hand. "You look at her and say it nicely."

Blaine looked at his father and then at his teenaged babysitter.

"I sorry Jenny."

"It's okay kiddo. I know your Mama does the voices in your stories the best."

Blaine nodded seriously. "You don't know 'em right." _Mama's best at everything._

Gabe rolled his eyes. Blaine had been going through a phase for about a month now where he only wanted Mama to put him to bed and read to him. "Monkey, when Jenny's here you mind what she says and be nice," he admonished, ruffling his hair as the bunny's ears found their way back to Blaine's nose. He went back to washing out the glasses.

"Baby, you have fun with Jenny. You're being silly." Rosalie leaned down to kiss her little boy.

"Not a baby Mama. How come you gotsta talk to my teacher?" _It not fair._  
Rosalie smiled. "So we can hear how you're doing in kindergarten."  
"She gonna say I bein' good?"

"Well we'll find out. Have you been being wiggly lately?"

Blaine bit his lip. Whenever Mrs. Stevens told his Mama that he was being "too wiggly," she made him stand in a corner for what seemed to be a super long time.

"Monkey?" Dad asked pointedly.

Blaine shrugged nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Rosalie and Gabe exchanged amused glances. Rosalie attempted a Mom Face. "It's important to listen to Mrs. Stevens.

"I listen Mama." _I just forget sometimes._

"All the time?"  
"...Most."

Gabriel Anderson took his son's chin in his hand. "You mind your teacher just the same as you mind Mama and me, young man."

"Yes, Daddy."

"If you do bad stuff at school Blaine you gonna get a spanking." Greg piped in helpfully from the stool at the kitchen island.

Blaine frowned. "Like if I fighting?" _I not bad. Lots other kids get in trouble more'n me._

Rosalie smirked at the idea of Blaine in a fight.

"Yes." Gabe said in his stern Dad voice. "Fighting's very naughty."

"I not fighting nobody Daddy." Blaine defended. _Most the kids are bigger'n me anyway._

"Good."

"What if they start it, Daddy?" Greg asked, suddenly curious.

"Start what?"

"What if a kid pushes us and wants to start fighting?"

"Then you tell a teacher." Gabe said dismissively, looking for his keys. Greg tilted his head, not sure that would work.

"..Jenny, there's pizza in the fridge if you want it and I'll have my cell if you need anything."

"Sounds good Mrs. Anderson."

"Greg needs to finish his homework." Rosalie added.

Greg groaned in displeasure.

"Boys who want to play soccer on Saturday better make sure we don't have anymore notes about their homework being incomplete."

"Yes, Mom." Greg said quietly, embarrassed she said that in front of Jenny.

Gabe found his keys and tossed them a bit in triumph. "Monkey, bed is in a half hour. No fussing at bedtime or you and I are going to have a serious discussion, got it?"  
Blaine's face sunk a little into his bunny again as he nodded. Last time Jenny came over she told Daddy that he gave her a real hard time at bedtime. The next day, Daddy spanked his bottom and didn't let him watch any Saturday morning cartoons. _I gonna be good this time._

"Got it?" Gabe repeated.

"Yes, Daddy."

Gabriel picked up the monkey. "Good. Love you."

"Love you."

"You do? You love me a little or a lot?"

Blaine grinned. "Little!" _Daddy's the silliest._

Gabriel made a pouty face and pretended to sniffle and cry the way he always did in this game, sending Blaine into a fit of giggles.

"Only a little!"

"No daddy! I love you lots!"

"Oh you trickin' me, huh?" Gabe said, tickling him and holding him upside down.

"Daddy sto-oppppppp... I not trickyyyy."

Gabe righted Blaine and kissed his forehead, plopping him back down. "Be good." Then he turned to Greg. "You too. Help Jenny with your brother, you're the role model."

"Yes, Daddy." Greg said automatically, his attention on his multiplication problems.

"Good man." Gabe kissed Greg's cheek quickly. "Love you."

"Love you."

Rosalie put her arms around Blaine and looked up at Jenny. "May the force be with you," she teased.

Jenny laughed. "I got this."

Rosalie gave her boys their goodnight hugs and kisses and collected her coat, reminding Jenny on the way out that the emergency numbers were all on the refrigerator. Jenny always thought it was funny she told her that every time, as though by now she didn't know her way around the house.

As they pulled out of the driveway they saw Jenny giving Blaine a piggy back ride so he could wave goodbye to them out the kitchen window.


	46. Chapter 46: Thursday in Spring '00

Rosalie and Gabriel didn't speak much on the ride back from the school that night. Certainly it wasn't a complete surprise. Obviously they knew children were held back a grade if they needed to be. It wasn't even that the teacher had said a lot of terrible things, they were just very used to a different experience at all of Greg's parent-teacher conferences: "He's in the highest reading group. A real leader. My only concern is that we make sure he's challenged." They didn't quite realize how consistently positive teachers had been about Greg until that night.

Mrs. Stevens had talked about the skills needed for first grade and Blaine had mastered some of them, but not all. He knew all his shapes, could count pretty high, and Greg had taught him to write his name back in preschool. His teacher was trying to get the students to write their last names now too, however, and "Anderson" was proving tricky. He reversed the "d" and spelled it a little differently at the end every time. He loved to be read to and could sing his ABCs, but he could only match a handful of letters with their sounds. He was only just beginning to crack the code.

The most compelling reason for retention, in the teacher's view, was his immaturity. While he tried very hard to behave in class, he had a short attention span and had to be redirected a lot. He could play with trains or climb the jungle gym for hours by himself but he had a hard time making friends. His dad thought it was strange that he could be so talkative at home at times and yet intensely shy around other kids. The long day had also proven to be a lot for him, having just recently stopped napping in the afternoon. Some days he got overtired and cranky after recess, and the teacher knew if she just gave him a picture book to look at on the cushions in the reading corner, he would probably fall asleep.

Gabe felt a little guilty. Blaine had always been excited to go to the big school with Greg, and when the question of whether to start him in kindergarten or wait a year came up, he'd pushed it. He had a late birthday so the choice was really up to them. Gabe felt that Rosalie would always want to over-baby her baby and the teachers at the nursery school had predicted he would do fine because he was well-behaved and polite for a not-quite-five year old. "The teacher will probably be thrilled to have such a quiet little boy!" they had said. _Maybe it was a mistake._

Rosalie had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Part of her was relieved. There were some big kids in Blaine's class and she got nervous that since he was among the smallest he was more likely to get hurt when they played together. She had felt all year that the academic expectations had been rather high for five year olds. Greg's kindergarten had only been half-day, and in retrospect it seemed that his classroom had been more play-based. The new curriculum Lima had instituted when it came to be Blaine's turn seemed more intense. Early on, Mrs. Stevens had sent home a list of words the kids were supposed to learn to read by the end of the year and Rosalie thought that was a bit much. She wasn't sure if Greg knew how to read much of anything until first grade, and his grades were great now. If academic rigor was suddenly a big part of lower elementary school, giving Blaine an extra year to just be a kid sounded pretty appealing. However, it was hard not to take this "failure" personally. It was hard to hear that Blaine's classmates were doing better than he was. She felt defensive, like she needed to make a point to the teacher to make sure she knew that Blaine was read to at home. She wasn't sure how she would feel when neighbors asked who his first grade teacher was going to be. She knew Gabe would blame himself and she didn't know how to fix that.

Jenny greeted them warmly when they got back. "How was it? My buddy staying out of trouble?"

"Oh, it was... fine." a tired Mrs. Anderson replied.

"No more about being too wiggly?"

Mr. Anderson chuckled as he pulled out his wallet to pay Jenny. "Eh, he's always going to be too wiggly. We're going to be getting that back on his report card in high school too."

"Probably." Jenny grinned.

"They good for you tonight?"

"Yeah, it was fine. Greg fell asleep on the couch watching his show though. He's gotten too big for me to carry!"

Gabriel smiled. "Blaine give you any trouble?"

"No. He whined a little when we started putting away his trains, but then he said, 'Jenny, I be good, I gonna fix it.'"

Rosalie laughed. "That's his new thing. If you catch him being a little naughty, he'll say "Wait, I gonna fix it,' and try to shape up."

"He's a good kid." Jenny said, putting on her coat by the door.

"Yeah. Think we'll keep him." Gabriel said, smiling as he tried to pick up Greg without waking him. "Thanks Jenny."

"Anytime."  
Gabriel carried Greg upstairs and laid him in his bed. _Good thing we made the boys put on their pajamas before we left. Rosalie's a genius. _Greg stirred in his sleep and his father covered him up with a blanket. _He's getting so big. And smart. His teacher's always saying such great things..._

Rosalie picked up a little in the living room before heading upstairs. When she got to the top she caught a little curly-headed figure hanging by the door to his bedroom, rubbing his eye.


	47. Chapter 47: Thursday in Spring '00

"Baby, what are you doing up?"

"Not a baby, Mama, I just waked-ed up."

"Shh... your brother's sleeping." Rosalie whispered, getting down on one knee and putting a finger up to his lips.

Blaine nodded. "Greg sleepy from all his numbers."

Rosalie tilted her head and picked him up in her arms. "Hmm?"

"He said homework makes his hand tired of writin' numbers."

Rosalie smiled. "Oh he did, did he?"

Blaine nodded his head importantly. "My teacher say I good?"

"Yes. She says you're a very good boy."

"Really?"  
"Uh-huh. She said you're wiggly sometimes but you always try to fix it."

Blaine nodded. Then he saw Daddy coming out of Greg's room.

"Daddy!"

"Shh! Monkey, why aren't you in bed?"

Blaine reached out, demanding to be transferred to Gabe's arms. "I was. I sleeped-ed Daddy, honest."

"I know, Jenny told us." Gabe leaned his forehead against his son's.

"I was good."

"Yes, I heard."

"I was a little naughty but then I fixed it." Blaine amended.

"I see."

"I not even lying. Lying's naughty."  
"Yes. You should be proud of yourself then."

Blaine beamed and hugged his Daddy tight. _My good boy._

Rosalie smiled. "Well mister, I think it's time you got back to bed."

Blaine turned his head to Mama. "...but... I wanna snuggle."

Rosalie and Gabe exchanged glances. Usually Gabe wasn't this much of a pushover. Both Blaine and Greg had a long history of stalling attempts at bedtime and if for no other reason than his sanity, he was generally firm. He was convinced that the only way they had survived either boys' terrible twos was that they'd been uncompromising about carving out no-children time together each night. But Blaine had spent the whole past month wanting Mama to put him to bed, being all about Mama, and...

"It's up to your Daddy."

Gabe sighed as he looked at his son's hopeful eyes. "Okay Monkey," he smiled as Blaine bounced in his arms, "-but just til you fall back asleep. Mama and me are going to bed, we're not having a party."

Blaine squirmed excitedly down Gabe's body to the floor and then ran off to his bedroom to get his bunny. Then he sprinted past his parents to their room. Rosalie and Gabe laughed, following him into the room. Blaine took a running leap to climb onto the mattress as Rosalie and Gabe started undressing.

Mama and Daddy's room was cool. It smelled like Mama. It was blue and bigger than all the other bedrooms. It had it's own bathroom, even. Mama kept lots of sparkly jewelry there and on a high shelf was a really neat model ship Daddy made when he was in high school. Usually they didn't let Blaine and Greg play much in there. Just looking around got Blaine excited and jumpy, literally.

"Hey mister." Rosalie gave Blaine's bottom a light swat, picked him up and laid him down on the bed. "You know better than that. That's how you got stitches last time."

Blaine frowned, remembering. "Don't like stitches."

"Neither do we." Gabriel said, pulling on some pajama bottoms.

"Right. So no more monkeying, you Monkey."

Blaine grinned and pointed up at Mama. "You a Monkey!"

"I'm a monkey! I am not, I'm a Mama. You're the only monkey in this house!" she teased.

Blaine giggled stretching out across the bed.

"You gotta leave room for us too!" Gabe teased, sitting on the edge of the bed to tickle his son's belly. Blaine squealed and both parents jumped and shh-ed him, swallowing smiles. "Don't wake your brother!" Blaine smiled, putting a finger up to his lips like Mrs. Stevens did when she wanted everybody to be quiet.

Gabe turned off the light by the nightstand. "Okay," he whispered. "It's time for all monkeys to settle down." Blaine nodded, snuggling his back up against Daddy's chest and rubbing his bunny ears on his nose, watching Mama in the semi-darkness across the room. She opened the window a crack, letting some cool night air in. Blaine liked the sound the crickets made. They only make that sound at nighttime. Greg had told him all about it. His little fingers lazily drummed over his father's hand, warm on his belly. _Daddy a good snuggler. _Rosalie carefully pulled a blanket over them all as she gently laid down beside her son, kissing his forehead. Blaine looked up as Mama and Daddy kissed goodnight above him. It was a little squishy. Then Mama laid her head down on her pillow, watching him. _Mama's pretty. _He could see stray hairs on her cheek and after a second he reached out to brush them over her ear. Then his eyes wandered around the shadows in the room. He fidgeted a bit, playing with the bunny's fur until Daddy put a hand over his to still him. He turned his head back to look up at Daddy's face. He wondered how old Daddy was. He wondered if he drank his milk every day he'd be big as him one day. He thought so, maybe. _Least big as Greg._ He wanted to ask but he was feeling tired of talking. _Daddy must been real good drinking his milk when he was little._

Blaine turned onto his belly to get Daddy to rub his back. Daddy was very good at that. His fingers ran along his back just right, not too scratchy. Sometimes Blaine had nightmares and Daddy always said that back rubs make you feel better. They make anything better, really. _I gonna be like Daddy when I get big... Daddy and Greg. _Blaine tried to keep his eyes open because he didn't want to miss anything, but they were feeling heavier. He closed them for a bit, relaxing under his father's steady touch. An ambulance siren wailed in the distance and his lashes fluttered a moment. But Daddy kept slowly running his hand up and down his back and he drifted off to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48: Next Friday in Spring '00

The next day Greg was being extra generous and letting Blaine look at things outside under the magnifying glass he got for his birthday.

"You can't be touching it, Blaine. You're too little. You gonna break it. But I'll hold it and let you look at bugs."

When Daddy came home from work they were both on their bellies on the grass in the front yard, looking at an ant climbing up a blade of grass.

"How come he not slipping off?"

Greg wasn't sure. "Ants have sticky feet Blaine," he said confidently.

"Oh."

It was really, really hard not to touch the handle to move the magnifying glass where you wanted to look next. But then Greg would take it away. Blaine pushed his hands under his belly while he looked.

"Hey boys!"

"Daddy!" Blaine ran and jumped up into his father's arms, almost knocking his briefcase out of his hands.

"Hey Monkey, what you up to?"

"Greg's lettin me look at ants through his 'fyin glass Daddy!"

"**Mag**-**ni**-fy-ing." Greg corrected, attention on the ant.

"Mag'fyin'." Blaine amended.

"That sounds fun."

"Is." Blaine nodded happily. "It makes 'em super big Daddy!"

"Neat! Hey, who wants ice cream tonight?"

That got Greg's attention. He scrambled to his feet. "Me!"

"Me too Daddy!"

"Okay well, I told your Mom we'd all go to the Dairy Queen for a Fun Friday if you two had been good." He already knew they had, but he looked at them skeptically. "You been good?"  
"Uh-huh. I wasn't even wiggling Daddy. And I had music today and Mr. Durocher let the good kids blow on real 'corders Daddy. But only if you good."

"A 'corder?" Gabe asked, amused.

"A **re**-cord-er, Blaine." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Hey, be nice." Gabe admonished. Blaine ignored him.

"So I know's I been good, Daddy."  
"That's great."

"We sang all the songs for kindergarten cel'bration Daddy. I know all the words!"

Gabe smiled at the happy little boy in his arms. Then he turned to Greg.

"And what about you, Gregory?"

"I got a hundred on my spelling test Daddy. Only me and Jessie Smith!"

Gabe gave his older son a high five. "You must be proud of yourself!"

"What's spelling?" Blaine asked.

"Letters." Gabe replied.

"And then we played Around the World with math facts and Mr. Gareth says I'm getting scary smart cuz I remembered almost all the 8's!"

"You are scary smart!" Gabe was pleased. Multiplication was not Greg's favorite activity, hence all the procrastination with homework lately. Pushing him to buckle down and get through it was starting to pay off.

"Greg's smartest boy I know!" Blaine piped in.

"Yes, we're all lucky. If there's ever a multiplication emergency, we're set."

"'Cept if it's 9's, I don't know all those yet."

"Right." Gabriel nodded seriously.

"Well I know some 9's. I told Blaine, all the zeros and ones are easy and since one times nine is is nine, that means nine times one is nine too. And I know a trick for fives!" Greg counted on his fingers by 5's. "5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45. 9 X 5 is 45!"

Blaine was dazed by all the numbers. _Greg knows all the numbers there is._

"It is? You sure?" Gabe encouraged.

"Yeah Daddy I counted!"

"Amazing." Rosalie opened the front door.

"Well there's the Ice Cream Man!"

"I'm gonna teach Blaine multiplying, Daddy."

"Hmm..." Rosalie smiled. "Maybe we should hold off on too much multiplying until he's really good at adding."

Greg deflated. "Okay."

"'Cuz I still little, Daddy?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Monkey." Gabe set him down on the porch. _I gonna grow scary smart as Greg some day._

"You gonna be adding stuff all the time when you're in first grade Blaine."

"I am?"

Rosalie and Gabriel exchanged glances.

"Yeah. And first graders get to go on the big playground. No more baby kindergarten playground." That sounded pretty intriguing to Blaine. The big playground had a much bigger jungle gym, and more swings. But he had concerns.

"First grade's on the second floor." Blaine said. Gabriel bit his lip. He had hoped they wouldn't be tackling this subject until the weekend, at least. Maybe not til August.

"Yup." Greg polished his magnifying glass with his t-shirt. Blaine wondered what would happen if he got lost on the way up all those stairs. Or if he had to go to the bathroom. Then he thought about what Greg had said earlier.

"Is adding hard?"

"No silly. It's easy. Any baby can add stuff. 1 + 1 is 2, 2 +2 is 4, 3 +3..."

"Greg maybe we can... save the math lesson for later." Gabriel said, feeling uncomfortable.

"But Daddy, he's gonna be a first grader. If he doesn't know it, all the kids will say he's not smart." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Gregory!" Rosalie scolded, appalled.

"What? It's true!"

"Well Blaine will learn what he learns when he needs to learn it."

"That's right." Gabriel was grateful Rosalie always knew the right thing to say. Blaine looked up at Mama's face, unsure.

Greg frowned. He didn't understand why Mom and Daddy weren't letting him teach Blaine math. He was being a good brother.

"Anyway, uh... we- we need to have a little talk about school." Rosalie sat down on the porch , pulling Blaine onto her lap.

Gabriel put a hand on Greg's shoulder, steadying him there, unsure how this was going to go. He was mainly worried that Blaine would be upset about that big playground. _God, I should have just kept him home another year. Damn it._

"Blaine, honey. Remember how Daddy and me went to talk to Mrs. Stevens?"

"Yeah." Blaine turned around to tell Greg. "She said I'ma real good boy."  
Rosalie smiled. "Yes she did. Cuz you are a real good boy."

"Mrs. Stevens never tells lies."

"That's right. But uh... she also said that you... really like kindergarten and are good at being a kindergartener."

Blaine nodded affirmatively.

"You're working really hard to learn how to write Anderson and learn all the sounds the letters make."

"There's a tricky 'd' in 'Anderson, Mama."

"Yes, I- I know. I had to practice writing Anderson to get used to it when I got married." Rosalie smiled up at her husband and then looked back at Blaine. "Mrs. Stevens says that you should spend some extra time in kindergarten so you can practice those things some more."

"You mean after kindergarten cel'bration?"

"Yes Monkey." Gabe said. _God, that must be why they don't call it graduation._

"But- you said after kindergarten was over we'd go to the beach!" Blaine had been taking swim lessons at the Y. Going to the beach was something he'd been wanting to do since January.

"Oh. Uh, no-no honey. You still- we're still going to the beach!" Blaine relaxed as his Mama rubbed his back. "After this kindergarten's done, we'll have a great little summer vacation and go to the beach, play in the park, your brother's going to soccer camp..."

"Summer's good. Lotsa bugs Mama."

"Yes! You'll get to look at lots and lots of bugs, and then, when summer's over you get to go to a... new kindergarten."

Blaine tilted his head. "'Stead of first grade?"

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Yes. Instead."

She watched Blaine's eyes as he absorbed this, his expression unreadable. Gabe held his breath a little. _He's a little kid, hardly understands what "next fall" means. It's just the grown ups that are taking this seriously. _Blaine squirmed his body around and leaned his back on his Mama, thinking. His parents were so busy looking at him that they didn't notice at first when the worst thing that could possibly happen right now started happening. Blaine saw it before they did. For years after, Gabe would replay the scene in his mind and wish he'd sent Greg to a friends house, told Rosalie they should save the conversation for the weekend, something.

Greg was crying.


	49. Chapter 49: Friday in Spring '00

Blaine studied his brother's face. His eyes looked funny, like when he was extra tired or had bad allergies. His lower lip was trembling, pushing above the upper one. He could see him breathing, his chest coming up and down. His hands were twisting around his little magnifying glass. He looked back up at his eyes and thought he was crying. But Greg didn't cry. Except if he got a spanking. Then he'd cry a little. But not even when he fell off his bike and scraped up his knee- he'd just kinda yelled about it. Crying was for babies, mostly. He'd said so himself.

"W-why can't he be a first grader?"

Rosalie and Gabriel's gazes shot over to their older son. .

"I- honey..." Rosalie sputtered helplessly.

"Greg-" _Fuck._

"That's not fair."

"Greg it's just what your brother—"

"Cuz he doesn't know enough stuff? Isn't he smart?"

"Of course he's smart." Gabe said, desperately squeezing/rubbing Greg's shoulders, mentally willing him to shut up."This has- nothing to do with being smart."

Greg looked up at Daddy incredulously. How could Daddy not know what being held back meant? He knew everything. "Kids who aren't smart enough in a grade don't get to go to the next one."

Blaine thought about that. He didn't know he wasn't smart. He knew Greg was smarter than him and Daddy was smartest. But he'd never wondered much about smart before.

"Gregory, it's not that simple..." Rosalie said, trying to come up with a way to stop this.

"Uh-huh. Jesse Brown got held back cuz he did so bad in second grade, I remember. He couldn't hardly read nothin.'"

Blaine bit his lip. Listening. _I can't hardly read nothin' either._

Gabe got down on one knee. "Gregory, teachers know what's best for kids. Blaine likes kindergarten. This isn't a big-"

"Do I never get to go to first grade?" a little voice asked.

Rosalie and Gabe looked at each other. Greg sniffled, miserable.

"Of- of course baby." Rosalie soothed.

"Not a baby, Mama." _What if I always have to play on the baby kindergarten playground? Even when I'm big as Greg?_

"No. You're a big boy. It's just- an expression honey. You'll do another year in kindergarten and then you can go to first grade."

"Cuz you did bad at it the first time!" Greg accused, hysterical.

Blaine tensed, watching his brother sniffling as his breath hitched, trying to wipe tears off with his tshirt.

"Gregory Joseph that is enough."

"Daddy!" Greg had only the slimmest bit of comprehension as to why Daddy was reprimanding him right now. This was awful. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"You're going to upset your brother!" Gabe said, voiced raised. Later he would kick himself for yelling at Greg. _I just escalated the whole mess further._

Rosalie just watched this exchange in paralysis, her hands squeezing in on Blaine's belly.

"Mama you squishing me."

"Oh I- sorry baby- I know, not a baby." Rosalie was getting dangerously close to tears herself now and just wanted Gabriel to do something to make this stop.

Greg fell to his knees, realizing. "Mama, everybody's gonna know!"

"Young man, I think you've gotten yourself too upset-"

"Yes- I think a little- time out is in order..." Rosalie said springing to a stand with Blaine still in her arms.

"Come on Greg, up to your room." Gabriel coaxed, trying to be soothing and not doing very well at it. Two of the neighbor's kids on their bicycles stopped on the sidewalk, watching Greg scream.

"BUT. I. DON'T. WANT. A. TIME. OUT!" Rosalie and Gabriel's jaws both dropped. Blaine hugged Mama a little tighter, watching. Greg was being kinda scary. The Anderson boys had had tantrums before, but mostly not in a long while. Throwing a tantrum was a good way to get in a lot of trouble, so pouting quickly became a preferred response to injustice.

Gabe had never seen his son so out of control like this. _What. The. Fuck._

"Gregory. Joseph. Anderson." Gabriel got in Greg's ear, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet. "You are going to your room for time out. Do you hear me?"

"Nooooo!"

"Young man." Gabriel pulled his son close, maybe too roughly, and looked him in the eye. "You are going up to time out or you are going to get your bare bottom spanked good. You hear me?"

Greg looked at Daddy. He felt his large hands holding his arms tight. He couldn't squirm away. He sniffled. He opened his mouth to talk and a little sob came out. He swallowed, looked at the ground and whispered.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good choice." Gabriel Anderson said, relieved. He released his grip and pointed to the door.

Greg looked over at Mama and Blaine, staring at him, and back to Daddy.

"Go on then." Gabe stayed on one knee and waited.

Tears flowed further and Greg trudged up the stairs, thinking. _I'm __always_ _gonna get a time out, even if I didn't hardly do __nothing__. I __hate_ _time out. Mama and Daddy are the unfairest __ever__. They don't even care, they're just __yelling_ _at me. And all my friends are gonna make fun of me because the teacher said my brother's stupid and can't go to first grade._

Greg turned at the doorway, so frustrated. He looked at them all. He fidgeted a second and then decided to say it. "I hate this family."

"Gregory Jo-" Gabe leaped to his feet but Greg ran into the house and Rosalie put her hand up.

"Just- let him go, Gabe. Okay?" she said, weakly.

Gabe relented. His heart felt like it was beating faster and he put both hands up on his forehead, trying to calm down.

"Greg goin time out?"

Rosalie put on her bravest face and spoke quietly. "Yes honey. He had a tantrum and said some things he didn't mean."

"Cuz of me?" Rosalie blinked hard. Gabe sighed. _Fuck._

"N-no honey. It's not cuz of you. He's just... overtired. And he – hasn't had dinner..."

"Cuz we're goin for ice cream Mama!"

Rosalie bit her lip and swallowed. "Yeah. Sometimes when Greg doesn't eat on time he gets upset and needs some time to calm down."

Blaine played with the buttons on her blouse. "Is he gonna be in time out for long time Mama?"

Rosalie sighed. "I don't know baby."

"Cuz I'm real hungry for ice cream."

Rosalie put Blaine down on the floor. "You want ice cream you need to eat some vegetables first."

Blaine frowned. Rosalie looked at Gabe with tired eyes. "Can you just-" she gestured towards Blaine. "I- just- can't..." she pursed her lips as a tear fell down.

"Okay," Gabriel breathed. "Hey buddy! I'm getting hungry too. I- uh, I got an idea!" Gabriel put his hands on both knees as Blaine turned to him and Rosalie slipped into the house. "How 'bout you and me go out in the car and pick up our dinner to bring it back here for Mama and Greg?"

"Ice cream too!"

"Yes, I won't forget we're having ice cream for... Fun Friday." _Been a blast so far._

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me. Mama's... tired and-"

"Greg's probably gonna have long time out."

"Yeah."

"He was real sad. He was cryin."

"Uh. Yeah. - But he's gonna calm down now. It's going to be okay. You don't- need to worry about Greg, he-"

"You play my music?"

"Hmm?"

"In the car."

"Oh. Yes. Yes, we can play only the songs you like, how's that?"

"Yayyyy!" Blaine scampered off towards the car. Gabriel took a breath, just wanting this night to be over at the moment. Blaine was jumping by the door to the car, waiting.

"Come on, Daddy!"

"Alright, Monkey."


	50. Chapter 50: Friday in Spring '00

Rosalie pulled a Tylenol from the top cabinet in her bathroom and poured herself a glass of water. She had a massive headache. _Thank God for Gabe. _She was furious with Greg right now. _He's just a kid, it's not his fault. _Rosalie took a deep breath. _Damn it. _

She went back into the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. They had gotten that rocking chair when they got Baby Gregory, and it had gotten a lot of use for a long while. Now it was usually being used as a clothes rack. She rocked a bit, looking out the window, feeling tense and tired. Children in the neighborhood were playing hide and seek; she could hear the counting. She saw Gabe's car pulling back in the driveway and leaned her head back up against the chair. She heard the car door shut and Gabe getting out to open up Blaine's car door. "Come on Monkey!" his voice rang out.

Rosalie took a breath and pulled herself up to her feet. She slowly walked into the hallway and over to Greg's door. She knocked. "Greg?" she called. She opened the door. Greg was laying face down on his bed, asleep. Looking around the room she saw he'd knocked over all the books from his bookshelf. _No wonder he's asleep. Raging takes a lot of a person._

"Rosie! We're home!"

"Mama! We gots sundaes!"

Rosalie looked back towards the stairs where the voices were coming from. She thought about waking Greg. He was probably going to wake up in the middle of the night now- and hungry- if she didn't. But maybe not. She sighed, turning off his light. She closed the door and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, there's your Mama!"

"Mama, mama come look! We got 'tucky Fried Chicken and then we got sundaes Mama!"

"I see. And vegetables?"

"Corn." Gabe assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he opened up the bags of food. "Greg come down yet?" He had hoped that Rosalie would have talked him down by now.

"He's asleep."

"Greg's sleeping!" Blaine giggled. "That's silly! It's still lots light out."

Rosalie smiled. "He needed a little nap honey."

"But he not a baby Mama."

"Sometimes big kids need naps too. Even Daddy takes a nap sometimes if you boys wear him out."

Blaine climbed up on the stool at the island, ready to grab some chicken. He wanted to eat the dinner stuff quick so he could get to that sundae. As he reached the top the stool teetered a little.

"Grab him!"

Gabriel quickly grabbed Blaine's arm and adjusted him on the stool."Careful Monkey."

"I bein' careful."

Rosalie sighed. _No trips to the ER allowed tonight, kiddo. We have officially reached our limit. _She pulled some paper plates out of the top cabinet. "Let's just do this tonight and not worry about dishes."

Gabe cut up some chicken for Blaine and spooned out some corn. "Eat it all buddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

Rosalie looked at the clock, counting the minutes until Blaine would likely be asleep. _Too many._ Then she realized. "Hey I forgot. It's a Fun Friday isn't it?"

"Uh huh, Mama. That's how comes we got sundaes. Can I have Greg's too?"

Rosalie smiled. "No honey. We'll save it for him for when he's awake."

"Maybe if he wakes up in the morning, he'll get ice cream for breakfast!" Blaine was pretty sure that was the greatest idea ever.

Gabriel chuckled. "Maybe. That would be different, huh?"

"Well, since you've been a good boy I think we can skip the bath tonight and let you choose a movie."

"I wanna see Fantasia. It's Mr. Durocher favorite too! He told me."

"Mr. Durocher?" Rosalie tried to place the name.  
"My music teacher. He's nice. He can play songs on a real piano."

"That's great."

"Yeah, and he says when I'm nine I can learn to play a violin at school. Can I?"

"Well sure, if that's what you want to do when you get to be nine, I don't see why not."

"I wish I was nine right now!"

Rosalie gave her little boy a squeeze. _I wish I was about nine right now too. _"Don't worry. You will be, soon enough."

"If you like violins Monkey, maybe this summer we should all go out to Columbus on the Fourth of July. The symphony plays music and there's fireworks."

Blaine nodded cheerfully. "Daddy, can we?"  
"Sure. If you're good."

"This gonna be good summer."

"Yes. It sure is."

After dinner, Rosalie went upstairs and got Blaine's pajamas and his bunny. She undressed him as the movie was starting, her fingers crossed that he'd fall asleep on the couch before the movie was over. The pajamas were getting a little short; new ones would have to be bought soon. He was still pretty small, but he'd grown quite a bit in the past year. _My not-a-baby boy. _Running her fingers through his hair as he and his bunny laid down watching next to her, she was having trouble getting the image of his face from a couple hours ago out of her mind. He worshipped his brother. Of course he would believe it if his brother said he wasn't smart. And if his brother said it, maybe other kids would say it too. She'd just never seen that kind of... shame... on him before. His brother's bossy ways probably hadn't helped Blaine's unsteady confidence so far, and now this. Rosalie didn't want him to grow up feeling like he was always in his brother's shadow. _Not good enough._ She didn't know how to fix this.

When it was clear that Blaine was asleep, she wordlessly turned off the movie and Gabe carried Blaine up to bed, his little head flopped over his shoulder. She went up into Greg's room and pulled out his pajamas. She carefully changed his clothes while he slept, and then pulled a blanket over him. He stirred a little, muttering nonsense, but he did not wake up. _Thank you._

Usually after the kids were asleep Gabe and Rosalie watched the news or talked downstairs but both headed for their bedroom once the boys' doors were closed for the night. Gabe watched Rosalie as she pulled off her dress over her head, waiting for her to say... something. She was a wreck and he knew it. He stripped down to his boxers, thinking about he'd fucked up and made things worse today. How he'd fucked up last August getting Blaine registered for kindergarten. And now Rosalie was upset. _Any minute she's going to..._

"Gab-ri-el..." she sputtered quietly, her hand rushing up to cover her face.

Gabe rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey... shh! It's- okay." And then he held her for a long time there, and then again when they got in bed. He tried to talk her tears away. "Blaine will be okay. How much do you even remember from when you were five?" he told her. It didn't help. So he just held her a long time and rubbed her back until she'd cried herself to sleep, wishing she believed that made everything better the way their son did.


	51. Chapter 51: Next Saturday in Spring '00

Greg woke up the next morning because he heard his brother jumping, stair by stair, down to breakfast. Blaine usually didn't wake up easy, but somehow his body always knew when it was Saturday and there were Saturday morning cartoons to watch.

Greg rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and stretched. He got up out of bed and started to the door, tripping over some books. He looked down, confused, and then remembered.

There was a knock and Mom opened the door. "Oh Greg, you are up!"

Greg's stomach had butterflies, wondering what she would say about all the books on the floor.

"You've got soccer this morning, you should get dressed."

Greg nodded.

"Daddy's making scrambled eggs, see you downstairs." Then she turned and headed back down herself.

_Maybe she didn't notice?_

Greg picked up a couple books and put them back on the shelf. If Daddy saw what he did he'd be real mad. He was probably real mad anyway. He'd said he hated everyone. He didn't know why he had to say that. _I'm so stupid. _

Greg pulled out his soccer clothes out of the drawer and started getting dressed. He remembered how he'd cried in the front yard yesterday. _Like some little baby._ It was embarrassing. He remembered Billy stopping on his bike when he was crying. _Billy probably thinks I'm a baby. Or, like a girl or something. And he saw Daddy yelling at me. _One of the reasons he decided to listen was that he thought if Daddy was mad enough, he might spank him right there in the front yard, and he didn't want Billy to see. He didn't want to get a spanking at all, but he really didn't want Billy watching. He'd been surprised when he ran into the house that Daddy didn't chase after him. It was super naughty to say something mean like he did. _We're not supposed to act like that in our family._

Greg picked up a few more books. He wished he hadn't made this big mess. Cleaning up was annoying.

"Greg, your breakfast's ready! Come on, we have to leave soon!" Mom called.

Greg went into the hallway. Then he went back and closed his door, hoping that meant Daddy wouldn't see what was left of the mess. Maybe he could fix it later if Daddy played golf in the afternoon. He headed downstairs.

"There's Mr. Sleepyhead!" Daddy said.

"We have s'pise for you Greg!" Blaine bounced at the table.

"A what?"

"A s'pise!"

"A surprise." Mom explained. "But you have to eat your eggs first."

"Ice cream for breakfast!" Blaine yelled out gleefully.

Mom and Daddy laughed. "You ruined our surprise!" Mom said, giving Blaine a tickle.

Greg sat down at the table, confused. "What you mean?"

Daddy pulled the sundae they'd saved for him from the freezer. "You were so sleepy last night you missed your Fun Friday ice cream." He put it on the table by his plate of eggs. "Blaine thought it would be fun if you could eat for breakfast and we decided it'd be okay, just this once."

Greg's eyes widened, hardly containing his surprised smile.

"Eat your eggs Greg, I wanna watch you have ice cream for breakfast!"

Greg smirked. "You are the silliest brother ever," he teased.

Blaine shrugged happily.

Greg had a good morning. He was so happy it wasn't raining and his mom could drive him to soccer. He loved running around and kicking the ball into the goal with his friends. He couldn't believe he was going to get to play soccer this summer every day for a whole week at camp. It was going to be amazing.

Early on Jason West got hurt, skinning his knee on the sidewalk by the field. His coach sprayed Bactine over it and bandaged it up. Greg rubbed his back while he did that because he was crying a little. His coach said he was being a good team player. Greg just wished they weren't outside and Jason could go somewhere, then he wouldn't have to be crying in front of everybody. That's what he would want. Mostly everybody just wanted to see his knee before the bandage went on though, because the scrape was really cool and gross looking.

On the way back Rosalie asked about it. "I saw Jason had that big bandage on. He okay?"  
"He scraped his knee but he's good. He's tough."

"Tough, huh?"  
"Uh huh. Jason's my bestest friend."  
"He is?"  
"Yeah. Him and Billy. But Billy's just a neighbor friend," he dismissed. "Jason's my bestest soccer friend."

"I see."

Greg reached out to the seat in front of him to pull himself closer to Mom and tell her confidentially. "Jason was crying a little bit because it hurt lots."

"I'll bet."

"But nobody made fun of him."  
"That's good. That's because you're all nice boys."

"Uh huh. And sometimes, even big kids cry a little bit."

"They do."

Greg leaned against the window as they passed the fire station. He wanted to be a firefighter when he grew up. Firefighters were always good and they rescued people because they were super brave.  
"So what you think you want to do with the rest of your day? Gonna go ride your bike?"  
Greg thought about it. "Yeah. But I want to do some stuff in my room first."

Rosalie nodded. "Okay."

"It's got a little messy." Greg confessed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I told Blaine, the best thing is to clean up a little bit every day. Then it's not so annoying to pick up."

Rosalie smiled. "That's good advice. He has to learn to clean his room better."

"Yeah. I'm teaching him."

That night, Blaine wanted to color and Mom gave him crayons and a few sheets of paper. Greg watched him for a minute.

"Can I color too?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine looked up. Greg never ever wanted to color. It was mostly for babies, he'd said. He shrugged. "Okay."

Greg sat down and took a little while, choosing each color carefully. Blaine got up on his knees leaning over the table to look. "Whatcha drawin'?"

"You."  
Blaine tilted his head. "What I doin'?"

"Climbin' a big tree."

Blaine grinned, watching. "You good drawer Greg."

"I know."

Greg drew his whole family doing what they liked best. Daddy was watching the news, Mom was planting her flowers, and he was playing soccer. Then at the top he drew lots of hearts and American flags. He thought the flags made his picture look more grown up and serious.

"What's this? Greg, you coloring with Blaine?" Gabe asked. He didn't think he'd seen Greg with a crayon in his hand in over a year. He was too above the things Blaine liked to do.

"Uh huh." Greg's attention stayed on his picture.

Gabe looked at Rosalie, who shrugged.

"Done!" Greg tossed the yellow crayon down.

"Oh well let's see." Rosalie came over to look over his shoulder.

"I'm in it, Mama!"

"I see that."

"Wait, I need to write on it." Greg turned his page over and then jumped up and ran to the junk drawer. He pulled out a pen and then ran back to write.

Blaine leaned in, watching the letters form.

"What's it sayin'?" Blaine asked.

"Hold on..." Greg wrote in his best handwriting. When he was done, he announced. "Now it's really done."

"It is?" Gabe asked, smiling.

"I wanna know what's it sayin." Blaine whined.

Greg scooched his chair over next to Blaine's and pointed to each word. "It says: **I** **love this family. FROM Gregory Joseph Anderson.**"

Blaine pointed to the last word. "That's Anderson?" It looked different.

"Uh huh. It's in cursive. When you're big you only write your name fancy like that."

Blaine admired the letters. "You good at writin', Greg."

"I know."

"Looks like you worked hard on this. We'll have to hang this up!" Rosalie said, taking it and showing it to Gabriel.

"We can put it on the frigerator, Mama!"

"That sounds like a great idea Monkey." Gabriel took some magnets out of the junk drawer and hung it up on the fridge, where it stayed for a long time. A couple years later, when Rosalie was feeling especially productive, she made a scrapbook, putting lots of pictures and art from Greg and Blaine's elementary years together, and she placed that drawing on the very first page.


	52. Chapter 52: Saturday July 9, 2011 & '00

"What you lookin' at Dad?" Blaine asked.

"This old scrapbook of your mom's. I was trying to find this one picture."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Picture of what?"

"You. I was just... remembering something and I can't think what we ever did with the picture."

Greg sat on the edge of the couch and looked over his father's shoulder. The scrapbook was opened to a page with a picture of Martin Luther King Jr. with the words** I HAVE A DREAM** on the top, with a cloud underneath. A six-year old Blaine had drawn a fully unrecognizable yellow and blue image inside of it. At the bottom of the cloud he'd scrawled the words "**to be a bus drivr**."

"Ha! Blaine's big dream was to be a bus driver!" Greg laughed.

"What?" Blaine looked up.

"Yeah we went to an Open House at the school with all these posted on the wall, and I think all the other kids said they dreamed about world peace or everybody sharing, or something. But your brother was actually honest."

Greg laughed.  
Blaine got up, and went over to sit next to his dad on the couch. "I said I wanted to be a bus driver?"

"Proof right there, little brother."

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "I don't remember that at all."

"Well it probably changed every couple weeks or so." Dad laughed.

"I thought you just wanted to be, like, a trapeze artist or something. Jumping on everything. You were a freaking annoying little kid."  
"And you were perfect?"

"Of course!" _Why am I not surprised._

"Never even threw so much as a tantrum."

Gabriel smiled. "I think I might remember it differently." He turned the page. "Here we go." He pulled a photo out of the sleeve.

"Aw, that's Blaine's concert. I remember that."

Blaine had only a vague memory of being onstage for Kindergarten Celebration the first time. Looking at the picture, it was hard to believe he was ever that small. He remembered feeling vaguely insulted that he always had to be put in the front row, when other kids got to stand higher on the bleachers. In the picture he was standing in the center of a stage and Mr. Durocher was on one knee, holding a microphone up to his face, but he didn't really remember singing. He remembered his father picking him up and shaking Mr. Durocher's hand after. And he remembered his parents let him eat a massively messy banana split at Dairy Queen that night, even though it was past his bedtime.

Greg remembered a lot more about it. He had whined the whole way there because Mom and Dad had made him dress up for it. He'd thought it was dumb they were all wearing little orange graduation caps when Blaine wasn't even graduating. As the story went, Sammy Price was supposed to have the solo singing "Zip a Dee Doo Dah," but he threw up or something that day. Mr. Durocher was going to cut the song from the program, but Blaine had told him he could do it. Mr. Durocher wasn't sure because Blaine was normally so shy, but Blaine had been insistent. "I know all the words and without ZipDeeDooDah, kindergarten cel'bration will be no good!" Mr. Durocher made an introduction before the song, saying they were all sad Sammy got sick, but Blaine said he would sing his song for him. In retrospect Greg thought he probably did that so that if Blaine freaked out everybody would understand. But he didn't. He just sang the whole song, all by himself in his big five year old voice, and everybody clapped really loud. Blaine looked really surprised at all the clapping and had a big grin on his face the whole rest of the night. Greg was kind of impressed, because he thought he'd be nervous to sing a song in front of all those people. Billy's sister was in the other kindergarten class and he had tapped Greg on the shoulder, saying, "Your brother did good!" It was the first time he could remember being really proud of his little brother.

"What you want the picture for, Dad?" Blaine asked.

"I need to scan it and make a new one. I'm putting this together for your mother. Anniversary tomorrow." He pulled out two picture frames. One had a picture of Greg on his first day of soccer camp next to a picture of him playing lacrosse at college. The other had an empty space next to a photo of Blaine with his hand up, singing "Raise Your Glass" at Regionals.

"Aw Dad, that's good!" Blaine was working on trying to be more romantic, so he thought this was impressive.  
"Wow," Greg teased as he stood. "I can't believe you remembered your anniversary this time."

Gabriel smirked and swatted at Greg's backside. "You be nice."

"Okay, okay-"

Just then they heard Rosalie's car pulling in the driveway and Gabe scooped all the pictures and things up, putting them in his den. "Not a word, gentlemen."

"Scout's honor, Dad." Blaine grinned.


	53. Chapter 53: Sunday July 10th & '98

Dad hit it out of the park. He gave her the present in the morning at breakfast and she cried. Actually cried. _Go Dad._

Mom and Dad were going into Columbus to see a play and have a romantic dinner for more Anniversary celebrating, so Blaine and Greg had to share the other car. It was okay though. Greg really wanted to go out to a movie with his friends because he didn't have to work, and Blaine was more than happy to get dropped off at Kurt's for the entire afternoon. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in over a week. He had started to think Kurt would be away on vacation forever. He wanted to tell him all the stories from Wes' party last week and talk about how far he'd gotten in Native Son, and then hopefully his father and Finn wouldn't be hanging about too much so they could... do some other things.

Kurt opened the door before he even had a chance to ring the doorbell. They grinned at each other for a second. They both had agonized a bit over what to wear and were excited to be looked over.

"Hello."

"Hey stranger."

"That's a good look for you. Is it new?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I like that shirt." Blaine leaned in and they kissed there on the front steps a moment, grabbing hold of each other's hands.

"Missed you." Blaine said, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"Me too." Kurt agreed, before pulling him into his house.

Greg stared a second before pulling away. He had never seen his brother kiss anyone before, much less a guy. It made it more real, somehow. _Oh, right. My brother's gay. He likes to kiss boys. _It didn't make him uncomfortable exactly, it was just... different. There were some gay kids at Greg's school and he'd seen them kiss a little in the hallways of the dorm a couple times. Somehow it made Blaine seem more grown up, actually. But pulling out of the driveway he felt a little unsettled. He didn't like that they were doing that right on the front porch. _What if the neighbors saw them? _

_If I say anything to Blaine, though, it'll probably be a fight._ He wondered what Mom and Dad would say if they saw that. He'd kissed a couple of his girlfriends in front of them before. Not French kissing or anything, except that one time accidentally when Dad caught him and Heather- but still. To be fair, if they had put their foot down about a little hello kiss when he was Blaine's age, he was sure he would have been pretty annoyed. _But this is different. It's not... appropriate. _

Mom and Dad had always made a big deal about certain things being "appropriate," or not, when he was growing up. Mom didn't even want him holding hands with a girl until he was 14 or so. He'd had an awkward sex talk with his Dad around fifth or sixth grade, but the first family discussion about kissing came a lot earlier.

"Gregory, we need to have a talk." Six year old Greg knew it was serious, because Mom pretty much only called him Gregory when it was serious. "Your teacher called me today."

"She did?"

"Yes. She says you got in some trouble at recess." Greg blushed. He didn't think his teacher would tell.

"Um. A little."

Gabe turned on his stern Daddy voice. "What sort of trouble, young man?"

Greg slumped in his chair as he shrugged.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Well apparently, your son has been kissing some of the little girls while he's at recess."

Gabriel's eyes widened. It was all he could do to not bust out laughing. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to maintain a look of disapproval.

"Am I in lotsa trouble?"

Rosalie looked at Gabe, who shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you need to know that six year olds don't do that in our family."

"...Yes, Mom."

"Don't do what, Mama?" Blaine piped in.

"Kissing."

"How come?" Greg asked.

"It's just not appropriate."

"What's 'propiate, Mama?"

Rosalie ignored Blaine's question and focused on Greg. "You need to save your kisses for your family, okay?"

"Or we run outta kisses?" Blaine asked, looking up from his sippy cup. Gabe thought that was a funny question. He enjoyed watching Rosalie get flustered trying to answer.

"Uh, I-yes. Kissing is special, baby. Little boys in this house just kiss their Mamas and Daddies. Kissing other people is for when you get big."

"How big?" Blaine asked.

Rosalie was pretty annoyed Blaine was entering into this discussion. She wished she hadn't brought this up at the dinner table. She pursed her lips. "High school."

Blaine tilted his head, not really sure what high school was. But before he could ask, Greg blurted out, "It was all Jessie Smith's idea, honest!"

Gabriel covered his face, taking a breath. He played golf with Jessie Smith's dad. This was hysterical. "Really? Jessie Smith, huh? Hmm, she's a... pretty little girl."

"Gabriel." Rosalie was not happy that Gabe was clearly finding this so amusing.

"What? I think this is an... important father-son conversation, don't you?" Gabriel bit his lip trying not to laugh.

Rosalie sighed. "Gregory, whoever's idea it is, if someone wants to play kissing games, you tell them you're not allowed. Okay?"

"Jessie really likes kissing."

Gabe choked on his milk. He stood up and went to the sink, washing his mouth with a towel as he composed himself and turned around.

Greg thought Daddy was acting weird. "The other girls kinda do too I think but she likes it best."

_ My little boy has a harem. _"Greg how... exactly did you, uh, get the idea to do this?" Daddy leaned against the kitchen island, enjoying this immensely.

"Jessie says her Mom watches shows on TV that have lotsa kissing. Like a real lots."

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up, horrified. "She does?"

"Yeah. Soap Shows." He furrowed his brow. "I don't know why they call 'em that."

Rosalie breathed a little sigh of relief that her first grader wasn't being exposed to more than she was ready for at the moment.

Gabe cleared his throat. "I see... So Jessie, told you about these... TV shows."

"Yeah and she wanted to try it so these other girls asked me. And then some of them wanted to do it too. Kissing means you think they're pretty."

"Oh, it does?"

"Uh-huh. I'm glad it was just those girls though cuz Michelle Jenkins really isn't pretty at all."

"Gregory, that's not nice." Rosalie closed her eyes.

"No, cuz it would be mean to hurt her feelings."

"Ah, so you were... still trying to be a good person while you were kissing all these girls?" Gabe asked.

Greg shrugged, not really understanding the question. "But Jessie says the people on TV are more practiced cuz they can kiss for a real long time. And I told her it's gross, but she says one time this guy even kissed a girl on her tummy."

Gabriel was done. He started laughing and he couldn't stop.

Rosalie put her head in her hands. "Thanks for the support Gabriel!"

"I'm s-sorry, I'm- sorry," Gabe sputtered. "I just- Jessie Smith, Rosie!" Gabe hadn't laughed that hard in a long, long time.

"Why's Daddy laughing Mama?" Blaine asked.

"To make me crazy, baby."

Greg didn't know what to make of Daddy right now, but he had an important question. "So am I in trouble?"

Rosalie sighed. "No. Just no more calls from the school or you're going to be standing in a corner for a real long time Mister."

Gabriel patted his son's back, wiping a tear from his eye. "Your Mother's right, Greg. That was... very naughty. No more kissing girls for another 8 or 10 years, alright?" He collapsed back down his seat, exhausted of all that laughing.

"Just kissing Mama!" Blaine announced.

"That's right Monkey. Kissing Mama's the best kinda kissing there is. That's why I do it so much."

"Do you give her kisses on her tummy?" Blaine asked, holding his shirt up.

"Only if she lets me."

Rosalie glared across the table at her husband. "I'm getting you back for this, you know that?"

"Totally worth it."


	54. Chapter 54: Later Sunday July 10th

"So Nick was wasted?"

"Pretty much. Had to get my brother to pick me up."

"Wow. I missed a lot."

"Yeah, everybody was asking about you."

Kurt smiled. He was happy he transferred back to McKinley, but those really were great guys. He wanted to try to go next time there was a big Dalton party if he could. He could tell that Blaine had a great time. He was probably going to stay at Dalton. He didn't say so, but Kurt knew. Talking about the Warblers made him seem... so happy. Maybe it was just where Blaine belonged. It would be disappointing, but it would be okay. Kurt just wasn't going to hold out a lot of hope about it anymore.

"Oh, and get this! Stephen and Luke basically had a full-on make-out session right on Wes' living room couch."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Kurt wasn't sure what he thought of that. He'd always thought Stephen especially was really cute. He wondered what he would have done if he'd been there. Probably avert his eyes, he supposed. But it would have been... interesting.

"To be honest, like... some day I want to be able to do something like that." Blaine said.

"Like what?"

"Just..." Blaine's face warmed a little, thinking about it. "I don't know... fool around at a party like that. Like it didn't matter who was watching."

Kurt felt weak in his knees and sat down. "Y-you do?"

"I mean- not- right now, of course." Blaine stammered.

"Yeah."

"Just-" Blaine shrugged. "It sounds fun."

Kurt drew little circles on his bedspread, nervous. Blaine got a little uncomfortable. _Is this freaking him out?_

"I just mean, you know, like back at Rachel's party- Sam and Santana were making out, Britney and Artie- like, it's only fair that, you know, if we wanted to, we could."

"What were they- doing?"

"Stephen and Luke?"

"...Yeah."

Blaine studied Kurt. _Is he... into this? _"Well, they were kissing... kinda lying together on the couch. And Stephen was, um... I mean, they were both fully clothed- um, while I was there anyway-"

"Uh huh." Kurt bit his lip.

"But Stephen had his hand on Luke's crotch and I just-"

"Woah. Okay. Enough details."

Blaine looked at Kurt. _Oh. False alarm? _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No. It's fine. Just... I know them and it feels weird to be thinking of them... doing that."

Blaine tilted his head. "How come?"

"I just... don't really think about... people I know..." Kurt trailed off.

"But they don't even know you're thinking about them. It doesn't- bother anybody."

"I mean. I do think about this... stuff... sometimes, but- that's just not who I prefer to think about, like when I..." Kurt swallowed.

Blaine's brow furrowed. "When you..." for a second he thought he knew what Kurt wanted to say, but he didn't know if he had the balls to-

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Bl-ai-ne," he whined.

"When you touch yourself?" Blaine said simply.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, nodded, then looked away.

_ Wow. _"You don't have to be embarrassed. This is me you're talking to."

"I know."

"Who... do you think about?" _I think about you. Is that okay? I mean we said hands above the waist right now, but in my head..._

Kurt shrugged, blushing hard. "I- I don't know."

"Kurt, come on, of course you know."

"Like, celebrities... sometimes."

A smile crept onto Blaine's face. He leaned in, confidentially. "When I first came out, I saw _Dirty Dancing_ at this sleepover party, and I thought it was the greatest movie ever made. We watched it 'cuz I had this friend who was in lust with the blonde girl in the movie, but I just remember... hardly being able to sleep after. I just- could not get over Patrick Swayze with his shirt off."

"Oh my God. You're ridiculous."

"Kurt, we should rent it!" Blaine's eyes twinkled.

"You're going to leave me for Patrick Swayze."

"No I'm not! ...Actually I'm pretty sure he died a couple years ago." Kurt grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Blaine. "Oh stop. You lo-ove me."

"Unfortunately." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, sucking on his lower lip.

Blaine hummed, bringing both hands up to his boyfriend's face. They separated and looked at each other, and Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent, gently brushing his nose against his.

"Did I say I missed you?" he breathed.

Kurt nodded.

"That's good."

Blaine tilted his head and dove back to Kurt's mouth, his tongue pressing inside. _God. _It felt amazing, Kurt's tongue undulating around his. It was like he'd been... thirsty for this too long. _Kurt Kurt Kurt. _And then he jerked his mouth away, breathing hard and pressing the side of his forehead against Kurt's. _Cool down there, tiger._

"Can I... tell you a secret?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine let out a long exhale, feeling the breath pour out of his body. He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"You turn me on."

Blaine chewed at his lip, his heart pounding. He shifted his head back so he could look Kurt in the eye. _Fuck I love your eyes. _"Y-you turn me on too."

And he whimpered, as Kurt chastely kissed his nose, his cheek, his chin, and then back to his lips. He just... let him kiss him, and he thought it was so hot he was going to split in two. He found Kurt's hand and held it, squeezing, as they both looked away and sat there on the edge of Kurt's bed with their shoulders touching. _If we ever do have sex, we're going to have foreplay __down__._

They could hear the door downstairs open and slam.

It was Finn. "Pizza!" he yelled.

"Finn, do you have to yell?" Burt was asking.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. Then glanced sideways at his boyfriend. "Y-you okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

There was a long pause.

"You hungry? Kurt asked.

"A little."

Kurt pulled Blaine up and they held hands as they walked together down to dinner.

"Patrick Swayze, really?"

"Really."


	55. Chapter 55: 11:45PM Sunday July 10th

That night Rosalie and Gabriel didn't get home until almost Midnight. That hadn't been the intention, but it was how it worked out.. The play was wonderful, the food at dinner was great, and then Rosalie talked Gabriel into checking out the concert series in the park. They hadn't been there in so long- five years at least. When the kids were little they used to try to go out to it a couple times a summer. Blaine liked the music and Greg was really into the excitement of going to the "big city." Gabe felt nostalgic, watching little kids running through the sprinklers. It was hard to believe he was ever the father of anyone that small. It seemed like yesterday and a hundred years ago at the same time. Gabe couldn't even remember the last time he and Rosalie had just gone out as a couple like that

Rosalie wasn't so used to being up so late and fell asleep in the car for awhile on the way back. Gabe pulled in the driveway, glad to see the other car was there. Blaine and Greg both had to work early in the morning, and their lights were out in their bedrooms, so he figured they were asleep. He looked over at Rosalie, her head leaned in towards him, hair falling against her face. He smoothly brushed it over her ear, and she stirred.

"Heyyy Rosie." he cooed. "We're home."

"Hmm?"

He touched his thumb to her nose. "Unless you just want to sleep in the car all night?"

Rosalie's eyes fluttered and she smiled up at her husband. She stretched as she yawned.

"Good nap?"

She undid her seatbelt and leaned in to steal a kiss. He smiled into it.

"23 years, Rosie!"

Rosalie sighed, smiling. "It sounds like a lot."

"Greg was all impressed I remembered."

"I'll bet." she hit him playfully in the stomach.

"Hey!"

"The only reason you remembered is I finally made you put a reminder into your Blackberry last year," she teased, running her hand along the side of his face.

Gabriel smirked. "That may have helped a little."

"Thought so... You did good."

"Thanks." He looked her up and down, feeling her warm, soft hand against his face. _She's just the most lovely thing..._He ran his fingers through her hair, shimmering under the streetlight.

"We should do this more often." Rosalie said

Gabe nodded and put a hand against her cheek, kissing her slowly. He loved the way she smelled. He could be having the most stressful day and just- her scent- had this calming effect inside of him. "You're right. It's been too long."

"We used to be better about this. What happened to date night?"  
Gabe furrowed his brow and leaned back against his seat, trying to remember. "Hmm. I don't know. What did happen to date night?"

Rosalie shook her head. "We were really good- for years. Every week like clockwork."

"Yes, pretty sure that's what put that Jenny kid through college."

Rosalie laughed.

Gabe gasped and snapped his fingers. "That's what happened!"

"What?"

"We must have lost date night when we lost access to a babysitter!"

Rosalie thought about it. "You could be right."

"The boys were too old, but we didn't trust them to be home by themselves."

"Well Greg had proven... pretty sneaky at that point." Rosalie smiled.

"And Blaine was in junior high going through his super-obnoxious phase."

"Oh, be nice."

"Rosalie. I love him. To little tiny pieces. But he was impossible for at least a year. I have gray hairs I'm naming after him for all the grief he gave me."

"Greg had his difficult moments at that age too."

"...This is true." Gabe smiled.

"We didn't really... understand what Blaine was dealing with back then."

"Well he wouldn't tell us! He was just... sullen." Gabe defended. At least Greg told us what was on his mind. But I'll take the toddler years over prepubescence any day of the week."

Rosalie didn't entirely agree, but she didn't want an argument right now. This was their night. "I guess it was... complicated for him. That day at dinner, when he came out- he asked if we were mad and I remember thinking... Oh my God has he been thinking we would hate him all this time?"

"I did too. But... he's seen the lawn signs in this neighborhood. Even if we were... perfect... I guess I can understand him... wondering."

"I just always wanted our boys to know we loved them no matter what."

"They do, baby."

"We could have done more."

"Rosie, you'll kill yourself going through all the what ifs. We did the best we could."

"I know. Just... I knew- being small for his age, wanting to spend all his time playing violin... I don't think I ever guessed he was gay, not really, if only because... honestly I probably didn't want to see it. But I knew he was... different. Different in ways some kids wouldn't like."

Gabriel took Rosalie's hand. "You are the best-" he kissed her hand, "mother-" he kissed it again, "that boy-" he kissed it and held his mouth there a second enjoying her scent-"could ever ask for, you know that?"

"I've tried."

Gabriel sighed contentedly. "We were so young when we started. I didn't- know anything about kids back then."

"Your boys worship you, you know."

Gabriel smirked. "Hardly. I'm the one always laying down the law."

"No, that's why. They'd do anything to earn your respect."

He thought of the fifteen thousand times Greg had been late for curfew. And all the times Blaine had lied to get out of trouble. "...Guess it's been hard to see that sometimes."

"They're still adolescents. They act out sometimes, but... goodness, they'd walk through traffic for you."

There was a low whimper from Gabriel's throat as he looked at Rosalie in the car there, her hair shimmering from the streetlight shining in. Those words just... hit him somewhere. "I'd walk through traffic for you. For the boys- But... for you Rosie."

"I know." she said, her voice low and her heart full. "You take care of your family."

Gabe gaze averted out the window. He needed a minute. He felt... emotional. It was uncomfortable.

Rosalie, seeing through him as she always did, reached down by her feet for her purse. "Let's go, honey," she said. She opened the door and walked around the car. Gabe shook himself a bit and pulled the keys out of the ignition, busying himself with tossing the GPS in the glove compartment. Then he got out of the car and slipped his hand inside Rosalie's and walked with her up to the porch. They looked around but the house was quiet. They slipped upstairs. When the boys were little, they would tiptoe, terrified they'd wake up and never get back to sleep. It was a strange feeling carefully passing their doors as if no time had passed at all.

The door had barely closed behind him before he felt like there was a force, pushing his arms forward to embrace her from behind, this inconsolable desperation wringing at him as he kissed her neck there. Her eyes fluttered and she leaned back into him, letting the sensation envelop her. She reached her hand up, fingers brushing through his hair as his mouth kept exploring, loving her there. _I can't even imagine who I'd __be__ if we'd never... _His hand was shaky as he reached around her, as though they hadn't done this so many times before. His fingers ran lines from her navel up to her breast, tickling, and Rosalie hummed softly, letting him just press gently against her.

"Gabriel..." she breathed.

He closed his eyes, his face blindly finding its way up to her ear. "You like this?" he whispered, running his fingers down her body and back up again.

She nodded, eyes closed against his head, breath hitching just as they came back to her breast.

"I'm going to make love to you, Rosalie Anderson." he whispered, his tongue licking lightly at her earlobe. "You let me?"

She nodded, standing there against him, feeling his warm hands now pressing against both of her breasts. And then she spun to reach her arms up over his shoulders. "I love you..." she said, feeling his strong arms reach around her waist, twisting at the fabric of her dress.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I just want to- make you feel- so good Rosie." His eyes were misty with emotion and she kissed his cheek, slipping her hand under his shirt, up his back. She loved the feeling of his warm skin right now. She pushed up at his shirt, until Gabe let go of her long enough to pull it over his head. His tongue was sneaking into her mouth as she undid the buttons of his pants. He let them fall as he pulled her dress up and off in one motion.

He looked at her, remembering the first time they'd done this. How lucky he felt, like it was an honor. And it was. _Yours, for however long you'll have me. _

He felt a hot tear sneak out on his cheek but he couldn't be bothered, because her hand was wandering between his legs now and she was kissing him like she hadn't kissed him in awhile, and it was all he could do as she came up for air to say I love you, I love you, I love you... She made him weak, whimpering at the electricity she could ignite in his veins with just a little touch, as though it were nothing. He lifted her up onto the bed and carefully, slowly peeled off her bra, her stockings, her panties. And then he kissed and tickled and caressed her body for a good long time, loving her as best he knew how. And when he was finally pressing up inside of her, he breathed into her ear, "How do I deserve you?" She wrapped her hands around his neck, squeezing him tight through the rest of their pleasure. The waves beneath them seemed to still too soon after, and she laid back into her pillow, spent and sated. She said nothing; it had all been said, there. He draped a blanket over her and snuggled up close to her face for one last sweet little kiss before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56: Mon July 18th and April

Greg was having problems with Heather. He was always having problems with Heather. _Things were so much easier when we were just friends. Why am I so stupid? _

They had run in different circles in high school, but when they'd found out they were both going to the University of Pennsylvania they had gotten to be closer friends. She'd had a boyfriend at the time, so there wasn't any pressure, they were really just friends. _The only time she was ever hassle-free. _It had been a long time since Greg had had a serious girlfriend at that point. He and Jane had been together 8 months but broke up the summer before senior year. They had had a really bad fight one night and Greg had decided he had no further interest in being wrapped up in girl problems while he was trying to get into the school of his dreams. He still flirted shamelessly on a regular basis that year, and fooled around with a couple girls at parties, but he was careful not to make any commitments. He didn't want to end up in some long distance relationship nightmare. He was going to be practical.

She broke up with her boyfriend right before college started, and was lonely that first month, showing up at his dorm one night when his roommate was out. They ended up making out- but then she freaked and said she wasn't sure it was a good idea. She knew she had just gone through a breakup, just started college- she said she wasn't ready for a new relationship. So they tried having a strict hands-off policy with each other for a couple months, and Greg honestly thought it would just end up being a one-time thing. But one night when they were both drunk at school right before winter vacation, it happened again.

Thus began their "friends with benefits"era. They saw other people, but fooled around together on... special occasions. She didn't want the "drama" of a boyfriend, she said. Greg felt weird about it. He felt like his parents would disapprove, but he felt like a tool for even thinking about that. He didn't like that they could be so intimate together in private but then feel like they had to sneak around about it. He felt like he couldn't really commit to someone else with all the ambiguity with her. But time and again she'd show up and he couldn't say no. It didn't feel... manly... to say no.

When he finally did put his foot down and said he wanted to make it real or stop, she relented. She admitted that she had been afraid to get too serious with anyone, that she'd always been hoping her ex would come back to her, and that he was right. For awhile it was refreshing, being a real grown-up couple at school. It felt different from high school, easier. Certainly they weren't dodging parental intrusion all the time. Her dorm was in the building right next door to his, and his roommate was hardly ever home.

It was a passionate relationship. If nothing else, it was never dull. He had never had anyone in his life who had made him more angry at times, or more horny. They fought like cats and dogs, and then usually had intense make-up sex after. After all her hesitance to commit in the beginning, it turned out as a girlfriend she could be pretty demanding. She was always sure he was going to cheat on her. She didn't like him being friends with other girls, and was always suspicious about it. She always expected to know where he was and what he was doing, which made Greg especially crazy, since in his opinion the best part of college had been not having CIA-like surveillance of his activities that he'd experienced pretty much his whole life.

They'd broken up half a dozen times, for long and short stretches of time, and every time he thought it would be the last. But she kept coming back. Their last fight had been a blowout. Blaine had come out to visit Greg at school for a few days. It was a really big deal to his brother because Mom and Dad actually let him take a train out by himself. They had never trusted him to do anything like that before. Heather had made plans with Greg to go to a party at their friend's fraternity, and Greg had forgotten it was on a day Blaine would be in town. When he realized, he told her he wasn't going to go.

"My parents would kill me if I took my kid brother to a frat party," he explained, but that did not go over very well. This was an annual event and they had planned to go for weeks.

"You're not twelve. And neither is he. He'll probably be thrilled."

"Even if he wanted to go, I wouldn't take him. He came out to hang out with me, not a bunch of drunk jerks."

"Some of those jerks are our friends."

"Yeah, and I like them a lot better when they're sober." College life had been wearing on Greg at that point. The thrill of getting drunk every weekend had long since worn off. He was down with getting a beer or two a few times a month. The cost-benefit ratio of binge drinking every weekend when he had papers to write and an internship to get to was looking different now. Besides, he wanted his brother to respect him. Blaine was so straight-laced, he'd probably look askance at the kind of things that went down at that kind of a party.

"It's not like they're going to card at the door."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"God. I thought I was being nice by saying to take him along. If it's that big of a deal, why can't he stay in your dorm? Or does he need a babysitter? Your whole family acts like-"

"Okay, how about you knock it off with the talking about my family, okay?" Greg was getting pissed.

"How many times have I sat listening to you complain about how old-fashioned they are?"

Greg bit his tongue. It was true. He bitched about how conservative his parents were sometimes but... he didn't like hearing it from her.

Heather tried another tactic. "Baby, come on. I just really want us to go. I've already picked out the sexiest little outfit and-"

"No. Now can we drop it?"

"What, are you your brother's keeper?"

"No, I'm my brother's brother. He's my responsibility. I get to decide what I'm comfortable with him being exposed to here. And more importantly, I'm not going to let him think I have better things to do without him after he went out of his way to come here. That's not how we do things in my family."  
"I'm supposed to be the priority in your life."

Greg's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"That's what a relationship means, you put the other person ahead of you." _Could you be any more patronizing?_

"Well I've had my relationship with him since the day he was born. Sorry, you lose," he snapped.

"What the fuck, Greg. Why are you being like this?"  
"Why are you? I'm sick of your nonsense. God, Heather, you are not the center of the universe!"

They broke up that afternoon. Greg took Blaine out to listen to music in a coffee shop in Philadelphia that night. He didn't tell him they had broken up until later, but Blaine took her conspicuous absence that week to mean something was wrong. He had expected that Heather would tag along to everything and was pleasantly surprised that his brother made that much time just for him.

About a week after Blaine went back home, she tried to make up with him. He wasn't having it. He had finals to think about and the thing in D.C. coming up. He was having a hard time remembering why he'd ever wanted to be with her in the first place. But then she cried and he felt bad. She asked if they were still friends. He hesitated, but then said that of course they were. He tried to deflect and blame it all on school and all the pressure he was under. "I'm not the boyfriend you deserve," he'd said.

All might have been fine with summer vacation if they didn't have the same hometown. He'd done okay the first few weeks, only responding to her texts occasionally, saying he was too busy to hang out, hoping she'd move on. But then last night she had run into him and some friends from high school at Breadstix. They all ended up going out to play pool, and in Greg's mind it wasn't awkward at all. _Maybe we really can be friends now._ This cute girl, Becky, at the pool hall gave him her number and he gave her his. He ended up talking to her in the parking lot for a long while after everyone had left. They all wanted to go out to another bar, and he had to work in the morning.

When he woke up the next morning he reached over to his phone. He had a text. **I don't understand how you can be so insensitive. Glad you got that slut's number. Enjoy her.**

"Goddamnit," he swore, tossing the phone on his bed. He put his arm over his eyes. _I thought breaking up meant I didn't have to deal with your crazy anymore. Women. Blaine doesn't know how good he has it._


	57. Chapter 57 Mon July 18th 8:30AM

"Blaine, come ON, hurry up! Mom already left with Dad, so if you want a ride to work we need to go now." Greg yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming... Jeez." Blaine grumbled, making his way down the stairs with his sneakers in hand. He was not quite ready to be having an out of bed experience.

"You're the one who always insists on stopping at the Lima Bean before work. This cutting-it-close stuff is friggin annoying, Blaine. "

Blaine rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother while he hurriedly laced up his shoes.

This sharing a car thing was starting to get old. Blaine and Greg's schedules didn't always coincide in convenient ways. Kurt was down with picking up Blaine sometimes, but he was trying to pick up some extra cash working at his dad's shop these days too.

"Kurt said he may be able to stop by Lima Bean this morning."

"Okay, well, the emphasis is going to be on "to go." Okay?"

"Yes! Jeez."

"First time we were there without minutes to spare last week and the two of you talked so much you almost made me late." Greg turned on the car. He groaned. "Dammit, Blaine. You can't leave the tank that close to empty like that all the time."

Blaine looked away. "Oh. Sorry."

"God, you make me crazy sometimes."

Blaine ignored Greg, closing his eyes and trying to get an extra 2 minutes of sleep in somehow. Then suddenly, his eyes opened.

"Hey, when you pick me up later, can we stop by Between the Sheets? Kurt was telling me they have some new music now that I want to check out."

"Maybe. I've got errands on the whole other side of town. And I know you, you'll take forever."

"You could drop me off and I could stay awhile if that's easier."

Greg sighed. "We'll see. Let me get through work this morning, okay?" Greg was feeling like he was running a chauffeur service. And when his brother couldn't even organize himself to be ready early enough they didn't have to rush everywhere, he didn't feel a whole lot of motivation to be doing favors.

Blaine's phone rang when he got in the car and he turned down Greg's music to take the call, irritating his brother further.

It was Kurt.

"Hey! You already there? We're on our way... Aw, really? That sucks."

Greg pulled into the very busy Lima Bean parking lot and stopped the car. Blaine kept talking. He nudged his brother, annoyed.

"We've got to go."

Blaine nodded, getting out of the car as he continued to talk. They were just getting into line when he wrapped up his conversation.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tonight then after work... I love you too." He hung up the phone. "Kurt says he can't come."

"I gathered."

"Yeah, Finn blew out a tire and he has to go rescue him."

"Hmm." Greg nodded, uninterested and tapping his foot waiting for the line to get moving. After a beat, he asked, "So you and Kurt are... dropping the L word now all the time now, huh?"

"What?"Blaine rubbed at a still sleepy eye. He needed a medium drip, stat.

"You said..." Greg's eyes scanned around a bit and his voice got a little lower. "You said you loved him."

Blaine's brow furrowed, confused. "You mean, on the phone?" Blaine shrugged. "I... yeah, I guess."

"You've only been going out a little while, Blaine."

"Is there some... schedule I didn't get a memo about?"

"I'm just- saying, you start talking like that and things get serious. It's harder to walk away if you have to."  
_What the...? _"We are serious. I don't- understand... where this is coming from."  
"He's going to be a senior, right?"  
"...Yeah."

"Well, so how are you going to deal when he's in college?"

"Greg, that's- more than a year away. I can't even- who's to say we'll even definitely still be together then."  
Greg rolled his eyes. "So you're not even sure you'll be together long term but you're saying-"

"I just meant, we're in high school and relationships-"

"-you love him and are kissing him on his front porch where anyone driving by can see."

"What are you-" Blaine realized what he was referring to. He blushed a little. Of course he knew Greg was just pulling out of the driveway when he had kissed Kurt on his porch the other day. He had been distracted by his excitement though. He usually didn't kiss Kurt much in front of people. Even the Warblers had only seen them kiss a couple times. They held hands at Dalton, and occasionally in places where they felt it would be okay.

"Forget it, Blaine."

"No, so now you're- upset I kissed him?"  
"No, I didn't say that-"  
"Yeah, you basically did. Since when am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

Greg's head did a quick look around. He grabbed his brother's arm and spoke to him confidentially. "Blaine, you don't know who's here. You can't just talk like that."

"Who are you? Whatever happened to 'this isn't a big deal.'"

"It isn't." Greg sighed, frustrated. " Just- I thought you... would be smart about not... rubbing it in people's faces."

"How am I-?" Blaine was getting pretty irritated. _So now we're back to how I'm not smart. Great._

"Blaine, you don't think sometimes, you just do stuff and don't consider the... ramifications."

"What the hell, Greg?"

"Can you keep your voice down? This is a public place."

"Oh sorry, just another way I'm embarrassing you?"  
Greg pursed his lips and closed his eyes. This was not the way he'd... intended to talk about this. "You don't need to throw a tantrum."  
"Wow, that was patronizing."

"I'm just- I don't have a problem with this, but some people do and... I just want you to be safe.

"And, what- celibate?"

Greg glared at Blaine.

"Excuse me," the lady behind them interrupted, annoyed. "There are other people in line."

"Oh, sorry ma'am." Blaine and Greg said simultaneously as they turned back to her, and then looked at each other before rolling their eyes. They shuffled up to the cashier and ordered their coffees. _There should be a rule, never argue about anything before you've had your coffee. _


	58. Chapter 58: Mon July 18th Noon

Blaine was boiling for most of his shift. _Greg has no right to be telling me what to do. I can kiss whoever I want wherever I want. It's not like I was giving Kurt a handjob or something. _He was also boiling because it was climbing over 90 degrees out and the roller coaster next to the stage didn't exactly provide much shade. By now he could pretty much do his performances automatically, but it was harder on the hotter days. The costumes didn't help. Their repertoire was on a rotation and about every other performance he was playing some singing and dancing zoo animal.

Around noon he got a lunch break and filled up his water bottle, dousing his head with it to cool off. He bought some food and sat down at a picnic table, watching kids running through the sprinklers nearby. He used to love doing that. Greg got pretty territorial about his toys and if they were fighting Mom used to throw them out in the backyard and turn on the sprinklers. They would run around, over, and through the water for hours. It never got old. _Things are easier when you're a kid. The only thing you ever have to worry about is trying to avoid a spanking._

One of the kids fell down and a man went over to pick him up. He kissed his forehead and tossed him in the air. Blaine smiled. He remembered how it felt to fly in the air like that. He remembered how his Mom used to nag Dad about it, saying it was going to get him hurt one day. The man brought the little boy over to the picnic table near Blaine and sat the child down, pushing a paper plate with a hot dog on it in front of him. That's when Blaine noticed the lettering on the man's t-shirt. It said **Protect Marriage**. The man ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled, saying something Blaine couldn't make out to a woman with a smaller toddler in her lap. He watched them interact a bit as he ate. _They could be my family. Or... they could be the family I want to have some day. I could be a Dad like that._ They seemed so nice. It hurt somehow, seeing them be nice, knowing they were people who never wanted him to have what they had.

Greg always seemed to be making a point about how Blaine lived in Ohio and needed to adjust to that. "This isn't San Francisco or New York City," he would say, as though Blaine hadn't gotten the memo about where he lived. Blaine had never been to the West Coast, but he'd been to New York as a tourist a few times. He'd been to some other cities- Columbus of course, and Chicago to visit his father's family, and he'd been to Philadephia to see his brother at school. He wondered if San Francisco and New York really were the perfect places every body seemed to make them out to be. He wondered if he really did need to move to a place like that when he grew up if he ever really wanted to have the life he wanted.

His eyes went back to those words. **Protect Marriage**. He sighed. _You really don't have to worry, sir. This state has one of the worst marriage equality laws in the country. But thanks for announcing to the world that you don't ever want me to have a family of my own. Love when I'm just minding my own business and people come along as if to say, "Oh by the way, people hate you."_

Maybe Greg was right. Maybe Blaine was kidding himself that he could kiss his boyfriend on his front porch and no one would care. That he could say, "I love you Kurt," in public here the same way Greg could say that to a girlfriend. Maybe being able to hold hands at Dalton had spoiled him. McKinley kids had seen him dance with his boyfriend at prom. That man over there could be related to one of the kids who had stood there all stone-faced, staring like they were witnessing something incredibly offensive. If he went to McKinley there would be slushies to worry about, and whispering in the halls, and maybe some of the kind of bullying that he'd faced in middle school. Did he really want to risk that? Wouldn't that just be a step backwards? Ever since the party at Wes' house, Blaine had been leaning more towards going back to Dalton. _Those guys are my friends. And while Kurt's friends at McKinley are nice... they'll probably always be Kurt's friends first. Some things... just make more sense than others._


	59. Chapter 59: Mon July 11 12:30PM and '09

Gabe drove home for lunch. He had only had to stop by the office for a bit in the morning and preferred to work from home if he could. Rosalie would still have to be picked up later, but it was worth the extra driving to get out of the office. He dropped his cell on the kitchen island and poured himself a glass of iced tea. The answering machine was beeping. He pressed the button as he drank it.

"Hello, this is a message for Gabriel and Rosalie Anderson. This is Jessica from Dalton, just following up because we haven't received your deposit for the fall yet. If you need extra time or wish to set up a payment plan, we are happy to work with you. Please give me a call at the main number and let us know. Hope Blaine is doing well."

_Damn._ He had forgotten about that paperwork. He was usually very organized about keeping up with bills and such. When Blaine had said he was thinking about his plans for the fall he had put it aside and forgotten to deal with it. Gabriel sighed. Something about needing to give Dalton an answer made it a little more real. Blaine was going to need to decide what he was going to do. Maybe this was the end of the Dalton Era.

Gabriel and Rosalie had a parent interview when Blaine applied to Dalton. Everyone at the front desk had seemed very friendly and professional. The school year was winding down and students were bustling about when they got there. It was hard to imagine Blaine, the kid who had grown up climbing trees, dressing up in a blazer every day like these kids. It was probably easier to keep bullying to a minimum that way though, Rosalie had figured. No one could make fun of what anyone was wearing if they all wore the same thing. Suddenly she was seeing the world differently, filtering everything through a lens that colored a more dangerous world.

Gabe and Rosalie were brought into the headmaster's office where they were offered coffee and tea, and little sugar cookies in the shape of the Dalton crest. They both politely refused. It was a weird sensation being in that office- like being on a job interview, but for your kid. _What if his grades aren't good enough? He's missed a lot of school this year. What if he gets in and then hates it? What if being around all these rich kids turn him into an entitled brat? What if we say the wrong thing and they deny him because of us?_

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, is it?" the Headmaster asked, shaking their hands.

"Uh, yes sir." Gabe said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rosalie said. They both felt like children on their best behavior.

They all sat down in cushy seats around a little table filled with Dalton brochures.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Oh it was no problem." Rosalie assured.

"So, I've looked over your application. Just wanted to get to know you a little better."

Gabriel nodded. _I wish I knew what they were they looking for._

"And of course, I hope I can answer any questions you might have. Dalton is a family, and we want anyone who chooses to come here to be as informed as possible."

"Thank you for... having us." Rosalie stammered.

"Don't worry. You're not on trial here, I'm not going to be judging your family or anything," he chuckled.

_Yeah, right. _Gabriel cleared his throat. "Well, we are... certainly impressed with the facility here."

The headmaster nodded. "We are very proud of it. We are actually in the process right now of developing a capital campaign to expand and build a science and technology wing."

"Well, that's... wonderful." Rosalie said.

"So, I see that Blaine has been in public school thus far."

"Yes sir."

"Have you been looking at other independent schools as well?"

"Uh, no sir." Gabriel's hands twisted uncomfortably. "This is our... first choice."

"Well, we do know that there are a lot of options out there so we appreciate your interest in our school. Why do you think Dalton would be a good match for Blaine?"

Rosalie pursed his lips. "We have... kind of an unusual situation, sir. Our son has... had some problems in public school and we think this would be a better place for him."

"Really?" The headmaster opened up the little folder with Blaine's name on it again, seeming surprised. "It looks like his grades have been pretty solid." Gabriel breathed a little sigh of relief. He hadn't really been sure what "good grades" meant in a place like this. Blaine was near the top of his class in public school, but he wasn't Greg, and he certainly hadn't had teachers who had pushed him the way he supposed some intense private schools would. There were probably kids here who spoke multiple languages and had private tutors all their lives. This was all very new to him.

"It looks like he... had some issues with tardiness earlier this year."

_Fuck. _Gabriel had hoped that wouldn't be noticed. "Uh. Yes sir, we've been... working with him on that."

"He walks to school?"

"Um. No, he... takes the bus."

The headmaster's brow furrowed, confused. "So I take it he's not an early riser, misses the bus sometimes?"

Rosalie and Gabriel exchanged glances. Rosalie cleared her throat. "Uh. No sir. Well, yes sir, he's- kind of a bear in the morning, but... that's not why-" Rosalie rolled her wedding ring around her finger, the way she often did when she was nervous. "It appears he didn't always go straight to homeroom when he got off the bus. But we told him that's not appropriate."

"So he was skipping class."

"Well... homeroom." Rosalie blushed. It was weird using that as an excuse. It had been Blaine's explanation when the report card had come home that fall, saying he had been absent from homeroom 18 times. "It's not like I'm skipping math or something, Mom," he'd said. The Andersons had been appalled, and he had gotten a good spanking that night. They'd also made him write a letter of apology to his homeroom teacher (who barely knew his name), saying he was sorry he hadn't demonstrated commitment to his education. "We, uh, addressed it with him and, as you can see his punctuality improved after first semester, so-"

"How did you address it?"

Rosalie bit her lip. She wasn't sure what Dalton was looking for in parents. Gabriel cleared his throat. "Sir, if Blaine is accepted to Dalton, I can assure you this won't be an issue. We would be dropping him off ourselves. He was punished when we saw his report card with all those tardies, and my boys have always known that they can expect to receive consequences at home if they don't behave appropriately at school."

"Was there... something about homeroom he was avoiding?" the headmaster asked, not unkindly. He was used to parents being nervous in these kinds of situations but he honestly just wanted to get to know each candidate for admission as thoroughly as possible. He had been an educator too long to expect boys to be perfect.

Gabriel looked at Rosalie. She nodded. "He was having a lot of problems with bullies, sir. He told us that... some of them were in his homeroom, and... apparently he thought that was a way to deal with the situation."

"I see."

"This has been an... issue... for a long time. Our son recently... came out..." Gabriel swallowed. He didn't think he had ever used that phrase before.

"Blaine is gay?"

"Well, I thought it might be... a phase or something- he's still pretty young..." Gabriel hedged.

The headmaster nodded. "Well whether he is or not, he doesn't deserved to be mistreated."

Gabriel and Rosalie stared at the headmaster. They had had meetings at the middle school, complaining about issues that had come up, and no administrator had ever defended their kid like that before. _And this guy hasn't even met him yet._

"Mr.- Jones, is it?" Rosalie was so nervous she was worried she hadn't remembered the right name.

"Andrew."

"Uh. Andrew. Our... primary interest in Dalton is that you have a zero-tolerance bullying policy. There was a... serious incident at the school recently, and Blaine had to go to the ER-"

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Rosalie blinked. "Uh. Yes, well. So are we. And, uh... our son isn't perfect but..." she bit her lip, trying to stop her eyes from getting misty. "He used to like school and... now he avoids it, pretends he's sick... it's not like him."

"Well if school was a place that could land me in the ER, I'd probably get pretty good at trying to get out of it too." Mr. Jones mused.

"We don't... have a whole lot of money. We- have some, but our oldest is starting college, and we didn't expect—"

"There is some financial aid avail-"

"Yes, well, we are hoping we can work something out because- we're his parents. It's our job to keep him safe. And, right now, we're not comfortable with him starting high school in Lima."

"What does Blaine think?"

"He's... had a hard few months. We talked about it and... he says he just wants to start fresh somewhere else and not have to be in school with those kids anymore."

"But you haven't set him up with an interview here, yet?"

Gabriel bit his lip. _It's been difficult setting an appointment that will affect his future when he's barely doing homework and brushing his teeth these days. _"We plan to. He's just been- uh..."

"Depressed." Rosalie supplied.

Gabriel's eyes widened. _What the-? I was going to say busy. _"Well I don't know if I'd say he's-" Gabe stammered.

"We might as well call it what it is, Gabriel." Rosalie sighed. It was easier to just tell the truth than put on a floor show. If they weren't going to accept him because of this it would be better to know now. The hope was this would solve everything but there was no guarantee Blaine would magically become himself again anytime soon. "He went to a school dance with this other boy and... they were... assaulted. He just... came out five or six months ago. It's... all I can do to get him out of bed sometimes. But, sir, like I said, this is not- that's not how we do things in our family. We take education seriously and we will do what we need to. He will be clear that he can't pull that kind of behavior if he comes here."

"You seem like really good parents."

Gabriel and Rosalie exchanged glances. They didn't feel like especially good parents at the moment. They felt like they were treading water.

"We do our best, sir. We... weren't prepared for-"

"No one ever is." There was a long pause. The headmaster walked over to his desk and pulled out a rolodex. "I, uh... have a number you might want to try to call." He flipped through the cards in the rolodex and then wrote something down on the back of one of his business cards. Then he came back and handed the card to Gabriel.

"What's this?"

"Dr. Mitchell is a... friend of my family. He specializes in adolescents."

Gabriel's brow furrowed, looking at the number. "A doctor?" _He has to get a physical or something for admission?_

"A psychotherapist."

Gabriel Anderson felt like his stomach had fallen to the floor. _This guy thinks there's something wrong with my kid. Damn it Rosalie. He's going to get rejected now._

Mr. Jones sat back down. "You look like you both could use some support. I know he does some family counseling as well as one-on-one if that's something you're interested in. He accepts most insurance carriers and also I know he does some sliding scale payment plans, for-"

Rosalie's jaw had dropped open. "Uh, sir- I don't understand-"

"Blaine doesn't need-"

"You said he was attacked. I assume this bully he had? One kid?"

Rosalie pursed her lips. "...Three."

"Must have been pretty bad if you had to take him to the ER."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. "He had... stitches and... a broken tooth."

Mr. Jones looked at the two parents sympathetically. "I can't even imagine. I think... from what I'm hearing, Dalton could be a great place for Blaine. I can tell you we would always make sure he was safe from... that kind of behavior. But... he's been through a lot. And switching schools is a big transition for any kid..."

"He would be switching from middle school to high school anyway sir," Gabriel defended. "It's not like-"

"Gabriel." Rosalie put her hand over her husbands. "Let's... listen to what he has to say."

Mr. Jones studied them for a moment. "I know not everyone is comfortable with therapy. I'm certainly not saying you have to call him, but he's someone I know and trust, someone I feel very comfortable recommending." There was a pause. "My daughter Gina sees him."

The Andersons about fell over. They couldn't believe the headmaster, this man they'd only met for the first time ten minutes ago, was admitting his daughter was in therapy.

"She's 16. My wife and I got divorced a couple years ago, when she was about Blaine's age. We were amicable, but... it was still hard on her. She saw him every week for a while and now she goes once or month or so. He doesn't prescribe medication, but if he thinks a client needs it he can recommend-"

"My son doesn't need to be drugged."

Mr. Jones smiled. "Well. That's...good. I'm just- saying- he's... very good with teenagers. Very... professional. And if it's something you want to consider, I highly recommend him."

"Well, thank you." Rosalie took the card from Gabriel's hand and put it in her purse, knowing Gabe would probably "lose" it. She was sympathetic to his reaction. In all honesty the idea of putting her kid in therapy made her feel like a bit of a failure. But she had run out of ideas about how to make him happy again. It was something they needed to consider, even if it was unpleasant.


	60. Chapter 60: Mon July 18 6PM and

"Oh, Blaine, Dalton called today."

Everyone at the dinner table looked up.

"They did? What did they want?"

"We haven't sent in the deposit yet for the fall."

"Oh." Blaine hadn't thought of that. _If I don't make a decision in time is it going to screw Mom and Dad over?_

"I'm sure if... you need extra time, they'll understand, son." Gabriel assured, seeing the look on Blaine's face.

"Really?"

"I'll call Mr. Jones up. You don't have to feel pressured. Just... you should know they called."

"You... uh, still not sure what you're going to do, Blaine?" Greg asked, careful to sound neutral.

"Um. Well..."

"We haven't talked about it in a few weeks." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. It's just... hard."

Rosalie nodded.

"I really thought I should go, but then I went to Wes' party and saw all the guys..."

"You're worried you'd miss them."

"Yeah. And after getting to Regionals last year, they really want to come out competitive this year."

"Have you talked to any of them about it?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I told Kurt though."

"What did he say?" Gabe asked. He watched his younger son smile to himself and roll his eyes at that. He seemed so happy.

"Oh, of course he's for me transferring. He says he won't pressure me but... I know he's got dreams of us carpooling together and stuff."

Rosalie smiled. "Well, I've tried to be neutral on all this but getting my car back every once and awhile would be something I could get used to."

"Lot less miles on the car that way, too." Gabriel mused.

"Yeah. I guess I can see both sides." Blaine said, poking at his food. Greg's silence was conspicuous.

"I think you could be happy either way." Rosalie said. Blaine looked at her and smiled. Happy sounded like something he'd be down for.

"Nice to have options." Gabriel said.

"Maybe..." Greg ventured. Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe what?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe... you should talk to Dr. Mitchell about it."

Blaine looked away. He hadn't thought about that. He was only seeing Dr. Mitchell every few months to check in these days. He had been feeling pretty good about that. There was nothing quite so empowering as a mental health professional saying, "Wow, sounds like you're pretty on top of your life these days. You've come a long way."

"Yeah. Maybe."

They didn't usually talk about Dr. Mitchell. Blaine had seen him quite a bit the summer after the Sadie Hawkins dance and his first semester at Dalton. They had gone to some family counseling sessions with him too at first, but Gabriel and Greg didn't like it very much. At the time Greg's main complaints were that he didn't think they were the "problem" and that it was his last real summer before college. He wanted to spend it having fun, not re-living the nightmare at the ER with a shrink. But in retrospect he thought it had been helpful. Dr. Mitchell was a nice guy, and Blaine did seem... better after he talked to him.

Gabriel was suspicious of therapists. He couldn't explain why. He resisted sending his son to one until it became clear nothing else was working, but he really didn't like going himself. Rosalie had insisted, though. Once they had made a chart in a counseling session, outlining their family tree. Gabe's mother's name was Catherine, and so was his grandmother's. Dr. Mitchell had off-handedly remarked that that was interesting and Gabriel went home that night asking Rosalie, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Interesting?" Rosalie had sighed. "I think he was just making conversation, honey." Gabe wasn't buying it, though. He felt like this guy had a magnifying glass up to his brain.

They all went together four or five times that summer until Gabriel put his foot down. There had been a session when Dr. Mitchell had asked if there had ever been other times they could remember that had been challenging for the family. Greg talked about his grandfather's funeral when he was in seventh grade, and Rosalie and Gabe had been surprised that it had affected him that much. Dr. Mitchell asked more about Gabe's father and what the boys remembered about him. He asked Gabe what his father had been like when he was a boy.

"Uh. He was a good provider. He taught me to be self-reliant."

"How so?"

"Just... the normal ways I guess." Gabe hedged. He hated how Dr. Mitchell had a follow up question to every answer.

Dr. Mitchell tilted his head. "Would you say he influenced how you are as a parent today?"

Gabe fidgeted in the seat. "I- sure. My father was a- very good man. He worked hard, and he... taught me to respect my elders."

"So, he instilled certain values in you that you've tried to pass on to your boys, then?"

"Sure."

"How did he do that?"

"Well he, uh, always made it clear that certain things were appropriate and certain things were not." _Can we go back to talking about Dalton or something?_

"Would you say you've adopted his parenting style?"

Gabriel hedged. "Uh, in some ways. Not- all. He was... very strict. Conservative. My kids probably think I am, but-"

"He was more so?"

Gabe eyes gazed out the window. "He definitely thought children should be seen and not heard."

"And... if you stepped out of line... there were consequences then?"

"He, uh- firmly believed in corporal punishment. It was uh- a different time."

"So if you misbehaved, you'd get a spanking?"

"Uh, he had a belt."

"I see. So, that was his preferred method of-"

"Yes."

"And there are- ways you parent differently than he did?" _Well I don't think he ever lost any sleep after hitting me with his belt, for one._

"Well, Rosalie and I talked a lot about what kind of parents we wanted to be when she was pregnant with Greg. And we... uh... we are the first to say that we can be strict with our boys- stricter than some of their friend's parents sometimes... because we think that's- important. But... we also- tried to make our home a uh... loving one?" _It feels lame to say it like that._ "We tried to let our boys know we care about them and support their interests." Blaine and Greg didn't look at their father while he spoke. But it was interesting to listen to him talk about this. "Like with Blaine and the violin, or when Greg-"

"So, that's not how you would characterize your own home experience growing up?" Dr. Mitchell asked, in this casual tone that would flop around in Gabriel's memory for a long time to come.

Gabriel blinked. "Uh, well I don't know I'd go that far, but..." Gabe rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's hot in here. Do you mind if I... get a drink of water?"

"Of course. Here." Dr. Mitchell got a paper cup and filled it with water from the water cooler. Gabriel drank. "So you were saying..." the doctor encouraged.

"Um. Just. My father was- a good person with... strong values. I didn't always agree with him, but- I'm not really comfortable... bashing him."

"You feel like talking about this here is bashing him?"

Gabriel gritted his teeth. He rubbed at his forehead. "Sir- I- It's nothing against you. I'm sure you're... very good at what you do. This isn't- this just isn't for me."

Rosalie pursed her lips, embarrassed. She hadn't expected Gabe would last this long with family therapy, but she really didn't like that he was quitting here in front of everybody.

"It makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"What do you make of that?"

"I- I don't." _What kind of question is that? _"I don't make anything of it. But I'm not- we all- We all said we would... do this because Blaine- We want to support Blaine."

Blaine looked at his father. They hadn't really said that out loud.

"You don't like coming to these sessions." Dr. Mitchell said simply.

"Not particularly, no." Gabriel said, testy.

"But you have been coming anyway, because you think it's good for your son."

"I-yes. For Blaine. And... well, Rosalie felt we should-"

"So you've been willing to sacrifice your comfort for what others in your family needed."

Gabriel paused. He felt like this was a trick or something. "Of course."

"Your father, I'm guessing, would not have done this?"

Gabriel laughed, in spite of himself. "No. He'd never have gone to... something like this."

"Well it sounds like your sons are... pretty lucky to have someone in their lives who will step outside their comfort zone for them." Gabriel was a bit taken aback. He'd half expected a fight- he was dangerously treading towards insulting this guy's profession. But that sounded like a compliment. _But who the hell knows, he's probably putting this all in a file somewhere concluding I was in love with my mother or something._

"I think Rosalie and I have..." Gabe chose his words carefully, concerned that Rosalie would be chewing him out later about it. "...benefitted from your insight during this challenging time. We... appreciated talking to you because you have such a background in working with adolescents but, I think we've... gone about as far with this as I think is necessary."

"Honey, maybe we should talk about this at home?" Rosalie said, pointedly.

"No, this is fine," Dr. Mitchell assured. "No one should feel... obligated to come. I'd rather clients talk about this than just disappear."

Gabriel was mollified at this. "Well- thank you, sir. We certainly had a hard spring and... this helped us... feel confident in our decision to move Blaine to the new school. I just think... that's really the extent of my goals here."

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Fair enough. You're always welcome to come back sometime if you think I could be of help." He turned to the others. "Are the rest of you feeling that way as well?"

Greg felt that if his Dad wasn't going to go then he shouldn't have to go either. Blaine wasn't surprised. He didn't really blame them. They weren't the kind of people that wanted to sit around talking about their feelings. Rosalie was irritated, but figured she should be grateful they had gone as long as they had. She would have continued going with Blaine if he had wanted her too, but he said he kind of liked the idea of just seeing Dr. Mitchell by himself. He didn't want to hide things from his family, exactly. But he felt like if Dalton turned out to be really hard or something, and he didn't feel comfortable talking to them about it- maybe it would be nice to talk to Dr. Mitchell every now and then, see what he had to say.

So that was how the Andersons stopped going to family therapy. Sometimes Gabe and Rosalie wondered what Blaine was talking about with Dr. Mitchell. They wondered if he spent his sessions talking about how much he hated his family, and if the doctor was taking notes on all the mistakes they had made. But Blaine didn't usually talk about it, and they chose to respect his privacy and not pry. Periodically they would ask if Blaine still wanted to go, and he hadn't said no yet. They had to put their faith in the doctor, that he would advise their son well and support their values as a family.

Gabriel would never say so, but he was always grateful that Blaine had Dr. Mitchell in his life. He didn't like being psychoanalyzed personally, but he knew it had helped his kid. He knew Blaine disappeared behind a closed door every month or two and shared his fears and troubles with this guy. Probably said things he couldn't say to him. Gabe knew he wasn't good at talking about his feelings, and he'd probably unfortunately passed that on to both his sons. But he was glad that Blaine had some chance to work on it. _If he's lucky he'll grow up to be a lot more like his mother and a lot less like me._


	61. Chapter 61: Mon July 18 6:45PM

Blaine put his dishes in the sink, and started to head to the stairs. He and Kurt had planned to Skype tonight.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Greg asked.

Blaine turned, confused. "My room?"

"It's your turn to do the dishes." Greg said, tossing a dish towel at his brother. They could hear the news turn on in the living room where Mom and Dad were watching it. Blaine lowered his voice.

"It is not. I did them last night."

"And I did them twice extra last week because you had plans with Kurt. You haven't made that up."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, so that wasn't out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Sure it was. But it's a trade. And I have plans tonight." That Becky girl had called. He was going to meet up with her at the Lima Bean. He had decided if Heather was going to be mad anyway, he might as well do what he wanted. "You keep asking for favors like I have nothing better to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just don't be taking advantage of me."

"When am I taking advantage of you?"  
"All these rides all over creation, for one?" As predicted, Blaine had lingered at Between the Sheets, leaving Greg waiting in the car for almost 25 minutes.

"This is about today?"

"It's about every day."

"I said I was sorry, I told you that you could just leave me there and come back."

"You act like that's practical. It's not."  
"Well I'm sorry we don't live in a town with a decent public transportation system Greg. It's not really my fault. You knew when you came home for the summer we'd be sharing a car."

"Yeah. Sharing with you. Not playing chauffeur. And you hardly ever put in for gas money, so I don't think you really have any right to talk."

_What the hell? _"You're really being kind of a jerk these days, you know that?"

"Providing door-to-door drop off service and doing your chores for you? Yeah, I'm a horrible person."

"You could let me drive sometimes."

"Right and then never know when you'd be coming back. No thank you."

"You tell me where to go to school, lecture me on where I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend-"

"Oh grow up, Blaine. You don't want to listen to reason about things, fine, but don't go-"

`` "Grow up? You treat me like I'm some little kid. Like I can't even-"  
"Well you act like it half the time-"

"I do not!" _God. _Sometimes Blaine just wanted to punch his brother. He was so infuriating.

"There a problem, boys?" Rosalie asked, pointedly. They weren't sure when she had walked back in.

Greg and Blaine stared at each other.

"No Mom." Greg said.

"Everything's fine, Mom." Blaine said.

"Who's doing the dishes tonight?"

Blaine pursed his lips. "I am, Mom."

"Well, seems to me you should get started on that and stop bickering with your brother."

_Great. _"Yes, Mom."

"And Gregory, you've got three piles of laundry downstairs that still need to go back up to your room. I'm not here to pick up after you, young man."

Greg resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Again with the "young man," Mom? I'm not in junior high school, come on. _"I know, Mom. I'll get to it tonight when I get back."

Rosalie crossed her arms. "You can get to it now. I'm tired of looking at it."

Greg bit his tongue. He really didn't want to end up grounded again and have to come up with some excuse for Becky.

"Gregory?"

"Yes Mom." Greg said quietly, heading to the basement.

Rosalie waited for Blaine to turn on the water before going back to the living room.

"What's going on?" Gabe asked.

"They're arguing about the car, chores- I don't know, the usual."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Well no one says they have to have a car. If they can't work things out without bickering they're both going to find themselves doing a whole lot of walking."


	62. Chapter 62: Mon July 18: 7:30PM

"There you are, I thought you were standing me up." Kurt said.

Blaine maximized the image on his screen and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, had... unexpected chores to do."

"Your parents riding you about that stuff again?"  
"Not even them. Greg. He's being all territorial about the car, arguing about whose turn it is to do what, bossing me around... Just- making me crazy."

"Finn's been pulling the same thing. Thank God we don't share a car."

"Makes me wish I was an only child."

"I've been an only child. It's got it's advantages. Of course now I have someone to blame stuff on and blackmail occasionally."

Blaine laughed. "That's never really worked for me. I'm the little brother. Everything gets blamed on me one way or another."

"Maybe Greg's just pissed because he's having girl problems or something."

"Well he's always having girl problems, so I guess it's a reasonable explanation."

"He still with what's-her-face?"

"Heather? No. I think they officially called it quits. Although she has always had a way of wiggling her way back in, so not placing any bets just yet."

"What's he even see in her?"

"I don't know, she must be really good in bed or something because she's always made him crazy." Kurt laughed, in spite of himself.

"Well, I guess that's one advantage of us taking it slow."

Blaine tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you're staying with me for me, not just because I get you laid or anything."

Blaine smiled. "Well if I'm ever crazy enough to even consider leaving- I will say that the stuff we do is... still pretty fun. I'd definitely miss it." _How is it that he can make me blush so easily?_

"Yeah." Blaine watched Kurt bite his lip and then look away from the screen, searching for a new topic of conversation. _God, he's adorable. _"Oh hey- did you hear? Sam and Mercedes broke up."

"What? Aww. What happened?"

"His dad got a new job in Kentucky or something. He has to move and she said she wasn't going to do any long distance thing."

"That sucks." Blaine thought about what Greg had said that morning about long distance relationships. Was it crazy to start to wonder already about him and Kurt? "They seemed so happy together."  
"I know, they finally got up the nerve to tell people and already they have to break up. I guess it's understandable though."

"Poor Sam, he's had a rough few months."

"Yeah. But Mercedes deserves a boyfriend who's actually in state. She hasn't really ever been with anyone, not seriously anyway. I thought they were good together, but as her friend... it was a good choice."

"Yeah." _You'd break up with me if we were in different states, huh? _"I guess... long distance relationships are hard."

"Relationships are already hard. And then you add that in..." Kurt trailed off.

"I guess. You really have to do whatever you have to if you want to make things work with someone."

"We're really lucky. We basically never argue- well, hardly ever. You think... it will always be this way?"  
Blaine shrugged. "It probably helped that we were friends for a long time first."

Kurt nodded. "Is it crazy that I think we'll be together for a long time?"

"Crazy? 'Course not. I'm not going anywhere."

"I just mean... most of our friends change relationships like they change socks."

"Well. We're not them."

"Most people don't stay with their first boyfriend."

Blaine thought about that. He knew Stephen and Luke had seen a couple other people before they got together. They were his main example to go by. He didn't really know any other gay couples that had been together more than 6 or 7 months. _I wish I hadn't been such an idiot before. Chasing Jeremiah, crushing on Luke, fantasizing about celebrities when you were there all this time. If we break up I'm going to feel like I lost so much time._ "I don't know. I think most people go into their first relationship kind of fast. And young. I mean, we're not that old, but... like I think my brother was still a freshman the first time he had a girlfriend, and I know a lot of people who were in relationships when they were still in junior high." _People with parents who don't live in the dark ages and let them date at a reasonable age. _"Hopefully being a little older- we'll be a little smarter."

"Yeah."

"Honestly. Maybe it's crazy but... I would love for us to be like Stephen and Luke."

"You just want to fool around in front of everybody at a party like they do." Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed. "No.- I mean, yes, but- I just- look at them as such a good couple. They must have had problems in four years but- they've stuck it out."

"Well your brother and that girl stuck it out for a long time."

"That's different. They were on-again, off-again, and really needed to be off-again-for-good."

Kurt considered this. "I hate thinking about us ever breaking up. But I hope we don't just... stay together if we're ever... not really wanting to be together."

Blaine smiled. "That's fair. It's better if we stay completely honest with each other."

"Like sometimes I wonder if..." Kurt trailed off.

"If what?"  
"If at some point... you'll get tired of this... little Victorian romance of ours."

Blaine chuckled. "Okay part of being completely honest needs to include believing that I'm being completely honest too, okay?"

Kurt nodded, grateful.

"I know, but-"

"I've told you before-"

"I'm sure if things had worked out for you with Jeremiah-"  
"Oh God, don't bring him up-"

"I'm just saying, he was older and- I assume, experienced..."

"Jeremiah was a fantasy. If we actually got together I would probably have freaked the fuck out."

"Well, he's what you wanted."

"Past tense. I mean, I'd barely even kissed anyone at that point."

"And now?"  
"Now... I have something better than a fantasy."

"Honest?"

"Honest. And... if I don't screw up and you actually keep me around awhile-"

"Oh, stop-"

"One of these days... the time will be right for us. Right?"

Blaine wished Kurt was really there, in front of him. The way he was looking at him... _Sometimes I just want to kiss you. Over and over again._

"There's no one else I'd want... the first... to be with right now."

"Yeah." _Fuck I'd like to be your first._

"People always make a big deal about their... first."

Blaine nodded. "Stephen told me once that he had made out with some guys before Luke, but he was always happy he didn't have sex until he was in a real relationship."

"Stephen and Luke were each other's firsts?"

"Well, Stephen's anyway. I don't know about Luke."

"Wow. I didn't know that... Well, you are my first kiss that mattered."

Blaine smiled. "I like that... No matter what, Kurt- you're my first boyfriend and I'm yours. It's special."  
"Yeah. Like Finn broke up with Quinn again but... I think they'll always have that with each other. First real relationship. Of course Santana was his... first- you know."  
"Wait. What? For real?"

"Whoa. Hey, I'm not sure you're supposed to know that."

"Finn and Santana? Wow, can't see that at all."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah I think he just... wanted to get it over with. Not positive but... I think it was a... one-time thing. And before he'd only been with Quinn and she was president of the celibacy club, so-"

"Wow, well that's ironic." Blaine burst out laughing.

"Yeah we're going to have to go through all of my friends and review all their histories. I can't ever remember what you know about people and what you don't."

"Ha. Okay, you can draw me a chart."

"Deal. That way, you know- if you did decide to come to McKinley, you'd be prepared."

Blaine looked away from his screen.

"Not that I'm pressuring you!"

Blaine smiled. "I know."  
"You still thinking about it?"

Blaine shrugged. "...Yeah."

"But... leaning towards a no?"

Blaine looked back. "Is it obvious?"  
"I kind of figured."

"Maybe... Going to Wes' party kind of made me feel like... I'd really miss Dalton. But my brother actually thinks I should go talk to the therapist about it."

"You're still going to him?" It had taken awhile for Blaine to admit to Kurt that he'd seen a therapist. He thought he got a lot out of it, but he was very private about it.

"Just- uh, every now and then. But... I might."

"Cool. You don't have to- be embarrassed about it."  
"... I know."

"You know my mother died when I was in elementary school, right? I've totally been in therapy."

"Yeah, that's different though. No one would- think of less of you for that."  
"You worry too much about what people think."

"Maybe. Greg acts like I don't think about what people think enough."

"Like with what?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That day when you first came back from vacation? When we kissed on the porch? He saw us, and..."

"He did? I didn't even- think-"

"Yeah, I guess we were- pretty focused on each other." Blaine shrugged, smiling.

"He didn't like it?"

"He thinks it's 'not appropriate' or something."

"That's pretty funny if he's acting like we're too salacious when you consider..."

"Exactly!" Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I can't figure him out sometimes. Like when I first came out he was totally in my corner. And now... like it's real for him or something, and he acts like I would be better off in the closet. But I guarantee you he's done a lot more than kiss a girl on her front porch though. Pretty sure he'd put Stephen and Luke to shame."

"Maybe he's just being a big brother and not... used to seeing you as- more than twelve years old."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That I'd believe." _That's the problem with my whole family. They'll never see me as any more than the little monkey who never grew up and doesn't know what he's doing._


	63. Chapter 63: Tues July 19: 8AM

"God, Blaine. You think you could take any longer in the bathroom? You'd think I had a sister!"

"Sorry. Jeez." Blaine brushed past Greg and headed downstairs. Kurt had put him on this whole routine- toner, sunscreen, moisturizer, some sort of eye cream that was supposed to prevent wrinkles... it took awhile.

"You two at it again?" Rosalie asked accusingly at the foot of the stairs.

Blaine played dumb. "At what, Mom?" He looked away and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"You know what."

Gabriel looked over his paper. "Your mother and I are getting pretty sick of you two going twelve rounds every day, young man."  
Blaine shrugged. "Well talk to him. He's the one who's being bossy all the time."

"Well maybe you could make more of an effort to meet him half way?" Rosalie suggested.

"There's always going to be something, Mom. I can't win."

Gabriel gave Blaine a look. "Well, this morning I heard that you've been leaving the gas tank low. This isn't the first time we've had this conversation, young man."

Blaine's mouth hung open a moment. _He went to __Dad__ about that? _His eyes went to the floor. "Uh... yes, Dad."

"Yeah, "yes, Dad" is right. Sounds to me like you've been making a lot of demands of him."  
"That's not true!"  
"Really? How many times did he do the dishes for you last week?"  
Blaine leaned against the kitchen counter, frustrated. _Why are they always taking __his__ side? _"That wasn't- a demand. It was just- a request. And he didn't have any problem with it until-"

"Until you found sixteen other ways to put him out."

Blaine sighed. "Da—ad."

"Have you been putting in for gas money?"

Blaine hedged. "...Some."

"Sounds to me like your brother has some reasonable grievances, Blaine Gabriel."

"Well- he's not- perfect either!" Blaine stammered, defensive.

"No one said he was-"

"All he does is boss me around. About things that aren't any of his business, and-"

Blaine stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Greg looked around. Something was up.

"What's going on?"  
"Your father and I have had enough of you two arguing all the time."  
"Hmm. Yeah well, talk to him." Greg muttered, pulling iced tea out of the refrigerator.

"Excuse me?"

"I- sorry, Mom. Just- I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, if you two can't work out your differences we're going to be stepping in on some of these issues, and you may not like the results."

Blaine and Greg sat down, not looking at each other.

"Yes, Mom." they both muttered.

Gabe cleared his throat. "Now Blaine Gabriel, you're still getting an allowance, plus you have a job this summer. I'd like to know exactly what it is you're spending your money on that you're not putting in for gas."

Blaine slumped. "...I- nothing, Dad. I mean- I bought some clothes and stuff with Kurt, but-"

"Uh huh."

"No- it's not- I wasn't spending- It's not on purpose, Dad. I just- forget."

"It's your responsibility to remember."

Blaine looked away. "Yes, Dad."

Gabe turned to Greg. "You think maybe you can talk to your brother in this house without the whole neighborhood hearing?"

Greg blushed. "Uh. Yes, sir."

"You two should be old enough to work these things out without screaming at each other." Rosalie lectured.

"Yes, Mom," came the dull reply.

"That's not how we do things in this family."

"Yes, Mom," they chorused.

"And next time there's a problem with a car I'm going to be re-evaluating driving privileges." Gabe threatened with finality. "Got it?"  
_Damn it. _"Yes, Dad."

"Now, you two both working today?"

"Just me, Dad. This afternoon." Greg said, subdued. "But Blaine asked if I could bring him to the mall in the morning."

"Well, if that isn't too far out of your way maybe your brother can take the opportunity to fill up the tank." Gabriel said, looking pointedly at Blaine.

"...Yes, sir."

Blaine and Greg ate their respective breakfasts in silence. Rosalie packed up her purse and went off to work. Gabriel finished with his paper and headed for his den. Blaine wandered over to the sink and put his glass on the counter, ducking his head over to see if the door to Dad's den was closed.

"Thanks a lot, Greg." he accused, his voice low.

"Oh don't even start, you totally deserved that."

"So you're going to them now with everything? Good luck next time you need someone to cover for you."

"Right like you have ever covered for me for anything. Besides," Greg got up and brought his breakfast dishes to the sink. "I'm not a little kid. I don't need you looking out for me."

"What, and I do? Fuck you." Blaine shoved Greg, irritated.

"Whoa, excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Greg grabbed Blaine's arm.

"You think you can boss me around like I'm still four years old. Well, sorry to break to you, but I don't think you walk on water anymore." Blaine tried to brush away from Greg but he held tight.

"Where the hell is that coming from?"

"Kurt's right. You think you can tell me what to do because you think I'm just this little kid still. Well, I'm not." Blaine jerked out of Greg's hold on him and pushed him, angry.

Greg rolled his eyes. "You think because you have a boyfriend now you're all "grown up" or something. God you have a lot to learn."

"From you? So, Greg, how's Heather?" Blaine got in Greg's face, taunting him. "How'd that one go? Maybe I should go to you for all my relationship advice."

Greg pushed at Blaine and Blaine pushed back until Greg tackled him to the floor. Blaine pushed back, kicking his shins to get out from under him. He was so angry. _I'm __not__ a little kid. I'm __not__ some dumb little brother. You can't treat me-_

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Greg and Blaine looked up, frozen there on the floor. Gabriel was in the entryway. He had that Scary Dad Face on. _Shit._

Both boys rushed to get to their feet, breathing hard.

"Uh. It's... n-n-nothing, Dad." Greg stammered.

"That's not nothing." Gabe spat.

"I- uh..." Blaine swallowed, not knowing what to say. He'd never really... hit his brother before. But he had started it- right? He couldn't remember. _Fuck. _


	64. Chapter 64: 8:40AM

Gabriel's phone rang. Twice. The boys fidgeted uncomfortably. Gabe reached in his pocket, not taking his eyes off of his sons until the last second to look at who was calling. He sighed and looked back at Greg and Blaine.

"Couch. Now."

Greg and Blaine sheepishly left for the living room. Gabe shook his head and answered his phone.

"Anderson... Yeah I haven't had a chance to send it yet... My wife has the car this morning, I'm working from home... Well get it from Johnson, I don't know what to tell you..."

Greg and Blaine could hear bits and pieces of their father's end of the conversation from the other room. They tensed when they saw him coming in the living room, but he passed right by them and into his den, still talking on the phone. "Hold on, I'll email it over right now. I don't know why people need me to do everything for them." He shut the door, leaving Blaine and Greg unsure what to do.

_Great. Now Dad's going to be in an even better mood._

Blaine rubbed his thumbs against each other nervously. He couldn't believe he'd really... gotten in a fistfight with his brother. On the kitchen floor, no less. His Dad was going to kill him. He was surprised Greg hadn't killed him. Maybe he would later, still.

"Surprised you had it in you." Greg whispered.

Blaine looked at his brother. He shrugged, sheepish. "...Sorry."

"Guess those boxing lessons have uh, served you pretty well."

"Heh. Usually I'm just hitting a bag. Not really used to... moving targets."

Greg nodded. "...Heather was a low blow, man."

Blaine smiled. "...What you think... he'll do?"  
Greg sighed. "Nothing good."

"...Yeah." _Fuck. I'm such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking?_

It was a few minutes before Gabe returned. They both heard the door to his den open but didn't look back. They both studied the floor, trying to think of what to say. _He was choking and I tried to give him the Heimlich Maneuver, Dad... We both just slipped and fell on top of each other, honest... Greg's teaching me self-defense moves for when the bad guys jump out of Kurt's bushes next time we make out on his front porch..._

Gabriel Anderson sat down in his armchair and rubbed at his forehead. He did not need this today. He cleared his throat.

"Well. Anyone have anything to say for themselves?"

"Uh. S-sorry Dad." Greg muttered.

"Yeah, sorry sir."

Gabriel nodded. "I don't even know what to say here, boys. Acting like you were in some kind of bar fight? I'm certainly glad your mother wasn't here to see that."

Both boys slumped a little.

"I think one or the both of you need to do some real good talking fast because I'm having a real hard time coming up with a reason I shouldn't take a belt to both your backsides right now."

Blaine bit his lip. Greg studied the carpet.

"...Nothing?"

Blaine took a breath. Might as well get it over with.

"It was my fault," he said. Except there was an echo- Greg was saying the same thing.

The two brothers stared at each other, then looked away. Gabriel crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. This was an interesting development.

"Sir. I- lost my cool." Greg said.

"Clearly." Gabriel responded dryly.

"I- I'm the role model, right?"

"Supposed to be."

Blaine looked at his brother. _Is he really going to try to-? _

"He... kinda... made a crack about Heather and- I just- I took it too far."

Blaine jumped in. "I shouldn't have said it."

"The point is-" Greg looked at his brother, mentally trying to shut him up. "I'm the one who's supposed to be... in control."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Greg, I'm not some little kid who can't-"

"Would you stop? I'm trying to-"

"No. Blaine has a point." Gabriel interrupted, nodding. "You both should know better. But I'm still not clear on what exactly has gotten into you two?"

Blaine traced circles on the fabric of the couch. "I just..." His voice trailed off.

Greg studied his brother. Curiosity got the best of him. "Just what?"

Blaine shrugged. "I just get tired of being treated like some... little kid, is all."

"Well you don't exactly seem all grown up when you can't even remember to fill the gas tank, young man."

Blaine looked away. "...Yes, Dad."

Greg put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're in such a hurry to grow up Blaine, you don't even know how good you have it."

Blaine sighed and shifted away. "See? Do you even- realize how patronizing that is?"

Greg looked at Blaine, sympathetic. "Things just... look differently from... my side of things sometimes. I don't- mean it. None of us do."

Blaine shrugged. He kind of knew that. But it was annoying.

"You two need to talk. Your mother would probably say we all need to talk. That Dr. Mitchell would probably charge extra." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But that said... I've never put up with you two mistreating each other before and I'm not going to start now. I don't expect you to always get along, but I certainly expect you to be civil enough to not be punching each other on the floor."

Blaine felt his face warm up in embarrassment. This sucked.

"I didn't think this was something we needed to worry about, but maybe you two have forgotten what's appropriate and need reminding."

Greg shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Dad, seriously, I- um- I escalated everything, it's really all-"  
"Gregory. I think you should go up to your room."

Greg's mouth hung open a second. "Um. Sir?"

"I think it's time for you to spend some time in your room and... think about what it means to be a role model. Blaine and I... need to have a serious discussion and then I'll be up to... address this with you."

Greg swallowed. "Uh. Yes, sir." Blaine didn't look at him as he slipped up and past him. It was sort of cool that he had tried to take the blame though. He hadn't expected that. Sometimes his brother surprised him.


	65. Chapter 65: 9AM

Blaine sat on the couch, suddenly feeling very... alone. He'd been so irritated having his brother around lately, but somehow having him nearby just now- in the same boat, so to speak- had been an odd comfort. _I really screwed up. Damn it._

Gabriel, for his part, was tense. He didn't particularly relish this. But this was not something to be taken lightly. Fighting was totally unacceptable. Part of him was still thrown it had happened. Certainly the boys had bickered with each other since they were pretty young. He and Rosalie had intervened when it got out of hand on occasion, but he couldn't remember anything like this. Blaine had always been a lot smaller than Greg, and more fragile- he didn't think it would have occurred to Greg to get physical with him for a lot of those years. _He'd have hit the neighbor kid before he'd have hit his baby brother. _

Gabe stood up. "I have a headache. I need to... take something."

Blaine watched him go into the kitchen. His Dad was going to kill him with waiting. This sucked.

Greg paced his room for awhile. He didn't know what else to do. He felt like he'd abandoned Blaine to the wolves or something. Usually when they were little if they both got in trouble, Mom or Dad would give them both a spanking, one after the other. Blaine pretty much always cried before it had hardly begun, and then would sulk in the corner long after it was over. More often than not it was Greg who got them in trouble, if only because Blaine copied what Greg did most of the time. Greg, for his part, always tried as hard as he could not to get too teary if Blaine was in the room when he got punished. He didn't like his brother seeing him like that. He'd spent a lot of time building up his superhero reputation with his brother. It was almost worse than the spanking itself.

Downstairs, Blaine could hear rustling in the kitchen. His Dad shaking a bottle of pills and pouring of glass of water from the sink. _He must be really mad if he can't even... get on with it yet. Shit._ Blaine laid his head in his hands, waiting and feeling sorry for himself.

"Seems to me your brother went rather out of his way to try to take a bullet for you today, young man." The voice startled all of a sudden.

"...Yes, sir." Blaine said, not looking up to the entryway where his father was now standing.

"You may find him bossy, but he tries to be a good brother to you, you know."

"...Yes, Dad."

"Stand up, son."

Blaine complied, trying to keep his nerves down. His hands found their way behind him, uncertain. Mr. Anderson walked towards him, studying him.

"You understand you have to be punished?"

Blaine swallowed. His fingers twisted against each other. "...Ye-e-s sir," he said, in a low voice.

"You may not like to be treated like a child, but if you act like one you're going to be punished like one."

Blaine hated this lecture. "Ye-es sir," he said, his throat dry.

"Your mother and I didn't raise you two to be entitled or rude. You don't get to just hit someone if you feel angry. You're better than that."

Blaine nodded, fidgety and unable to look at his father in the eye right now.

"Our family has problems like anyone else's, but we take care of each other."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine bit his lip, nodding and fidgeting. Gabriel let out a long sigh and then placed a wooden spoon on the coffee table in front of them. He must have taken it from the kitchen drawer when he got the ibuProfen. Mom used to threaten Blaine and his brother with it all the time, but in reality it was rarely used. Last time had been... junior high sometime, when Blaine had been extra-terrible-hormonal-preteen-fresh with his mother. He couldn't even remember what he'd said but he remembered thinking he was never going to get away with it, pretty much as soon as the words left his mouth. It always... left an impression.

Blaine swallowed. There wasn't really anything to say. The spoon was better than his father's belt, he figured. But it was hard to be... grateful under the circumstances. _God I'm an idiot. What the hell was I thinking._

Blaine's father made short work of his son's pants, pulling them down to just past his knees before pulling him over his lap.

"I'm disappointed in you, young man," he commented. Blaine could never explain how hard that phrase always hit him. It was just the worst thing he could say. He felt the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs slipping down and closed his eyes.

"Yes sir. I'm- sorry sir."

"**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. **Good." Blaine winced at the sharp slap of his father's hand against his backside.

"You want a be a grown up? Being grown up **SMACK** means being in control of your anger young **SLAP** man **SWAT**."

Blaine bit at his lip, trying not to whimper._ Man up. Come on..._ It was hard not to squirm. He was trying to steel himself, expecting the spoon to be worse, but this was... distracting. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of something- anything else.

Gabriel spanked his son's bottom a couple dozen more times before he stopped and flexed some of the sting from his hand. Blaine groaned, low and miserable. His back tensed when he felt the flat piece of wood, resting heavy on his pinkened bottom. His toes squirmed, nervous.

"What you did today, young man..." Gabe started, "goes against our family's values. Do you get that?"

_Fuck. Don't cry. Don't cry. Please, please- I can't cry right now. _"Hmm. Yes sir." It was very hard to be still right now.

**WHACK. **Blaine hissed, startled at the intense sting lingering after the first swat of that spoon. _Shit. Oww. _**WHACK-WHACK. **His legs locked and then rubbed against each other in discomfort as he gritted his teeth. **WHACK**. Blaine gasped at the smack to his sit spot. _Fuck this hurts. _He couldn't remember what had possessed him to ever push his brother in the first place. **WHACK-WHACK-WHACK-WHACK. **The spoon descended faster now, and Blaine struggled to hold onto his breath, whimpering low as the sting seemed to spread and intensify, lingering there after each smack of the spoon just as it came down hard in a new and already tender place. _I'm sorry I'm sorry- okay? I'm- sorry. _Sweat dripped from Blaine's forehead, and his hands balled up in fists not knowing what to do with themselves. He sniffled harshly, and a hot tear trickled to the ridge of his nose. He took a breath, as though he could stop it but from tumbling further and **WHACK **the breath stutterred brokenly out of him, his torso twisting at the pain.

"Ow-oWW."

**WHACK**.

"Uhhh." Blaine blinked his now teary eyes, hanging, raw, over his father's knee. "S-s-sorrry Dad."

"I know, son."  
**WHACK**.

"Owww..." Blaine whined, feeling weak and teary now.

"This can't happen again, you understand?"  
"Y-e—es s-sir.." Blaine stuttered out, rubbing his arm against his face in embarrassment.

"This may not be a picnic, but I can tell you from experience... the strap would be worse, young man."

Blaine nodded, sniffling. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to hide under his covers. Like until next week sometime.

"I don't like bringing that out unless it's absolutely necessary young man, but I had to be sure... you'd remember this."

"Ye-es sir." Blaine whispered.

**WHACK**. Blaine gasped, low and shaky as he tensed and then collapsed back, sobbing. He hated being a sniveling mess and weakly tried to get his brain to focus, his breath to calm down, the tears to stay in.

Gabe dropped the spoon on the couch next to him. He sighed at the now much redder bottom turned up over his knee. _Dammit boys. _He let Blaine cry it out a bit, and then pulled on his son's underwear, forcing him to lift up and wiggle back into it. Blaine squirmed a bit until it was more or less back in place, but did not get back up, his hands covering his face. Gabriel rested his hand on his son's back, feeling his breath calming there.

Blaine felt his father's fingers scratch lightly at his back. "Okay. It's all done. You're... okay." Blaine sniffled. There was really no way to play it like he hadn't cried, he supposed. He gingerly crawled his way up to standing, his bottom enflamed with a searing reminder at every little movement. He felt... small. Chastised.

"That was unpleasant." Gabriel said simply. "I'd prefer not to have to do that again young man."

"Yes, sir." Blaine whispered. He wondered how long... this sting... was going to linger.

"You leave your fists for defending yourself. Got it?"

Blaine nodded, eyes looking away and struggling to talk.

Gabe sighed, standing up. He brushed his fingers through a mess of curls on his son's forehead. "You're going to be okay." It was almost a question, yet not.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yes, Dad."

Gabriel picked up the spoon. Blaine couldn't look at it right now. "You'll stay down here for a bit. I think... uh, trips to the mall have been canceled for the day."

Blaine pursed his lips. _Yeah._ "Yes, sir."

Gabriel slipped past Blaine and slowly made his way up the stairs. Blaine rubbed at this sticky face with his hands. He knealt at the couch, gingerly crawling onto his belly. He just wanted to crawl in a ball or something. He closed his eyes, exhausted. Within minutes he was fast asleep.


	66. Chapter 66: 9:20AM

Gabe hesitated at Greg's door. He took a breath. He knocked.

"Um. C-come in," came a shaky reply.

Gabriel opened the door. Greg was turned away from him, seated on his bed, looking at his hands.

"Gregory."

"Yes, Dad."

Gabe closed the door and leaned back against it. That headache hadn't lifted yet. This was exhausting.

"Your brother has been punished."

"Yes, sir. I- um, I heard."

Gabe nodded, studying his son. "I had a rather long list of other things I could be doing this morning young man."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry we... uh, took you from your work, sir." Greg's hands clasped together, twisting.

"I can't exactly be telling my staff I've missed their emails because I'm too busy disciplining my college-aged son who sure as hell ought to know better."

Greg swallowed.

"I'm sorry to... disappoint you sir."

"What is the problem with you two?" Gabriel wanted an answer.

Greg shrugged, looking over at his father at last. "He's right. I probably... treat him like a little kid sometimes. And he treats me like... probably all little brothers do. I think he's... mad I told him he should be- more careful with Kurt. He tells him he loves him, he's kissing him on the front porch-"

Gabriel Anderson sighed. He hadn't actually seen his younger son... kiss anyone before. He wanted to think he wouldn't feel awkward about it.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have... taken kindly to that kind of advice when you were his age."

"It's different with him though."  
"Well if he wants your opinion I'm sure he'll ask."

Greg looked at the floor. "I guess."

"He needs to know you respect him Greg."

Greg furrowed his brow. "He does," he dismissed.

"You sure? He's got a different... filter than- a lot of kids. He's been through a lot of... disrespect from his peers. He's been mistreated. We like to pretend with Dalton and everything that that all went away but-"

"-I know."

"It's a lot of... anger for a kid his age to have to carry around. I certainly don't know what to tell him to do with it. I barely know what to do with my own anger about it. Your mother doesn't know. You'd think the shrink would have come up with something, but, short of hoping he works it off boxing at the Y and pushing the lawn mower around here every now and then... the only thing we can really do is- know sometimes he's going to be... more sensitive."

"Because of what happened." Greg muttered. He wondered if their whole lives were always going to be askew because of that one stupid night. Was this guilt they all carried around ever going to go away? _We still going to be talking about this when I retire?_

"Yes, but- it's more than that. Greg... I'm just this one guy, with this little family in the middle of Ohio. I'm the first to say- there are a lot of things I don't know- -I don't know what it would be like if I were a different ethnicity, or- female, I've never been on food stamps- I just know what I know. And your brother lives with something that... as much as we can try to understand... it's just different for him. Everything is different..." Gabe took the chair from Greg's desk and pulled it closer, sitting next to his son. "The other night I turn on the news and some politician is running for city council or something- talking about how proud she is they don't let gays lead boy scout troupes. There are high school kids smoking crack somewhere but this lady is on national television saying your little brother- who's gotta be about the most innocuous kid in America- would be a bad influence on children. Much as he's been through- sometimes I think he's only beginning to... wrap his head around some of that."

"So we just feel sorry for him?" Greg asked, struggling to not sound like he was talking back. "Don't warn him he's going to get hurt when he makes a mistake?"

"No. But there's lots of places he'll go in life that will tell him he's wrong. We- this family has to be part of what lets him know he's... okay." Gabe struggled for the right word. "He has to know he can screw up and we'll still be there to root for him when he gets back on his feet. We have to let him make his own mistakes." Gabriel gnawed at his lip, feeling more emotional than he had been prepared for. He brought his voice lower. "Gregory. Your mother and I- we need you. We need... your help on this. He's just... starting to come into his own now. There was a long time there when- If he crawled back in his shell... I don't know if he'd come back out."

Greg bit his lip and looked away. Dad was right.

Gabriel sighed. "And I know he's freaking annoying sometimes. Believe me, if your mother and I had to share a bathroom with him we'd be flipping out about that crazy 'moisturizing routine' he's suddenly into now, too."

Greg chuckled, in spite of himself.

"And the gas money, and the forgetting to fill up the tank and the not... considering how his dawdling around inconveniences people- believe me, these are all things he and I have... discussed. We'll support you on that kind of petty stuff as much as we can. But... cut him some slack sometimes- you had some bad habits at that age too."

"Yes, Dad."

"Now, uh, all that aside... uh..." Gabriel Anderson cleared his throat. "You can't fight like that with him Gregory."

"I know, Dad... I don't- know what got into- us."

"In other families maybe they'd say 'boys will be boys,' or-"

"We're not other families, Dad."

Gabriel looked at his son for a moment. He looked... older. "Exactly."

Greg clasped his hands back together and stared ahead.

"I've made my mistakes as a father but I've never hesitated to discipline my children when they needed it." Gabriel said.

"Yes, sir."

"I imagine you think you're too old for a spanking and uh... normally I might even consider-"

Greg looked back at his father. "I know I'm too old, Dad. I am." He swallowed. "But it's... uh... deserved, so..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes wandered back to the wallpaper.

"It is."

"And besides, it wouldn't be... fair... if- only Blaine..."

They were quiet for a few moments. Greg fidgeted. "Did you... um... spank him with..."

"I didn't uh, really have the stomach to... go through that twice this morning, so..." He pulled the spoon from his back pocket. "I'm not sure your brother would exactly call this a reprieve, but it seemed... an appropriate... alternative."  
Greg nodded, stoic. There was something a little remarkable about his father saying he couldn't stomach spanking them both with the belt. Dad had always been so strict. Fair, mostly, but strict. There'd really never been any hint that he was anything more than impassive about laying down the law when occasion warranted it.

"I'd like to... get this... over with, sir. If that's okay?" Greg breathed.

_Me too. _"Fair enough."

Greg stood, only a little shaky as he unbuttoned his jeans. He gnawed at his lip as he pushed them down, his breathing shallow. It had been a long time, and he felt an odd deja vu, remembering other times in his past when he'd stood like this, awaiting his family's brand of old-fashioned discipline. Unlike his little brother, nine times out of ten he'd set about protesting the injustice of it all, at least internally, and usually not feeling truly guilty for his misbehavior until after punishment had been dealt out. He felt relatively calm now though. This was going to suck, he knew. But he was resigned. It was what was supposed to happen.

He awkwardly crawled over his father's lap. It felt weird to just... do that. His throat was dry as he lifted up at the feel of his father's fingers at the waistband of his boxers. He certainly had not missed the embarrassment that always chewed at him when his bottom was bared like this. He didn't speak- only his toes rubbing against each other betrayed any nerves.

Gabriel took a breath once the boxers were well around Greg's knees. Hopefully there wouldn't be any repeat performances on this front anytime soon. He had one hand on Greg's back as he lifted the other for the first **SWAT** to his backside, and he could feel the breath pour out of his son. He spanked methodically, automatically. There was no need for a lecture. Greg, for his part, kept quiet, wincing a bit and pursing his lips at the sting, just... taking it. He'd had worse, he told himself. And if Blaine could take it, so could he. He steadied himself as each **SPANK** descended, a hand grasping at the leg of the chair awkwardly. **SMACK**. **SLAP**. **SMACK**. A low moan snuck out of his mouth as his father's hand zeroed in on his sit spots right above his thighs. His father always knew how to... get a person's attention. And then suddenly the steady rhythm of swats stopped without warning. Greg swallowed, nervous. It felt childish, laying over his father's lap like this. He was remembering why this had always been so persuasive.

**WHACK**. Greg's back tensed at the strong sting of the spoon's first landing.

"Ow..." he breathed, trying to quiet his voice.

**WHACK**. **WHACK**. "Ow-wwwww" Greg tried to catch his breath. This hurt.

**WHACK**. _Fuck. What the hell were we thinking?_

**WHACK**. **WHACK**-**WHACK**. The spoon seemed to sear into his backside, lighting one place on fire just as it landed somewhere new.

"Owww- Da-addd..." Greg whined, despite his best efforts.

**WHACK**. Greg hissed and squirmed at the smack that answered, ready for this to be over. Now.

"You going to be getting into any more fistfights with your brother young man?"

He didn't even fucking care about "young man" any more.

"N-no, sir! I'm um, s-sorry ssir."

**WHACK**.

Greg gritted his teeth, tense.

"You are the role model. You set the tone, understood?"

"Yes ssssir." _Owww. Okay, lesson learned, can we-?_

**WHACK**-**WHACK**-**WHACK.** Greg's breath stuttered as the wooden spoon spanked his bottom in quick-succession, tender skin reigniting with a gnawing pain. His legs twisted in frustration. He might never argue with his brother again. He blinked hard at the tears misting in his eyes. _Fuck it __hurts_. He felt raw, exhausted, his brain barely processing anything but various degrees of pain peppered across his backside. He was breathing heavy, his thumb and forefinger brushing hard into his eyes to clear away the tears that were stubbornly insisting on bubbling up right now.

He felt his father's hand at his knee._ Shit. Man up. Man up._ He swallowed hard as he felt his underwear being pulled back up and reached back to wiggle himself back in. His father tapped at his bottom and he hurriedly stumbled up to his feet, pulling his jeans back on with a jump. _Oww. Okay. This is... gonna sting for awhile._


	67. Chapter 67: 12:45PM

Blaine woke up to a tap on his shoulder.

"You gonna sleep the day away?"

Blaine squinted up at his brother. He twisted and then froze as he noticed a dull throbbing across his ass. He groaned internally, remembering why. _Dammit, Dad..._ "Mhmbhvgmmm..." Blaine muttered, his eyes closing again.

"Come on, wake up. You gotta be hungry, it's almost 1. Time to get a burger or something."

Blaine opened one eye halfway. The mention of food made him realize he was hungry. "I thought you had to work." he said sleepily.

"Shift's not til 3."

Blane sighed, covering his eyes with his hands and rubbing. "Ughhhhhh..." he groaned.

"Shh- Dad's on a conference call or something." Greg warned, his head gesturing towards the closed door of their father's den.

Greg went off to grab his keys off the hook by the door. Blaine got up and stretched. _Ow- ow. Fuck. _He grimaced, walking a little gingerly at first. He tried not to think about it. He shook his head a bit and followed Greg outside to the car.

"Still... hurtin', I assume?" Greg ventured.

Blaine made a face and then looked away. _Not gonna find anyone more sympathetic than me at the moment, kid._

They got in the car. Then it occurred to Blaine to ask.  
"Uh, so... you too?"

"Yeah. ...Me too."

Blaine had been rather wrapped up in himself while it had all gone down. He hadn't really thought about what would happen to Greg. When his brother had been sent upstairs he had figured Dad probably considered it to be mostly Blaine's fault. He didn't usually have anyone to... commiserate with... after. It was sort of nice, in a weird way, not to be the only one.

"Sucks." He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah... I'd, uh- forgotten how much it... honestly, I can't even remember the last time I was threatened with that spoon, let alone-"

Blaine shrugged. "I got it once like... maybe three years ago?"

"Yeah Mom just kept it around to threaten us with mainly I think."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well if that means it stays in a drawer more often than not... sounds good to me."

"To be honest I was mainly worried he would pull his belt out."

"Yeah... When he mentioned it I thought... I was done for."

Greg searched his memory bank. He certainly remembered every single time the belt had come within inches of him. But he couldn't remember-

"Has he even ever- I mean, with you-"

"Um. Only once I remember."

"You'd remember."

"Heh. Yeah." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I stole some candy from Meijers."

"What? Seriously?"  
"I was like 8 or something."

"You're kidding me."

Blaine shook his head, sheepish. "I don't even know why I did it. But he found it in my backpack and... uh, pretty sure I didn't go near chocolate for like a month after that."

"Mine was when I got suspended. He hit the roof, of course."

"I can't even imagine."

"But it was over real quick, I remember."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, for me I think he only hit me with it like three, four times. I'm pretty sure I cried like a baby the whole time, but... my guess is Dad got a lot worse as a kid."

"Definitely," Greg agreed. "The way he tells it... I think he got it basically all the time." Blaine processed that. Of course, he knew that- his father had said that before at one time or another. It was just... kind of unpleasant to think about. "Strict as he is... I think he just waited for the first time we screwed up real bad and just... used it enough to scare us into not fucking up any worse again."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I actually probably had worse spankings when I was that age but- there was no way I would have risked seeing that belt again."

"Yeah, I guess it worked on you. Except for like 6 months when you were about 12 and decided to be an idiot talking back all the time- you've stayed under the radar pretty well."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I haven't been sneaking out of windows like someone I know."

Greg smiled. He hadn't thought about that in ages. "You're so much smarter than I ever was."

"Not smarter. Just more of a- coward. I can't believe some of the stuff you pulled- and let me tell you, it was pretty freakin' annoying back in junior high, watching them hold you up as some kind of perfect son when you were probably making out with some girl at a concert they'd never let you go to half the time."

Greg laughed. "I highly doubt Dad has ever held me up as a perfect son."

"You haven't been paying attention."

"Are you kidding me? My whole life, anything I ever did wrong, it couldn't just be that I screwed up for myself, it had to be 'I'm very disappointed Gregory Joseph. You're supposed to be the role model young man.'"

Blaine smiled at Greg's impression of Dad. "I'm sure I would have been doomed to a life of crime if you hadn't been such an ethical child."

"Apparently that's the theory they were working with anyway."

"Well, thanks for keeping me from juvenile delinquency then I guess."

Greg pulled into the Wendy's parking lot. Blaine glanced over and noticed a purplish splotch on the bone of his wrist.

"Whoa, what happened there?"

"Heh. Well, Mr. Tough Guy, I believe that was you."

"What? Are you serious?"  
"Well, indirectly. If memory serves this is from when I slammed it against one of the cabinet doors around the time you were kicking at my shins on the floor this morning."

"Man, what were we thinking?"

"I have no good idea. I believe we weren't." Greg parked the car. "Although... this is gonna sound- weird, but- I'm kind of glad it happened."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well. Okay, we were really stupid to do that with Dad right there in the house. But... it kind of made me feel better about the whole you-might-be-transferring thing."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I figure if you can hold your own with me... you know, whatever you... decide to do- I don't really have to worry so much about you taking care of yourself."

Blaine smirked. That was kind of awesome.


	68. Chapter 68: 12:50PM

Gabe saw Greg driving off with Blaine out the window. _Good. Maybe they'll make up and stop acting like children now._ He still couldn't get over the image of the two of them punching each other on the floor. _They're lucky I'm too much of a wuss these days to give them what they deserved._

Five or ten years ago, if you'd asked Gabriel Anderson what he would have done if he ever caught his boys fighting, he would have said that was definitely an occasion for a strapping. It was actually one odd way he differed from his father. His father had a boys-will-be-boys attitude about certain things, and had surprised Gabe one time when he was about thirteen and had gotten into it with his cousin in the backyard. He couldn't remember why they had fought, but James was always notorious for pushing his buttons and Gabe had just snapped. He was really the closest thing to a brother Gabe had ever had, at least in the sense that he seemed to know so well exactly how to get under his skin. Mom had actually broken them up and Gabe was sure he was going to get his father's belt like always. His father had looked him over and commented that it looked like he would be nursing a black eye. "Sounds like a good punishment to me," he'd said and returned to his paper. For a kid who felt the sting of a belt for forgetting to do his chores, for not finishing his homework... it was surreal to get... nothing.

Gabriel really didn't know anything about kids when he was in his twenties, and he found once Rosalie was pregnant the first time that suddenly he saw them everywhere. He watched kids throw tantrums at the grocery store, listened in to them talking at the table next door when they went out to eat, and took to taking walks through the neighborhood where the kids were always outside playing. He was pretty nervous about whether he'd be any good at this. He'd noticed, in all this undercover research, that siblings were pretty vicious to each other sometimes. Rosalie really wanted to have more than one, and Gabe was seriously considering it, just on the basis that he had always felt like he missed something being an only child. But at that point he was still adjusting to the idea of being a parent to one kid, the idea of being responsible for two was a little overwhelming. _If we ever have two... I don't want them treating each other like that._

He wondered if it was inevitable. He'd had a roommate in college who had driven him crazy. He supposed people in close quarters end up arguing eventually. _But with kids you can... teach them to take care of each other, right? _Remembering that time with James, Gabe realized that he would have handled it differently. Maybe he would handle more things differently. He'd always resented his father's rush to punish over school stuff, although he did feel it probably motivated him to work harder in school. He was a lousy speller in elementary school and his father took him to the woodshed more than once for bad grades on tests. Sometimes Young Gabe felt it was earned, but sometimes he was just left frustrated. _It's not my fault other kids are smarter than me. What if that's just the best I can do? _Gabriel reasoned that he would make sure his kids knew education was important one day, but he didn't think he'd give them a spanking for a so-so grade if he was sure they'd done their best. He thought fighting was a lot more serious than something like that. His father had been a good father, he felt, but maybe he would be a little different in some ways. _I can't be afraid to discipline them if they need it, though. I'm not going to put up with my kids thinking life doesn't have consequences, like some of these spoiled kids in this neighborhood. _

He talked about it with Rosalie. She believed a good spanking was appropriate at times and maybe a swat or two with a spoon or hairbrush for particularly egregious matters. That was what she had grown up with. She had heard a lot of stories of Gabe's experiences on the receiving end of his father's belt and... they made her rather uncomfortable.

"Because you can't see hurting our kid like that?"

"Because... it's too easy to... go too far with it."

Gabriel would probably never say that he had an unhappy childhood exactly. But he would be the first to admit that trips to the woodshed loomed large in his memories of that time. His mother left discipline entirely to his father, who didn't take to excuses and always had pretty low patience for childish behavior. He could be distant, and even when addressing misbehavior he didn't talk much. He just... subdued. There were times, Gabe claimed, when he felt the sting for days after being punished, and Rosalie felt that was a bit much, to say the least. If her kids' screwed up, she wanted them to learn from it, not be... broken from it. What was the point in that?

"I want them to respect us, not... be afraid of us.''

"Well, sometimes... a healthy dose of fear... gets a kid who maybe would give into serious temptation to think twice, Rosie."

"There's a difference between... wanting to avoid a spanking or a lecture and... thinking anytime you make a mistake you're going to get... whipped with a belt."

"Well maybe we should just have it as... something... kept in reserve."

She wasn't sure that was the answer either. "Kids are smart. They're going to see through us if we just make empty threats."

Gabriel thought about that. The one thing he would say about his father's methods was there never was much of a surprise that he would follow through. "I think... with these things... maybe there will be times when they need... a stronger message. And, if it came at the right time, it'd make an impression and... wouldn't need to be used much after that. I'd like to think our kids will be perfect, that they'll never do something that goes against our beliefs, but- part of being a parent is going to be training them to do what's right and safe and... I gotta say Rosie, if nothing else I always found his belt... persuasive."

"So you'd use it, like your father?"

"Once. Maybe twice. In a case of... outright defiance or... I don't know, something that put their safety in jeopardy. If they were old enough to... understand what right and wrong mean- I'd use it to... make a point. Six or seven swats might even be plenty. If they'd never gotten more than a little spanking before... it would get their attention. And honestly, I think, with most kids... you wouldn't have to bring it out again- or at least very rarely, after that."

In the end Gabriel found he was really grateful they'd decided not to make the belt the cornerstone of discipline in their house. He hadn't realized that it would bother him the way it did. He felt ill the handful of times he brought it out, barely even making it to those six or seven swats he'd imagined. The sound of it all- the swish and the startled cries- something about it all made Gabe feel ill in a way that other ways of disciplining never had. Certainly his boys had squirmed and cried over his lap dozens of times, but this always felt different. He didn't relish giving his boys a spanking, but it usually didn't weigh heavy on him this way. Years later, looking back on the times he had used it, he was pretty confident it was the right thing to do, but he figured his father would say that he had spoiled his children by not doing it enough- or as thoroughly as he would have. Only that one time with Greg in high school had he laid out what his father would have called an appropriate punishment for his son's crimes. And that one time was the one time Gabe felt he went too far. He'd never said anything to Greg because he'd never been sure how to, but he regretted it. Far as Gabriel knew Joseph Anderson never regretted anything, ever. _I'm sure I'm just as much a disappointment to you now as I was then, Dad._


	69. Chapter 69: Tuesday in Spring '03

"You boys done with your homework yet?" Gabriel had asked one spring night.

"Yeah, can I go over to Billy's?" Greg asked, closing his math book triumphantly.

"Only till the streetlights come on. No excuses, young man. Your mom's going to be home at 9 and she's expecting you both to be in bed."

"Yes, Dad." Greg tossed his book bag onto the bench by the door and was out the door like a shot. Gabriel smiled after him. Greg barely called him Daddy anymore. He was trying to be so old these days.

"Monkey, what about you?"

"Almost." Blaine was trying to finish up his spelling sentences. There were all these trick words tonight- _right_, _light_, _night_- and it was taking longer than he thought it would. He wanted to get it done so he could play with his trains. "Oh, Daddy, you gotta sign my permission slip."

"I gotta?" Gabriel looked pointedly at his son.

"I mean, please can you sign my permission slip? We're going to an apple orchard tomorrow." Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow paper.

Gabe smiled. An apple orchard sounded right up his little tree climber's alley. "Sounds fun, Monkey." Gabriel looked it over and signed on the dotted line. Blaine slipped his homework into his little folder. Gabe gave it a cursory look-over and then put the form in as well. He dropped the folder into the book bag and started to zip it up.

"Blaine, you need to remember a sweatshirt tomorrow then. Your mother will-" Gabriel trailed off, seeing something red in Blaine's bag.

Blaine looked up, unsure why Daddy had stopped talking.

Gabe's voice was quiet. "Blaine Gabriel... why is there candy in your book bag?"

Blaine's brow furrowed, confused for a moment. Then his eyes widened. He'd forgotten he'd put it in there. He'd meant to sneak it up to his room when he'd gotten home, but Dad had been pushing chores and then it was dinner and... _How could I forget? _His hand rubbed at his neck, anxious. He grasped at straws. "I... what cand-"

Gabriel tossed the package of Kit-Kats on the coffee table. Blaine's throat felt dry.

Gabe's face was hard, but his voice was calm, almost casual. "I'm hoping you have a good explanation young man, because this looks... an awful lot like... exactly what you were told you could not have at the grocery store after school today."

Blaine hung by the couch, fidgety. This was really bad.

"And last I checked my kids don't have bank accounts, so I'd really like to know how you paid for it."

Blaine's hands shakily snuck behind him.

"...Well?"

Blaine bit his lip. He shrugged, eyes to the floor.

"Young man, did you or did you not take this from the store this afternoon?"

Blaine grimaced, miserable. His father's voice had that tone to it now. That this-is-going-to-be-really-not-fun tone. He knew he wasn't supposed to take stuff. It was just that he'd... really wanted it. But he didn't think Daddy was going to say that was a good reason.

"K-kinda."

"So you stole this candy."

"I- um..." Blaine stammered. Stealing was something... really bad guys did.

"Young man, what happens to little boys who break rules around here?"

Blaine shoe scuffed against the floor. He spoke quietly. "...G-get... in trouble."

"They do. Because little boys who don't learn to follow rules get to be grown ups who don't know right from wrong. What do you think happens to grown ups who steal things from stores?"

Blaine swallowed. "They... gotta... go to a jail?" He shifted from one foot to another. This was the most bad thing he'd ever, ever done. He couldn't even think of anything badder than this there was to do right now. And he hadn't even gotten to eat the candy.

"That's right. You think they get candy in jail?"

Blaine didn't look at his father. He shrugged.

"You think they serve lots of potato chips and have ice cream sundaes for a Fun Friday in jail?"

Blaine scowled. "...No."

"Yeah. I kinda think not."

There was a pause. Blaine attempted a halfhearted defense. "I didn't- mean it..."

"Oh I think you meant it, Blaine Gabriel."

Blaine bit his lip. It was just that Mama sometimes let them pick out candy if they'd been good at the store and Daddy had said no.. and... he had thought it was so stupid he wouldn't let them. What was the harm in... one crummy little piece of candy?

Blaine scrambled for something to say. "I'm... real sorry-"

"Uh huh. Well. I think you need to march your bottom over to the corner young man and think about just how sorry you are."

Blaine backed up a couple steps, cowed. His father's gaze didn't waver. Blaine shuffled over to the corner and turned around. _I'm so, so dumb. I'm like the dumbest person ever. I shouldn't never have put it in my book bag. __Why__ didn't I hide it somewhere else? _

Gabriel sighed, looking at the back of his kid's head. _So tonight's the night, I guess... _He and Rosalie had agreed they would only take punishment to a higher level in really egregious circumstances. Obviously he needed a good spanking. ButGabe didn't buy that Blaine felt guilty about this. It had been an impulsive little-boy thing to do. But it was outright defiance- he'd been told specifically that he couldn't have any. And then he clearly knew it was wrong enough to go to the trouble of deception. He'd had to have waited until his father wasn't looking, make sure the cashier and other people at the store didn't see, hide it in his pockets or something all the way back to the car, and then slip it into his book bag. _Oh little boy. Dollar's worth of candy worth all that trouble? _Yeah, tonight would have to be the night.

Gabe left Blaine to his corner, heading up to his and Rosalie's bedroom. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the belt. He ran his thumb across the leather, nonplussed. A boy needs to know his father follows through, though. _The quicker this starts, the quicker it can be over. And hopefully then he thinks twice before stepping this far out of line again._

Blaine heard his father's footsteps coming back down the stairs. He was going to get a spanking. Sometimes Mama would just make him stand in the corner without a spanking, but this was Daddy. And he'd never stolen anything before. Blaine guessed that a spanking for stealing would be... pretty bad. He leaned his head against the corner, feeling sorry for himself.

"Blaine Gabriel, you need to come over here now."

Blaine's throat was dry as he turned around. He shuffled forward, mainly on the impetus that not complying would probably make things worse. He hadn't gotten a spanking from Daddy in a little while and was not looking forward to breaking his streak. He had that Scary Dad face on and he didn't think there was anything he could say to make this any better.

"You been thinking about what you did, young man?"

"Y-e-es, sir." Blaine studied the floor, his hands anxiously sneaking behind him.

"Good. After you're punished we are going back to that store."

Blaine looked up, confused.

"How come?"

Gabriel glared at his son. "Because you have to return what you took and apologize."

Blaine swallowed, eyes wandering back to his feet. That didn't sound like fun.

"What, did you think you were going to be keeping the candy, Blaine Gabriel?"

"N-no, Daddy." Blaine squirmed in front of him.

"Good. Stealing is very wrong. You understand?"

"Ye-es, Daddy."

"And when little boys do things that are wrong, they need to be punished."

Blaine felt very small. He wanted to run up to his room and hide under his covers.

Gabriel undid the button of his son's jeans. "I need to make sure you never think about trying something like this again, young man."

Blaine bit his lip. "I- I won't, Daddy," he stammered.

"When I did bad things when I was your age, your Grandpa made sure I learned my lesson."

Blaine wondered what bad things Daddy had ever done before. Gabriel looked at Blaine's hands covering his bottom. He pulled them out in front of him.

"I'm going to spank your bottom young man. And then I'm going to spank it with my belt just like your Grandpa would have, because you are never, never going to take something that doesn't belong to you again. You got it?"

He could feel his son's arms stiffening, processing this information. Blaine whimpered, teary. "Y-e-es Daddy."

"I think you're sorry you got caught. I think you're sorry you're going to get a spanking.

Blaine squirmed. His father's grip on his wrists was firm.

"But I am not convinced you feel bad you did it." He pulled his son over his lap.

"I- I- d-do Daddy." A hot tear leaked down Blaine's face as he felt his father bare his bottom.

Gabe wasted no time. He spanked Blaine with a half-dozen hard swats in succession, quickly getting the child wiggling and whimpering over his lap. **SMACK**-**SMACK**-**SMACK**. **SWAT**. **SLAP**. **SMACK**.

"You are an Anderson, young man. **SWAT**-**SPANK**-**SWAT**. We do not steal things **SLAP** that don't belong to us, got it? **SPANK**-**SMACK**-**SPANK**."

"Yessss owwwww sirrr I sorrryyyyy..."

He picked up the folded belt and steeled himself, laying the leather across Blaine's bottom a moment. He watched Blaine's back tense at the new sensation. _The quicker this starts, the quicker it's over._

"Sorry's fine, but you need to make good choices in the first place, Blaine Gabriel."

He brought the belt down with a **CRACK** that left Blaine yelping, bucking over his lap. _Ugh. I fucking hate the sound it makes. _

"I'm sorry, son, but you have to learn respect. **SMACK**."  
Blaine sniffled and cried, trying to talk through his sobs- "I- I res-sp-sp-ect! I respect Dadddyyyy."

Blaine's hands tried to reach up to cover his bottom and Gabe held them off. "I told you no candy and you got it anyway. You disrespected me and you disrespected the people at that store. You know better, young man."

**SMACK**. Blaine's legs kicked.

"Daddy it hurrtsss."

"I know, Monkey."

**SMACK**. Blaine cried hard, wishing he'd been good. Wishing he'd be good forever.

Gabriel had planned to go further- "six of the best" and all that, at least. But he faltered at the out-and-out sobbing now. He looked so little lying there. _He's still just a little boy. _Something in his stomach dropped and he couldn't any more. He dropped the belt on the couch and gathered his hysterical kid up in his arms.

"Shhh. Okay." He rubbed gently at the boy's back as the kid apologized nonsensically, unable to catch his breath. "I know. You're sorry. You're sorry buddy. You're not going to do it again."

"N-n-noo Daddy. I won't, I won't, I won't." Blaine rubbed his stinging bottom, miserable.

"Okay. That's what's important, Monkey. You're okay now." Gabe reached down and gently pulled Blaine's pants and underwear back up.

"It hurted Daddy." Blaine whined.

"I know."

"A lot. Like a lot a lot."

"Yeah. It does that. I remember. You gotta be good so it won't come out much, okay?"

Blaine cried into his father's shirt for a good while. When he was calmer, his father moved to get up, but Blaine held tight. Gabriel picked his son up and brought him over to the kitchen. "Pretty soon you're going to be too big to carry anymore, kiddo."

Gabe dug around in a the junk drawer for a piece of paper and some crayons. He stood Blaine up next to the table. "Okay, young man," he said quietly into Blaine's ear. "You need to write an I'm Sorry card to the store."

Blaine stared at the blank paper in front of him. He rubbed at his nose and sniffled. Then he picked up a crayon, and quietly began to write. Gabriel went over to the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Margaret? Gabe Anderson. Greg behaving for you over there?... Yeah. Great. Uh, no actually- Rosalie's out at her Book Club and I need to make a run over to the store-... Is that okay? Yeah we'll be back long before then. You're the best, thanks." He hung up.

"Daddy?"

"What Monkey?"

"Are you gonna tell Greg I... was a stealer?" Blaine blushed.

Gabriel tilted his head. He thought it was an interesting question and wondered why it had been asked. "Well, you didn't take anything from him. I don't think he needs to know about it Monkey."

Blaine looked relieved. "He'd be real mad at me."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh. He always says be good."

Gabriel smiled. He knealt down to Blaine's level. "I guess he does, doesn't he?" He kissed Blaine's cheek.

"You gonna tell Mama?"

Gabe's face turned serious. "Monkey, I don't keep secrets from your Mama."

Blaine looked up at his father, regretful. "You think she'll be sad?" Making Mama sad seemed like a really bad thing, even more bad than just stealing was.

"Well, it is disappointing you didn't make good choices today."

Blaine looked away, coloring. "...You tell her I'm real sorry?"

"I sure will."

Blaine rubbed at his neck, looking over his card. "I... I'm finished, Daddy."

He pushed the card over towards his father. "**Its not right to steel candy. I am real real sory. I promis I wont steel stuff evr no more.**"

Gabe smiled. "Alright, we need to get going then. Only a half hour til you gotta start getting ready for bed."

Blaine sighed, following his father out to the car. It was sad to think after all this he wouldn't get any time to play tonight. He hoped he wouldn't do something this dumb again. He always meant to be good. Just sometimes he... slipped up.

Gabe was proud of Blaine that night. He didn't even need prodding. He went right up to the startled cashier and gave her the card and the candy. He looked her in the eye to say he was sorry. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to do that at that age. _Maybe we're doing a couple things right._


	70. Chapter 70: July 19, 2011 6:30PM

Rosalie had asked the boys to help her put together the salad for dinner. Greg was cutting cucumbers when she noticed.

"Greg, what happened to you?" Rosalie asked, grabbing at his wrist.

"Oh. It's nothing, Mom." Blaine and Greg exchanged glances.

"Nothing? What you do, slam it in the car door or something?"

"Not... exactly."

"Does it hurt?" She reached into the freezer for some ice.

"Mo-om."

"Oh stop, you can let your own mother baby you every now and then."

"It's just a bruise, Mom. It will go away on its own." _Believe me, my butt has been hurting a lot more than this all day._

"You need to be more careful."

"Yes, Mom."

Gabriel walked in as Rosalie was forcing a make-shift icepack on Greg.

"What's for dinner?"  
"Pasta. And the boys are making salad."

Gabe's brow furrowed at the ice pack. "What's with this?"

"He's got a bruise."

Gabe rolled his eyes. Rosalie was a bit much sometime with all the mothering. The boy wasn't three years old.

"What, he get it at work or something?"

Greg flushed. "No- I- got it this morning."

Gabriel looked from Greg to Blaine.

"...Well, hopefully it hurts pretty good then."

Greg looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Blaine you sporting new bruises today too?"  
"Um. I- I don't know... probably."

"Yeah. When you can't even control your self enough not to be fighting on the kitchen floor, stuff happens, doesn't it?" Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Your sons decided to settle their differences this morning like a couple of hoodlums. I came in to remind them the car needs oil and the two of them were wrestling each other on the floor."

Rosalie's eyebrows raised and jaw dropped. Blaine and Greg made busy with putting food on the table. They'd both been hoping this conversation was over.

"What?"

"Punching, kicking each other, knocking each other into the counter. Apparently they mistook our home for a wrestling match."

"That true boys?"

Greg nodded, looking away. _No Mom, he's lying. Of course it's true._

"Uh, yes, Mom," Blaine said quietly.

"So Gregory, you're telling me you got that bruise because you were... in a fistfight with your brother?"

Greg shrugged, not doing very well making eye contact at the moment.

"Gregory Joseph?"

"Yes, Mom."

Rosalie crossed her arms, studying the two sheepish young men sitting at the table. "What on earth was so upsetting you needed to fight each other over it?"

Blaine traced his finger along the edge of a napkin. "Uh. We were just kinda arguing and it got... out of hand."

"Sounds like it." she said, sarcastic.

"It's not like we- really hurt each other Mom." Greg attempted in defense.

Rosalie was not impressed with that defense. "And have there been... consequences for this behavior yet?"

"Uh. Yeah, Mom." Greg replied, shifting uncomfortably. _Can we talk about something else now?_

"Paddled both their backsides good." Gabriel said.

_ Dad, come on, do we have to __talk__ about it?_

"I should hope so," Rosalie said.

Blaine and Greg both slumped a bit in their chairs.

"And I'll do it again if I have to, gentlemen." Gabe threatened.

"Gregory Joseph, you are in college."

_Goddammit. _"Yes, Mom."

"I would think you'd be a better role model for your brother."

"...Sorry, Mom." _What else is there to say?_

"And Blaine, it seems to me we talked to you about all this bickering just this morning before I left."

"...Yes, Mom."

"I'm glad to hear you both spent some time over your father's knee if you've somehow forgotten everything we've ever taught you about how to treat each other."

Blaine rubbed at his neck. Greg pursed his lips.  
"It won't happen again, Mom." Greg offered.

"Yeah, it won't happen again." Blaine chimed in.

"Well I certainly hope not, or you two are going to be nursing pretty sore backsides if I have anything to say about it. If there was ever a question about whether you were getting too old for some old-fashioned discipline, this makes it pretty clear to me you both still need some correction every now and then."  
"Yes, Mom." they both chorused in dull fashion. _What__ happened to "You've been punished, now it's over."? Isn't it enough we've barely been able to sit down all day? Jeesh._


	71. Chapter 71: 9:30PM and Spring '03

Later that night, Rosalie asked Gabe about what happened. She was surprised he didn't use his belt.

"I don't know, Rosie. Honestly- after the last time with Greg... I've thought about it a couple times but... maybe I'm getting too old for this."

Rosalie smiled. "I'm sure they were plenty chastised without it."

"Oh they were."

"I can't believe they were actually fighting like that with each other."

"Too much simmering between them for too long, is all."

"Well I've never been a fan of that belt, but if you'd have used it this time I wouldn't have held it against you."

"Heh. Would have been the one time ever and I missed it?"

"Hey. I've always supported-"

"In front of the boys, maybe."

"Come on."

"Every time I ever opened that drawer I heard from you about it."

"That's not true. I just- worried about them, is all."

"Man if my father ever realized how much you spoil them-"

"I do not spoil them."

"I'm teasing." Gabriel hummed and kissed Rosalie softly.

"I think we've agreed... most of the time. And if we didn't we could talk about it."

Gabe nodded.

Rosalie remembered being confused that night, coming home to an empty house. The book club had ended early because everyone was tired and two of the members were coming down with colds. Usually they dragged out their time together because for a lot of them it was the only "adult time" they got all week. But that night they were all ready to go home. Rosalie rushed a bit, thinking she'd get home in time to read stories to Blaine and spend some time with Greg before he fell asleep too. Greg was getting older now, but he could be talked into a game of cards before bed if he was in a good mood. Rosalie wasn't ready to deal with the teenage years coming on the horizon- she didn't think she'd deal well if her sweet son stopped wanting his time with his mother altogether. She almost relished when he got sick, because it was just about the only time he'd let her baby him anymore at all.

_Maybe they were at the neighbors? _She couldn't figure out where everyone was. She went into the living room to check the time on the clock there. When she turned she saw the belt laying on the coffee table next to Blaine's bookbag. It didn't register at first. _These boys need to pick up after themselves. _But then she looked at it again. Her stomach fluttered a bit. _What has Greg done now? _

Six months ago Greg had taken his grandfather's pocket knife out of his father's drawer so he could show it off to his friends at school. It had gotten him suspended and Gabe had punished him with the belt for the first time. Angry as he was, Gabe had been rather shaken about it after, so Rosalie knew it would only have been brought out again for something real bad. _Dammit._

"Hi Mom!" Greg came bounding in. "Guess what! Billy got a real telescope for his birthday. He said this weekend if you let me sleepover we can look at the stars with it."  
_Doesn't look like the face of a child who's been recently chastised. _"Uh that's great honey. Do you know where Daddy is?"

Greg shrugged. "Mrs. Jernigan said he called and said I could stay longer cuz he forgot something at the store I think."

They both looked up when the headlights from Gabe's car shone through the window. "Ah, well here they are I guess. Blaine's going to be hitting the sack soon, maybe we can play some Uno for a little while after?"

"Sure." Greg loved that he got Mom and Dad to himself sometimes.

"Okay, but you need to go up and brush your teeth first. Get in your pajamas. If your brother sees the cards come out we'll never get him to go to bed."  
Greg grinned. "Okay Mom!" He ran upstairs to his room.

"Hey Rosie-" Gabriel called as he came in, carrying a sleepy looking Blaine in his arms. "Sorry, I would have left a note, we thought you wouldn't be here yet."

"Wow getting carried inside, you know you're going to be too big for that soon." she teased, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine didn't reply. He just looked at her kind of sad. She watched Gabe put their son down gently, trying not to put too much pressure on his backside. "Time for you to get ready for bed, Monkey."

"Yes, Daddy." Blaine said quietly, walking a bit gingerly up the stairs. Rosalie's eyes widened, realizing.

"Oh my God, what did he do?" she whispered.

Gabriel smirked at his wife. "How'd you know?"

"You left it on the coffee table. I just assumed it was Greg-"

"Oh man, I should hide that, he was worried about Greg finding out," he interrupted, rolling it up.

Rosalie crossed her arms. "What exactly does a kid his age do to earn that, Gabriel?"  
Gabriel looked up at his wife, startled. He wasn't expecting this to be a fight.

"You want me to call you every time I discipline our child?"

"Gabriel."

"Rosie, I can promise you I got- far worse than what he got tonight, and younger than him even."

"We're not talking about you."

Gabe sighed. _Fair enough. _"We went to Meijers this afternoon. I told him he couldn't have any candy and then I found it in his book bag tonight. He must have taken it when I turned my back or something."

Rosalie grimaced. It was hard to believe her kid had done something like that. "He... stole it?"

"Yeah."

Rosalie sighed. That was pretty naughty.

"And Rosie, we said- when the kids were old enough to know right from wrong- if they did something like this-"

"I know." She didn't like it. But it was true. They had agreed.

"We went back to the store. He returned the candy and said he was sorry. He did- real good. He's fine. It's over."

Rosalie nodded, subdued.

"You don't need to worry, Rosie. He's not going to do something like this again. At least not for a long time. I'm sure he'll sleep on his stomach tonight, but he's going to be okay. And I wasn't- angry. He just got... what he deserved. Nothing more."

Rosalie looked up the stairs. She could hear the water running in the bathroom where Blaine and Greg were brushing their teeth.

Gabriel moved in close to Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're mad at me."

Rosalie shook her head.

"Come on, I can take it. You're mad I punished the baby."

"No. ...It's not that."

"Then, what?"

Rosalie shrugged. "It's just... one more way he's not so little any more. I've been thinking so much that Greg's growing up these days that I... forget..."

Gabriel's face softened. He kissed Rosalie as Greg descended the stairs.

"Ew, Blaine! Mom and Dad are kissing again!"

"Ewwww." Blaine echoed, giggling back from the bathroom.

"Hey!" Rosalie laughed, giving Greg's behind a swat.

"Come on Mom, it's gross."

"It is not. One of these days you'll want to kiss someone too." Gabriel teased, ruffling Greg's hair. It amused him that after KissingGate all those years back Greg was now so firmly anti-kissing.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not never getting married."

"Not ever." Rosalie corrected. "And why not?"

"Girls are too bossy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We are, are we?"

Greg nodded. "No offense."

"Gregory just likes being the boss, Rosie. Pretty sure that's what we got him the little brother for, isn't it?"  
"You stop." Rosalie laughed.

"Mama?" a voice called quietly.

Rosalie turned to see her youngest hanging at the top of the stairs.

"Hello baby."

"Mama." Blaine gave Rosalie an admonishing look.

"I'm sorry. I know- you're not a baby. I'm still doin' that, huh?"

"You always forget."

"I do. It is a big fault of mine."

Blaine shifted from one foot to another, his finger tracing against the pattern on the wallpaper. "Um... Can I talk to you?"  
Rosalie looked over to Gabe and then back to her son. "Sure, Blaine. Hey Greg, why don't you tell your Daddy about that telescope."

"Oh, right! Daddy guess what!" Greg prattled on about Billy's telescope as Rosalie went up the stairs, wondering what this was about. Blaine held out his hand to hers and led her into his room.

"I gotta tell you something," he said confidentially. "Daddy's gonna tell you but- I wanna tell you first."

"Oh?"

"But Daddy says Greg don't gotta hear." He shut the door behind him.

"I see."

"It's kinda... bad."

Rosalie knelt down to Blaine's level.  
"What is it?"

Blaine bit his lip. He wondered if it would make Mama cry. He didn't know what he would do if that happened. "You don't gotta be real sad because I'm not gonna do it again, okay?"

"You did something you weren't supposed to do?"

Blaine looked at the floor. "Something... super naughty."

Rosalie touched her son's face. "Sometimes little boys do naughty things."

Blaine nodded, touching her fingers, but not looking at her. "I took some candy, Mama. If I was a grown up I'd have to go to a jail."

"...Oh my."

"Daddy had to give me a real bad spanking." His bottom felt sorer just thinking about it.

"I'll bet."

Blaine's eyes snuck a look up at her. "...Are you really sad?"

Rosalie tilted her head. "Well I'm surprised you would do that-"

Blaine's eyes got misty. "Cuz we don't do that in our family."

Rosalie's heart melted. "That's true... It sounds like you feel pretty bad about it."

Blaine nodded and rubbed at his eye with his wrist. _Sometimes you're so much like your brother. _

"Well, it's good if you feel a little bad after you do something wrong. Then you won't do it again."

Blaine shook his head. "I won't, Mama, honest." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "I was really really bad but I don't want you to be sad about me."

"Baby you never make me sad."

Blaine leaned his forehead against his mother's and decided to let the "baby" talk go. She was just never going to remember.

"I'm sorry I'm naughty sometimes."

Rosalie kissed her son's forehead. "Everybody makes mistakes honey. And you try to be a good boy, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well that's more than Daddy and I can ask for. We're going to love you and your brother no matter what, you hear me? We'd just rather you behave because we don't like having to punish you."

Blaine nodded. "Don't like getting punished."

"No. No one does, love. We wouldn't be punishing you if we didn't love you and want you to grow up right. Because one of these days you're going to be a teenager and maybe there will be kids who want you to do things we don't do in our family. And you'll have big things to think about, like where you want to go to college and who you think you might be falling in love with."

Blaine scrunched his nose at that. "Greg says that's gross, Mama. Cuz of all the kissing."

Rosalie sighed."Yes, he's informed me. But he may change his mind when he gets bigger. A lot of people do. And hopefully if you two ever do want to go kissing anyone, it'll be someone's who a good person that you really like. Daddy and I try really hard to teach you what's right but when you're bigger you gotta make good choices all on your own." She went over to the bed and pulled up his covers. "I think we have time for just a quick story tonight, kiddo. It's getting late."

Blaine felt better that Mama was still going to read to him, but it had been a long evening. His eyes fluttered shut before the second or third page. Rosalie watched him sleep a moment and then closed the book. She lightly kissed his forehead, trying not to wake him up.

She tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, where Greg and Gabe had broken out the Uno cards.

"How is he?" Gabe asked.

"He'll be okay."


	72. Chapter 72: Fall '02

Daddy was going to take Greg and Blaine camping next summer. He told them all about it. He even showed them the pocket knife Grandpa gave him when he went camping all by himself for the first time. It had all kinds of different little tools on it, and Daddy even let Greg touch it a little. Greg watched his father put it away after. He thought Billy would think it was really cool. But he wasn't sure his father would let him show it to him. So he snuck in his father's den one afternoon and put it in his backpack. He pulled it out at recess to show off.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Jason asked.

"My Grandpa. He had it, cuz he's tough. And then he gave it to my Dad. And now I'm old enough I can have it too." Greg played with it, opening out all the pieces.

"Is your Grandpa a... criminal or something?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "No dummy. You don't have to be bad to have a knife. It's for protection."

Greg meant protection from the snakes and wild tigers that might disrupt a campsite. But Jason's mind was more imaginative, apparently.

"You mean like if someone tries to rob your house?"

Greg looked at Jason. "...Yes. No one's ever going to rob my family because I'd take care of them."

Billy, as often was the case, saw through Greg's bullshit. "Your Dad's not going to let you cut anybody with a knife."

"Well I hope I never have to." Greg said seriously. "Knives are very dangerous." Jason was a better friend than Billy because he was a lot easier to impress.

Greg held the blade up to his face and then sliced the air in front of him quickly, making Billy jump back a little. Greg enjoyed the power. He'd made Billy a little scared. _No one's ever going to mess with me. _He closed up the knife importantly and warned his friends. "Now I'm telling you I have this because if you're ever in trouble maybe I can save you. We're a club and we have to look out for each other."

Jessie Smith had been watching the boys from the swing set and told the teacher after recess, who took the knife and sent Greg to the principal's office. He'd never been to the principal's office before. The worst that he'd ever done at school was get a note sent home from his teacher and his parents made such a big deal about that those couple times he worked really hard to comply with the rules at school. It was smaller than he thought it would be and had leathery conference chairs around a table.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm sorry to have to call, but there's been a situation at the school."

"Is everything okay?" She assumed one of her kids had thrown up.

"Yes, they're both fine, but I'm afraid Greg is being suspended."

"...Suspended? Wh-what?" She couldn't conceive of what he could possibly have done to warrant suspension.

"There's a policy at the school. If a child brings a weapon on school grounds it's an automatic suspension."

"A weapon- what are you talking about?"

"He brought a knife to school. He says it's his grandfather's."

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill him."

The principal smiled. "Well, I think he's slowly realizing that this was pretty serious. But you're going to need to pick him up."

Rosalie sighed. She had a meeting to get to in ten minutes, one that she'd been preparing for for two weeks. "Let me call Gabe, see if he can get out there. If not, I'll- figure something out."

She wasn't all that surprised when she got home later that day and Gabriel told her that Greg had been spanked with the belt. He had been furious when she told him over the phone. He was just as mad at Greg for taking something from his den without permission as he was about him getting in trouble at school.

"Just- don't go overboard, okay?" Rosalie cautioned.

When she got home with Blaine later she found Gabriel pacing the living room.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"His room."

She took Blaine's chin. "Honey, can you play up in your room a little bit? Daddy and I need to talk."

Blaine shrugged. "Okay, Mama."

"Good boy. Your brother's in time out upstairs, though. You stay in your room, got it?"

Blaine nodded and scampered up to his room.

"I'm so angry with that kid right now, Rosie." Gabe seethed.

Rosalie sighed. This is what she'd been afraid of. "I hope you didn't- go overboard."

"No, you'll be happy to know I chickened out after five or six swats." Gabe rolled his eyes. "But God I don't want to see him right now. He's in his room until I can stand to look at him again."

"I'm sure that was more than sufficient to get his attention, Gabe."

"I'm going to be warming his bottom up like that a lot more often if he's going to be pulling stunts like this." Gabriel raged.

"Why'd he even bring it to school?"

"To show off. That's all he ever wants to do. Show off and clown around."

"Gabe. Calm down."

"We should have had girls. Girls don't pull shit like this." He plopped on the couch, his energy all over the place.

"We should have had who we had, Gabe. They're not perfect, but they're the ones we're supposed to have." Rosalie soothed. She sat down beside him and put her hand in his. "You know he only wanted it because he wants to be like you so much."

"By stealing from me?"

"He made a mistake."

"A big one. You know Jessie Smith's the one who turned him in? Her father's probably going to think my kid's a hoodlum now."

Rosalie tilted her head, wondering how much of this rage was more about Jessie's Dad than Greg. "I think- you and I need to... put aside our embarrassment that our child just got suspended if we're going to address it appropriately."

Gabriel looked away, and then back again. It was embarrassing. He'd always thought that being strict with the boys from the beginning would prevent something like this from happening. _Suspended. Like some kind of... juvenile delinquent. _Whenever a teacher or neighbor said, "Your boys are so well-behaved," Gabe took it as a compliment. It meant he was a good father. Kids with good fathers behave well, simple as that. And Greg- Greg was the role model. He was supposed to be the one with sense, the leader.

It was the first time Gabe had ever taken a belt to one of his sons. He didn't know why it surprised him, but Greg had cried a lot when he was being punished. Gabe hadn't thought much about it before but recently Greg had tried to be more stoic if he was getting punished, attempting to act like it wasn't a big deal to get a spanking. _That kid has such a floor show sometimes. _But all the nerves he'd had after being in the principal's office, knowing his Dad was coming, and then waiting out the whole car ride back... had left Greg pretty weak on floor show by the time they'd actually gotten home. He was crying before it even began.

Gabe found it odd, holding the belt in his hand, feeling like his father. He swatted hard a few times, until he saw Greg's hand reaching back. He thought he was going to try to cover his bottom and was about to move it out of the way so he didn't hurt his hand. But Greg reached for his father's fingers on his back, holding on to them. Gabe was taken aback at this, distracted. He lifted his hand up to let go. Greg started crying harder at that. Gabe breathed hard, feeling his rage stutter out of him for a moment. He didn't feel guilt, exactly. But he felt love. He reached down and held his son's hand.

"I hope you're learning your lesson, young man," he said quietly. He needed to be strong if Greg was going to learn his actions had consequences. He lifted the belt up and hit Greg's backside with it twice more, feeling Greg's hand squeezing his at the sting. Gabe felt nauseous and dropped the belt on the floor, unable to go further. He held his sobbing son's hand, rubbing his back a moment there. Then he helped him hobble up, pulled up his jeans, and directed him to his bed. "You're going to stay here until I say otherwise."

Greg sniffled, sore and raw. "Ye-es, sir." He climbed on to the bed, laying face down crying into his pillow. Gabe imagined this is what he always looked like in such circumstances as a child. He wondered if it gave his father this ill feeling in his stomach.

Rosalie looked at Gabe sympathetically. She was pretty mad at Greg too. "...You know, I'm kind of proud of you."

"What?"

"You're still angry."

"Huh?"  
Rosalie touched Gabriel's face. "Honey, if you were your father... you wouldn't still be angry."

"What do you mean?"

Rosalie's face softened. She ran her finger along Gabe's ear. "All the stories you've told me. About your Dad. He... didn't stop until- he felt better, did he?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. He looked away. "Rosalie-" he stammered.

"I don't have a problem with this if we're still keeping it... only for extreme circumstances."

Gabriel swallowed.

"But my reservation... has always been that it be about... correction. Not about- working off our rage at our kid. And it sounds like you... didn't lose control."

Gabe put his head in his hands. "I never thought he'd do something that'd make me so-"

"I know, honey." Rosalie rubbed his back. "But you did okay. Your Dad would have... taken it too far."

Gabe bit his lip. He had never really asked Rosalie before, but he'd suspected. "You think my father always took things too far?"

Rosalie sighed, scratching her fingers lightly against his back. "I think... he did some things differently... than we would. I'm sure he did the best he could-"

"He's a good person, Rosie."

"Sure. You're just... a much better father."

Gabriel looked up and stared at Rosalie. For a moment he didn't know what to say.

"Gabe, you've gotta know it's true."

"...You're just- not comfortable-" he defended.

"And neither are you. For the most part."

"What? What do you think I just-"

"You've been home more than an hour, punished your son, and for all this raging about his mistakes, you're still here looking like someone punched you in the gut. You're not comfortable with it either."

Gabe looked at the floor.

"Rosie-"

"You said yourself, you chickened out-"

"He deserved more than just a little spanking Rosalie."

"If you say so."

Gabe sighed. "It just- reminded me of..."

"Yeah. I'd think... it would."

They were quiet for a long time.

"...You really think I'm... a better Dad?"

"Jesus, Gabe. Anyone who pays any attention at all would say that." Gabe rolled his eyes, deflecting. Rosalie took his hands in hers. "Your father thought being a parent was just about laying down the law. And- we do that. More than a lot of families do. But you know Dennis down the street? His kids aren't perfect, but they're well-behaved most of the time. I don't even know if he's ever even given his kids so much as a time out, but you've said yourself before- you can tell he's a good Dad. He takes care of his family, he goes to his kids' ballgames, he tries... There are so many kids out there who don't have dads who can even be bothered, but he tries to be- a better man for his kids. If you heard his kid was suspended, you wouldn't say Dennis was a lousy father. You'd know his kid was just... being a kid and making a mistake. And when people look at you, that's what they see in you, too."

Gabe was skeptical but heartened to hear that. Dennis was a good guy. "I just- I can't stand that that Jessie kid is going home to tell her father-"  
Rosalie put a finger up to Gabe's mouth. "No one who's been paying any attention is going to think you're a bad father. We can't take it personally- God knows what Greg will come up with by the time he's a teenager. Kids make their own choices sometimes. The only one who's going to be hard on you about this is you."

Gabriel nodded. She was right. He took her hand and kissed her slowly, breathing her in. Something about her scent was so calming.

"All I care is that we stay on the same page about these things."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ugh." Rosalie grinned and leaned her head against his. "You make me feel old." She made a face.

"What?" Gabe laughed. "I've called my mother ma'am every day of my life and she's never-"

"I thought we'd established that we're not your parents? Also, I'm a bit younger than your mother."

Gabe nuzzled his nose against hers. "You don't look a day over 25."

"Yeah now you're just telling stories. We've got a kid in double-digits already. I'm feeling more ancient by the minute. Pretty soon they'll probably be too big to even take over my knee. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Maybe by then they'll just behave all the time?"

Rosalie smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "Sounds good to me."


	73. Chapter 73: Thurs July 21 '11 7PM

"Kurt! You're blocking the driveway again!"

"God Finn, I don't think the neighbors heard you, I'm right here."

"Could the both of you stop it, I'm watching the game!"

"Blaine, honey, would you like some more iced tea?"

"Uh... no Mrs. Hummel. I'm... all set."

Blaine always found the dynamics in Kurt's house interesting. The four of them together had only been a "real" family for less than a year. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel only even really met like two years ago, not even. He thought it would be weird to just one day double your family.

Kurt called Mrs. Hummel Carole. Blaine couldn't conceive of calling a parent by their first name, but then, he also couldn't conceive of what he'd want to call a stepmother after you'd already known someone else as Mom. He really admired Kurt's dad and stepmom. He knew they'd both been in love before and had a spouse die. He thought that was just the most awful thing imaginable and wondered how people could go through something like that and still be so positive about life. He thought his parents would like them. They seemed... upstanding. They'd only all really met a couple times, awkwardly. He didn't want them hanging out together, because that would be weird- but they seemed like they had some similar views on the world.

Kurt talked with his Dad about stuff Blaine'd never dream of talking to his Dad about. Like he told him how lonely he was before he had a boyfriend. He'd told him that he liked Blaine before they got together. Blaine couldn't conceive of having those kinds of conversations with his father. On one level, Blaine thought it was mainly that Mr. Hummel was just... pretty easy to talk to, and his Dad wasn't. But if Kurt was having a bad day, he'd say, "I really want to go talk to my Dad about it." If Blaine was having a bad day, Blaine went to the gym, or sang along with intense music in his car, because... well, talking wasn't really either his or his Dad's forté. And going out of your way to talk to him might turn into a conversation about neglected chores or something. Blaine didn't want his father knowing he was struggling with much of anything most of the time. If it was school his Dad would take the teachers' side and use it as an opportunity to lecture him on responsibility. And, he assumed, if it was more personal than that, it would just make them both uncomfortable.

Mr. Hummel was mostly an easygoing father. Certainly he wasn't as strict as Blaine's father could be about things like curfew. But he still acted like... a Dad. The whole reason Finn was flipping out so much about the car being blocked in was he had just been grounded for a week and was finally allowed back into society. Kurt was on thin ice because he'd run up a pretty high cell phone bill last month and his Dad was withholding most of his allowance for the next month to pay it off. Kurt being broke now meant they couldn't really do a lot of movie dates or Breadstix dinners right now, but Blaine was happy to just hang out at Kurt's house.

They were having a good summer. Blaine didn't want it to end. After his brother had made the comment about him being able to take care of himself he got to thinking about McKinley again. _God, I don't want to be without Kurt __or__ the Warblers. Either way I feel like I'd be leaving a piece of myself somewhere else. They're __both__ a huge part of my life. How can I even choose?_


	74. Chapter 74: Mon July 25 10AM

Blaine had made the appointment for Monday because he had the day off from work. He felt nervous. _Why am I nervous? _

Dr. Mitchell was a nice guy. When Blaine first started seeing him he wasn't sure he would like him. He didn't like that he was in therapy because it made it sound like there was something wrong with him. He was maybe ten years younger than his parents? He dressed pretty sharp. Now that Blaine was with Kurt he found he noticed how people dressed more.

"Hey Blaine. Nice to see you! It's been awhile."

"Yeah." _Whatever he says, that's what I'm gonna do._  
"Enjoying this weather?"

"Yeah it's been great."

"So. What's on your mind?"

Blaine shrugged. It was always hard for him to... get started... with Dr. Mitchell.

"...I was surprised you called, I thought we wouldn't be meeting up again until the fall."

"Yeah. My brother thought I should talk to you."

"Greg's in town?"

"Yeah. For the summer."  
"So you wanted to make an appointment because Greg thought you should?"

"Well. I thought so too. It's not like he was- it's not bad or anything."

"You want to talk about something good then?"

Blaine smiled slowly. "Maybe. I think it... could be good. I have a decision to make and I'm not sure what I should do. I was thinking maybe I should go back to public school."

Dr. Mitchell tilted his head and said, "Interesting."

_Interesting? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _

"Tell me more about that."

"It's just an idea, but my parents said it was my choice. And like my brother was really against it and then I went to a party with a bunch of my friends from Dalton and thought 'I can't bail on them!' And, I know changing schools is hard, so maybe it's just crazy."

"What about it do you think would be hard?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Well... it would be different. Maybe... uncomfortable?" Blaine struggled to find the right word.

"You feel comfortable at Dalton."

"Yeah- except... sometimes I don't know if that makes it good." Dr. Mitchell appeared thoughtful. Blaine wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. "Um, I mean obviously there isn't a zero tolerance bullying policy at McKinley and so I probably would be around some people who don't like me because I'm gay. And I love being a Warbler and it'd probably kill me to have to watch them perform somewhere and not be a part of it."

"I wonder what makes you want to go back."

Blaine hesitated. "Well... Kurt's at McKinley. I don't know if that's kind of a dumb reason but..."

"I see. You're still together?"

"Four months."

"Well. Congratulations!"

Blaine felt sheepish. "Thanks." It felt like an odd thing to be proud of.

"So you think going back to public school might be a good idea because you'll be able to spend more time with him?"

"Yeah. Is that a dumb reason?"

"Do you think it's a dumb reason?"

"N-not really." Blaine was a little unsure. "I mean- Kurt makes me happy. And- a lot of the reason I went to Dalton was because I didn't think I could be happy in a public school, right?"

"That's true."

"What is it about Kurt that makes you happy?"  
_Everything. _

"Everything."

Dr. Mitchell smiled. "Like what?"

"He's amazing. I could never get bored talking to him. He's seriously the most creative, original person I've ever met."

"He inspires you then?"

"Yeah." Blaine grinned. "But not- just as an artist. As a person. I'm not- like him."

"How so?"

"He's so... open, I guess? With his feelings and stuff."

"You think he's more open than you?"

_I know this is therapy but it's really annoying you have a follow-up question to every answer..._

"Kinda. Like, when the bird the Warblers gave him died he got really upset and just cried about it in front of all of us."

"You wouldn't have done that."

Blaine shook his head. "I'd be... embarrassed to cry like that in front of all my friends. But I kind of- wish I would?"

"Hmm. What impressed you about that?"  
"He was really sad about something that meant a lot to him but maybe... not everyone would think it was a big deal. I don't know if I would let something like that get to me, and if it did- I wouldn't... talk about it. And he got all dressed up and sang this amazing song- he was just crying the whole time. Nobody thought it was stupid, but he wouldn't have cared if they did. He just felt so much that he had to express it."

"Sounds like a powerful moment."

"It's when... I realized... how much I cared about him."

"You didn't know before then?"

"I knew I cared about him a lot, as a friend. But that day... I just couldn't get over how beautiful he was. Inside and out. It was like this lightbulb went on in my head and all I wanted was to be with him. He's... authentic."

"But you don't see yourself that way?"

Blaine thought about it. "When I was a kid Greg always used to get mad at me and call me a copycat. I was always copying whatever he did. And when I'm onstage, I don't know- people say I do a good job or whatever but really I'm just copying what I've seen other performers do, just... putting on a costume."

"So Kurt makes you want to be more genuine?"

"I guess. Something like that." It was weird talking about it.

"And you said Dalton was starting to seem... perhaps, too comfortable?"

"I guess. Part of me can't even imagine me leaving. Just... when I started there... I really needed that school. And my parents are spending all this money for something... maybe I don't need as much as I used to.

"You feel you've grown since you've been there."

"Yeah. I'm- stronger. I believe in myself more."

"So... even if you're right and it was hard... you think you could handle it?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Mitchell smiled. "I agree. You have a good head on your shoulders."

"So you're saying I should transfer?"

"Oh, well I can't tell you what to do."

_Sure you can. My brother does it all the time. What do you think I'm here for?_

"You can't?"_  
_"You said yourself. Your parents said it was your decision."

_Are you serious? What do they pay you for?_

"Blaine, all I can do is help you clarify what you're thinking and maybe, give you some perspective on things sometimes. But I would never tell you what you ought to do. I think you're in a good mental place right now where, either way, you would be able to navigate the challenges."

Blaine smiled, almost embarrassed. "Thanks."

_Great. More confused than ever._


	75. Chapter 75: Sun July 31 '11

Becky was kind of awesome. She got this little crinkle in her nose whenever she laughed, and she laughed at pretty much all of Greg's jokes- but not in an annoying obvious way. She wasn't clingy at all. She was taking summer classes at Wright State and had a full time job teaching in a day care center, so she was up for hanging out but she wasn't upset if Greg had other plans. She was busy too. It was refreshing. _Weird how her being less available makes me want to spend more time with her._ Greg missed his friends from school but he was starting to think about what would happen to him and Becky in another month. She was staying in Ohio. He would be in Pennsylvania most of the year. He had never really done the long distance thing. _Are we even... really... a thing? _

He remembered how he had warned Blaine that he shouldn't get too emotionally involved with Kurt since he'd be going off to college in a year. _I'm usually not this stupid about girls. Why am I even thinking about her like a serious girlfriend? It's ridiculous I'm thinking this seriously about someone I haven't even really gotten to second base with yet. _It had been the longest time Greg had been with a girl besides Heather in a long time. They had kissed a few times, but they hadn't gone much further than that yet. She had roommates and Greg's house didn't allow for much privacy, but those were really excuses. Greg was unsure about going farther sexually with her. He knew if they did they'd feel more attached, and he thought that would just set them both up for a lot of drama and heartbreak. _Long distance relationships never work out. I should have just made out with her that first night, then it wouldn't seem like we were building to something with a whole lot of meaning._

Meanwhile, Heather was giving Greg the silent treatment. They had run into each other a few times the past couple weeks and Greg figured he should take his cues from her. _It's easier if she just thinks I'm an asshole, really. Then we don't have to talk about it._ He wondered if things would be different at school in the fall. _Thank God she decided to get an apartment off campus this year. _They had almost landed in the same building for the fall but she changed her mind at the last minute. Greg didn't think he could handle having Heather down the hall at the dorm every single day.

Aside from the Heather drama and Mom and Dad's occasional old-fashioned nonsense, Greg was having a good summer. He liked working at the bookstore. He was enjoying Blaine's company more than he had in a long time. He still hated sharing a bathroom with him, and Blaine still forgot to fill up the gas tank about fifty percent of the time, but they had fun hanging out together. They had seen five or six movies together so far this summer, most of them pretty good. Greg was teaching Blaine how to be a better pool player. Greg realized that last summer he had spent most of his time with Heather. He vaguely remembered his dad hassling him about it a couple times, so he had brought Blaine along with them a few times, but he felt sort of badly about that now. There had been a definite "my little brother's just tagging along" sense about it, and he supposed he could have done more with Blaine just the two of them.

When Greg was away from his family he missed them a lot, although he didn't share that with them a lot of the time. Sometimes he would call but if he didn't have a "reason" to be calling he didn't really know what to say. He and Blaine had skyped a few times but they were both so busy the plans to do that more often kept getting tabled. It caught Greg off guard last month when Blaine said he was surprised that he thought about them when he was at school. The truth was he was always wondering what they were up to. _I'm always so knee deep in homework and stuff when I'm at school. And Heather was sucking up all the rest of my time. They all just came dead last after all that this year. That's not how I want it to be next year. What's the point of having a close family at home if I hardly talk to them while I'm at school all year? Another year and Blaine will be looking at colleges. If he's smart he'll look somewhere in San Francisco or New York or something. Who knows how many more summers we'll really have like this? _


	76. Chapter 76: 6:30PM

"Oh my God. It's August tomorrow."

The Andersons had a little calendar hanging on the refrigerator. The Dalton PFLAG group had had a fundraiser last fall, and Gabriel, in an effort not to be dragged into further participation, had bought three of them. One hung in his office at work, one was sent to Greg at college, and one hung on the refrigerator.

"You didn't get that memo?" Greg teased, stirring the spaghetti. The family was trying to make an effort to eat dinner together more often. Well, Rosalie was trying to get the family on board with such an effort. Blaine and Greg were spending too much time going out with their friends this summer. Or that's what she told them. She didn't push it most of the week, but she had arbitrarily decided one night that Sunday dinners were going to be non-negotiable and everyone was to help cook.

Blaine poured out the glasses of milk. "I can't believe it. The summer's like... almost over."

"It's not almost over. You still got a whole other month."

Blaine made a face. He was not comforted. "Not a month. Three weeks. Warblers go a week early for Music Camp."

Greg rolled his eyes. "When I was your age learning harmonies in a tedious rehearsal would be about the the very last thing I would have wanted to spend my last week of summer vacation doing."

"It's not tedious- usually. It's fun. But it's still- not really a vacation."

"Blaine, does this mean you... decided to stay at Dalton then?" Rosalie asked.

Gabriel and Greg's heads spun towards Blaine. Blaine hadn't realized until just that moment that he hadn't really said it out loud.

"Uh... kinda. I guess."

"You guess?" Gabriel was surprised. His money was on Blaine choosing public school.

Blaine passed out the glasses of milk. "Well, I've been thinking about it a lot. Dr. Mitchell basically said he thought I'd be good either way. But Warblers got to Regionals last year. Maybe next year we could get to Nationals. They've really given me a lot of opportunities- I mean, I'm only going to be a junior this year. They've... invested in me. So... my gut is telling me those guys need me. I'm never going to have a better group of friends. I don't want to screw that up." Blaine sat down. "I really appreciate that you all gave me the chance to think about other options though."

The other Anderson's listened intently. Gabriel was the first to speak. "Sounds like you've weighed all the pros and cons."

"Must have been a tough decision. You've spent most of your summer thinking about it." Rosalie added.

"Yeah. I guess I just wanted to make sure it was still the right choice. I'm... in a really different place now than I was when I started there."

"You certainly are. You've grown up a lot there Blaine." Gabe praised. Blaine held back a smile of pride, a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad you didn't decide right away, Blaine." Greg offered.

"Why?"

"Whatever you chose, you would probably be glad for some things and regret others. It was better that you took your time."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."  
"This is really what you want?" Greg asked. "It's not because you think... maybe we would prefer-"

"No. It's what I want. My decision." He liked saying that. He'd never really been given that kind of responsibility for his life before. This was all his. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and that made him more sure he was doing the right thing. _Now I know where I belong. I'm really __choosing__ Dalton. Before it... just sort of chose me. _


	77. Chapter 77: Thurs August 4, 2011 5:30PM

Blaine and Greg were doing something tonight they'd never done together before.

"It's a double date!" Blaine teased, leaning against the entryway to the bathroom. Greg rolled his eyes, combing his hair.

"Becky said I talk about you too much for her not to have met you yet."

"What do you say?"  
"That you're annoying." Greg dismissed.

"Ah."

The doorbell rang. Blaine skipped stairs down to open it.

"Hey Kurt." He hugged his boyfriend. He kind of wanted to kiss him but he thought it might be weird here where his family might see. "Greg's almost ready." He turned to call up the stairs. "And he says I'm the one who takes too much time in the bathroom."

"Hello Kurt." Gabriel said, looking up from his newspaper on the couch.

"Uh. Hello sir." Kurt said, startled because he hadn't realized he was there. He was glad he hadn't acted on his impulse to kiss Blaine a moment ago. The Andersons knew they were together, obviously, but Blaine's dad always seemed... awkward, and he wasn't sure if he would approve. He wondered if everyone felt weird kissing in front of parents or if their's was a special case. They didn't really kiss much in front of his dad either, although he hoped his dad didn't make Blaine feel this uncomfortable sometimes. He'd kill him if he did.

Gabriel stared a minute, trying to think of something else to say. Failing that, he went back to his newspaper.

"Is that Kurt?" Rosalie called, coming up from the basement with a full laundry basket. She smiled when she saw him. Mrs. Anderson seemed like the kind of person who could make anyone feel welcome.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson."

"I heard you two finished that book!"

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Richard Wright was a great writer."  
"I'm so glad you did that together. I belong to a book club, you know."

"Really? Cool."

"Now Blaine, make sure your brother knows you have to be home by your curfew, alright?"

_Geez Mom thanks for the reminder. In front of my boyfriend no less. Awesome._

"Yes, Mom." Blaine responded automatically. It was embarrassing to have such an early curfew. _Becky's really just going to think I'm this silly little brother._

Greg came down the stairs.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi. Thanks for- the invite." Kurt knew Blaine was pretty close to his brother, but he still didn't feel like he knew him very well.

"Sure no problem."

"Greg, you know your brother-"

"9:30, Mom. I know."

"Okay. No excuses..."

"Got it."

"Okay, well we hope you all enjoy the movie." Rosalie said, going over to the couch and turning on the news.

When they all got in the car and were on their way to Becky's, Greg turned to Blaine and Kurt at a stoplight. "Okay. No offense. But if you embarrass me tonight I'll kill you."

Kurt's eyes went wide but Blaine laughed out loud. "You really like this girl, huh?"

Greg glared at Blaine a moment and then turned his eyes back to the road. Blaine clasped his hand around Kurt's and squeezed. _This is gonna be a good night. _Feeling impulsive, he leaned in to steal a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's and then leaned into him the rest of the ride. _This really is the best summer ever._


	78. Chapter 78: 5:40PM to 9PM

Becky came running up to the car as soon as it hit the driveway.

"Hey!" she said, cheerfully opening the door. She gave Greg a quick little kiss and then turned to see the boys in the backseat.

"Hey Becky. This is my brother Blaine, and this is Kurt."

Becky reached out and shook Blaine's hand. "Your brother talks about you all the time."

Blaine smirked. "I find that hard to believe."

Becky smiled and looked back at Greg. "He looks like you."

Greg rolled his eyes. "He does not."

"Uh huh." Becky insisted. Then she turned back to Kurt. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, pleasure's mine. That hat is awesome." Becky smiled wide.

_Ha. Way to go, bro. Your girl just got the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval._

Greg laughed out loud. "You just made her night."

"Kurt's really into fashion." Blaine explained.

"Yeah? Well, you'll have to advise me next time I'm shopping. I don't really know what I'm doing. I just like what I like."

"Well you've got good instincts then." Kurt complimented.

"Mostly I shop at consignment stores and stuff because I'm cheap as hell. So you two been together awhile?"

It was weird having someone ask that. Kurt and Blaine's friends and family knew how long they'd been together. Blaine assumed that if he was straight and dating a girl people would ask that all the time. It was kind of great that she asked that as though they were any other couple. It was just weird realizing that it was unusual.

"Yeah. Since March."

"Oh wow. I don't think I ever even had a relationship that long when I was in high school. Go you."

Kurt and Blaine could hardly hide their smiles at that.

_Becky seems cool. _Blaine thought she seemed really different from Heather. She had dark hair and a much more eclectic style. Heather had always been really put together and feminine in the way she dressed. Becky was more of a tomboy- she didn't even have pierced ears- but she still dressed pretty cute. Blaine figured Kurt would have a full analysis of her fashion later.

Blaine and Greg were pretty bored with the subtitled art film that Becky had picked out, but Kurt loved it. It helped that he knew French and had seen something by the same director once before. They went to Dairy Queen after the movie and Becky and Kurt tried to explain it to the Anderson boys.

"It was a really deep movie." Kurt insisted. Blaine liked watching how passionate Kurt got talking about it. _He's such... an artist. He sees things in the most interesting way. He's gotta be the most interesting kid in all of Ohio._

Blaine and Greg let their dates dominate the conversation. They both seemed so happy tonight. Greg checked his watch when they were finished and suggested they all go out to the pool hall. Blaine was excited to show Kurt how good he had gotten.

Kurt had never played pool before, but he picked it up pretty well for a beginner. Blaine flirted and teased him most of the night. It wasn't often he felt like he could just be himself with Kurt in a public place, but there weren't very many people here and Becky and Greg were cool with it so... why not?

Greg found himself stealing glances at Becky all night. _She's so friggin beautiful. _She didn't look like other girls he had dated. He had always gone for... model types. Becky was more like the girl next door or something. She wasn't a size 6 and she complained all the time that she hated her freckles. But Greg thought she was adorable. And funny. And really smart. _Ugh. I'm gonna miss her when I go back to school._

"Greg Anderson." Greg looked up and saw Jake Holcombe.

"Hey! How's it going?" Greg reached a hand out and Jake shook it. "How's your internship going?" Jake didn't respond, his eyes darting back to the pool table. Greg thought that was weird and turned to see what he was looking at.

Blaine and Kurt were close together, laughing and talking as they put chalk on their pool cues. Blaine put some chalk on his finger and teasingly touched Kurt's nose with it. Kurt wrinkled his nose and brushed it off with his finger. "Stop that!" he said, playful.

_Fuck. If he says something to them... I don't know what I'm going to do._

"You two are freaking adorable, you know that?" Becky told the two boys.

"Don't encourage him." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, putting his arm around his boyfriend. _Becky rules. I could totally kiss him right here and she wouldn't even-_

"Honey, it's your turn." Becky called to Greg.

Greg looked back at Jake. "Oh. Right. My turn." Greg said sheepishly. He walked over to Becky and took the pool cue she'd been holding for him.

Blaine and Kurt looked over and saw who Greg had been talking to. Kurt thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him at first. Blaine put a hand up on his chest, gently increasing the distance between them and Kurt remembered.

"It's the Young Republican." he whispered.

"Shh." Blaine admonished.

Greg glanced over at his brother. _Ugh._ He stalled. "Um. Jake, I'm not sure if you've met Becky. Uh, Becky this is my friend Jake Holcombe. We went to high school together." Blaine watched as Becky reached out to shake Jake's hand.

"Cool. Nice to meet you." Becky shook Jake's hand, all smiles. Jake barely looked at her, his eyes drifting back to Blaine.

"And of course you've... met my brother and-" Greg halted a bit, "uh, his boyfriend, Kurt."

Jake's head turned back to Greg. He had an odd look on his face. "Yeah. I- remember."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. This was awkward.

Becky, completely oblivious, pulled a cue off the wall. "Jake, you want to join us? I'll warn you, this Kurt here is having quite a run of beginner's luck..."

"Uh. N-no. Thanks though. I- have plans." Jake backed up a couple steps.  
"Well it was- nice seeing you Jake." Greg offered.

"Yeah."  
"I'm- going back to school in a few weeks. Maybe we'll be able to meet up before then."

"Yeah. Maybe." Jake shifted uncomfortably. "Uh. See ya."

Greg watched him go.

"Something wrong?" Becky asked. She wasn't sure what had just happened.

"No. Everything's fine." Greg said, He looked over to Blaine, unsure.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Everything's good."


	79. Chapter 79: 9:15PM

Becky thought Greg was in an odd mood the rest of the night. He seemed distant.

"Guys, we need to wrap this up."

"I know, just let's finish so we can see who won." Becky said.

"No, it's already ten after nine, we don't have time." Greg was getting testy.

Blaine blushed. "My parents have kind of an inhuman curfew policy."

"He's my responsibility. I can't bring him home late." Greg told Becky.

Becky was a little put off by Greg's tone. "O-kay..." She felt like something had happened but she wasn't sure what. It was like the mood of the other three had all done a 360 degree turn. "Well, I guess I get to declare myself the winner then."

Blaine smiled. "We were being easy on you."

"I figured. I think your whole Kurt's-never-played-before thing was definitely a ruse."

Greg let Blaine and Kurt go ahead of them to the car. They both had their hands in their pockets. _God they can't even hold hands. _He put his arm around Becky.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just told you-"

"You seem weird."

Greg looked away. "Just- have some stuff on my mind is all."

Becky looked at him a moment, but didn't say any more.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine.  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. You?"  
"Sure."

It wasn't like Jake had even said anything to them. But they both knew that look. He hated them now. He didn't even really know them, but he hated them. Blaine felt kind of guilty. Jake might not even have guessed if he hadn't been being so forward with Kurt in the pool hall. He tried to remember what he had been doing right before he showed up. They had just been having fun. _I said I didn't care if Greg told him I was gay. I can't exactly complain if he knows now and hates us for it. He and that family at Six Flags should have a party together or something. How is it people can make me feel this way without even saying a word?_

Kurt, for his part, knew that Blaine would be beating himself up. He wasn't used to this anymore. They all got into the car and Blaine looked out the window. Kurt reached over and took his hand in his. Blaine's head turned.

"This was a good night." Kurt said, almost trying to convince his boyfriend.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It was."

"You're pretty awesome for sitting through a movie you barely understood."

"Points for trying, right?" They held hands the whole way back to Blaine's house.

"Well... your friend Jake seemed nice." Becky was trying to make conversation.

"He's a jerk." Greg responded.

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other.

Becky furrowed her brow. "What?"  
"Nothing." _Great. Now Becky's going to be pissed with me. Way to ruin the night, Anderson._

Greg stopped at a stoplight. He turned to Becky, sheepish. "I'm sorry." Becky raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story but he just... puts me in a bad mood."

"Why?"

Greg looked up at Blaine through his rearview mirror, and then out his window.

"Greg, I'm sorry-" Blaine offered. "We were kind of being..."

"Blaine if you apologize for being yourself I swear to God I'm going to-"

"What is going on?" Becky interjected, frustrated and confused.

"We weren't thinking." Kurt offered.

"Yeah. We thought since there weren't that many people there, and we were in a group..." Blaine said.

"Godammit, Blaine." Greg pulled over to the side of the road and turned around. "I mean it, okay? Look, I know I haven't always been... supportive, exactly. I've hassled you about flirting and kissing and stuff because... it's Ohio and I worry and... stuff's happened to you before I don't want to see happen again."

Blaine glanced nervously at Becky, embarrassed.

"But this wasn't- dangerous. It was just- stupid. It's not even really about you, he just thinks of me differently now he realizes my brother's..." Greg trailed off.

Becky's eyes went wide. "Did he say something?"

"He didn't have to."

Blaine leaned back against his seat. _Fuck. Once again I ruin my family's lives without even trying._

Greg saw the look on Blaine's face and reached over to put his hand over Kurt's and Blaine's, which were clasped together. "No. I'm not going to let you take this on yourself, little brother. Listen to me, alright? This is his problem, not ours. I don't care what Jake Holcombe thinks of you two and neither should you. Got it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, whose eyes were glued to his brother's. "...Okay," he breathed.

"Good." Greg tapped his hand against theirs and then turned back to the steering wheel. He looked nervously up at the clock and then took the car out of park and drove. He felt Becky's hand slip over his on the gear shift, and was really grateful she was with them tonight.

Greg got Blaine back home with a minute to spare. Kurt and Blaine didn't say anything but they gave each other a chaste kiss before getting out of the car.

"Thank again Greg. This was real fun." Kurt called back through the window.

"Summer's not over yet. I'm sure we'll get more chances." Becky offered.

"That's right." Greg smiled. "I have to redeem myself after you did so well at pool tonight."

Kurt waved and got in his car. Blaine watched as Greg and Kurt both pulled their cars out of the driveway. _I'm so lucky._


	80. Chapter 80: 9:35PM

Becky looked at Blaine on the porch as Greg pulled out of the driveway.

"They're nice kids."

"Yeah. Kurt's cool."

"That was nice. What you said before."

Greg shrugged, his thumb caressing hers on the gear shift as he drove. "Blaine takes everything too personally."

"They seem really happy."

Greg smiled to himself. "Yeah." He was happy for Blaine. He had been such an unhappy kid for a long time there. _He deserves to be happy._

Becky looked at Greg while he drove. "You really care about him."

"Sure. He's family." Greg dismissed.

"It's just... interesting."

Greg's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Becky hesitated. "Just that... you don't... let just anyone get that close to you."

Greg was unsure where this was going. "I- guess I can be kinda a... private person, if that's what you mean."

"I just mean it was special. Seeing you like that with your brother."

They were quiet for a long time. Greg didn't know what to say. Finally, Becky spoke again.

"Summer's winding down."

"Yeah."

"...I'm going to miss you." She didn't look at him.

_It's not fair. _"Me too."

"I haven't... really cared about someone like this in a really long time."

Greg swallowed. _We're getting too close. _"I... care about you too." He slipped his hand out from under hers, grabbing the steering wheel with both hands as he turned the corner into her apartment complex.

"You want to come up for awhile?"

_Yes. _"Uh, I probably shouldn't. Got an early shift tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Becky's hands found their way back to her lap.

"Sorry-"

"No, that' okay. Just- we should try to... fit in what time we can before-"

_I have to break up with you? _"Yeah, I'll... text you after work or something tomorrow."

Becky pulled on his shirt, bringing his mouth nearer to hers. She studied his face a moment.

"You're being a boy."

Greg smirked. "Huh?"

"Everything's fine until it's time to talk about it."

Greg looked away. "Who said we couldn't-"

"I like you." Becky reached up and nudged his face back to hers. "A lot."

Greg looked into her eyes. _God she's beautiful. _"I like you too."

"Don't get all distant on me, okay?"

Greg furrowed his brow, not understanding. "Who's getting-"

"I know you don't... want to have a long distance thing-"

Greg stiffened, looking away. He really didn't want to have this conversation tonight. "It's not- because- I don't-"

"You won't let me be serious about us. You won't let you be serious about us."

"Where's this even—"

"Look, I didn't plan on caring so much either, okay? I knew you were just getting out of a relationship, going back to school in the fall, and I've got a lot on my plate myself so I wasn't looking... Just- now I... kind of wish it would..."

"...become something?" Greg breathed. _This is really, really bad._

Becky nodded. "That freaks you out."

"No. Just- I'm not... the boyfriend you deserve-"

Becky sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I'm not looking for a speech, Greg."

"...What are you looking for?"

"Something you're not ready to give."

"Becky-" _Fuck is she going to start crying? _"Honey, I- I just-" Greg stammered, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. "It's my fault. You're right. I haven't wanted to talk about this because... I don't really like talking much. We were smart not to get too physical but... I guess we've gotten... close anyway. And I just- my gut says that if we go further this summer and I go back to school in a couple weeks... it won't work out and... I don't want to screw this up."

"Yeah. I get it." Becky slipped out of her seatbelt, tapping her hand against Greg's without looking at him. "I'll- um, talk to you tomorrow or something." Becky's voice wavered as she spoke and Greg wanted to grab her hand as she got out but he was chicken. He stared after her as she closed the door and walked up to the door to her apartment building.

_Dammit_.


	81. Chapter 81: Friday, August 5th

Greg found himself sleepwalking his way through his morning shift at the bookstore the next day. He hadn't slept well the night before and his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Becky. Part of him wished they'd never met. _It isn't fair to her. _He was caught off guard realizing that he cared so much about her. He'd known Heather a lot longer, and obviously gone a lot further with her sexually, but somehow Becky meant more. _I thought this was a summer fling... or something. I should have known she would want more. Girls want relationships. But it'd never work out. It's not the smart thing to do._

He got off work around the lunch hour and headed home to go pick up Blaine. Blaine was working this afternoon. He wanted to text Becky, but he didn't know what to say. _She's at work now anyway. _He wondered what she was doing. Probably getting the little kids' lunches together at the day care center. She wanted to be a kindergarten teacher after she finished her coursework. _She'd be good at that. She'll be a good mother someday. I'm such an idiot, of __course__ she would be looking for a relationship. She's too good for something casual. _He was frustrated, thinking last night's conversation was now going to make everything awkward between them. He rehearsed what he might say to her. _We're okay, right? We can still have fun seeing each other. Unless... _It occurred to Greg that maybe Becky wouldn't want to see each other anymore. Maybe she would go out with him and just be miserable. Maybe spending more time together was just going to make things worse. _Is there any way we can do this without me ending up feeling like a jerk?_

Blaine was already sitting out on the porch when he pulled in the driveway. He was trying to be more considerate and not making Greg get out of the car to go find him when he had to pick him up. After they'd had that bad fight Blaine had asked what he could do to make all this easier and that had been one of Greg's requests. He wasn't always good about remembering, but it was nice he tried.

"Hey."

"Hey. Lima Bean?"

"Yeah. If that's okay?"  
"Sure. I haven't eaten yet, actually."  
"Cool." Blaine got in the car. "Thanks again for last night. We had a good time."

"Us too."  
"Becky's really great."

_Yeah. _"She said the same about you two."

"Hope we can fit in a couple more times together. I mean- I guess I understand if you'd rather... be alone..."

Greg smiled. "I'm sure we can do something."

"It's weird that you'll be back at school in just a few weeks."

_I'm going to miss you. _"Yeah. It's so freaking hot out today."

"You should put on sunscreen if you're going out at all. Kurt says-"

"Your boyfriend's basically the skin protection police huh?"

"Yup."

"I thought Mom was bad enough."

Blaine shrugged. "Well, it's August and I've been working outside all summer and still haven't had a sunburn yet. That's basically a record."

"He must be so proud." Greg teased.

"I feel like if I got a sunburn I'd have to sneak around to hide it from him." Blaine laughed.

"You'd be like me when Heather decided we should become vegetarians for like a month."

"You? A vegetarian?"  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah she went to some club meeting at school and got on this whole health food kick for awhile. She was all 'If you love me, you'll do this with me,'"

"You must have been miserable." Greg had always been the biggest carnivore in the family. He would barely eat a salad if there wasn't chicken on top of it at least.

"Kinda. I mean, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I thought I loved her, so I tried her diet. Lost like 5 pounds doing it." Greg laughed.

"But you cheated?"

"Well, she was always around me for lunch at school, but I found that swearing off meat basically meant it was all I could think about. So I kept wanting to sneak stuff. But if you don't eat meat for awhile and you have it all of a sudden I think it shocks your system or something because I fell off the wagon and got a sausage pizza one day and ended up throwing up like half the night."

Blaine laughed. "Talk about karma."  
"Yeah, but then it didn't matter because she got sick of having so few options at the school cafeteria after a few weeks so we stopped. So guess it worked out well that I didn't have to lie anymore."

"I don't think I could lie to Kurt about something like that. I'd just feel guilty hiding it from him."

"Well it's just as well, you're a terrible liar."

Blaine smirked. Then he looked thoughtful. "You thought you were in love with Heather?"

"Sure."

"But- you're not anymore?"

Greg sighed. "I don't know if I ever... really was, honestly."

"You were together a long time."

"We were on and off a long time. That's different."

"Maybe if you weren't at the same school you wouldn't have... kept getting back together."

"Definitely. Long distance relationships don't work."  
Blaine furrowed his brow. "Well, I don't know. If Mom and Dad were far apart, they'd be okay."

"Mom and Dad are different. They've been together forever."

"Yeah but people do it. Grandpa was in the Air Force and they stayed together even after-"

"That was a different time. People didn't get divorced back then."

"I guess it's bad if people stay together just to... stay together- but I think if you really want to make it work you can."

_Spoken like someone who's dated one person their whole life. _"Maybe."

"So does that mean- you and Becky...?"

"Yeah."

Blaine's eyebrows raised, surprised. "You two seem really good together."

Greg shrugged. "I guess. We'll probably stay friends. We haven't even really... gone very far. I mean, physically."

"I think Kurt and I are good together because we were really good friends for a long time before we even got together."

"Yeah, probably."

"But we've always been completely honest with each other. Like, I don't worry about him cheating or anything because... we had that trust before we even kissed or anything."

"He's never going to cheat on you."

"Well, I hope not but-"

"Blaine, there can't even be that many guys out of the closet at his school. You worry about stupid things."

"I'm not worried about it," Blaine defended. "Just- I feel better that we've been honest all along, because I'd rather he tell me he's unhappy than... find out like that."

"Even if it meant you had to break up?"

"Sure."

"Plus if you're honest you don't have to remember anything."

Greg laughed. "Learned that one from Dad huh?"  
"The hard way."

Greg thought about whether to say more. "...I... like Becky. I... feel bad. I think she kind of would like to go further- past the summer I mean, but- it just wouldn't be a good idea."

Blaine's brow furrowed. His brother was an idiot sometimes. "If she wants to keep seeing you, and you like her- why wouldn't you..."

"You're too young to understand."

Blaine rolled his eyes. _Whatever._


	82. Chapter 82: Monday, August 8th 5:30PM

"You're going out again tonight?"

"Yeah, Mom." Greg was startled that she asked. His parents had hardly asked where he was going all summer, except if it came into conflict with Blaine's activities in some way. "Becky texted me. Her friend's playing bass at some hole-in-the-wall near here. We're going to check them out." _And then probably break up. Or whatever you call it when you stop seeing each other after being kind of together most of the summer but not really._

"How come we still haven't gotten to meet this Becky girl?" Rosalie teased.

"I've met her!" Blaine offered. "She's cool."

"Wow, she's got your brother's approval Gregory. Sounds promising." Gabriel laughed as he put groceries into the refrigerator.

"She's a lot nicer than Heather ever was." Blaine muttered.

"Hey! That's not nice." Rosalie swatted at Blaine reproachfully.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled. "I'm just saying she's nice."

"Well Heather's a nice girl too. Just because someone isn't in the room doesn't mean you can put them down."

Blaine stifled his urge to argue."Yes, Mom."

Greg looked sympathetically over at Blaine, who was sitting at the kitchen table, leaning his head on one hand. "Eh, I think it's fair to say Becky's a little... more easygoing."

"What is she like?" Rosalie pressed.

_Might not want to get real attached, Mom. _"Uh, nice, I guess."

"She in school?"

"Yeah, at Wright State. She wants to teach kindergarten."

"She works at a day care center now." Blaine added.

"That's nice. I'm just a little jealous she's been seeing more of my kid lately than I am."

Greg grinned. "You see me plenty. You're going to be thrilled when I'm back at school and not disrupting your laundry routine all the time."

"I'm sure Blaine will disrupt it just fine all on his own." Gabe teased.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, smiling.

Rosalie put on her coat. "Well, I guess that means Blaine you're on your own for a bit tonight. Your father and I are going out to Dalton."  
"Really? How come?"

"Your mother talked me into going to a PFLAG meeting." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they're meeting to discuss activities for the coming year."

"I hate meetings so I guess I must really love your mother."

"Or your kid." Rosalie responded.

"Eh, that too." Gabe winked at Blaine.

"Don't get talked into buying too many calendars, dad." Blaine teased.

"I'll do my best."

"They'll probably put him in charge of the calendar fundraiser. You must have bought more than anyone last year." Greg laughed.

"God I hope not."  
"There's leftovers in the fridge, boys. No visitors, Blaine."

"Yes, Mom."  
"Blaine's going to throw a wild party while you're gone." Greg was tickled with the idea.

"He better not."

"Sure, Greg. I keep all my friends on standby just in case Mom and Dad spontaneously decide to go join the fight for social justice." Blaine said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"It's true." Greg said. "You all thought I was the sneaky one but Blaine gets away with more than you think."

"Blaine just learned from watching you that sneaking around behind your parents' back has unpleasant consequences." Rosalie swatted lightly at Greg's backside for emphasis.

"Hey, I wouldn't have had to sneak around if you weren't so strict."

"Incorrigible." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to your brother." Gabriel said, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Woah, hey! That's a first." Blaine smiled.

"No he's right. Don't ever listen to anything I tell you, kid. Your backside is better off."

"Truth." Blaine said.

"Call us if you need anything Blaine." Rosalie packed up her purse and pushed Gabe towards the door.

"I will."

"Or he could call me." Greg said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'll call everybody."

"What you going to do?" Gabe asked, as he pulled the keys off the hook.

Blaine shrugged. "Nothin much. Probably skype with Kurt and maybe finish the last of my summer reading. This last one went fast."

"Good man." Gabe praised.

Rosalie called back to them from the door. "Be good."

"Yes, Mom." Blaine said. He hated how they said "be good" like he was still five years old, but, whatever.

"Both of you." Gabe added.

"Yes sir!" Greg said, cheerfully. He smiled after them as the door closed. _I'm going to miss being home._He turned to Blaine. "Well I figure you have about two and a half hours to start your wild party, kid. Make sure you clean up."

"I will." Blaine laughed.  
"You've got my cell number if you-"

"God, you're just like Mom and Dad."

Greg grinned. "I love you too. I- uh, not sure how long I'll be out tonight." _Kind of depends on how quickly Becky decides she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore._

Blaine shrugged. "Okay. Where you going?"

"Some bar called Scandals."

Blaine smirked. "Scandals? Seriously?"

Greg furrowed his brow, not understanding. "Yeah I think. Something like that."

"You're going to a bar."

Greg glanced over to the front door where Mom and Dad had left, and then back. "I have a fake. Is this going to be an issue?"

"No, your secret's safe with me. I just- I'm impressed."

"God you're sheltered." Greg ruffled Blaine's hair and went for his keys. Blaine bit his tongue, amused.

"Have fun at the bar."

Greg looked back at Blaine quizzically. He wasn't sure what was so funny. Surely Blaine knew kids with fake IDs, didn't he? _It's not like I'm fourteen or something. _"I'll... do my best."

"Say hi to Becky for me."

"Sure. Night, Blaine."

"See ya."


	83. Chapter 83: 6:15PM

Becky and Greg hadn't talked much that weekend. Greg had half expected that she would just make up excuses about being "busy" but she had invited him out. _Maybe things are fine. She's just... sensitive. If things were different, of course we'd be together, but they're not._

She got into the car and nuzzled up to him right away with a kiss. Greg smiled, surprised. She wasn't usually this forward.

"Hmm. You smell nice."

Becky smiled. "You too. Think you'll like this band. Max and Jeremiah have been nagging me to get out to see them all summer. Guess they're building up quite a following."

"Yeah, I'd never heard of them. Wonder if my brother knows him. He's always into the local bands."

Becky typed the address into the GPS. Greg was surprised to realize it was only a few blocks away from his house.

"I thought I'd been to all the local haunts by now." Greg joked.

"Well, I'd be surprised if you'd spent much time here."

"Huh?"  
"It's a gay bar."

Greg's head swiveled to hers and quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"...Are you... serious?"  
"Yeah. I thought you knew. It's practically down the street from-"

"You're telling me there's a gay bar in West Lima?"

Becky laughed. "You're clueless."

Greg smiled. "Explains why my brother got all amused when I told him where I was going tonight."

"He's probably been here."

"Are you kidding? I'd kill him."

Becky rolled her eyes. "You never tried to get into a bar when you were his age?"  
"No!" Greg said, but then amended. "I never had the balls to go to an actual bar until college. I had older friends who would get us beer and we'd drink it in the woods behind their houses or something. I had friends who had fake IDs back then but- my parents are pretty strict and if I'd ever been caught with something like that... I'd be dead."

"You have one now though."

"Yeah, and if they found it now I'd be dead too."

"It's stupid that you have to lie just to get into a bar. You're old enough to get drafted but not old enough to have a beer?"

Greg shrugged. He didn't like thinking about it as lying.

They pulled into the parking lot and Greg found himself nervous. "Are we even allowed to go in here?"

Becky laughed out loud. It's not like they have a test to see if you're straight. They just... cater to gays. I'm sure they'll be happy to have our business."

Greg wasn't sure what he was in for, but he got out of the car.

"I don't know if I'm going to be comfortable-"

"Greg, it's a bar. Not a strip club."

"Beck, they're going to think I'm-" He was embarrassed that that bothered him.

"We can hold hands a lot if it makes you feel better." she teased, clasping her fingers around his. "I'll flirt shamelessly with you so they'll all know you're taken."

Greg smiled. _She's adorable. _"That would be nice." He was being ridiculous, he knew. He just had never been to a gay bar before and he was nervous about doing the wrong thing or something. _She's so at ease about this. My own brother's gay- why do I even have this hesitation?_

The bouncer barely looked at their IDs and passed them along. Looking around, Greg guessed that there were at least two guys there that had to be high school kids. _She's right. Blaine probably has been here._ Greg didn't know what he was expecting, but it seemed pretty low key_. _If he hadn't known it was a gay bar he might not have guessed, at least for awhile. _This place is pretty chill. If he's going to bars I guess I'd rather him be here than somewhere else._

"Becky!" a male voice rang out.

"Hey!" Becky pulled on Greg and brought him over to the band, where a tall guy with curly blonde hair gave her a hug.

"Max said you were coming out tonight. About time."

"Well I've been busy but had to fit it in before the summer's out. Good to see you."

"Max is in the back, you should duck your head in there. Nice girls get special privileges."

Becky laughed and ran off behind a curtain to say hi to her friend, leaving Greg a little off-center standing by himself.

The man reached a hand out to shake Greg's. "Hey, I'm Jeremiah. Thanks for the support."

"Greg. Nice to meet you."

"Becky's a great girl."

"Yeah."

"You two been together long?"

_Uh, I don't know if we're exactly together. _"Uh, just this summer."  
"We hated her ex, so we were excited to hear she was finally seeing someone new."

Greg smiled uneasily. "Yeah, we've been having fun. She's... sweet."

"Yeah, she took care of my roommate's dog when we were all out of town earlier this summer. Max treats that thing like it's his own child, so it said a lot that he'd let her do that."

Greg laughed. "Yeah, I think she's real good with animals and children." He was startled by a lanky guy bumping into him, nearly spilling his beer.

"Oh man. Sorry." The kid had to be like sixteen, and pretty drunk.

"Speaking of children." Jeremiah muttered as the kid hobbled off to the pool tables.

Greg smirked. "That is just what I was thinking."

"Kids gotta do what they gotta do, but man- I feel old saying it, but there are way to many high school kids getting into bars these days. Especially in this community."

"West Lima?"

"Well- yeah, but I meant the gay community."

Greg tilted his head, interested. "You think gay kids drink more?"  
"Oh yeah. I volunteer for this group that speaks at schools and stuff, and people have no idea. I think LGBTQ kids tend to have a lot more substance abuse problems than people realize."

Greg had never really thought about it. He knew Blaine had had a few drinks before but he didn't think it was any more than he had done when he was that age, and had figured it was probably less. But... there was no way to know if his brother had secrets.

"Why do you think that is?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "It's just... really hard to be a kid as it is. And when you add in the pressures of being closeted, or of being out but being rejected by your family and friends- some kids just really look to escape."

Greg nodded. He always thought of alcohol as a way to kick back. But this guy gave him pause. _Blaine has all this support so he's never going to have a problem like that, right?_

Becky came out of the curtained area, pulling another guy along with her.

"Max this is Greg. Greg, this is my friend Max. He and Jeremiah live in my building."

"Yes, I heard you're the dog sitter."

Max laughed, shaking Greg's hand. "She sure is! Thanks for coming out tonight, man."

"Becky said you guys are good, so can't wait to hear it."

Jeremiah and Max went back to getting ready for their set. Greg and Becky went to the bar to get a drink.

"You doing okay?" Becky asked.

Greg smiled. "Yeah. This is fun." He kissed her on the lips and paid for the drinks.


	84. Chapter 84: 7:15PM

**Having fun?**

Greg smirked at the text message.

"Who is it?" Becky asked, swaying to the music.

"Kid brother."

**Yes, been asked out four times so far.**

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah he's just raggin' me about being here."

**For real?**

Greg rolled his eyes.

**No, dummy. **

** What's it like? **

** Someone here's wearing too much cologne, but otherwise unscathed so far.**

** I want ALL the details. **

Greg laughed out loud. Becky leaned into him, her arms around his waist looking to see the screen.

"What's he saying?"

"I think he's jealous. Probably wants to pick up some guy."

"Tell him to stop that. Kurt's a sweetheart. He needs to keep him around so I can get fashion tips."

**Becky says stop that. You're taken. And an infant.**

Becky's hand clasped into Greg's as the band finished their last song. The audience roared as the set ended and Becky jumped up and down in excitement. _She's so cute. _

"Ugh, I'm so proud of those boys!"

"Yeah, they're pretty good."

"It's just a side thing for them, but Max is a genius. I'm so glad they're getting lots of gigs these days."

The band started packing up their instruments and Becky ran off to give them all a hug. Greg watched her go. She looked so pretty tonight. Feminine. She didn't usually wear a lot of dresses. _She should do that more often. _Greg's phone buzzed and he took it back out of his pocket.

**Infant? Kurt says I must remind you I've got blackmail material on you now. You be nice.**

** Ooh. And just when I was going to say what a good guy Kurt is.**

** He's not as innocent as he looks.**

** I'll bet.**

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded on the computer screen. "Don't say that!"

"Sorry, already sent." Blaine responded teasingly. "It'll be good for your rep."

"Good God. What's your brother going to think?"

"Well he thinks I'm a child so it'll probably make you sound like the mature one. Also, he's no angel, trust me."

Blaine really was a little jealous that Greg was there tonight. He had always figured he'd never get to go there until he was older, but he wondered a lot about what it was like. _Probably lots of hot guys there and... really adult things going on. It's called Scandals, after all. _

"I can't believe there's a gay bar in Ohio."

"I would have told you about it but I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'm not. I mean- not in going. Just- I thought they only had places like that in New York and San Francisco or something. How'd you even know?"

"When I met Luke my Freshman year he asked me where I lived and was like 'Oh hey, that's right near Scandals!'"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Luke and Stephen love it. I guess they've been there a bunch."

"How they get in?"

"They have fakes, just like my brother. Not sure where they get them. That's how they got alcohol for Wes' party."

"God it sounds so... criminal."

"Come on. Everybody does it."

"Not everyone."

"Well- lotsa people do."

"What if they get caught?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't think they throw you in jail or anything. But- I'll admit, I don't know if I'd ever have the balls to get a fake ID. My dad would flip if he found it."

"Mine too. I'd be grounded for the next decade. I wonder if Finn has one. Probably."

"Well he can hook you up!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't live a salacious enough lifestyle for you sometimes."

"Eh, your lifestyle is just fine. I'm just teasing."

"You'd rather have a boyfriend who'd do things like that with you."

Blaine shook his head seriously. "It'd only be fun if you wanted to go."

"Maybe after high school or something. Maybe we could go to one for real when I go to New York. Just to see what it's like."

Blaine smiled at the idea of going to a bar together in New York. _New York's different than Ohio. You can kiss your boyfriend right there, and no one hardly bats an eyelash. Maybe you could even do a little more than that. _"That would be awesome."

"Well, we'll see." Kurt didn't sound convinced that it would be all that enjoyable. Blaine sighed. Sometimes he felt a little guilty with Kurt, like all he did was think about sex while Kurt was such a romantic. _He's a better person than I am. I used to think I wanted to do all the things Stephen and Luke do but... some of them just... aren't our thing. We have our own things._

"So... tell me more about the progress you've made on your musical."


	85. Chapter 85: 7:15PM

As he predicted, a lot of the PFLAG meeting was right up Rosalie's alley. The women chattered on about event planning and fundraisers. There were three other guys there. One was Christopher, who Gabriel knew was that blonde kids' father. _Why can't I ever remember that kids' name? _He had met him a couple times before, at one of Blaine's performances. Christopher was on every committee Dalton had, as far as Gabe could tell. _God love him, I'd sooner jump off a bridge. _Sitting next to Christopher was Jeffrey, who looked familiar, but Gabe didn't think he'd ever formally been introduced to before today. Across the circle was Mike, who Rosalie had met before but Gabe was sure he'd never seen. His kid was going to be a sophomore, he said. He wondered if their wives had dragged them all along. _Ought to be a support group for guys who get forced to go to these damn meetings._

"So do we still want to try an event in the fall with the Crawford Country Day folks?" Rosalie asked the group.

"Yes, I spoke with someone over there just last week. They're very interested." Christopher offered.

"Really? Oh that's great!" Rosalie enthused.

"Yeah, our son's girlfriend's mom is in the group, so I guess we have a contact that way." Jeffrey added, gesturing to Christopher.

Gabriel blinked. _Oh my God, they're together. Christopher's gay._

"Well, as long as they're a couple anyhow, and with Jeff you never know." Christopher rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

Gabe tried not to stare, but he didn't know any gay adults, or at least he didn't think he did. His references were Neil Patrick Harris and James Hormel; people he didn't know, who didn't live in Ohio. Blaine had mentioned that one of Kurt's friends had two gay dads once and it had made him wonder about them. If he was in their shoes he thought he would move somewhere else, but, not knowing anything about that family, he supposed maybe not everyone has that option. _If you can afford private school you must be able to afford to live in a more progressive area though. _He wondered what made Christopher and Jeffrey choose to live where they did. He wondered if more gay couples would come to this area, and if it would change the community. He wondered if maybe by the time Blaine grew up, he wouldn't necessarily have to move as far away as Gabe had thought. He wondered-

"Gabe-" Rosalie nudged him out of his daydreaming. Everyone was staring.

"Oh, um, sorry." Gabriel shook his head, embarrassed. "What was the question?"

Mike smiled at him from across the circle. "I was just saying we're happy to have some new people in the room and wanted to open the floor if anyone had any concerns or thoughts they wanted to discuss today."

Gabriel looked at him, and then at Rosalie, who tried her best to look encouraging while just wishing he'd say _something_.

"Uh. Well. I think this is a... real nice group of people you have here."

Everyone nodded approvingly.

"Your son is very talented," Jeffrey said.

Gabe swallowed, his face warm for some reason. "Why, uh- thank you. He's... precocious."

"Your wife has mentioned that he'd been through a lot at his old school, so we've all been so happy to see Blaine... come into his own."

Gabe smiled uneasily. "Well. We're uh... we're very proud of him."

In the end, Gabriel escaped chairmanship of the calendar fundraiser, but he and Jeffrey were put in charge of refreshments for the fall event. _Guess it's better at least that I don't have to do it all myself. _


	86. Chapter 86: 8:30PM

"That wasn't too painful, was it?"

Gabriel smiled, watching the road. "Could have been worse, I suppose."

Rosalie smiled to herself. "Jeffrey's a nice man. You two have a lot in common."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "We do?"  
"Pretty sure he hates these kinds of meetings too."

Gabriel chuckled. "The things I do for my kid."

"He's a history professor at Ohio State. I'm sure you two would have very interesting conversations about current events."

"Maybe." _Women do these things so they can find other people to gossip with. I'm not here looking for a new best friend, Rosie._

"Christopher and Jeffrey are great parents. Blaine says they're very strict."

Gabriel nodded in approval at that. "It's just Jeff?"  
"Um. He has a little sister, I think. I can't remember for sure. I know he's adopted."

"I figured."

Rosalie adjusted the air conditioning in the car. "Seems like Greg really likes this Becky girl. He's been out with her half the summer now."

"Has he?" Gabriel didn't take notes on things like that as thoroughly as Rosalie always did.

"I wonder if they'll continue after school starts. Would be difficult."

"Eh, I doubt it. He always said long distance relationships don't work."

"That was when he was still in high school-"

"Yeah, but honestly, I think Greg's still... just looking to... have fun these days."

"Maybe. But I don't think we should be encouraging that."

"He's twenty years old, Rosie. I don't think we can encourage or discourage much of anything on that front anymore."  
"Well I don't approve of him doing that whole friends-with-benefits thing." Rosalie had watched _60 Minutes_ a couple months ago and there had been a segment about how college students surveyed said that they were more interested in having "friends-with-benefits" than longterm relationships.

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know Rosie. I'm sure he'll respect whoever he's with. But Heather had her grip on him a long time-"

"Heather was a perfectly nice-"

"Sure, but if they were on and off as long as they were, maybe they just kept trying to make it work and it wasn't meant to be."

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "That's fair."

"They argued a lot. He seems happier to me, not having that."

"It will be interesting to see what happens when he goes back to school. They might even get back together."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. It was true. "At this point Blaine's got a better track record on staying together with someone consistently for more than three weeks. Who'd have guessed?"

"I wonder how long Kurt and Blaine will be together. Far as I can tell they barely even argue."

"True." Gabriel felt a little relief at that point somehow. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if Blaine came home upset because they'd broken up one day. Greg would be crabby for a few days but then be fine. _Blaine's so damn sensitive, he'd be a mess. What would I even say? You'll find another boy? _"I like Kurt."

Rosalie smiled. "Me too. He's so polite and... I just feel like he's been really good for Blaine. He doesn't seem to... take himself so seriously now, you know?"

Gabe shrugged. "Blaine wins the first relationship contest. I'd take Kurt over that Lissy girl any day."

"Oh, Lissy was sweet."

"Rosie. She pitched a fit when she couldn't go out with Greg the night of Blaine's fifth grade graduation."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that. I pay attention."

Rosalie smiled, looking out the window. "I'm sure she's grown up to be a real nice girl by now."

"We shouldn't have let Greg start dating so young. It's better that Blaine's older. He's able to handle it more."

"Well that's a fight I wouldn't have wanted to-" Rosalie trailed off, staring out the window.

Gabe stopped at the stoplight and looked at Rosie. "What?"

"...Greg's out with Becky tonight, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Was she picking him up?"  
"Rosie, how should I know?"

"Gabriel, we left Blaine home alone."  
"What does that have to do with-"

"That's my car over there."

Gabriel furrowed his brow, looking through the window. He saw the car, and then saw the sign "Scandals." He had never been inside, but they advertised in the back of the newspaper he got every day. They had a "Drag Queen Wednesday" event. He remembered the first time he had seen the ad and about fallen over, realizing there was a gay bar in his own neighborhood.

Gabriel looked at Rosalie. "Honey, Hondas aren't exactly uncommon cars-"

"It has the Dalton bumper sticker."

A horn honked behind him. The light was green. Gabe hesitated, then pulled over to the side of the road.

"What do you want to do?"

"It's a gay bar."

"I know." He wondered how Rosalie knew that.

"He's 16. We need to get him."

"He's going to hate us."

"And when has that ever been a consideration before?"

Somehow the idea of pulling Blaine out of a gay bar seemed problematic to Gabe in ways he'd never considered before. He didn't want Blaine to think he disapproved of his being gay. _He probably thinks that, deep down. _He wondered what went on in those kind of bars. _It's called Scandals, after all._

"Why are you even hesitating on this?"  
"It- might be Greg." _Right? __Greg had permission to be out. There could be some explanation somehow. _

"Well... I don't know why he'd be in a gay bar, but he's got another six or seven months before he's allowed to do that too."

Gabriel sighed. He pulled back into traffic and turned the corner. He drove into the Scandals lot. "You should stay here. Let's just... hope it's Greg." _This parenting thing... never gets dull, huh?_


	87. Chapter 87: 8:40PM

Gabriel got out of the car. He didn't know why he was nervous. _It's got to be Greg. Blaine wouldn't be that stupid. He knew we'd be coming home and he didn't have permission to even be out. Maybe Greg... got lost. Maybe he's in there asking for directions. _He was grasping at straws mainly because he really didn't know what he was going to say to Blaine. He'd caught Greg doing a lot of things as a teenager, but never this. And, of course, this wasn't just any bar. If his kid was in there, it might not be the first time. _Who knows what he's been exposed to. Fuck._

Gabe took a breath and opened the place was crowded tonight. _Who knew there were this many gay people in West Lima? _Top 40 music was blaring and guys were dancing on the dance floor. A man on a stool put his hand up to his chest, stopping him before he could go much further.

"Hey man. I need to see your ID."

Gabriel stared at him. "Are you... serious?"

"Sorry pal."

"I'm- just here to see if... someone I know-"

"My boss has been cracking down. We ID everybody."

Gabe was more than a little put off. He hadn't been carded in twenty years. He reached into his pocket and fished out his wallet, his eyes scanning the dance floor and the bar. He handed his ID to the bouncer.

"Appreciate it, man." the man said, quickly shining a flashlight on the ID and returning it. "Rules are rules."  
"Yeah."

Gabe put his wallet back into his pocket and took a halting step further into the bar. _It doesn't look very... scandalous._ He was surprised to see a lot of guys about his own age there, and a few women. He swallowed, wondering if some of the women were drag queens. _I'm so out of my element here. How am I supposed to raise a kid who's going to encounter-_

Gabe's thoughts were interrupted by shouts of "JER-I-MI-AH! JER-I-MI-AH!" to his right. There was a crowd around the pool table. A blonde curly-haired guy, probably about Greg's age, was getting ready to play, and a tall guy with a guitar strapped to his back was shushing the crowd. This "Jeremiah" or whoever he was had everyone holding their breath. He took the shot and nailed it, sinking two balls in. The crowd clapped and a brunette girl in a blue dress squealed behind him.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Greg's voice rang out.

Gabe spun his head in that direction and saw Greg emerge from the crowd, pool cue in hand. _Oh thank God._

"I'm on the side of a good game is all," the girl teased, pulling on his hand and kissing him on the lips.

Greg smiled into the kiss, rubbing noses with her. "Well I don't know, sounds to me like you're kind of a traitor and I-"

Greg stopped short when his head turned and he locked eyes with his father.

"D—dad." _Holy. Fuck. _

Greg's mouth hung open a second, his throat dry and his brain scrambling to think of what to say.

Gabriel put his hands in his pockets. He felt strangers' eyes moving to his. Gabriel cleared his throat.

Greg twisted the pool cue in his hands, nervously. "I- uh, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing," Gabriel muttered. But he didn't like all these people watching him right now. He just... wanted out of there. "Uh. Can we... take this outside?"

Greg's face warmed up. He looked at Becky and handed the pool cue to her.

"Uh- she's gonna play for me for- a little while guys, okay?"

Everyone stared as Greg sheepishly pushed his way through the crowd and headed towards the door, his father following behind him.

_I can't believe my father still pulls this crap. Did Blaine rat me out? What the hell? I'm twenty years old. Oh my God and Becky saw it. Damn it, I'm never going to live this down._


	88. Chapter 88: 8:40PM

Rosalie waited in the car, anxious. She was going to kill Blaine. _He lied right to our faces. I thought we could trust him to stay home by himself by now. We should call a babysitter when we go out. That would show him. Ugh._

She wished Gabe would hurry up. She didn't particularly like sitting in a parked car in front of a bar. It was very well-lit, but still. When she had started going to the PFLAG meetings, Christopher and Jeffrey had asked where she lived. "Oh! That's right near Scandals!" they had said. She had passed it for years and never thought much of it, but when she found out it was a gay bar she noticed it whenever she drove by. Rosalie wasn't exactly sure what went on in a gay bar. But she knew for sure you had to be twenty-one to get in. _Where is Blaine getting a fake ID? I thought sending him to private school was supposed to keep him from bad influences that would talk him into this nonsense._

Rosalie straightened up when she saw the door to Scandals open, but it wasn't Gabe. It was two guys, holding hands. One of them looked about mid-twenties, but the other, in the baseball cap... looked pretty young, maybe even Blaine's age. _How easy is it to get into these places? _The one in the baseball cap looked pretty drunk, and was leaning against the older one, laughing. They walked right up next to Gabe's car and stood behind it where she could see them through the rearview mirror and hear them talking.

"I'm driving you home," the older one said.

"Unh uh I'll be fine, see-" the kid in the hat said, attempting to touch both forefingers to his nose.

"Right._" _the older gentleman seemed less than amused.

"You're the man of my dreams, know that?"

"Really."

"Uh-huh- Oh! Hey!" the younger one said, pointing to Rosalie's car across the lot. "Look at that sticker!"

"Huh?"

"On that car. That's my school!"

"Yeah. Things you might not want to be saying in front of a bar. Come on."

"How'd I not know someone from my school-"

"Dude. Get in the car."

The younger one straightened up, offended. "I'll have you know my dad's a state's attorney. You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Well maybe your Daddy can come drive you home from the bar then and I won't have to."

The kid in the hat glared at the older one. "I thought we were going to be a thing, man."

"Yeah I don't go out with high school kids man."  
"I'm not in-"

"Right."

The younger one put his hands on his hips. "Fine man, your loss."

"I just don't want you driving home because you're fucking wasted dude."

"I'm not wasted," the kid slurred. "You just can't hold your liquor."

"Look. You do what you want. I offered you a ride home."

"Don't need your damn ride."

"You're in no condition to drive, kid."

"Eh, the night is young. I'm gonna go play some more pool, drink a little water, I'll be sober in no time. You'll see. When I was in Paris-"

"That's great kid. You do that." the older one got in his car leaving the younger one standing there. His face screwed into a scowl. He kicked at the tire right before he drove off.

"Jerk!"

Rosalie leaned against her seat, watching the drunk kid stumble back towards the bar. _He goes to Dalton. _She didn't recognize him, so she figured he must not be one of Blaine's close friends. _Maybe there's __other Dalton kids there. Maybe they all went together. Have I been blind all this time thinking they were all nice kids who would never-_

As the kid opened the door, he ran smack into Greg, who muttered an apology to him. Gabriel followed close behind.

"Oh thank God." Rosalie said aloud. She probably should be mad at Greg, she figured, but at least this wasn't as bad as she feared.


	89. Chapter 89: 8:50PM

Gabriel watched the kid in the hat stumble back in the door. He chewed on his lip, deciding what to say as he turned to Greg. Greg scuffed his shoe on the asphalt and then stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning against the building, furious and nervous and feeling sorry for himself. Gabe looked at him, feeling a twinge of sympathy.

Gabe cleared his throat.

Greg bit his lip looking up at his father.

"Your uh... mother's still in the car."

_Oh great Dad. _Greg shot a glance towards the parking lot and saw the green station wagon. _Wow this sucks._

"Uh. Gregory... I don't- really know what to say to you."

"I didn't- lie..." Greg ventured halfheartedly glancing up.

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. "Well, you lied to somebody tonight because I'm pretty sure if they carded me in there, someone must have asked you for your ID tonight."

Greg's eyes went back to the ground. _Fuck._ There wasn't anyone around outside, but it felt... worse somehow here, being scolded in "public." He shifted uncomfortably and muttered to himself,

"I'm... twenty years-"

"Right. And next March you're welcome to legally walk into any bar in America, young man."

Greg helplessly leaned against the building, staring up at the sky.

"Yes, sir."

"You sober?" Gabe looked his son up and down.

"Um... I kinda... had a beer like an hour ago but... yeah."

"Is your brother still home?"

Greg looked back at his father, confused.

"What?"

"Blaine. Is he still home?"

"I- guess so- I mean, why wouldn't he-"  
"Okay, good."

Greg didn't understand why his father would ask that. He had assumed he'd already been home, or at least talked to Blaine on the phone because how else would his brother have ratted him out?

Two middle-aged gentlemen pushed through the front door, brushing by Gabe. Greg and Gabe were quiet, watching them walk by.

"You want to tell me what brings you to... this particular establishment?"  
"It was like I said. These guys in Becky's apartment play in a band that was playing here tonight. She wanted to go support them. I didn't even know... what kind of- place it was... before-"

Gabriel nodded.

"So you have a fake ID?"

"Um. Kinda, yeah." _Shoot me now._

"This girl too?  
"Uh, no- she's uh, already 21."

"Ah." The expression on Gabe's face was unreadable. Part of Greg wished he would just yell at him, the silences were torture. _I'm going to strangle Blaine._

Greg rubbed at the back of his neck. "How'd you... even know I was—"

"We were driving home. Your mother saw her car in the parking lot."  
_Wow I'm an idiot. With the worst luck in the history of the world. _Greg looked over to his dad's car. He could see his mother, staring pointedly at the two of them. _Well. This is pleasant._

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Look. Man to man. You're in college. I don't exactly... find you in a bar all that... surprising. But rules are rules, and I don't need your younger brother thinking this kind of behavior is okay."

Greg's face was sullen. He struggled to look his father in the eye. _This is fucking embarrassing. _

"Yes, Dad."

Gabriel sighed and brought his voice down low. "I really ought to tan your hide for this, young man."

Greg stiffened, wanting to be anywhere else right now. _I'm not a little kid anymore, God._

"But..." Gabriel trailed off, deciding. Greg glanced up, unsure. Gabe shook his head. "The car belongs to your younger brother for the next week, starting tomorrow morning. You want to go somewhere, he takes you. He has other plans, you're out of luck. Fair?"

Greg swallowed. "Um. O-okay. I mean, uh- yes, sir."

"And I'm sure your mother will have some extra chores this week that you're not going to have any complaints about."  
_Oh goody. _"Yes, Dad."

"Now, you can go back in there if you want, but you're telling your friends that you're all going out to a diner, or a bowling alley, or the movies- I don't care, but you're not staying here. Got it?"

Greg straightened up, uncertain. "Yes, sir." _He's letting me stay out tonight? _He felt like he had dodged a bullet.

"And I get your ID."

Greg blushed. "Um. Yes, sir." He reached into his back pocket. He shakily pawed through the cards inside and handed it over.

"I'm not happy with you tonight, young man."

"Yes, sir. I'm... sorry to disappoint you, Dad."

"You're good enough to drive?"

"Um. Yes sir."

"You're sure?"

Greg nodded.

"Okay then. I'm sure you're... mother will want to have words with you in the morning so... I'd be prepared for that."  
"Yes, Dad."

"So that girl in the blue dress is Becky then?"

Greg blinked. "Um. Yeah."  
Gabe shrugged. "She's cute."

Greg smiled uneasily. "I... uh, yeah."

"Well. I will see you in the morning. Don't stay out too late."

"Yes Dad."

Gabriel pocketed the ID and turned, walking back to his car. _Rosalie's going to say I let him off too easily. Well... I'm sure she'll do her part tomorrow and scold the hell out of him. If I was twenty years old and had my father pull me out of a bar in front of all my friends... I guess I'd be pretty mortified. _

Gabriel got back in the car.

"What did he say? Are you sure Blaine's not in there?"

"Yeah. It was like he said, a band was playing there. Friends of Becky's, I guess. When I went in he was playing pool."

"What did you tell him?"

"He's lost car privileges for a week starting tomorrow morning, he has to do whatever extra chores you dream up, and I took the fake ID he used to get in."

Rosalie tilted her head. "That's it?"

"Rosie, he's twenty years old. He probably goes to a bar every other weekend at school."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No, I'm not okay with it, but I think it's... realistic. He's going to be 21 in six or seven months anyhow. It's not like he was even drunk, he said he had one beer and he was just playing pool."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Well. I'm just glad it wasn't Blaine in there."  
"Yeah. Hopefully Blaine doesn't get any ideas like this into his head for a long time."


	90. Chapter 90: 9PM

Greg walked slowly back inside. _What do I say? _

Becky came running up. "Are you okay? What was that about?"  
"I- uh... yeah. It was just- family stuff, is all."

Becky studied him, wondering what he was hiding.

"Hey Beck, um... what say we- uh, get some food or something."

"They sell food here, it's early-"  
"No. I mean." Greg swallowed. "How about we... get out of here?"

Her eyes looked deep into his. She nodded.

"Just- I left my purse- give me a sec." She ran back over to the pool table where Max and Jeremiah had apparently started a new game. She whispered something into Max's ear, and then both guys looked back at Greg, who looked away, embarrassed. He wished he could come up with a good explanation for why his dad had come, for why he now had to leave... one that didn't make him look like a child, preferably. He sighed. He just really wanted out of there now.

"Heyyy, I haven't seen you here before." Greg's gaze turned to the gravelly voice next to him. It was that guy in the baseball cap, who reached a finger up and traced the hair of Greg's eyebrows. Greg froze, appalled. _This is the weirdest night ever. _"I like your eyebrows." the kid slurred confidentially.

"Um. Thank you?" Greg shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I buy you a drink?" _This kid really has a Used Car Salesman Smile._

"Uh. Actually, I was just-"

"Come on, just one little-"

"I don't think I'm what you're-"

"Greg?" Becky clasped her hand in his, staring at the other guy. _Thank God._

"Uh. Yeah. Y-you ready to go?"

"All set. Max and Jeremiah say you owe them a game though."

Greg smiled and nodded over to the band, who waved. He waved back.

"Uh. Thanks for the offer, man-" he said, turning back to the drunk guy. "But I- have plans."

The guy looked confused and backed up. Greg pulled on Becky and headed out the door. The fresh air felt nice on his face now. It smelled like summer. _Not much longer of this yet._

"Where you want to go?" Becky asked as they walked to the car.

Greg shrugged. "Up to you. We could... go to IHOP or the Liberty Diner or..." he leaned against the car. The streetlight cast this funny haze against her hair, like an aura. He stared at her a moment. "I didn't... really tell you- you look- real nice tonight," he stammered.

Becky blushed. _Wow that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. _He reached his hand up to touch against her cheek and she brushed against it, holding his wrist.

"Are you- real hungry?" she asked.

He was looking at her hair, her voice in his ears as though it were underwater.

"Hmm?"  
"I think maybe we could... order in."

His eyes moved back to hers. "...You want to... go back to your place?"

She shrugged, biting her lip with her eyes steady on his.

He smiled, running his thumb lightly around her lips a second. "Yeah. I think- that sounds... good."

She nodded, shyly tilting her head away from his hand. He reached it down and took hers again, and kissed her on the forehead, and held there a moment, two... breathing her in. _I love the way she smells. _

The sound of laughter disrupted the moment. Three or four guys all came out of Scandals at once, all telling stories and slapping each other on the back. Greg looked over at them, and then back to Becky. He squeezed her hand and then unlocked the door. She got in and he gently closed it before walking around to the driver's side. Tomorrow he'd be at his brother's mercy for the car and his mom was going to make him pretty miserable, he figured- but none of it seemed to matter very much. _I'm in my hometown, with my girl... it's summer. Things are good._


	91. Chapter 91: 9:30PM

When Rosalie and Gabe got home the TV was on. Rosalie looked up the stairs but Blaine's door was closed and the lights were out. She went over to turn off the TV and found Blaine passed out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn and his copy of a biography of Miles Davis on the coffee table.

_My good boy._

"Out like a light already?" Gabriel whispered.

Rosalie shrugged and spoke in a low voice as well. "He was at work all day today, a double shift. Must have worn him out."

"I can't believe he hasn't had a sunburn yet this summer." Gabriel marveled, looking at him. He turned to Rosalie. "Hey- his job's finishing up soon, isn't it?"  
"Saturday, I think. He wanted a week of 'real' vacation before he had to go to Music Camp with the Warblers at the end of the month."

Gabriel sighed. "We should get down there then. He's been performing all summer and we haven't been down to Six Flags once?"  
Rosalie nodded. "I don't think Greg's made it out there yet either. Summer's flown by. Goodness, Greg's got RA Training coming up- they're both going to be off in different directions so soon."  
Gabe thought about whether to wake his son, but then took the throw from the rocking chair and covered him with it. _Let him sleep. _It was nice, having feared he was going to have a very different night with Blaine, seeing him look so innocent right now. _He really is a pretty good kid... I wonder if he's ever been to that bar. I never even... considered before... _Gabriel sighed. The frustrating thing about having kids was as soon as he believed he'd thought of everything, they always managed to grow into a new phase or surprise him in some way. _Well hopefully he'll have really bad luck if he ever does go and run into that Jeff's parents. I should give them my number..._

"Coming to bed honey?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. Long day." He yawned and followed Rosalie up the stairs. As they were changing out of their clothes, he remembered. "Oh, hey, I met that Becky girl. Or- well- I saw her."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. She seemed- nice."

"That's good."

"We should invite her out with us when we go see Blaine perform."

Rosalie sleepily crawled into bed. "Hmm. That sounds like a great idea."

"And Kurt." Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about it. "Blaine would want Kurt to come if we're going to invite Greg's girlfriend."

Rosalie smiled. "That's true. I think that would be lovely."

Gabriel laid back and Rosalie snuggled up into his arms, closing her eyes.

"You think I was too easy on Greg tonight?"  
"Yes," Rosalie smiled, not opening her eyes.

Gabe smiled and rubbed her back. "When did you become the strict one around here?"

Rosalie yawned. "I don't know... When they got big... Hmm... We keep 'em guessing..."

Gabriel watched her for several minutes, relaxing into sleep. His eyes traced the curve of her cheekbones, her nose, her lips. _Does she even know how beautiful she is? _He leaned into her, kissing her forehead and holding there a second, breathing her in. He laid his head down on the pillow, and slipped his hand over her warm belly, nuzzling close. She stirred softly and then relaxed again. His hand relaxed into the gentle rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed, until finally he fell asleep as well.


	92. Chapter 92: 10PM

Greg had been to Becky's apartment a couple times before. They had watched movies, kissed a bit, and his hands might have wandered a little, but they always stopped before things got too heated. She had seemed hesitant to go too far. To be honest, he found it kind of sexy. _She's a lady. _

They climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"That's Max and Jeremiah's place," she said, pointing to a door.

"They're nice guys."

"Yeah. When I moved in I didn't know my way around and they introduced me to basically everybody I hang out with now."

She unlocked the door and a furry black kitten scurried up to her feet.

"Hey Rascal. You miss me?" She picked him up and scratched his neck. She had found him by the side of the road one day, a nasty gash on his leg.

Greg smiled at the furball in her hands. "Hey, last time I saw you, you were all bandaged up."

"Not anymore, huh?" Becky gently put him back down and he followed her around as she dropped her purse on the table and checked her answering machine messages. Greg dropped his keys on the table by her purse and looked at the pictures decorating her refrigerator. There was one of her dressed up as a butterfly last year, surrounded by toddlers in Halloween costumes. There was another of her in a bridesmaid gown from her best friend's wedding earlier this summer. He loved how beautiful she looked in overalls with a bunch of little kids, and then also how she looked dressed up like a real woman. She had this tomboy way about her that made a fancy dress seem that much more transforming. He remembered when he was a kid he used to watch _Who's the Boss? _reruns and how Alyssa Milano's character always made him drool because she was pretty but could still throw a fastball. _Oh lady, I guess you're like my childhood dream._

She put a hand on his back and pulled at the Chinese Food menu hanging on the fridge.  
"You want to pick out what you want? I'm buying."

"Hey, that's no fair."

"What do you mean?"  
"This is a date. I want to buy."

"You already bought the drinks."

"Come on."

Becky rolled her eyes, smiling. "It's your money. I was being nice."

"Hey." He put her hands on her waist and pulled her close. "You let me be old-fashioned., okay?"

She shrugged and smiled, letting him kiss her softly there. Then she slipped away to the couch and turned on the TV. _You always leave me wanting... a little more._

"You want to watch a game or something?" she turned on ESPN.

_She's totally not the kind of girl I'd ever thought I'd go for. _There was something really cool about being with someone who could talk about Buckeye statistics for an hour and not just be humoring him. "Sure... whatever you want."

They worked out what they wanted to order and Greg called it in. Then he went over to the couch and sat next to her, putting her arm around her. She leaned her head against him and they watched. _Does she want me to make a move? _

They watched until the food came. Greg got up and paid for the food, leaving Becky on the couch.

"Yeah, hey- you can keep the change," he said, smiling after the kid who delivered and closing the door. He went to put the bag of food on the counter.

"You want to eat over here or-" Greg looked up and almost dropped the food.

Becky was standing by the couch looking at him, unbuttoning the buttons on the front of her dress, the white lace of her bra peering through. Greg watched, putting the food on the table without taking his eyes away.

"I think... maybe we could eat in a little bit?" she said, nervousness in her voice.

Greg nodded. He crossed slowly over to her. She hesitated, watching him.

"You want to... play a little bit first?" he asked. _God I sound like a dork._

Becky nodded. She brought a tentative finger up to his shirt, tracing aimless shapes on his chest. "I'd like that," she whispered, blushing.

Greg took a finger and traced along the opening in the front of her dress, barely grazing her breasts. He leaned in and kissed her, open mouthed, while his fingers tickled softly around her navel. He closed his eyes as they kissed, and he could feel her hands reach up, brushing through his hair.

When he came up for air he took her chin softly, nudging her gaze back at him. "I like your kisses," he whispered. She smiled. "We're... okay?" he asked, uncertain. He had started the night thinking they were going to break up. If this was going where he thought it was going... where he really wanted it to go- he had to be sure. She was starting to matter. _Is this really a good idea?_

"We're okay." she said. "I wish- things were different. I wish you weren't going away. But... right now I just want... to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," he pursed his lips. "You- gotta know, if it weren't for school..."

She nodded, running her hand across his cheek. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and then slowly reached up to one sleeve, pulling it down, and then the other. He kissed her neck, and then moved his way lower, breathing in her scent as he caressed the skin there with his mouth. He fumbled with her bra until it was off and moaned quietly at the sight of her. _Fuck I'm lucky. I don't even... deserve to be with someone this beautiful. _

"I can't believe... we haven't even known each other very long..." she breathed.

"Hmm... hmm," he nodded in ascent, admiring her.

"But I just... haven't felt like this for anyone in..." she swallowed. "Maybe ever."

His eyes returned to her eyes. _Yeah. Maybe ever._

"I love you."

He barely realized he'd said it until he saw her eyes widen and then look away. _Woah. Did I screw up?_

"I... l-love you too," she said, looking at her hands, which fidgeted nervously.

He watched her. He took her chin, pulling her gaze up. "You do?"

She nodded, her eyes a mix of desire and fear.

"I don't... say that to everybody."

"Me either."

They kissed slowly. She reached under his shirt and he pulled it off. He breathed deeply, feeling her soft hands touching his bare chest.

The thought nagged at him though. "I don't- know what happens to... us... after I start school, Becky," he whined quietly.

Her hands slid down his arms. She squeezed his hands tightly.

"I know," she said, leading him back to the couch. "Let's... um, worry about that later."


	93. Chapter 93: Tuesday, Aug 9, 2012 3:50AM

Greg woke up to something soft brushing at his nose. _What the hell? _He sleepily turned his head, leaning the back of his hand against his nose. The brushing became more insistent, against his hand now. Greg moaned, his eyes flickering open. It took a minute to bring the image into focus. Two large eyes stared at him. He stared back. _Rascal._ The kitten sniffed him, his fur brushing against his cheek. Greg blinked. He reached a hand up to push the furball out of his face, and noticed Becky was snuggled up against him in bed, their legs tangled together. _Becky._

_ Oh. my. God. What time is it? _

Greg sat up with a start, and Becky stirred. He put a hand on her, as though to apologize, while his eyes darted around for his cell phone. There was an alarm clock on the night stand. He leaned over to see it better. **3:50AM. **

_ Shit._

Greg kicked at the blankets twisted about his feet, jumped out of bed, and scrambled to find his clothes. _Where the fuck's my shirt? Damn it. I can't believe I fell asleep. _He leaped back into his pants, and tripped over the cat, who squealed in protest.

"Sorry-"

"Mmm... Greg what are you...?" a muffled voice came from the bed.

Greg froze. He looked at her, stretching, trying to pull herself out of her dream.

"You woke up..." she muttered.

He leaned over the bed and brushed Becky's mussed hair out of her face. "Baby I gotta go..." he whispered. "I'll call you later, okay."

"Don't want you to go..." she whined, still half-asleep as she brushed her hand against his arm.

"I know baby. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

He kissed her forehead, and she looked like she was going to say something, but then she drifted back off.

_Good girl. _

Greg found his wallet and put it back in his pocket. He went back into the living room, where apparently Rascal had gotten into the Chinese food leftovers. _Damn cat. _He found his shirt on the floor and pulled it on before quickly picking up the trash around the room. Rascal followed him about.

"Bad kitty," he scolded, whispering. "Doesn't she feed you?" He tossed the papers and food remnants in the garbage can under the sink. He looked out the window. It was dark. _Just let them all be asleep. I'm already in enough trouble._

He grabbed his keys from the table, slipped out the front door, and hurried to his car. He started the engine and yawned. _I'm getting too old for this._

_ They'll be asleep. They haven't waited up for me all summer. It's not a big deal. _

Traffic was pretty non-existent so he was able to travel pretty quickly. About half-way there though he saw a police car on a corner and slowed down._ Guess a speeding ticket would be a bad idea right now..._

His mind wandered back to last night. He replayed the image of her unbuttoning her dress. _God that was hot._ They hadn't had sex, but they had gotten close, and certainly gone a lot farther than they ever had before. She wasn't on the pill, he didn't have a condom- maybe they would have if things were different. _Maybe it's better we didn't. I'll be gone in a couple weeks- if she meets some new guy next month I'm not going to want to hear that she's sleeping with him._ He remembered her touch, her whispers, the way she looked at him. He missed her already.

He pulled into his parents' driveway and turned off the car. He took a breath. All the lights were out. _There's no reason they'd be awake. Just have to get in and not wake anyone up. Mom'll chew me out about the fake ID in the morning but... whatever. _He smiled to himself. _Things could have been a lot worse._


	94. Chapter 94: 4:07AM

Greg opened the screen door and put the key in the lock and twisted it. He slowly pushed the door open, stopping it just before the point where it always creaked. He squinted, looking around the dark living room. Nothing. _Whew._

Greg stealthily pulled the door closed behind him and then hung up the keys on the hook. He kicked his shoes off, leaving them by the side of the stairs as he held the banister. He took two steps towards the stairs and tripped, his feet caught in the strap of his mother's purse. **THUD**.

Blaine woke up with a start. "Who- who's there?" _Where am I?_

Greg froze, shocked to see his brother's outline shadowed above the couch.

Blaine shook his head, suddenly nervous. "Who's there?"  
"Shh!" Greg groped around at his feet to untangle the purse, glancing nervously up the stairs. "It's me."

"What?" Blaine said. _Am I dreaming?_

Greg hung the purse on the banister and tiptoed over to the couch, trying not to bump into anything. "Shut up, it's me. What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Geez, what time is it? I thought you were... I don't know, a robber or something." Blaine whispered, trying to remember how he'd ended up on the couch with this blanket covering him. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"It's late. Well, early. Not a word, little brother."

Blaine looked at the time on his phone and his eyes widened. "You went to a bar and are out past curfew? You're lucky Mom and Dad are asleep, man."

Greg sat on the edge of the couch and spoke quietly. "Yeah, well they sorta found out about the bar thing, so I'd appreciate it if we can keep the curfew part between you and me."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "They found out?"

Greg sighed. "Yeah, long story. Good news for you, though. I've lost driving privileges for a week so you can go joyriding wherever I suppose. Play your cards right and I bet mom'll make me do half your chores this week."

"They musta been pissed."

"Yeah. Dad pulled me out of the bar, but get to hear Mom's lecture in the morning I guess."  
"He pulled you..." Blaine's eyes widened. "I would die."

"Yeah I'm sure it made me look real manly in front of Becky."

"Shit, what did you tell her?"  
"It's fine, we went back to her place after. I would have been back on time but I fell asleep by accident."

Blaine was surprised Mom and Dad didn't make Greg come home right away. He was pretty sure being grounded for life would be top on the list of punishments if he ever got caught at a place like Scandals. _If I ever get to go there I gotta make sure they're... out of town or something._

"How was Scandals?" Blaine teased.

"You've been there before?"

Blaine shrugged, grinning. "No. Just heard of it."

"They had good music playing. Becky's friends are cool."

"How did people dress?"

Greg picked up a pillow on the couch and chucked it at Blaine. "You're not going there. Stop taking notes."

"What? I'm just curious. They checked your ID, huh?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Although by the looks of a couple guys there... let's just say I think their ID checking is a formality. You could probably make one out of cardboard and still get in."

_Noted. _

Greg's eyes narrowed in on Blaine's smile. "Seriously? This is like your big dream or something?"

Blaine shrugged. "No- just- I've never been and I had some friends who went. But... you don't have to get all big brother on me about it- I wouldn't go by myself and Kurt's not going to be interested anytime soon."

"He doesn't drink?"

Blaine shook his head. Greg didn't say so, but he was glad to hear that. That Jeremiah guy had got him wondering about how often Blaine drank. But at least if Kurt didn't drink his brother would probably usually have a designated driver built in.

"Becky's a big fan of him."

Blaine grinned. "He likes her too."

"Me too." Greg muttered. He looked at Blaine, debating what to share. "I ...told Becky I loved her tonight."

Blaine was surprised to hear this revelation. Greg had never really told him something like that before. He wondered what he wanted him to say.

"Oh. Wow. That's... nice."  
Greg sighed. "I don't know. We're probably making a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"I leave in two weeks. I said it and- she said it, and then... you know, we... fooled around or whatever, but... It's pointless for us to be taking this relationship... farther if- it's not going to go anywhere."

"Greg, no offense, but... you've made out with lots of girls-"

"Not lots-"

"Well, some. And like with Heather, and Jane- I mean, those were longterm things but- you've... kissed girls you weren't even dating before and I've never heard you... worry about it."

"This is different. You wouldn't understand." Greg dismissed. "I'm usually... smarter than this. My gut says I shouldn't be- "

"But what does your heart say?" Blaine stood up, annoyed. He folded the blanket.

"What?"

"Maybe you're listening to your gut too much. Maybe sometimes it's more important to listen to your heart." Blaine shrugged and headed upstairs to his room, leaving Greg there, thinking.


	95. Chapter 95: 4:25AM

Greg sat in the darkness a minute. "_Maybe sometimes it's more important to listen to your heart." God, he should write for Hallmark or something._

Greg sighed.

_We could Skype, I guess. And she could come visit. And I'm here basically every vacation I get..._

He couldn't believe he was actually considering this.

Greg stood and stretched. He crept quietly across the living room floor and tiptoed up the stairs. There was one stair that always creaked. He smiled, remembering the times in high school he had snuck in. _Used to have this down to a science. _Well, mostly a science. Truth was he'd been caught roughly half the time, but the adventure had held some thrill back then. Now, on the other hand, it just felt stupid. _I shouldn't have to sneak into my own bedroom. At school I can turn to my friends at 3 in the morning and say, "Hey, wanna go out somewhere?" When I have kids, rule number one is going to be: Stay out as late as you want._

Greg swallowed at the top of the stairs, seeing his parents' doorway half open. _They're asleep. Chill out. _He took a couple steps towards their room and peered in. Mom was curled up in Dad's arms, lit dimly by a streetlight just outside their window. The alarm clock on their night stand read **4:30AM. **There was something sweet about them there, sleeping. _I wonder if I could put up with someone for 23 years._

They were horribly old-fashioned, in Greg's opinion, but... there was something about their relationship he aspired to, in his own way. In high school, even when he was with Jane all those months, he used to say that he was never getting married. He'd had a hard time really seeing himself with just one girl forever. He'd said that he'd rather just live with a girl than get married, because who needs a piece of paper tying you down? His mother did not like that talk and had chewed him out about it more than once, until he wised up and learned to keep such opinions to himself.

But his freshman year in college he had been up a creek for a work study job and gotten stuck spending a semester working at the day care on campus. He'd never really thought he'd like a job like that, but it fit in his schedule and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was even fun sometimes. The kids all called him Mr. Greg and were always running up to give him a hug. He found something that paid better the next semester, but the kids still waved to him on campus when the day care took them out for walks. He was surprised to see how quickly little kids get bigger. Something about that experience made him concede that having a family and kids... might be cool. Just, obviously not for a long, long time.

_ Becky's going to be an amazing mother someday. Whoever she ends up with is probably going to have to want a whole mess of kids and be willing to build a freaking petting zoo in the backyard. _He smiled, thinking of his girl._ She's the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met. The kind of girl who __should__ have kids someday, one way or another. I can't __imagine__ Heather being the mother of my kids. _Greg shook his head, surprised by his own thinking. But the thought was there.

He wondered if Dad knew how great a mother Mom would be, before they got married. _It's gotta be a hassle being a parent- kids throwing up on you, talking back, potty training... If you're serious about doing that you gotta be with the right person, or you'd probably want to drive off a cliff. _Greg felt a little guilty, thinking of ways he'd put out his parents over the years. _It's stupid they think they need to take away my fake ID... but they probably had other things they wanted to do last night. If I'm ever a dad I won't be so over-protective. But... I guess some kids' folks don't even give a damn. They're not... so bad._

Greg gently pulled his parents' door shut. It was weird thinking like this. He quietly crossed the hall to his bedroom, determined to make the most of whatever sleep he was going to get. _Thank God I don't have to go to work today. _He wanted to sleep the day away, but he had a feeling his parents weren't going to let him get away with that this time. _I can't believe I got caught. And at a gay bar. If it weren't so damn embarrassing it'd all make for a funny story..._


	96. Chapter 96: 7:30AM

Blaine padded down stairs, rubbing his eyes. _WHY did I sign up for the early shift today?_ He really did love his job, most of the time. But he was ready for it to be over. The novelty of singing and dancing in 80 degree heat was wearing thin. He'd worked a bunch of double shifts the past couple weeks, trying to make a little extra cash, but it was proving exhausting. _Not one of my brighter ideas._

"Hi honey, you're working early this morning again?" Rosalie asked, kissing her youngest son on the cheek.

"Mmmm-mm." _She always wants to talk in the morning. Last thing I want to do right now is talk._

Gabriel looked up from his paper, nodded a greeting to Blaine, and then went right back to reading.

"Do you have plans after work honey?"

_Jeez Mom, I don't know, I haven't even had coffee yet. _Blaine shrugged. He pulled a box of cereal out of a cabinet.

"Gregory!" Rosalie called up the stairs._ God you're too loud for this time of day, Mom._

Rosalie sighed. "If that boy thinks he's going to sleep the day away after the shenanigans he pulled last night, he's got another thing coming."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. _Oh right Greg's in trouble. _

"Rosie, let him sleep." Gabriel muttered. "You can scold him all you like when he wakes up."

Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "You don't think this is a big deal?"  
"Rosie. Of course I-" Gabriel put his paper down, and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just saying-" He opened his mouth and then closed it. He sighed, reaching for his coffee. "Never mind."

"Your son needs to learn that just because he's in college-"

"Yes, dear."

"Gabriel, don't 'yes, dear' me, I'm trying to talk to you."

Blaine felt awkward, wondering if this was going to escalate into an argument. His parents didn't argue much. At least, not in front of their children. It felt... private.

With great self control, Gabriel folded up the newspaper and looked at Rosalie. "What would you like me to do?"

Rosalie, irritated with Gabriel, ignored him and turned to Blaine. "Your brother is in big trouble today," she said.

Blaine put on his best innocent face.

"Oh?"

"He went to a bar last night with a fake ID."

"Um. ...Wow."

"I hope you and your friends aren't trying to pull that sort of thing."

Blaine sat down with his cereal. _Just nod and say ''Yes, Mom."_

"Rosalie, Blaine hasn't even done any-"

"I know that, Gabriel but we can't pretend like kids his age don't-"

"Greg's the one who-"  
"I don't see any reason why this shouldn't serve as a lesson for-" She stopped as she heard footsteps above them. "...Well. At least he's up at last."

Gabriel sighed. "I don't have time for this. Tell him he's got to mow the lawn first. I've got a conference call to prepare for first thing."

"You don't want to-"

"He already knows what I think." Gabriel dismissed. He looked at his phone, checking the day's appointments as he chugged down the last of his coffee. He put the cup down and made a beeline for his den, only stopping briefly to give Rosalie a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Wow. Looks like mom thinks this is a bigger deal than he does. I would have thought he'd be flipping out too._

Rosalie pursed her lips, frustrated. She turned back to Blaine.

"At any rate, as I was saying: Your brother did not make very good choices last night, so he may be asking you for a ride. It's up to you whether you want to take him anywhere but he's lost driving privileges for the week."

"Cool." Rosalie glared at Blaine. "Um. I mean- okay, Mom." He made busy eating his cereal. _Geez, stand clear of Mom today. _

"Now I..." Rosalie chose her words carefully. "...certainly don't want to lecture you when you haven't done anything wrong, Blaine." _But you're going to anyway, huh?_ "But I hope you see that our family doesn't take this sort of thing lightly."

"Yes, Mom."

"Maybe some parents would think kids from a nice school like Dalton wouldn't do something like that but your father and I weren't born yesterday, young man."

"No ma'am. I- I know that, Mom." _Guess it's just as well Kurt doesn't want to go._

Greg's footsteps started slowly down the stairs. _Thank God._

"Well, uh, I got an early shift so... um, I'll see ya, Mom." Blaine rushed.

"You've hardly eaten your-"

"Yeah, not that hungry I guess. I'll get coffee on the way."

"Blaine Gabriel, you can't just-"

"I'll be fine, Mom. Honest. I'll get a snack or something to go at the Lima Bean. Promise." He kissed her cheek just as Greg came into view in the entryway. He looked sympathetically at his brother.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Um. I guess I need the keys."

"On the hook."

"I'll be off at noon if you... need a ride anywhere."

Greg looked at his brother with a "rub it in, why don't you?" look on his face. Then he looked at his mother. She did not look happy with him. He bit his lip.

"...Uh. No, I think I'll... be fine." Greg slunk past them to the coffee pot.

"Drive safe, Blaine."

"Yes, Mom." Blaine got the keys off the hook, feeling like he was leaving his brother to the wolves. _Better him than me..._


	97. Chapter 97: 7:45AM

"I am not happy with you, young man."

_Here we go. _"Yes, Mom."

"You make a habit of going out to bars?"

Greg chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Um. Not... exactly."

"Not exactly?"

Greg drank his coffee, unsure what to say.

"I would think after the time your father found beer cans in your room, you would know better."

_God that was what, six years ago? I'm not fourteen anymore. What century do you live in?_

"I- made a mistake Mom."

"You get that ID at school?"

Greg looked away. "...Yeah."

"So while your father and I are spending our hard earned money on your education, you were using your time getting a fake ID and going to bars all the time?"  
Greg slumped. "Not- all the time, Mom..." he stammered.

"What kind of example do you think that sets for your brother?"

Greg shifted uncomfortably, eyes downcast. What else was there to say? "I'm sorry, Mom."

"I think you've gotten off pretty easy on this score, young man, and I hope you appreciate it."

"Yes, ma'am." Greg fiddled with a napkin. _Are we done here?_

Rosalie sighed. "I don't like the idea of you hanging out in those kinds of places."

Greg looked up. _She just worries about me. _He nodded. "I- I know that, Mom."

"You may not have liked how firm your father and I were about curfew when you were growing up, but we didn't want you on the roads when bars were getting out."

"Yes, Mom."

"People who are drinking do crazy things, and...you may have more... opportunity to do certain things while you're at school but that doesn't make them a good idea."

Greg bit his lip. "...Yes, Mom."

"I don't want you driving if you've been drinking."

"I don't- I mean, I wouldn't, Mom. Honest."

"And... just because you're careful, doesn't mean other people in a place like that will be..."

"I know, Mom." _She really does just think I'm a kid still. _

"This what you been doing all summer?"

"Uh... no- it was my first time there."  
"No, I mean, going to bars."

Greg hedged. "Well... sometimes."

"I don't want you bringing your brother those places."

"I wouldn't, Mom."

"He thinks he's all grown up, but he's-"

"Mom. I know."

Rosalie paused, then she stammered, "You boys- think your father and I are old-fashioned but-"

"You just want us to be safe. I- I get it."

Rosalie picked up her purse. "Some day you'll have kids of your own and understand, it's not easy... trusting them to make good decisions."  
"Yes, Mom." Greg looked her in the eye. _I'm going to miss her at school. I should call more often or something._

Rosalie studied him. He looked so grown up these days. She couldn't be mad at him forever, she supposed. Couple more weeks and his room would be empty again...

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're taking responsibility for your actions. Your father says you need to mow the lawn."  
"Yes, Mom."

"And I think you could spend some time today cleaning out the basement."

_Oh goody. _"Okay, Mom."

Rosalie took a deep breath. "I'll see you when I get home from work."

Greg nodded.

"Don't let your brother eat the cookies in the fridge. They're for dessert tonight."

Greg chuckled. "Okay."

Rosalie smiled. "Your father's trying to organize some time this week for us all to get down to see Blaine perform before summer's out. You should talk to him about that."

Greg nodded. _Wow, I can't believe I haven't been out there yet. I'm a terrible brother._

"He's going to invite Kurt- you could... invite Becky."  
Greg smiled. "She would like that."

"Good then. Call my cell if you need anything, honey."

"Will do." Greg watched her take the key off the hook and go out the door. _Well. That wasn't as awful as it could have been._ He sighed. _Guess I should just get started. Lawn's not going to mow itself..._


	98. Chapter 98: 12:30PM

When Blaine got home from work he found his brother passed out on the couch. _Staying out late caught up with you, huh? _He smiled. It was annoying how his brother seemed to get away with stuff sometimes, but he admired his nerve. _Mom probably handed his ass to him this morning._ He sighed. _It'd be different if we had a different family. _He had friends who did a lot riskier things than even Greg ever had, and most of them got away with it a lot of the time. He and Jeff used to commiserate about their horribly conservative parents. _Other kids don't even know how lucky they are._

Blaine headed into the kitchen where his father was making a sandwich. "You've been working from home a lot, Dad."

"Having two boys monopolizing the second car all the time makes for a good excuse." Dad grinned. "How was work?"  
Blaine made a face. "It's hot out."

"Makes you appreciate air conditioning, huh?"  
"Kinda."

"You having a good summer?"  
"Oh yeah, it's been great."

"That's good."

Blaine looked around in the fridge and pulled out a cookie.

Gabe gave his son a look. "You know your mother would have a fit if she saw you weren't eating something healthy."

Blaine sighed and put it back. "Probably." He grabbed the orange juice and a carton of yogurt and put them on the counter.

Gabriel chuckled. "Must be rough sometimes."

"What?"

"Your friends probably don't have so many rules."

"Well... some of them." Blaine pulled a bag of frozen peaches out of the freezer.

"You'll appreciate it when you're older."

"Yes, Dad."

Blaine poured some orange juice into the blender and then mixed the yogurt and some peaches in.

"Your mother and I are going to come out and see you at the park at the end of the week."

"Oh yeah?"

"We thought we'd invite Greg and Becky if they want to come."

"Oh, cool." Blaine put the top on the blender. _Good call, Dad. Bringing a girl is probably the only way you can get Greg to come watch me perform._

"Do you... think your... um... do you think Kurt would like to go?"

Blaine looked up at his Dad, surprised. "...You mean... with you guys?"  
"Yes. I- we would- pay for him to get in the park, of course."

"Uh. Well, yeah... I mean- I'll ask him."  
"Good." Gabriel shifted from one foot to another.

"That's- really nice of you to... think of him."

Gabriel rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well. He's sort of... important to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Gabriel picked up his plate and coffee. "I've, uh- got a lot of work to finish."

"I'll let you know what he says."

"Sounds good."

Blaine watched his father head back into his den. _I guess he's trying._ Sometimes Blaine was hard on his dad, wishing he was more like his friend's fathers. He wished he wasn't so strict, and he wished things didn't feel weird between them whenever his boyfriend's name came up. But he could admit, his dad had gotten better. He never thought he'd go to one of those PFLAG meetings. _Mom __probably had to talk him into it, but still. _And inviting Kurt out, just like they're inviting Becky... _that's pretty cool._ He pressed the "blend" button and pulled a clean glass out of the cabinet. _As parents go, I guess I could have done a lot worse._


	99. Chapter 99: 12:45PM

Greg woke up to the sound of the blender running. _Ugh. Shut Upppp._ He put his arm over his ear, trying to block the sound. After a minute the noise stopped. _Thank God._

His phone buzzed. He sighed. He sleepily fished through his pocket to get it out. Laying back he squinted to read it.

**Hi Honey. What day are you going back to school? Let's carpool again.**

_God- seriously?_

Greg groaned and pushed his phone onto the coffee table.

"Hey, you're up!"

Greg grimaced. _You're always so friggin cheerful. _"Hey," he muttered, readjusting the pillow under his head.

"Want to do something later? Thinking of going to the mall."

"Can't." Greg closed his eyes.

"How come?"

Greg sighed. "I haven't finished the basement."

"What?"  
Greg opened his eyes, annoyed. "Mom's making me clean out the basement. I started but-" he trailed off, his eyes heavy.

"Ouch."

"Mmm."  
Blaine looked over his shoulder at the closed door to his father's den and leaned in, whispering confidentially. "She's real mad, huh?"  
Greg's eyes opened again so he could properly glare at his brother. "Yeah. Kinda."

"I can't believe Dad pulled you out of the bar-"

"Blaine, you don't have anything better to do?"  
"Sorry, geez." Blaine drank his smoothie.

Greg's phone buzzed. He sighed. He picked it up and looked at it.

**I'll be sure to wear something you'll like. **

"Jesus, Heather..." he moaned.

"You're still talking to Heather?"

"No."

"Then why is she texting you?"

"I don't know." Greg scowled. The phone buzzed again. His eyes widened. "Oh good God." Greg sat up with a start to delete the picture, but immediately another text came in.

**I've missed you. It's been too long since I've gotten you naked.**

"Just what I need..." he muttered.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on."

"Apparently Heather thinks sexting me with pictures of herself will make me forget we're not together anymore or something." His phone buzzed again. He stared a minute. This one was even more scantily-clad than the first. She really was very pretty. He shook his head and deleted the picture.

"She sends you pictures? What about Becky?"  
"Dude, I'm deleting them."

"That's cheating."  
"Jesus, Blaine, I'm not responding to her- what do you want me to do?" _How is this even your business?_

"You should text her back and tell her to stop."  
"You don't know Heather. She wants a fight. Or a make out session..."

Blaine's eyes got wide. "Greg—"

"I'm not going to make out with her. Would you relax?"  
"Are you going to get back together with her when you go back to school?"  
"No."  
"Well, if you don't tell her to stop she's going to think-"

"Mind your business alright? She'll get bored soon enough."

Blaine shook his head. "You told Becky you loved her. That means something, doesn't it?"  
"Of course it does." Greg was wishing he'd just stayed asleep.

"If someone was sending me stuff that wasn't... family friendly... I'd tell them I have a boyfriend."

"Blaine," Greg rolled his eyes, exasperated. "...it's different with an ex. It's more... complicated."

"It is not. You just want to have it both ways."

"What the hell, Blaine? She's sending stuff to me. I didn't even do anything. It's stupid, but it's harmless. Becky wouldn't care if someone's hitting on me. Even if it is Heather. She knows she's more important to me."

"It's not right. Kurt would never-"

"How do you know what Kurt would do? You two are all starry eyed with each other- has anyone else even hit on him before?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, offended. "You don't know anything about me and Kurt. He's not just with me because-"

"I didn't say that. But how about I'll stay out of your relationships and you stay out of mine?"

Blaine glared at his brother. "Fine."

"Good." Greg turned his phone off and rubbed at his forehead. "I gotta finish the basement." He brushed past his brother, leaving the phone on the coffee table. _God he makes me crazy sometimes._


	100. Chapter 100: 7PM

Becky knocked on the apartment door. Jeremiah answered. "Hey!"

"This was in my mailbox." She held out a letter.  
"Who is it?" a voice called.

A cocker spaniel came bounding up to Becky's feet. She kneeled down and scratched his back. "Hey Lucky! How you doin?"

"It's Becky!" Jeremiah called towards the living room.  
"Becky!" Max called back. "Get in here! I want to hear all the details!"

Becky rolled her eyes and came inside the boys' apartment. "You're always looking for gossip, Max."

Jeremiah laughed. "She speaks the truth."

Becky walked through the hall to the living room, where Max was seated on the couch, typing on his laptop. "Oh come on!"

"He was totally scoping out the parking lot when we got home last night. He was trying to figure out which car in the visitor's spaces was his."

"Oh God." Becky put her hand up to her face, blushing.

"He spent the night, am I right?" Max asked, ignoring Jeremiah.

Becky bit her lip. "Yeah." Max's raised his fists in victory, his toes dancing. "Well- most of the night. I think he left like... 3 or 4 in the morning."

"You looked nice last night." Jeremiah said, eyes twinkling.

Becky rolled her eyes. "What would you know about it? You don't even go for girls."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate-"

"Well, I have all kinds of interest in girls and I can assure you, you were looking hot."

Becky smiled shyly.

"So...?" Max pressed.

"He said... he loves me."

Max squealed. Jeremiah's grin was a mile wide. He wrapped his arms around Becky.

"That's our girl!" Max sang out.

"Yeah, but I don't know..."  
"Oh. Here we go. Come on, Beck." Jeremiah chided. "He's crazy for you. He's just been too much of an idiot to know it."

"Are you being a girl and going into over-think mode again?" Max scolded.

"No. I mean- I don't think so. Just-" Becky sat down on the couch. "I don't know. I mean, I know he didn't have to work today. Don't you think it's... weird he left? I mean isn't that like the classic this-isn't-serious move?"  
"Well- sometimes."  
"Did you have sex?"

Becky turned red. "Ma-ax."

"It makes a difference."  
"...No. But we... did other things..."

"Would you feel better if we drew some diagrams?" Max teased.  
"Shut up!"

"Don't listen to him, Beck, he's just good at being an asshole."  
"Was the love talk before or after these "other things?" Max pressed.

"...Before. I mean... mostly."

"Well... I guess there might be jerks out there who would say that if they thought it would get a girl to go further."

"Max!"

"I'm just telling her how I see it."

"You were both sober?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah."

"Most guys are so afraid of the "L" word- I'd think if he was sober he had to have meant it," he assured her.

"The thing is... I know he didn't have to work today," she confided. "It would be different if he had to leave to... get to work or something. And he hasn't called."

"He hasn't called?" Max asked, eyebrows raised and sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, and I thought, by now..."

"Well... if he was as commitment-phobic as you said and-"

"You think he regrets it all?" Becky was feeling worse and worse about this.

"No, honey. That can't be it." Jeremiah said, running his hand through her hair.

Becky sighed. "I knew I was just going to end up hurt in all this, but then- last night when he said-"

"Want us to call him and chew him out?"

"NO!"

Jeremiah chuckled gently. "Poor Becky. Well- I'm sure he'll call soon."

"Do you think I should call him?"  
"God no!" Max warned.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. "Max-"

"Hey. Trust me. I'm telling you- I get this Greg guy. He totally works from my playbook. Wait for him to call you. If he's freaked out it got too real, he's not going to want to talk to you anyway. It'll make him want you even less."

Becky grimaced. It made sense. And it sucked.

"On the other hand," Max continued, "there's an outside chance he's just... I don't know- busy or something- well, he's such a guy's guy, he'll want to be the one to call."

"That's dumb, Max."

"How often have I been right about this guy, huh?"

Becky looked at Jeremiah, who shrugged. Max had a point.

"Personally I don't even know what you see in the guy, why'd you want to date someone who's just like me?" Max teased.

Becky threw a pillow at Max. "Lord knows."


	101. Chapter 101: 7PM

Mom had had a terrible day at the office and talked Dad into taking everybody out to Breadstix. The appetizers had just arrived when Blaine got up the nerve to bring it up. "So I've been... meaning to make a... proposal."

"You have?" Gabriel looked up from his drink.

"It's about... curfew."

Greg's eyebrows raised as he chewed on the a chip covered in Queso dip. _This should be entertaining._ Getting to go out to eat- and on his father's dime- was about the only good thing that had come along all day_. _He had no sooner finished the basement when Dad had made him go out and wash the car. He was wondering if this kind of thing was going to be going on all week long. _I should pick up some extra shifts at work just to get out of the house, this is ridiculous. Some day off._

Gabriel cleared his throat. "What about curfew?"

"Well... um... I know usually you don't... look at raising curfew until our birthdays or whatever-"

"Uh huh..."

"But, well- I was just thinking. My birthday's later in the year. So when Greg started his junior year of high school...

Gabriel chuckled. Blaine didn't know what to make of that. "You've got this all figured out, huh?"

"Dad, I'm just... stating facts."

Rosalie put a hand on Gabe and he swallowed his smile. "Okay. Sorry. Go on."

Greg felt sorry for Blaine, fidgeting in the booth there. _Kid, he's never going to go for it. Believe me, I tried long and hard._

"Well, and Greg was already a senior when he was seventeen, so his curfew was actually a lot later when he was about my age."

Rosalie smiled, amused with how seriously Blaine was taking this.

"Hmmm. Well, he was a senior for part of the time he was seventeen." Gabe corrected.

"Right, but- um- I'm just saying- like, maybe, I thought- uh, you'd consider... looking at my curfew before my birthday- like when school starts?"

"Well, having a later curfew is a privilege young man."

_Oh Blaine, you should know better than to try negotiating. Either he'll just say no or he'll tie it to menial labor that will make it so it isn't even worth it._

"Yes, sir- and I'd just like to point out I've been really pretty good I think about keeping my curfew ever since I got my license, and I had a job all summer but I kept up with my responsibilities around the house..."

_Wow he's been practicing this speech._

"Well, I will say that you have improved over your brother with regards to punctuality."

_Hey, what did I do?_

"And well- most of my friends have later curfews."

"Here we get to the issue." Rosalie teased.

"Mom, it's true. Kurt's is 11."

"You're not getting to stay out until 11."

"Well... I was gonna suggest... 10:30? Cuz if he and I see an 8:00 movie it's usually two hours and then, you know, I have time to get home. But now if we see a movie it has to be a really early showing and sometimes-" Blaine faltered. "Well... can you think about it?"  
Rosalie looked thoughtful. She looked at Gabe, whose expression remained unreadable.

"Honey, do you want to talk about this later?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I think... maybe we could... experiment- on weekends with a later curfew. No school nights."

_What!_

Greg's mouth hung open. Blaine could hardly contain his excitement.

"For real?"

"If it's okay with your mother."

"Long as you're not overtired all the time, it's fine by me."

Blaine squealed. "Yes!"

Rosalie and Gabriel chuckled.

"But if there's any issues with keeping up with homework and chores-" Gabe warned.

"Oh there won't, I promise. I can't wait to tell Kurt!"

"Who knew how easy it was to make you happy?" Rosalie smiled.

Greg was impressed. Granted, curfew had been the major source of parental issues when he was Blaine's age. His brother was a lot better about showing up when he was supposed to. _Good for him._

"So is that it for negotiations this evening?" Gabriel asked.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. So, your mother and I were thinking Saturday was the day we should go to Six Flags, is that okay with everyone else?"  
"Oh rats. I forgot my phone at the house. I was going to call Becky and check with her about that."

"I talked to Kurt, he said he was available all weekend so whatever you guys want to do. I'm working there starting at 10."

"Well that would be perfect then. We could get a nice breakfast and pick them up..." Rosalie said.

Blaine was getting psyched. Everybody who was important to him was coming Saturday. It was going to be the best day of summer yet.


	102. Chapter 102: 8PM

Blaine won another coup that night- getting Mom and Dad to take them to Dairy Queen after.

"Geez you eat like a horse." Greg chided, eyeing Blaine's giant banana split.

"You used to eat like that too." Rosalie said, nudging Greg.

"Eh, the last grocery bill tells me he still does, half the time." Gabriel added.

Blaine smiled at his family and took a deep breath of the summer air. He was going to miss his brother. _Man, school's going to kinda suck when it gets started. I'll be missing Greg __and__ Kurt._

"Blaine Anderson!" a voice called from behind.

"Jeff!" Blaine wiped off the dribbling hot fudge from his face quickly to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Rosalie, Gabe-" It was Christopher. Jeffrey was carrying Jeff's little sister on his shoulders.

"Well, fancy running into you here!"

"Thought we'd get in on some summer fun before we ran out of time."

"I know, August is going fast!" Rosalie laughed.

"We spent the day at the beach. Jeff's getting to be quite the surfer."

"Dude. For real? That's awesome."

"And Jenny built the biggest sand castle you ever saw!" Christopher enthused, smiling wide at his little girl.

"Oh, Christopher, Jeffrey, you know Blaine, but- this is my older son, Gregory." Gabriel said.

"Gregory, nice to meet you." One of the men shook his hand.

"Greg's fine."  
"Greg," the other said, asking "You a big singer like your brother?"  
"Uh. Not really. Just in the shower or whatever." Everybody laughed.

"Greg is at the University of Pennsylvania, earlier this summer he was in D.C. for a Leadership conference for young people." Rosalie enthused.

"Come on little sis," Jeff said pulling Jenny off her father's back. "Ice cream awaits!" Christopher handed Jeff a 20 dollar bill and the teenager took the little girl by the hand up to the window.

The parents jabbered on for some time, and Blaine and Jeff were able to catch up on each other's summer adventures. Jeff was really excited for Music Camp, he'd been practicing all summer. It took a minute for Greg to realize that Christopher and Jeffrey were a couple. At first he thought maybe Jeffrey was an uncle or something. But then Jenny called him Daddy, and he realized. _Whoa. _

He looked at Jeff. _I wonder if kids made fun of him growing up. _He certainly didn't seem like a sullen kid who got bullied a lot. _Maybe Jenny's young enough she doesn't know any better. Guess it's good they have money for private school... _Obviously Greg had watched the news enough to know that gay couples can adopt or use a surrogate, but the idea of gays being so... domestic... right here in front of him, surprised him somehow. When he thought of his brother's future he'd kind of always thought he would find a boyfriend and live in some big city, maybe playing violin in some orchestra or something. He'd never really thought about Blaine having kids. It seemed like something that would... invite attention. _Like Dad says, they won't let him lead a boy scout troupe... _He didn't realize it until just that moment, but after Blaine came out he'd always expected he'd have to move out of Ohio and probably lead a more... solitary... life. He'd had this sense that Blaine would always live far, far away, from the Midwest. Greg wasn't entirely sure that he was going to end up back in Ohio after college, but he certainly didn't think he was going to go to California or anything. Seeing these two men shooting the breeze, talking with his Dad about mutual funds and day care, it made him wonder if someday Blaine would want a life more like that. _Maybe he doesn't __have__ to go to San Francisco._

"They have good ice cream here."

Greg turned to the little girl and smiled. "They do. My brother used to want to come here every day when he was your age."

Jenny's eyes widened. "My Daddy and Papa wouldn't let me do that! It's just for special 'casions."

Greg chuckled. "Yes, well our Daddy didn't let him back then either. But he still tried to talk him into it."

"I'm Jenny. I'm goin' into second grade."

"I'm Greg. I like that name, Jenny. I used to have a babysitter named Jenny."

"You still need a babysitter?!"

"Oh. No. That was a long time ago." He leaned into her. "I had a big crush on her."

"Cuz she was real pretty?"

"Yes. I think all Jennys must be real pretty." This seemed to satisfy her tremendously.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Greg's eyes went wide, amused. "Heh. I do."

"What's her name?"

"Becky." He didn't think he'd ever actually called her his girlfriend before. But it felt right.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Does your brother got a girlfriend too?"  
"Uh. No. He- he has a boyfriend. Kinda like your- uh, Daddy and Papa."

Jenny nodded disinterestedly. "Daddy was Papa's boyfriend 'fore they got married."

"Oh." Greg glanced up at her parents across the table, who were deep in conversation with his Dad. It felt weird talking about this. And with a child. "I- didn't know they were- married."

"Uh-huh. Me and Jeff were in the cer'mony. I got to throw all the flowers. Dadddy!" she called.

"What honey? You don't need to yell."  
"I want your phone."

"What?"  
"I want to show him a picture."

"Is that how you ask?"

"Please can I have your phone?"

Jeffrey reached into his pocket and handed her the phone. Greg was rather impressed with how quickly she navigated the technology.

"Here." She held up the phone, showing off a picture of herself all dressed up in a lacy dress climbing a tree.

Greg laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" she asked, skeptically.

"Oh honey, you look very pretty. My little brother climbed a tree right after his first big wedding too."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, leaning over his brother to see the phone.

"I was telling her how you climbed the tree all dressed up in your Sunday best when you were ring bearer for Uncle Patrick."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hmm, as I recall Mom wasn't so amused."

"Alright gang. I think it's getting pretty late." Gabe announced, standing up.

"Nice to meet you." Greg said to Jenny, who shook his hand with great seriousness.

Rosalie smiled at Greg's banter with the little girl. Blaine had babysat a few times but Greg had never shown much interest in little kids. _Guess that time working for the day care center helped him out._ It was interesting that he was dating a girl who wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. She wondered if he would have kids one day. Or maybe Blaine would. She smiled. After all the challenges of raising kids, grandchildren sounded like something to look forward to. _Gabriel would probably spoil them rotten. _


	103. Chapter 103: 9:30PM

Blaine bounded up the stairs as soon as he got home so he could Skype with Kurt. Gabe and Rosalie were tired and decided to skip the news and head to bed. Greg was tired too, but he figured he should call Becky before it got too late. He found his phone on the coffee table and headed up to his room.

Turning on the phone, he sighed, seeing he had 3 new text messages from Heather. _This is getting ridiculous._

**Are you at work today? Kelly and I were thinking about going down to the mall, so if you are maybe we'll run into you.**

_ Wow, we're upgrading to stalker now?_

**I just found an old picture in my phone from our anniversary. You want it?**

_Why would I want a picture of us on our anniversary? We're not dating._

_**Scrubs **_**is on. Made me think of you.**

_Um... because I've seen that show before? What?_

Greg laid down on his bed. Maybe he hadn't been clear with Heather. What was he going to do when school started again? _Thank God I go to a big school. It'd be a nightmare if we were guaranteed to run into each other every day. _But they did have some friends in common. Greg figured she would tell the girls terrible stories about him and they'd all side with her. _Whatever. I'm at school to work anyway. Who cares what they think?_

Greg rubbed at his forehead. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled his laptop onto his bed. He opened his Facebook page. He clicked on his notifications.

** Getting excited to get back to school with Jessica Green, Greg Anderson, Mitch Jenkins, and Kelly Cromwell!**

Greg grimaced. She had also "liked" various pictures on his page. _She probably thinks that as soon as we're back at school it's all going to go back to just like it was before. _

Greg's phone buzzed. _Jesus, Heather- honestly?_ He picked it up, irritated, and looked at the text.

**Hey. You left your UPENN wristband here. Saved it before Rascal choked on it, lol.**

Greg looked at his wrist. He was surprised he hadn't noticed, he hardly ever went anywhere without it.

He was about to reply when his computer beeped at him.

**Hey. How are you? I've been trying to reach you all day!**

Greg groaned. He put the phone down. He typed a reply.

** I'm fine. **

He really needed to get Heather to stop this.

**Mallory and I are at the pool hall. You should come down!**

Greg sighed. _Just say something to put her off._

**Sorry, tired.**

He leaned back on his bed. _Maybe Blaine is right. Maybe she won't get the message unless I'm a jerk about it. But if she thinks I've wronged her she'll make me miserable. Why can't we just be friends without drama?_

His phone rang. It was Heather. This was starting to piss him off. _Why can't you just take no for an answer?_

He answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey Greg, typing on my phone was getting annoying, so I figured I'd just call."

"I see." Greg chewed on his lip, holding his anger in. _If this keeps up I'm probably going to say something I'll regret._

"So you want to come down, the place is hopping tonight!"

"Heather. No. I- I said I was tired."

"What? I can't hear you. It's really loud in here."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Heather. I'm not coming out," he said, a little louder into the phone.

"Well, jeez, you don't have to be a jerk about it. I was just being nice."

Greg wanted to strangle her. "I'm not- I'm just not interested, okay? I just got back from dinner with my family and-"

"Oh how are they? Your brother's at Six Flags still, right?"

"I- yes."

"I was just telling Mallory the other day that we should go out and see him. He did so great at the Christmas thing last year."

"Why would you go see my brother perform?"

"What?"

"That makes no sense at all."

"Why are you getting angry?"

"I'm not-."

"It's too loud here. Hold on-"

Greg's paced his room, fidgety as Heather put him on hold. He could hear the crowd at the pool hall cheering. There was some kind of tournament there tonight, he remembered. If he wasn't so exhausted, he probably would have gone to check it out.

"Okay. I'm back. Why would you be angry I want to see Blaine's show?"

Greg was exasperated. "Heather. I'm not- angry. I'm just- you don't need to go see it."

"I know that." she soothed. "He's a great kid, so I wanted to be there-"

"Well. I don't want you there."

There was a pause. "Fine."

"Heather, we're not together."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, you're not acting like it."

"Hey, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah well I don't have very many friends who call my girlfriend a slut."

"...so she's your "girlfriend" now? Mmmm, sounds serious."

"Heather, shut up."

"This is the brunette, right?"

"Heather-"

"Whatever. She's... very pretty."

"Well, I tend to think so."

"Prettier than me?"

"What the hell, Heather-"

"So you're not attracted to me anymore?"

"I've been trying to be nice-"

"Oh this is nice-"

"Yeah. It is."

"You said we would still be friends."

"Yeah, friends." Greg lowered his voice, nervous his parents were overhearing the conversation. "Not sex buddies."

"Excuse me? When have I come over to your house asking for-"

"Sending me pictures of yourself is basically the same thing."

"Oh so now I'm the slut?"

"What the fuck, Heather- I didn't say-"

"After all we've been through together, this is how you feel about me?"

"Arggggghhhh." Greg wanted to throw his phone out the window. _I can't win with her._

"Feel better?" Heather asked, sarcastically.

"No," came Greg's dry reply.

"So do you want to carpool back to school or not?"

Greg bit his lip. He sighed. He tried to control his temper. "I think that would be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"If you don't know why, you're not paying attention."

"We'd save on gas."

"I don't- I don't care."

"...Fine then. Waste your money. See you around."

She hung up before Greg could reply.

Greg stood, frozen for a moment. _She's so __infuriating__. What the hell did I ever see in her?_


	104. Chapter 104: 9:45PM

Becky tossed the rest of her TV dinner in the trash and started cleaning up around the kitchen, anxious for something to do. She hated how Greg was making her question everything. _He'll call when he calls. Chill out._ She looked at the clock and sighed. _If he doesn't call tonight, he'll call tomorrow. This isn't a big deal._

She thought it was stupid that she wasn't "supposed" to call, like Max had said. But when she had given in and texted him it felt... desperate. Or something. It made it worse. It made it feel more like he was probably avoiding her. She didn't want to come across as clingy. It was just there was so little time left for the two of them... obviously he'd been on-again off-again with his ex for so long- it wouldn't be surprising if they got back together when he went back to school. And there were plenty of other girls there even if they didn't. Really smart girls, probably. _He'd like being with a girl who could talk to him about politics and stuff I don't really know a lot about. _She was pretty sure Greg was going to end up as a lawyer or something. _He's so smart he'll probably be making a lot of money straight out of college._

Last night she had told herself that if she couldn't have him long term, she at least wanted something. The feelings had been gnawing at her half the summer, aching for relief. He was the first guy she'd been with in awhile. She'd only been with her ex a couple months, and that had ended last February. It was hard to meet guys working full time and going to school- and it wasn't like there were a lot of guys taking classes in Early Childhood Education. _Maybe it's just not my time to be in a relationship. It isn't fair to him to expect him to act like this is a long-term thing. He hasn't lied to me. I knew what he was ready for._

Rascal followed her around the kitchen. She'd been living pretty independently for some time now, and it was kind of nice having a little creature to talk to. Poor thing had been banged up pretty bad but he was a happy little kitten now. She just wished she was home more often to play with him. "If I had more money I'd get you a friend to play with." she told the kitten. "Course then there'd be two cats scratching up my furniture..." She laughed and picked him up.

She looked at the clock again. She had to get up early tomorrow morning. She sighed. She went over to her phone and turned it off. _If I leave it on I'm just going to think about it, and then I'll never get to sleep._

"Come on Rascal. Bedtime."


	105. Chapter 105: 10:15PM

Greg tried to call Becky but she wouldn't pick up. He waited a few minutes and tried again. _Fuck, is she mad at me now too? Damn it, I should have called her earlier._ He looked at the clock. She got up pretty early. _Maybe she just went to bed. _Sullen, he headed out of his bedroom and went downstairs. He turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found some _Law and Order._

A few minutes later Blaine came downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You hungry? I could make some-"  
"God no. After tonight? I may not eat the rest of the week." Greg chuckled.

"So."

Greg looked askance at his brother. "You could hear me, huh?"

"...Kinda."

Greg sighed. He closed his eyes a second. Then he hit mute on the TV.

"You're here to judge me for talking to Heather, then?"

"Um. No. I just- wanted to make sure you were... okay?"

Greg raised an eyebrow to his brother. "You really have a problem minding your own business, you know that?"

Blaine crossed his arms and looked away. This wasn't going how he wanted it to go, although he really had no reason to expect it to have gone any better.

"Well. If you must know, she was going to come see your show and I told her not to."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. And that's one of several reasons she's furious with me right now."

"She's always going to be furious about something."

Greg sighed. "That you are probably right about."

"At least you told her where you stand."

"I guess. I didn't want to hurt her and just... cut her off. I thought we could be friends."

"You don't think that anymore?"

Greg looked at Blaine. It was hard to say. "She really isn't interested in being my friend." He sighed.

Blaine wondered how it would be if Kurt ever broke up with him. He was pretty sure the best thing after a break up was not to talk to the person, at least not for awhile. But he supposed that was hard to do. He and Kurt had been friends for so long before they got together. It was hard to imagine not at least being friends. _Is it naïve of me to hope we're just together for a long, long time? It'll be six months in September. That's a real long time for high school. Greg only had one high school relationship that lasted that long. _

"And I tried but Becky's not picking up the phone, so I'm hoping I haven't fucked that up too."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know. I wouldn't probably even be worried about it except... now..." Greg trailed off.

Blaine tilted his head, wondering what was bothering his brother.

Greg cleared his throat. "Um... I kind of thought about what you said."

"When?"

"Last night- well, this morning. When I got in the house."

"Oh."

"Maybe I do... kinda tend to just do what my gut says, and not so much with... my heart." It felt corny to talk about it.

"Well. If you love her, like you said you did-"

"I do." Greg locked eyes with his brother. "Like- I thought I loved Heather. And maybe I loved Jane back then and we just kind of grew apart. But I've only known Becky this little while and yet- I just want to be with her, even if I can't-" Greg swallowed. He lowered his voice. "I always said long distance relationships don't work, but maybe... I just never met a girl before that I cared enough about to... do that for."

Blaine smiled. "That's awesome, man."

Greg looked away, shy. "I guess."

"You gotta tell her. You should go over there."

"I can't. I'm not allowed to drive and it's after your curfew."

Blaine smirked. "That never used to stop you before."

"Heh. Well, I'd like my last weeks at home to not be a nightmare, and I have a feeling after everything Mom and Dad would make me even more miserable than they did half the day today."

Blaine nodded sympathetically. "Well, let me know if I can help. I'm only working 10-2 tomorrow. I'll take you wherever you need to go outside of that."

"That's real cool, man."

Blaine shrugged. "I like Becky."

Greg smiled. "Why?"

"She's nice. And... you just seem happier since you met her. I- want you to be happy."

Greg blinked. Every now and then his brother was kind of sweet. "Well, um... back atcha."

"You're annoying as hell, but-"

"Oh, I see-"

"-still, somehow-"

"Uh huh." Greg threw a pillow at Blaine, who laughed.

"Well I can assure you there, the feeling is mutual, bro." Suddenly, Greg had an idea. "Hey-Maybe there is a way you can help."


	106. Chapter 106: Wednesday, Aug 10, 2012 6AM

"Mmm, Rascal, knock it off." Becky sleepily pushed the meowing kitten out of her ear and rolled over. The little creature crawled over her body and licked at her face. A dull tone sounded, and she groaned. "I'm dropping you at a pet shop tomorrow." she threatened, eyes still closed. The tone repeated. Her eyes flickered open. _The door. _She rubbed her eyes. She reached over to look at the clock. _What the hell? _The tone sounded again. She pushed herself out of bed and onto her feet, rubbing the back of her hand across her face.

_If Jeremiah needs a jumpstart again because he left his lights on I'm gonna-_

"Who is it?" she said, pushing the buzzer by her door.

"It's me."

She blinked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You... know what time it is, right?"

"Uh huh. You've got to work in two hours. Just- let me up okay?"

Thoroughly confused, she hit the buzzer. She looked down at her Buckeye's shirt and shorts. _Dude if I knew you were coming over I would have gone for something sexier. Or at least... something that matched. _She thought about running to the bathroom for some mouthwash, but the knock came at the door too quickly.

"You're out of your mind."

"Heh. You sound like my brother. He's in the parking lot."

"What?"

Greg leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her cheek. "Greg, I haven't even.. brushed my teeth yet."

"You look beautiful to me."

She looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you drunk or something?"

"Mmmm... maybe drunk with love," he teased, kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to call, but your phone was off. I'm sorry if I woke you up, I wasn't really sure what you set your alarm for. I just- I wasn't able to call until late last night and I didn't want you to think I was- avoiding you or something. Uh, I got you these." He pulled some flowers out from behind his back.

Becky was speechless.

"I know girls like roses, but it was kind of a limited selection at Meijers and they're the only place around here I know that's open 24 hours..."

"Um. They're... very pretty."

"So I was um... thinking that, you know, if you don't hate me for waking you up-"

Becky chuckled. "That still remains undetermined."

"-well, like, maybe you'd like to go to breakfast?"

"With you and your brother?"  
"Well, with me. He's just... the chauffeur. He works for coffee."

"Am I dreaming or-?"

"I probably would have driven back over here myself last night but I'm kinda- not allowed."

Becky furrowed her brow, confused. "Huh?"

"I wasn't kidding about my parents and how they'd react if they found out about my fake ID. That's why my dad showed up at the bar. He actually- wasn't as bad about it as I thought he'd be, but- I'm not- allowed to use their car for the rest of the week."

Becky studied Greg. It was clear he was embarrassed about this. "I see."

"They said Blaine can drive me places but he has an early curfew. But last night we figured out that while my parents don't let him stay out late... they kind of haven't really ever said he couldn't... go out early."

Becky chuckled. "You think they'll go for that?"

"Eh. We left a note. Honestly it's probably about a 50-50 chance that they'll be mad about it, but I told him I'd take the blame if they do."

"I'm going to feel real bad if this ends up getting you both in hot water."

Greg shook his head. "Don't be. It won't be the first time, trust me... I just... It was real important to me- I just didn't want any more time to go by because..." he swallowed, nervous. "I- talked to Heather last night-"

"Y-you did?" she bit her lip, deflating.

"Yeah." he responded, lost in his own thoughts. Then he looked at her face. "Oh- no, it- it wasn't like that. I mean- we got in a huge fight."

"Um. Okay."

Greg fidgeted. "I think- she thinks we're just going to get back together when I go back to school."

Heather nodded, brave. "It would be... understandable."

"Yeah- I mean- no. It's not- what I want."

"You just want to be friends?" Becky was confused about why he was telling her all this.

"No. I mean, I thought that's what we were before, but we're not. We're not- really- friends anymore. I mean, I got really mad because she called you a slut and-"

"She what?"

"I- don't worry about her. It was one of her text messages—"

"She's texting you—?"

Greg sighed. _More than texting._ "The point is- she doesn't even know you. She just- was putting you down to get to me. And- I don't care what she thinks anymore. About anything. I realized I was thrilled she's living off campus this semester- and not just because it would be awkward because we have history or whatever- because I just... don't want to spend any time on her. Like- in my family, my parents always talked about how we have... certain- values. And I always thought it was kind of dumb but... I realized I don't want to be with someone- like, even as a friend- if they don't share... my ideas about what's important. And you... I just-" Greg chewed on his lip and stammered. "I see how you are with little kids and animals and stuff and... you're just- a really good person. Better- better than me."

"Uh... thank you?" Becky was pretty thrown by this speech. But she'd gotten a "you're a really good person" speech before, from her ex. Right before he broke up with her. She shifted uncomfortably. _Did you really just come here to wake me up and break my heart?_

"I know the other night we- went further than we have before."

Becky nodded, biting her lip. _You're going to tell me you think it was a bad idea? "We can still be friends, we'll go out to breakfast..."- oh my God I can hear it now._

"I've been thinking a lot and my brother said something that kind of made me realize... I've kind of been looking at this wrong."

"At what?"

"Um. Us."

"Oh."

"I was thinking- if you were okay with it- we could... talk about- how we're going to keep this thing we have going... after I go back to Pennsylvania."

Becky's eyes widened.

"Y-you think... that's what you want?"

"If- you'll have me. And, you know, can forgive me for waking you up this early." He looked away, sheepish.

She smiled. "You're crazy. But... you're sweet."

Greg swallowed his excitement. _Yes! "_So... breakfast?"

Becky rolled her eyes, smiling. "Do I get to take a shower first?"


	107. Chapter 107: 7:35AM

In what Blaine would forever remember as one of the stranger things he ever did out of brotherly love, he curled up in the backseat of the car in the Bob Evans parking lot while Greg and Becky got breakfast so he could catch a little more sleep. He thought everything Greg was doing was awesome but it was _too_. _damn_. _early_. By the end of their breakfast it was official, they were going to be a couple, for as long as they could make it work. Becky was nervous about it but Greg was feeling more and more sure. She would come up a a couple weeks into the semester, and then catch a ride with his folks for Family Weekend in October. He'd try to get a weekend away sometime around Veteran's Day, and then, of course, Thanksgiving would be right around the corner. Heather wouldn't be an issue because she cared too much about what everyone thought, and if he went back telling everyone he had a new girlfriend she wouldn't risk everybody judging her.

"You think... you can trust me?" he asked, cautious.

Becky nodded. "I- don't know if I can... trust these other girls- these strangers, but... you wouldn't have brought this up if you weren't willing to commit to it."

"That's right. Honest. I never wanted to be in a long distance relationship before because, honestly, I didn't think I could do it. But now... it's all I want."

"It's not going to be easy. You're in school, I'm in school- there's going to be times we'll barely even have time to skype-"

"We'll make the time."

When they got back to the car they laughed at Blaine, curled up in the backseat. "Hey, sleepyhead." Greg whispered.

"Oh, let the kid sleep a little bit more. Last I checked I'm not on any driving restrictions."

Blaine sleepily reached into his pocket and handed her the keys. She drove back to her apartment. Greg was giddy. _This is really happening. She's mine. We're a thing. _

"You're so funny," she teased.

"What?"

"You're just... cute when you're excited about things but still acting like it's not that big of a deal."

Greg looked away, shy. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
She pulled into the Visitor's space. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned into him. "You don't, do you?"

"No idea." he said, smiling.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing her.

She looked at him for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. Then she turned to the backseat and gently nudged at Blaine.

"Okay, Buddy. Your shift for chauffeuring."

Blaine smiled and stretched.

"I'll call you after work, she said to Greg.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. She looked up at the clock. She groaned and leaned her forehead against his. "Ugh. Fifteen minutes and I gotta be at work singing the ABCs."

"Mmm... I've heard that song before," he smiled.

She chuckled. "Well... it loses it's charm when you have to sing it every day."

"You love it."

"Yeah."  
"Okay. Go. Don't get thrown up on or anything."  
"I'll do my best," she smiled and kissed him one more time before hopping out of the car and rushing off to her own. Greg watched her go. _Best. Summer. Ever._

Blaine crawled over the seat to drive. "So. When's the wedding?"  
Greg shoved his brother a little and handed him back the keys. "Shut up and drive."

"I-told-you-soooo," Blaine teased in a sing-song voice.

"If you want that coffee I promised you, you'll stop."

Blaine smiled and turned on the car. "Medium drip."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I know your coffee order, who do you think I am?"

"Just making sure."

"Oh! Dammit. I forgot to tell her about coming to your show on Saturday." He got out his phone and texted Becky as Blaine drove to the Lima Bean.

**Hey. You around Saturday? My brother's performing at Six Flags and my parents want us all to go. Kurt's coming to.**

"So I take it, all is well, then?" Blaine asked.

"All is perfect." Greg replied, leaning back against the seat. As his brother pulled into the Lima Bean, his phone buzzed.

**Ooh. Meeting the parents. This IS serious.**

Greg laughed.

"You're going to be all giddy and lovesick the whole rest of summer now, aren't you?" Blaine teased.

Greg nodded. "Figured it was only fair, now you'll know what you're like to be around."  
"Touché."

"I'll be right back." Greg got out of the car. Blaine watched him. He was positively skipping into the coffee shop. He hadn't seen his brother like this in a long, long time. And in a way, it was all because his brother had listened to him. He wasn't just the annoying little brother anymore. Or at least, not all the time. They had talked more this summer- and about more things that actually mattered- than ever before. Blaine loved his Dad but he was hard to relate to sometimes. And Greg had been kind of the same way for a long time. Something had changed this summer, and it felt like their relationship was better for it. _Two more weeks. _He figured Greg was going to want to spend them looking into Becky's eyes or something. _But maybe he'll be nice and carve out a little time for me too._


	108. Chapter 108: 8:30AM

By the time they got back home, Blaine was pretty hyped up on his coffee. The egg and cheese on a croissant that Greg had thrown in just to be nice was pretty good too. Greg was happy, but tired. It was going to be interesting to see how he was going to make it through work today. He was working 11-3, but since Blaine had to work at 10, he was going to get dropped off at the mall early and mope around before his shift started, when what he really wanted was an extra hour to catch nap first. It was exactly the kind of thing that he'd dreaded about this car situation. Punishment via inconvenience. _Score 1 for you again, Dad._

"You think they're mad?" Blaine asked as he turned off the car.

"Don't worry about it. I told you, if it's a problem I'll take the blame."

"I'm surprised they haven't called to yell at us yet."

"You worry too much."

Blaine and Greg got out of the car. Blaine tossed the Lima Bean coffee cup and bag in the garbage can in front of the garage. They walked up to the porch. They were just reaching the door when it opened.

"Uh. Mom." Greg sputtered. Blaine just stared, wide eyed.

Rosalie who was balancing a briefcase and a cup of coffee, on her way out to work, blinked. "What- what are you two doing outside? We thought you were still asleep."

"You didn't get our-?" Blaine asked as she brushed past them. Greg nudged at his brother to shut him up.

Rosalie's phone rang from inside her briefcase. She struggled to open it while still balancing her coffee. Just then a red Honda pulled into the driveway.

"Who's that?" Greg asked.

"Mrs. Martin."

"Who?"

"From work. You've met her." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Your father needs the other car today so we're carpooling." She looked at her watch. "Goodness, we're cutting it close, I gotta go. You both home for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah Mom." Greg jumped in.

"Great. See you then."

The boys watched as their mom hurried off to the car.

Blaine headed into the house first. "...Dad?" he called.

"I'm in the den!" his father called.

Blaine looked back at his brother and smiled. Greg shrugged, trying not to laugh. Blaine went into the kitchen. The note wasn't on the refrigerator. "Where'd it go?" he whispered. Greg looked around. He kneeled down and pulled a piece of paper off the floor, sticking out between the fridge and the cabinets. He shook his head.

"Mystery solved."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Can you imagine if she'd walked out the door and the car wasn't there?"  
Greg crumpled up the note they'd written and tossed it in the trash. "If I'd known they weren't even going to notice I would have gone out last night." Greg laughed.

"Jeez, I don't think I've ever cut anything so close like that in my life."

Greg smiled. "Well, I feel like I'd not be doing my duty as a brother if I didn't involve you in a couple near misses every now and then."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Heh. Well you owe me for this one for a while."

They stopped talking when they heard the squeak of the den's door opening. Greg rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice just as their Dad came into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Dad."

"Ah you two are up. Your mother thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"Eh, no such luck Dad." Greg said, smooth and jovial, as he pulled out a couple glasses. "Blaine's gotta be at work at 10 so-"

"You working today too?"

"Yeah- at 11. He's going to drop me off in a bit though." Greg poured out two glasses of orange juice and shoved one into Blaine's hand. Blaine wasn't particularly thirsty, but he drank it anyway, watching Greg. If there was one thing Greg would always be better at than Blaine was, it was lying.

"Oh really? Well... I'll tell you what. I have a meeting downtown later, I can drop you off around quarter of if you don't want to wait around."

_Holy awesome, yes! _"Oh you don't have to do that, Dad."

"Well, it's no trouble." Gabriel shrugged, pouring out his second cup of coffee.

"Well I guess it would be easier for Blaine." Greg said pointedly.

"Uh. Yeah. Um. Easier." Blaine nodded.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're stuck with cereal for now- we didn't have time this morning to make any-"

"Oh I already ate, Dad." Blaine said. Greg stared at him.

"You did?"

Blaine scrambled. _Fuck. _"Uh, yeah, I mean- I've been up for awhile..."

"Oh." Gabriel nodded, searching for sugar packets in the drawers. "You went out for another bike ride?"

"...uh huh."

"I think that's great. You know, last summer I was starting to think we should sell that bike of yours, but seems like you've gotten some good use out of it the past couple months."

"Yes, sir- the... weather's been great for it."

"Seems to me you're getting more exercise than your athlete brother these days." Gabe ribbed his older son.

"Heh. Could be, Dad. I'll be ready when Lacrosse starts again though, don't you worry."

Gabriel smiled. "Well, I'll let you know when I'm about ready to go, Gregory. Have a good day at work, Blaine."

"Thanks, Dad."

Gabriel brushed by them back to the den, checking emails on his phone as he did.

Greg and Blaine watched the door shut. Greg smacked the back of Blaine's head.

"Ow- hey!"

"Shh. You've got to be the worst liar in the history of the world." Greg whispered.

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to do anything criminal with you."

Blaine smiled. "See you later man."

"See ya."

Greg watched his brother head out the door, marveling at his day so far. _It's good to be good, but it's really good to be lucky. _He was even going to get to squeeze in a nap before his shift now. _Life is good._


	109. Chapter 109: Saturday, August 13th 10AM

Kurt was talking to his Dad on the front porch as Gabe pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway. Gabriel furrowed his brow as he stopped the car, eyeing Kurt's outfit. _What is he __wearing__? Who wears a trench coat to an amusement park in seventy-five degree heat?And what the hell is that... hat?_

"See ya Dad."

"Alright, have fun. But don't be late for dinner- Carole'll never let me hear the end of it." his father replied, patting his son on his back. _Kurt's Dad seems like a nice guy. But how'd an artsy kid like that come from a mechanic's family?_

"Sure thing Dad." Kurt ran up to the car. He opened the car door. Mr. Hummel waved to the Anderson's and they both politely waved back. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said in his most formal tone, slipping into the back seat next to Greg.

"So glad you could make it." Rosalie said.

"It was so nice of you to invite me." Kurt smiled. Blaine's mom seemed nice. Kurt couldn't make heads or tails of Blaine's dad though. "How are you doing, Greg?"

"Hey man. Good seein' ya." Greg shook his hand.

"You must be... hot with that coat on." Gabe ventured, peering at Kurt through his rearview mirror.

"Oh not at all. It's seersucker." Kurt replied.

Gabriel nodded slowly, not wholly sure what seersucker was. Rosalie looked askance at Gabe, wondering if he'd somehow offended the kid.

"Well, it... looks very... handsome Kurt," she said.

"Uh, why thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

Twenty seconds in and Kurt was pretty sure this was going to be weird. Greg put him a little bit more at ease because he'd been out with him and Becky that one time before, but he still wasn't entirely sure what they would ever have to talk about. He resisted the urge to criticize what he was wearing. Blaine's brother appeared to have about as much understanding of style as Finn. He searched his brain for a safe topic. "I thought- uh, Becky was coming?"

"She is." Rosalie said, brightly. "We're going to pick her up next."

"Ah... uh, I hear congratulations are in order. Blaine said you've been... quite the romantic." _That sounded less dumb in my head._

Greg blinked at Kurt. "Um. I- guess."

"Not that- you know... he's been telling me all your business or anything-" Kurt scrambled. _Did I say the wrong thing?_

"N-n-no. I mean, uh- Becky and I are... real happy."

"That's... nice."

Greg nodded, trying to think of something else to say. "And uh, you two... seem to be getting along."

"Sure. Uh, yeah."

Greg and Kurt decided to look out their respective windows for the rest of the ride to Becky's apartment complex. When they arrived,Greg got out to greet her and then she sat between them in the backseat. It was pretty cramped.

"Kurt! Hi!"

"Hi Becky."

"I have to tell you I think every time I know I'm going to see you I'll be double checking myself in the mirror. I've never known anybody who knows so much about fashion."

"Ha. Well. You look fine." _That color is kind of last season but..._

"What do you mean you're looking in the mirror for him?" Greg feigned hurt. "I thought you'd be looking in the mirror for me."

"Right, like you know anything about fashion." Becky teased, kissing his cheek. Greg made eyes at Becky. This was going to be a fun day.

Gabriel cleared his throat. Greg straightened up.

"Oh geez- uh, I'm sorry. Uh, Becky, this is- my mom and dad, and uh, well... this is Becky."

"Nice to meet you, Becky." Gabriel said, stiltedly waving as he drove and looked at her through the rearview mirror. Rosalie turned around in her seat.

"We've heard a lot about you."

"Uh, all good I hope." Becky smiled at Greg awkwardly. "Uh. It's um... so nice of you to invite me out Mrs. Anderson." Greg squeezed Becky's hand. She was cute when she was nervous.

"Gregory says you're want to teach kindergarten?"

"Uh. Yeah. Or- maybe first grade. I'm student teaching next semester so... we'll see how it goes."

"That Wright State is a good school." Rosalie said.

"Yes. It... um, I'm happy there."

Rosalie turned back in her seat, trying to mentally will Gabe to say something nice- and he knew it- but he was struggling to come up with what he ought to say. So he focused on driving.

Kurt twiddled his thumbs. "Should be... a good show."

"Yeah." Greg said. "It's Becky's first time hearing Blaine sing."  
"He'll probably be nervous about that. From what I've heard they make him wear some pretty ridiculous outfits for most of these shows."

Gabriel and Greg wondered what someone like Kurt would classify as a "ridiculous outfit."

"Greg says he's pretty talented."

"He had lots of solos last year at school for his choir." Greg bragged.

Gabriel and Rosalie smiled in the front seat, listening. It was nice to hear Greg talking about how great his little brother was.

"Yeah the Warblers were... real good to him this year." Kurt said. Privately Kurt thought the Warblers had gone overboard with showcasing Blaine so much of the time, much the same as New Directions spent too much time looking for songs that only Rachel could sing. And that opinion was only... a little biased, he reasoned. But he wasn't about to bring it up in front of Blaine's family.

"A lot of those show choirs can be pretty cut-throat, huh?" Greg asked, suddenly curious.  
"Uh, well... sometimes."

"Blaine kind of lucked out starting at Dalton when he did. A different year there might have been more competition."

"Mmm. Maybe."

"It's like with sports. My lacrosse team has been doing well, but this year we're going to have a whole new group of freshmen so it will be interesting to see what happens. Another year an underclassman might hardly get a chance to play."

Kurt didn't know much about sports. He fidgeted. "Uh. Sure. I mean, the Warblers try to be fair by having auditions but... I think they tend to stick with what's worked for them in the past."

"And your school doesn't?" Becky asked.

"Well, sometimes we have auditions. And sometimes Mr. Shue just chooses who's going to sing what. But... I think he tries to mix up the song styles and stuff. But pretty much everybody gets to sing a little bit at some point."

"Blaine tells us your show choir at McKinley went to the competition in New York this year." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. I mean, we came in twelfth place, but it was... fun." Kurt didn't talk about Nationals with a lot of people.

"We saw them at Regionals. That female soloist they have is very impressive."

"Rachel. Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you're into that kind of thing." _Why does everyone __always__ have to love Rachel?_

Rosalie smiled. It sounded like she had touched a nerve. "You prefer your school's group to being in the Warblers?"

"Well... I liked the Warblers... most of the time- but yeah, New Directions is just... more me."

"Well, I think it's just great you boys have found an activity you both like to do."

Rosalie wondered if Blaine and Kurt would have been in competition for solos with each other if the decision about public school this summer had gone differently. It was nice that Blaine had gotten so many opportunities at Dalton, but maybe it would go to his head soon. If he really wanted to go into music, or even join another a capella group in college- it might not necessarily be the best thing to only have had experience working with a group that always made you the star. She imagined Blaine would want to audition for every opportunity the Warblers came up with again, but secretly she hoped he might cool his jets a bit. Dalton had pretty intense academics and she worried he'd burn out trying to meet all of the Warbler's expectations on top of it. _He takes himself so seriously sometimes. Maybe he'd have been better off in a more... relaxed environment._


	110. Chapter 110: 11AM

The park was crowded. As Blaine took a swig of water right before the show, he ducked his head out to see if he could see his family. He didn't, until he heard his brother's laugh. They were in the fourth row of benches- Becky and Greg laughing and talking together, Mom and Dad looking over the park map, and Kurt, sitting between them, looking bored as hell. Blaine waved but none of them looked over and saw.

_ Poor Kurt. I knew this would happen._ Mom and Dad had insisted that they all go in one car, that it was ridiculous for them all to pay for parking for three cars when they could all pack into one. They were trying to be nice, Blaine supposed. Greg didn't like it because he felt less manly having his girlfriend see his parents driving him around- but he didn't have much of a leg to stand on there, seeing as he wasn't allowed to drive himself for a couple days yet and it would be rude if Becky refused to ride in his parents' car. Blaine wouldn't have really cared but of course he had to be at work before they got there, so that left Kurt on his own._ I hope it wasn't awful and awkward driving up. _He was sure he would get the play-by-play later from Kurt.

The music started playing over the loudspeaker and Blaine ducked back to the wings. He quickly grabbed the Bugs Bunny head and put it on. _Not exactly doing Shakespeare here, I guess._ It was an odd feeling, wanting his family to be there but still feeling a little silly about what they would see. It could be worse, he figured. Last week he was stuck playing Tweety.

The show was a hit with the crowd. Luckily there were plenty of little kids yelling back answers when the characters asked the audience questions, and that energy made it more fun. It was hard doing several dance numbers in a hot costume in sweltering weather, but when there was a good crowd it went fast. He hadn't really considered himself a great dancer before so he was kind of proud that he'd mastered all the routines for the different repertoire they did. _Maybe this year we can do more dancing in the Warblers. Jeff and David are great dancers- we really should showcase that more. I'm a performer, I don't want to __just__ do a two-step all the time. _It was hard to believe it was his last day of work.

There was a little curtain call at the end and Blaine smiled underneath his headpiece when he saw Kurt stand up and clap. He was really glad Kurt had come out. _Another week and I'll probably only get to see Kurt half the time- after school and weekends. _

Silly as dressing up as Bugs Bunny was, there was nothing that made Blaine Anderson happier than performing. And he was getting paid for it! _Pretty cool._


	111. Chapter 111: 11:30AM

Blaine's family hung around the stage area for several minutes after the show until Blaine could go on his break and see them. He was sweaty and tired, but invigorated. Much as he liked to pretend that he didn't care what his family thought, and much as he was the first to say that theme park performing wasn't exactly the artistic highlight of his life- he really did like having people he cared about come out and see him. Performing made him feel more alive than anything in the world, and it was nice when they acknowledged it, especially in the case of his brother.

"There's my boy!" Rosalie called as he returned onstage in a sweaty Six Flags tshirt.

Blaine gave her a look. "M-o-m," he chastened.

"You were awesome!" Becky enthused.

Kurt looked like he wanted to give him a hug, but hesitated. He smiled though. "I agree!"

Blaine grinned. "The kids seemed to like it."

"I saw one of my little students! He was dancing along with you in the front row!"

"Nice job, man." Greg patted him on the back. Greg certainly didn't think he could ever be talked into dancing dressed up like a cartoon character, but it was a cute show.

"Thanks."

"All that Warbler training musta come in handy." Greg said.

"Well I did get the step-touch parts down the fastest." Blaine chuckled.

"You must have been hot up there." Blaine's dad said.

Blaine shrugged. "Eh. Not so bad."

"Hey, are you the Andersons?" a voice came from behind them.

Every head in the bunch swiveled to look.

"Oh hey, guys. This is my boss, Mark. Yeah, uh this is my family and-"

"Well, just want you to know, your son's been doing great." Mark shook Gabriel's hand. "We're going to miss him- hasn't been late for work once."

Rosalie smiled, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Well, we're glad to hear that." Blaine beamed.

"He's got a great work ethic, definitely hope he's available the next time we have an event. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I have to deal with having a lot of teenage employees- so when we have someone who does a good job we definitely hope they'll be back."  
"Oh yeah. Mark said there's a Halloween thing coming up in a couple months."  
Rosalie and Gabe exchanged glances.

"Well. That sounds like a... nice opportunity to consider." Gabriel said. They tended to be pretty strict about jobs during the school year. Greg had a job at the mall for awhile but was only allowed to work on weekends. Blaine picked up a babysitting gig here and there, and occasionally King's Island had called for a special event, but it was always a negotiation because Rosalie and Gabriel didn't want him to get over-scheduled. Once a commitment was made they believed he ought to keep it, so they used their discretion in allowing their sons to add to their activities.  
"Yeah. I mean- of course I told him I had to talk about it with my family and... do okay starting back at school and all. I can get you the details, Dad."

Gabriel nodded affirmatively.

"Sure. We understand." Mark said. "Just wanted to make sure I said hi. You must be real proud of your son."

"He- uh, really enjoys performing." Gabe said, smiling.

Gabriel had never really thought about it, but performing had saved his son's life. It was hard to imagine who Blaine would have become if it hadn't been for the music lessons and the people who had encouraged him to perform through the years. Even at his lowest point, after he got out of the hospital after the incident following the Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine still never had to be reminded to practice his violin. Gabe liked that music training encouraged discipline and hard work, and that performing required team work and collaboration. He didn't always feel like he related to some of Blaine's hobbies, but he was glad he had them. They built character, but more importantly, they just made his son so happy. He'd seen it that very first time he was onstage in that "kindergarten celebration," his face lighting up at the applause. It was the way Greg's face lit up kicking a goal in soccer, or, later, when he won Student Council Treasurer. When it came right down to it, there was nothing more satisfying than seeing his sons passionate about what they were doing. He just had a hard time expressing that to them sometimes.

Gabe watched Mark go back to talk to some of his other employees by the carousel. _That was nice of him to go out of his way to talk to us like that. Blaine probably looks up to that guy. Like he did with that Mr. Durocher. Or Dr. Mitchell. _It was always nice when someone complimented their sons, but Gabe looked at the adults in Blaine's life a little differently than he had with those in his older son's life growing up. Gabe knew that sometimes Blaine didn't know how to talk to him. Maybe he found him too strict, or old-fashioned, or he didn't think he would understand his problems because he wasn't gay... whatever the reason there were always times when it was harder to connect with Blaine. And that... not knowing what was going on in his head... made Gabe nervous sometimes. So he was grateful there were other adults that Blaine looked up to. Even if deep down he felt a little jealous about it.

"Well. Uh... who wants ice cream? I'm buying."


	112. Chapter 112: Mon to Fri Aug 15to20, '11

Everything about the next week was amazing. Blaine soaked up every minute of summer freedom he had left by spending as much time with Kurt as he could. On Monday they spent hours at the mall, window shopping mostly. Kurt got Blaine to try on some clothes from Brooks Brothers that he really couldn't afford. He liked them. Blaine always admired Kurt's creativity but he had a hard time seeing himself ever being so fashion forward. But Kurt was good at making him feel more comfortable with the idea of playing with accessories and trying to find his own style. There wasn't going to be a whole lot of opportunity for that being in a uniform five days of week, but it was fun to daydream about it. He loved how Kurt used clothes to put forth an image of who he was and who he wanted to be. _I feel like I'm starting to figure those things out for myself more now. I... like myself more than I used to._

On Tuesday they went over to Nick's house and played lots of video games. Kurt claimed to hate video games because they were basically all Finn ever wanted to do, but he was surprisingly good at them. Blaine enjoyed the competition. He was happiest when he won, but he would take Kurt beating Nick. Nick hated losing so it was always a good game.

On Wednesday Kurt hung out at Blaine's house and then they both went out with Greg and Becky, who let them win at pool. Blaine was really happy that everything was working out with Greg and Becky. He had tried to like Heather, but Becky seemed legitimately interested in him, and she was always so nice to Kurt. _It's a good thing Greg listened to me. He owes me. Like for life._

Thursday there was an all-day Project Runway marathon and Blaine got Greg to drive him to Kurt's house since of course his boyfriend wasn't going to miss a minute of it. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel dragged them away from the TV just long enough to eat some barbecue. Finn was lighting up a fire pit and Mrs. Hummel was talking about smores but they begged off to get back to the next episode.

When the first commercial came on Blaine realized they were alone. They could hear Mr. Hummel laughing as Finn told a story outside the open window in the kitchen. Blaine nudged Kurt, who looked up, not understanding. Blaine smiled and walked his two fingers up Kurt's arm, smirking as he reached the shoulder and tapped his nose. Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Blaine opened his mouth a bit and kissed him back. He giggled.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You taste like barbecue sauce."

"Ugh. Gross." Kurt whined, pulling away.

Blaine pulled him back and rubbed his nose against Kurt's.

"I love it," he assured. "I always love kissing you." He kissed his boyfriend again, breathing him in. "You smell good tonight."

Kurt smiled coyly. "It's the new spray that came free with the moisturizer I got at the mall the other day."

"Mmm well I like it. Maybe I should get some of that too."

"No. I like... your scent. I mean- naturally." Kurt stammered.

"Well, you like natural, I suppose I could throw out my deodorant." Blaine teased.

Kurt pushed him away, playful. "You know what I mean."

"I suppose this is good though, because I really shouldn't be buying more stuff. I've spent more on skin care products in the five months we've been together than I did in the five years prior."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't even believe that. You're lucky your skin wasn't completely broken out."

"I have to tell you, my parents are real impressed I didn't get a sunburn this summer after all those hours outside at Six Flags."

"And never again either, mister."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dr. Hummel."

"It's not a joke. Statistics show-"  
"I know, I know. All my life I was courting disaster. Good thing me and my skin found you."

"That's right. 'Cuz I really like you." Kurt gave Blaine's nose a little kiss before sighing. "And your skin."

Blaine chewed on the inside of his cheek, suddenly shy from the attention. "Ku-rt."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes, and then lost his nerve, looking away. Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're my favorite," he whispered. _One of these days. I want to do __everything__ with you._

Kurt squeezed his hand, and Blaine was sure in his heart that Kurt wanted that too. _Just not yet._

By Friday both the Hummels and the Andersons were demanding their sons stay home because no one had seen them all week. Neither one had been exactly on top of their chores, either, so there were lectures (and in Blaine's case, a swat from his exasperated mother) to put up with. Which was a drag. But, they both felt, worth it. Usually by the end of summer Blaine was bored and ready to go back to school and see his friends. But right now, school was the last place he wanted to be. Thinking about it gave him a strange butterfly sensation in his stomach.

_Next week I'm really going back to being a Warbler. I don't know why it makes me nervous. Kurt and I were together last spring while we were at different schools. We were fine. I've just... been spoiled getting to see him all the time the past couple months. I'm just sad to see summer end, but once music camp starts I'll be excited about going back to Dalton again. I'll have to be, right?_


	113. Chapter 113: Monday, August 23, 2011

The first observation Blaine had about Music Camp this year was that it was really weird being in the senior commons without Wes there. Wes had been on the council since Blaine had started at Dalton, and it was hard to imagine the Warblers without him. David and Thad didn't command respect the way he did. When there was a dispute, it seemed that everyone always sided with one or the other, and Wes had always been the one to negotiate a consensus. His conspicuous absence made it all the more apparent- there was only one spot open for the Senior Council this year.

Obviously everyone would vote for David and Thad again for senior council- the voting on that front would just be a formality. If you got on the senior council your junior year you were pretty much guaranteed a two year term. It had always been that way, as far as Blaine knew. There had been one case, Wes had said, in the 1970s, where a Senior Council member got kicked out of school for cheating. They way Wes told it, the scandal had been a terrible blight on the club that they had elected someone with such low morals to a leadership position. Blaine thought that was pretty dramatic- people make mistakes, and leading a show choir wasn't exactly an ambassador or anything. That said, he'd always found Wes' passion for Warbler history and ethos contagious. _We're classy. Other glee clubs might be special in their own ways, but no one is like the Warblers._

"Gentlemen." David greeted the gathering crowd of Warblers in a dramatic voice. "Welcome to music camp." All of the boys cheered, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was nice to be back with all of his friends.

"Please be reminded that punctuality is expected every morning." Thad lectured. "We have a short window of time with which to develop our vocal instruments and prepare for fall convocation. Five days will go quickly, especially with auditions for new members Friday morning and election of the 2011-2012 Senior Council that afternoon."

Nick glanced in Blaine's direction and Blaine looked away. They had talked about it last week. Nick was interested in running, but he didn't think he had a shot against Blaine.

"No one worked harder than you did, last year," he had said. "I won't even have a shot."

"Oh come on. You came in second for so many solos, Nick. Everyone knows how committed you are, and if you tell people some of those ideas you have? I'd vote for you."

Students who ran for the office weren't allowed to vote though, so it would come down to what the rest of the guys thought. Blaine surprised himself when he pushed Nick to run- if you had asked him this time last year, he would have said he'd do anything to get onto the Senior Council, and encouraging the competition would not be a wise move. Being on the Senior Council would make him a leader, like his brother always was. And getting to do all the song selection for the group would be pretty exciting, too. But Nick really did have great ideas. He said they should reaching out to collegiate a capella groups for more insight on song selection and see if some of the older alumni would be willing to do master classes with the group. _Nick would be good at it. I wish there wasn't just one opening. _Nick was really popular, too, so there was a chance the guys would vote for him instead. _I guess I wouldn't be heartbroken if he got it. Next year there'll be two openings, and if I didn't get it this year I can't imagine I wouldn't get elected next year._

But he would put his name in the ring, he resolved, and see what happened. For the first time he was glad that Kurt wasn't at Dalton. He didn't think he would want to risk competing with Kurt for something like that. _Honestly, if Kurt was here I'd probably just drop out of the running. He's so sensitive, and if I got it instead of him it would hurt his feelings. Nick at least would understand, and whoever gets it I know it won't be weird between us. I care about Nick, but it's not the same with me and Kurt._

He would give Nick a fair fight for the job. _I can't just act like... I deserve it or something. David will totally make a deal of it if I do. _He knew David liked him as a person, but he had butted heads with him in the past. If David thought he was being cocky about it he was pretty sure other guys would listen. No one was going to go against a council member. Even for a lead soloist.

Music camp was a great bonding time for the Warblers. The mornings were all business. They studied music theory and worked on ear training. They worked on their songs for the fall convocation and watched videos of great a capella groups in action. In the afternoons, they all changed into their Dalton sweats and did calisthenics, running laps around the building and jumping rope. Aerobic activity was good for singers looking to develop better breath control, David said. Tomorrow they would swim laps in the Crawford school's pool, and compete to see who could hold their breath the longest. It was a lot of fun, messing around with the guys like that.

Even as he enjoyed himself, Blaine found himself wondering what Kurt was up to, and wishing David wasn't such a stickler with his no cell phone policy. Every time something happened, or someone made a funny joke, he wanted to tell Kurt about it. His brother picked him up at four o'clock and he fidgeted in the car on the way home. He couldn't wait to Skype with his boyfriend and fill him in on his day. It was one of his favorite things about having a boyfriend. Whenever he was having a great day, there was always someone to share it with.


	114. Chapter 114: Tuesday August 24th 12:30PM

At the lunch break on Tuesday, Blaine sat with Jeff.

"How's Kurt?"

"He's great! I was on Skype with him just last night. He's just sad summer's over. His school starts tomorrow."  
"Ew. I thought it was a rule school couldn't start until after Labor Day."

"Spoken like someone who never went to public school a day in their life." Blaine chuckled.

"God I wish I could go to public school." Jeff groaned.

Blaine tilted his head. "Really? How come?"

"Are you serious? I wouldn't have to take Latin, I wouldn't have to wear a uniform, the classes are all probably super easy-"

"Well, maybe-"  
"I could go on forever. Oh! Here's another one. I could see my girlfriend sometime other than weekends!"

"Well... part of that's because your dads don't let you-"

"True." Jeff conceded ruefully. "But if I had a girlfriend in public school at least I'd see her in the hallway or in class here and there."

"You'd probably never get any work done then." Blaine teased.

"Eh, fair enough." Jeff nodded. "Honestly, when Kurt went back to public school I half thought you'd follow him there."

Blaine smiled. "Well, to be honest, I did kind of think about it this summer."  
"Yeah?" Jeff looked surprised, he had really only been teasing.

"Not just for Kurt, but- I'd be lying if he wasn't a big part of my thinking about it."  
"Well, it is a lot of money."

"Yeah..." Blaine looked thoughtful. "I love it here but I hate that my parents have to spend money on it when they're already paying for my brother's super expensive college too."

"We lose people every year because of that. With the economy all messed up, I'm surprised more people haven't gone."

"Yeah. And a lot of the reasons I left public school... aren't as big of an issue for me anymore. I mean, it used to be I couldn't really defend myself."

Jeff nodded. He had taken boxing classes with Blaine for awhile. He was small, but he was scrappy. No one at Dalton would risk expulsion by fighting for real during school hours, but they had had their fight club nights in the woods nearby a few times and Blaine more than held his own.

"So what made you decide?"

"Um. I don't know." Blaine shrugged. "I thought about it a long time and finally I told my family that my gut said that the Warblers needed me, so..."

Jeff chuckled. "Now don't get cocky on us. We like having you around, but I don't know about 'need,'" he teased. "We'd find a way to get by."

"Oh come on! You know what I mean."

"I know." Jeff smiled. "Well, I'm glad you chose us. Although last time I listened to my gut about something it involved sneaking out of the house and didn't turn out too well."

Blaine laughed. A shrill whistle interrupted their conversation.

"Gentlemen." Thad greeted. "We are a couple minutes out until we need to be off to our activities for the afternoon. Please make a point to thank the dining hall staff who came in for us early this week and leave the tables as we found them."

Blaine sighed. He had hoped to have a little time to call Kurt before he had to rush back into Warbler stuff. But David was already doing the rounds collecting cell phones in that stupid little basket. _Ah well. Guess I'll have to wait until tonight._


	115. Chapter 115: Wednesday, August 25th

Wednesday morning Blaine actually got to drive the car, for the first time since Greg had been returned his driving privileges. He had the day off and Becky was coming over to the house later, so he'd said it was fine. It was nice not to have to work around his brother's schedule. _Maybe if the guys want to go out after music camp today I can go. _Kurt wanted to meet up at the Lima Bean before they both had to go their separate directions, so it had all worked out perfectly.

Kurt took the opportunity to rib him about the decision to go to Dalton. "You promised that by the first day of school you'd make a decision. And yet, there you sit, still in your Warbler's blazer..." he teased. Blaine knew Kurt understood- he wasn't really mad at him about it or anything. But it was sweet, hearing him say that he just wanted to spend more time with him. He remembered right before they first got together, when he went out of his way to do a duet with Kurt just to spend more time with him. They just enjoyed being together. Being around Kurt always put Blaine in a good mood and he agreed with Kurt, getting to spend time together like they had this summer was definitely "magic." And knowing Kurt felt the same way- it melted his heart.

Blaine found it hard to concentrate at music camp that morning. He kept wondering how Kurt was doing on his first day back to school. Supposedly Mercedes had a new boyfriend but Kurt hadn't met him yet. Karofsky was rumored to be transferring. Rachel and Finn would probably be fighting for solos against Kurt in glee club. _It's weird I know so much about the gossip at McKinley and I don't even go there._

David was annoyed with Blaine's daydreaming and told him as much at lunch. But for some reason, Blaine just couldn't get excited about music camp right now. The more he tried to focus on scales and harmonies, the more his mind wandered back to Kurt. At the end of the afternoon a couple of the guys were talking about going out after, but Blaine hesitated. He really just wanted to see Kurt if his parents would let him. Or at least Skype with him. _After all, it's his first day. He's going to want to talk._

"Yeah, sorry. I've got plans tonight. Next time..."

The guys were disappointed. He felt bad waving to them as he drove out of the Dalton lot. _Kurt's just... where my heart is now. _

Blaine blinked, stopping at the stop light just outside the main gates. The realization hit him hard.

_Oh my God. I've made a mistake._


	116. Chapter 116: 4:30PM

Greg loved Becky. He was sure of it, now. And it wasn't just because of how amazing her tongue felt sliding into his mouth right now. But it didn't hurt.

"Mmmm. My Dad's going to be back any minute," he whispered.

Becky smirked. "Okay, well we can stop. This is me stopping..." She released her grip around his waist and stretched out on the couch with her hands up against the pillows. Greg felt a pool of heat inside his stomach at the sight and whined, leaning back in more aggressively to kiss her neck, his hand sneaking up under her shirt. Becky laughed. "And this is you keeping going..."

They heard a car door slam and froze. Greg glanced towards the front door, where a pair of jangling keys was coming closer.

"Shit," he cursed. He leaped up as fast as he could grab the remote to turn on the TV and assume a position far on the other end of the couch. Becky rolled her eyes and pulled down her shirt, glancing back as the door opened.

She smiled. "Just your brother," she whispered, teasing. Greg exhaled.

"Hey." Blaine said, distracted. He hung the keys on the hook.

"Hey, how was practice?" Greg asked, casual.

"Uh. Alright." Blaine squinted his eyes looking at the TV. "What the hell are you watching?" he asked.  
Becky looked back at the TV and laughed. Neither one of them spoke Spanish but it was clear this was one of the racier telenovela's out there.

"¡Dios mío!" a heavily made up woman was breathily whispering, over and over again.

"Nothing." Greg turned off the TV. "Nothing's... on is all," he hedged.

Blaine thought Greg was acting weird. "Uh. O-kay."

"So you had a good day then, Blaine?" Becky asked brightly.

"Um. Uh, yeah. I guess so." Blaine responded. He crossed over to the armchair and sat back, his hands interlocked against his forehead.

Greg studied him. "What's wrong?"  
Blaine looked away and shrugged, but said nothing.

Greg glanced at Becky.

"Uh, well, it's getting late if I'm going to make it to pick up my books for the semester," she offered, getting the hint. "N-nice seeing you Blaine."

"Yeah, same." Blaine replied, lost in his own thoughts.

Becky kissed Greg, her hand lingering on his face. "Call me later if you want to go to the pool hall or something?"

Greg nodded. "I will."

He walked her to the door. Dad was pulling in the driveway. _Guess it's good we didn't get too far..._

He watched Becky go and then turned back to Blaine. "Dad's home."

Blaine sighed. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."

"I kinda screwed up."

"Like, trip-to-the-woodshed screwed up or-?"

Blaine groaned. "No." He rolled his eyes. "I mean I made a mistake about something and I don't know if-" He heard the door to his dad's car shut and stopped short. "Uh. I'll tell you later."

Now Greg thought Blaine was acting odd. He wondered what he had done. He seemed awfully- nervous?- for someone who claimed not to have a trip to the woodshed coming. _Things are so complicated when you're his age. He just needs to learn to relax._


	117. Chapter 117: 4:40PM

Dad came in with the mail. He was in a mood. He didn't say so but Blaine could read it on his face. _Yeah, not a good time to bring this up._

"Hey Dad." Blaine tested.

"Hmm-" came a reply, of sorts. Gabe turned to his older son.

"Gregory, I thought you were going to finish the lawn this afternoon."

"Oh uh... well I started but then Becky came over and I-." Greg muttered, chewing on his lip.

Gabriel sighed. He had a headache.

"Did you change the oil on the car?"

"Uh. I- guess I forgot."

"Gregory. I shouldn't have to remind you of these things."

"Yes sir."

"I've let the both of you pretty much have the car all summer, all I ask is that you maintain it properly."

"I- yes, Dad." Greg stammered.

Gabriel looked at his watch and was about to say more but then his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. He sighed and tossed the keys to Greg. "Your mother is going to run late. Go down to the in-and-out lube on White Street and get the oil changed. You should be able to get there before they close. But your mother says we need milk for dinner so pick some up on the corner." He handed Greg a a few dollars from his wallet and went off to the kitchen looking for aspirin.

Greg sighed, and headed out to the car. Blaine chewed on his lip. He heard his father pouring himself a glass of water. _It's not going to get easier. _He got up and nervously headed to the kitchen.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Hmmm?" His father was opening bills at the island, looking chagrined.

"Can I... uh...?"

"I simply can't understand how the hot water bill goes up so much when your brother's home. How does one extra person make that much of a difference?" Gabe grouched.

Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck. "...Well, uh, guess you won't be... spending as much on that soon, huh?"

Gabriel looked up at Blaine blankly.

"Cuz he's... you know... going back to school and..." Blaine shifted, looking away. _Why do I always sound like an idiot?_

"Heh. Just in time for the tuition bills to come in." Gabe said, dry. That reminded him. "Oh and speaking of which, Blaine Gabriel..." Gabe put down the mail and rifled through the papers on the island to pull out something.

Blaine looked up. _What? What did I do?_

"I thought I told you to take this envelope in this morning."

Blaine blinked. "Oh. Right. I- yeah. Sorry."

Gabe sighed, very put out. "Will you put it in your bag now please? We never even sent in the deposit and your headmaster was so understanding- not to mention that I'd prefer to have this check clear before the first of the month." Gabriel lectured haphazardly. He was tired.

Blaine took the envelope. "I- sure Dad." He looked at it. "It's for tuition?"

Gabriel rubbed at his forehead. This was exasperating. "Yes. What did you think it was for?"

Blaine stepped back, cowed. "Um. I don't know. I- didn't realize it was... so important. I thought it was just a- form or something."

Gabe put a hand on one hip and glared at his son. "Your mother and I ask you to take something to school? You can assume it's important."

Blaine swallowed. "Yes, Dad." His eyes darted away and he moved to go get his bag, but was intercepted by his father who pulled him close for a swift **SMACK** to his backside. Blaine stiffened at the sting and his father released him, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to the mail without another word.

Blaine exhaled in familiar embarrassment and sheepishly went to foyer to his bag on the bench near the door. He looked at the envelope, fingering the fold of the paper. He could see the outline of a check peering through. He looked back at his Dad, who was still poring through the mail.

He wanted to tell him. But he chickened out. He put the envelope in his bag. Blaine rubbed at his neck and escaped up the stairs. _Man, I need to get my head together. If this is what I want- I've got to act. Like, tonight. God, what if they say no? What if they say I made my decision and I have to stick with it? What if they say I'm being childish and irresponsible bailing after Music Camp already started? _Blaine shut the door to his room, thinking. He went over to his bad and sat on the edge. _And telling them is all before I even get to telling the guys I'm abandoning them. This is insane. _Blaine fell back onto his bed, groaning. _Fuck._


	118. Chapter 118: 5PM

Blaine's phone buzzed in his front pocket. It was Kurt.

**How was your day? **

Blaine pursed his lips. _All I want in the world is for us to... have every day together. If I was at McKinley you'd never even have to ask that. You'd just know. I'm such an idiot, why didn't I make this decision when I had the chance?_ Everything had seemed so confusing most of the summer, like it was this impossible choice. But now- it seemed like there could be no other choice. Nerves gnawed at the inside of Blaine's stomach. _If they say I can't- I just... I'll feel like I fucked up. A lot. _Blaine frowned. He texted a reply.

**Could have been better. You?**

He put his phone down beside him, his eyes wandering about his room as he thought. _Probably they'll lecture me about commitment. They'll say when I decided before, it was a commitment. Ugh. What if they say I have to stay at Dalton because a commitment is a commitment? What if they say they're disappointed in me, committing to the Warblers and then leaving them three days into the season? It's not what we do in our family. It's... disrespectful. God. If they __do__ let me do this I should write a letter of apology to the Warblers. If they didn't understand... it would kill me to think they all resented me._ Blaine rubbed at his forehead. He was over-thinking this, he knew. But suddenly this all seemed really important. He hated wanting it so much, wanting it to work out... because the possibility of disappointment loomed. _I just... I have to do this. For me. I just- can't stand being away from the person I love. _He hugged at himself, tense. _I've got to make this happen._ His phone buzzed. He rolled over and looked at it.

**Sorry to hear that. Do I need to kick the Senior Council's asses or...?**

Blaine chuckled. _I love him. _His phone buzzed again.

**Maybe Mercury's in retrograde or something, because my day kinda sucked too. We should go out and drown our sorrows in ice cream or something.**

Blaine smiled slowly at the words on his phone. He pursed his lips. He texted back.

**I wish I could. I've got some family stuff I've got to deal with tonight though. **

He winced a bit as he sent it. He wanted to tell Kurt, but getting his hopes up again just wouldn't be right. _I'll tell him when I __know__. _He knew if he saw him tonight though, he'd want to tell him- it would make him crazy. His phone buzzed again.

**:-( That sucks. Everything okay?**

Blaine texted back.

**Yeah. Sorry. I'll tell you about it next time I see you.**

Blaine got up and paced his room, rehearsing what he could say to his parents in his mind.  
_Remember how I said I wanted to go to Dalton rather than go to school with Kurt? Well I realized I'm an idiot... _He tried to think of what his family's arguments might be. _If they say no, I have to try to persuade them. _He shot a glance over at the mirror over his dresser and tried to stand a little taller, practicing looking mature and responsible. _I know it's very important to see through your commitments and I promise if you let me I'll make it up to the Warblers. I'll... donate money from my allowance for their sheet music. And the money you save on Dalton can go in my college fund or... feed the homeless or something." _Blaine made a face. That was dumb. If his parents played the "You're being immature," card- he really didn't know what he could say. He didn't want to have to defend it. Maybe he would just skip straight to begging. _Please. I'll wash the dishes every night for a year. Just- I need this. _Blaine blinked back a tear. _I need to be with him. I'm just better with him than I am without him. If I stay at Dalton every day will just be like walking around missing the other side of me. I've been down to the lowest emotional points I've ever imagined before- and now... I have a chance to be really happy. I've gotta take it Mom. Dad, please- let me. I'll never ask for anything again._

Blaine's mind stopped reeling at the buzz of his phone.

**Sounds good. Actually my dad and Carole want to take Finn and me out to dinner so it worked out. Hope your evening goes better than your day. I love you.**

"I love you." Blaine whispered, reading the words aloud.

It was really nice to be loved. It was like a sense of... relaxing... just knowing Kurt was out there a mile or so away, just loving him and hoping things would look up. _I'm so fucking lucky. _Last winter he had been so tense all the time, confused, and lonely. He'd been walking around with this pit of uncertainty in his stomach about life- embarrassed he had never had a boyfriend, feeling in his brother's shadow, and wondering so much if there was even the slightest chance he wasn't as different as he felt. Kurt didn't ask him to be perfect, though. He liked his imperfections. He somehow made him feel... perfectly imperfect... like he was, just in his own way. Like he didn't have to always be performing. _He keeps me honest. _

Blaine sighed.

**I love you too.**


	119. Chapter 119: 5:30PM

Greg pulled into the driveway. He hoped his Dad would be in a better mood now that he'd had some time to cool off. He really hadn't meant to forget to change the oil. The lawn... he guessed he could have been more responsible about. _But Becky came over. It's not like I'm going to make her sit around and watch me mow the lawn. _He sighed. That wasn't exactly an excuse his father would approve of. Hopefully he was over it by now. Greg didn't want there to be tension between him and his parents right now.

He got out of the car. The weather was chillier than it had been lately, feeling closer to autumn. Somehow that made him sad. It was only a little more time until he went back to school and he was starting to feel that pull he always did at the end of vacations. That pull between feeling anxious to get back and nostalgic for the time he'd had, not quite ready for it to be done. The pull for Ohio was stronger now than it felt this time last year, but then, last year he was bringing his girlfriend with him. This year she would be here. _It's like my heart's going to be in Ohio, while my brain is off doing research papers in another state._ It was going to be hard, he knew. He was going to miss her. Skype was one thing, but it wouldn't be the same. _Heh, maybe it'll be good for my grades, not having my girl in my bed while I'm studying for finals. _But it wasn't just about Becky. He was going to miss his brother. And, much as his parents exasperated him, he would miss them too. _I just want to... enjoy these last days. Soak up the last of my summer with everything I've got._

Greg went inside and climbed the stairs to his room to find a light hoodie. He was just about to go back down when Blaine's door opened.

"Oh. I thought you were Dad."

"Think he's in the den."  
Blaine nodded. Greg looked at him. He seemed... bothered- stressed or something.

"Oh I forgot. You wanted to talk to me. Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. He paused a moment, as though unsure about what he wanted to share. Then he silently opened the door further, gesturing with his head for Greg to come in. Greg felt an odd deja vu at that body language from the day Blaine came out to him, not wanting his parents to hear. He smiled. His brother had come a long way since then. He seemed so young back then in retrospect.

"What's up?" Greg asked, crossing over to sit in the chair by Blaine's desk as his brother closed the door.

Blaine pursed his lips. He swallowed, leaning his back against the door. "I realized today I made a mistake. About Dalton."

Greg furrowed his brow, not understanding. "A mistake?"  
Blaine nodded. "I don't want to be at Dalton," he blurted. Their eyes locked. Blaine felt like the wind was knocked out of him for a second. There was something about saying it out loud that made it more real. He took a breath. "What I want- All I want... in the world right now... is to go to McKinley." He chewed on his lip, blinking hard lest he burst into tears and his brother think he was a baby.

Greg's jaw hung open a moment. He licked his lips, choosing his words. "...Wow."

Blaine exhaled. "I know you never really approved of that-"

"Hey now, no, I know I was an ass about it at first-"

"I don't really want to get back into it all-"

"- but I told you I'd support-"

"But I really need to know-"

"-whatever you decided. I just was-"  
"Do you think they'd still let me?"

Greg looked at his brother sympathetically. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." Blaine didn't hesitate.

"Before you said-"

"I know. But I was an idiot-"

"Okay." Greg soothed, holding his hand up. "You don't need to explain. I get it." Maybe it wasn't the "right" decision on an unbiased list of pros and cons. Before Greg had only seen the privileges and opportunities Dalton offered- college level coursework, small classes, the camaraderie of all guys together, the lead soloist thing... Somehow he "got" more now how none of that could matter if Kurt wasn't there.

Blaine went over to his bed and sat near his brother. "You do?"

Greg nodded. "You're dramatic, but I get it," he ribbed.

Blaine smiled. "You think they'll say I'm being immature, just changing my mind?"

Greg pursed his lips. "I think... they'll say... this is incredibly mature."

Blaine blinked. "What?"  
"You want to do something you know won't be easy. You've had time to think through what will be hard about it and you're prepared to do it anyway. And yeah, some of it's because of your boyfriend, but... some of it's... not, huh?"  
Blaine swallowed. He nodded. "...I know I can do it now. I love Dalton-" His heart broke a little saying the word. "But I've been... haunted... feeling like I ran-"  
"You didn't."

"I know. And I wouldn't change it- I am proud of everything Dalton has been for me. But now..." he looked away, struggling to articulate it.

"It's time for your next chapter." Greg supplied.

Blaine looked back at Greg. _Yeah. My next chapter. _It sounded grown-up.

"Honestly?" Greg put his hand on Blaine's knee. "It's hard for me to believe but... all I'm thinking right now is... that I'm fucking proud of you." Greg's eyes darted away as soon as he said it.

Blaine's jaw dropped. He watched his brother awkwardly stand up. He reminded him of his father right then. Blaine didn't know what to say. Greg shifted from one foot to another.

"I- uh... have to finish the lawn but um- Yeah." Greg zipped up his hoody. "I think you should tell them. And I think- you should do it. I think... you can do it."

"Th-thanks." Blaine stuttered, quietly. It was more than he even thought his brother was capable of saying. It felt like something very important had just past between them. He smiled shyly. "Me too."


	120. Chapter 120: 5:50PM

Rosalie groaned when she opened the refrigerator.

"Gabe! I thought I asked you to pick up some milk?"  
"What? Greg did it."

"Well, it's not here." She closed the door to the refrigerator, rolling her eyes. "You'd think by now the boys would understand I can't do everything if I'm car pooling all the time so they can have the car."

Gabriel sighed. "Gregory!" he called.

Rosalie put her hand to her forehead. "He's outside doing the lawn."

"I can send Blaine out."  
"Honestly? Maybe we should just order in tonight. I'm done." She sat down at the island and looked over the opened mail on the counter.

Gabriel looked her over and then came behind her to rub her shoulders. "Bad day?"

"Just too much to do, I've had no patience for anything today."

"Heh. Me either. The boys have been driving me up the wall since I got back."

"Ugh. What are they up to now?"  
"Greg was supposed to finish that lawn this afternoon. And he forgot to change the oil on my car this morning. Oh, and Blaine still hasn't turned in the check to Dalton."

"What? Are you serious?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We might as well have mailed it."

"I know! How hard is it to-" Gabe stopped, hearing steps coming down the stairs. "Speaking of..."

"Hey." Blaine stood in the entryway to the kitchen, his hands in his back pockets.

"Hello." She had that Mom look about her. Not a great sign.

"Uh. What's for dinner?"

Rosalie sighed. "We're ordering in. What do you want?"

Blaine blinked. "Um... whatever you guys want, I guess."

Rosalie studied him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I- yeah. I have a lot on my mind." Blaine looked away.

"Hmm. Too much to remember basic things you're asked to do." Gabe said pointedly.

Blaine shifted from one foot to the other, and then leaned against the entryway. "I- I said I was sorry about the check, Dad," he muttered.

"Is it in your bag now?" Rosalie asked, digging through the papers on the counter.

"Yeah."

"I told him to put it there so we don't do this every day this week." Gabe said.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. He could hear the lawn mower going outside. _It's time for your next chapter._ His brother was proud of him. If he could just keep remembering that...

Gabriel reached into a drawer and pulled out some menus. "Well, Rosie, I guess you get to decide. Pizza or Chinese?"  
"Um- can I... talk to you guys about something?" Blaine said, wishing he didn't sound as tentative as he did. _Mature. Be mature. Like Greg said._

Gabriel and Rosalie's heads turned back. Blaine felt their eyes on him and swallowed.

"Um. Maybe it's... about that check."

Gabe furrowed his brow, unable to think of what this could be about. He couldn't have lost it- he'd hardly had it in his bag an hour. "What about it?"

"Well, I-" Blaine closed his eyes. _Focus_. "Remember how you said going to Dalton this year was my decision, and I could go to McKinley if I decided that's what I wanted to do?"

Rosalie and Gabriel exchanged glances. They looked back at Blaine, but before either could reply, the words rushed out of him.

"I want to go back to public school."


	121. Chapter 121: 6PM

Blaine's parents stared at him, dumbfounded, for a moment. Rosalie broke the awkward silence.

"Honey- what brought this-"

"I know you're going to say I'm rushing into this, but seriously, I thought about it all summer and-"

"And we thought you'd already made a different decision." Gabe interrupted gently.

Blaine chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Yeah. I think... I just couldn't- I was afraid of what my friends- what the Warblers- would say. But... you can't make a decision like this around what other people think of you."

Gabriel's eyebrows raised, surprised. "No. I suppose you can't."

Blaine sat at the island, trying to sound... articulate and focused- mature- while his heart was beating so fast. "I- I really am sorry that I... put you all through this. I should have decided before, but..." Blaine closed his eyes. "If you can consider... allowing me to change my mind... this is what I want. I- I'm sure of it now."  
Rosalie's hand wandered over to cover Gabe's. She pursed her lips, treading lightly. "Blaine, how do you... know you won't change your mind again? I hear what you're saying, but you can't just transfer back and forth over and over."  
"I'm not- going to change my mind." Blaine felt defensive.  
"You could break up with Kurt." Blaine's eyes flashed to his father at the suggestion, who held a hand up. "This is your first... relationship, son." Blaine looked down. Gabriel and Rosalie exchanged glances and Gabe cleared his throat. "We're not saying that things won't last for awhile... just- kids your age-"

"I know about kids my age." Blaine didn't like the way this was going.

Gabe uncharacteristically chose to ignore the tone. "It would be difficult to stay in that school if you broke up, wouldn't it?" he soothed.

"It's going to be difficult anyway."

Rosalie and Gabriel were speechless at that. Blaine looked up at them and swallowed.

"It's going to be hard. I know. Because it'll be different. I've loved every minute of Dalton and it was hard starting even there. And, like, I've actually gotten to know some of Kurt's friends pretty well, but- well, if I join their glee club who knows if I'll even get a solo this year? They do all this really great dancing and probably I won't be the best at that. And the classes will be different and honestly, I don't even know if I'll... even really feel like I have friends for awhile, or if it'll just feel like I'm hanging out with his friends. Everything tells me that being at Dalton is the easier choice. And... part of being more... grown up... is about- making the choice that's best, not just the one that's going to be easy. Right?"

Blaine's mom leaned in closer to her son. "You think you can do this? Last time-"

"Last time I was a kid. And Dr. Mitchell said I'd be okay. And I guess if... I was having a hard time, like I could start seeing him more often if I had to or something."

Blaine's parents were quiet for a long time. Blaine could hear Greg turning off the lawn mower and dragging it into the garage. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"So, can I?"

Rosalie squeezed Gabriel's hand. He put a hand on her back, gently massaging her there. He looked at his son. "Blaine. We said it was your decision. So... we will respect it."  
The air pulsed out of Blaine- he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until just that moment.

"Really?" he asked, excitement bubbling up inside of him.

Rosalie smiled. "Really."

Blaine rushed up to hug his mother. "Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't decide til-"

"It's fine, son." Gabe patted Blaine's shoulder from behind Rosalie, awkward. It was hard not to smile when he looked so happy though. "Now, uh... you know, this is a commitment you're making."

Blaine straightened up. "Yes, sir. I know."

"Whatever happens with you and Kurt, or your classes- you're in this for the long haul."

Blaine nodded, all smiles. "I can do it."

"We still expect you to take school seriously."

"I will, Dad."

"...You're going to have to have a hard conversation with your friends at Dalton." Rosalie said.

"They'll understand." _They'll have to. If it was one of them, I'd support them._

Gabriel rubbed at his forehead. "Well, I guess I can take some time off in the morning tomorrow and we can get you registered. You'll have to start next week."

"I can't believe this. I- thank you!" Blaine was jumpy. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt.

"Well. I guess this is a big night." Gabe said. "Maybe we should get your brother and go out."

"Really?"  
"Where do you want to go?" Rosalie asked.

"Breadstix?"

"Breadstix it is, then."

"Yes! I'll go tell Greg!" Blaine ran out the front door, leaving it wide open.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "He's always leaving that door open-"

"Eh, better than his brother who was always slamming it..."

"Mmm." Gabriel held Rosalie's hands in his. "You okay?"  
She nodded bravely. Then she shrugged. "Just another way he's not so little anymore, I guess."

Gabriel kissed his wife and pulled her up to standing. "Come on. Let's go eat too much pasta and get waited on. We've earned it."


	122. Chapter 122: 9PM

"Hello?"  
"Hey David. It's Blaine."

"Oh hi. What's up?" David was surprised. Blaine had had his number on a contact sheet since freshman year, but he didn't think he'd ever called him before.

"Um. I don't really know how to tell you this, but-"

"Is this about this morning? Because, like I said, I'm over it. But we need to bring our A game this fall and we can't have you slacking-"

"Oh, no. It's- not that. And- I'm really sorry I was so distracted today... it's actually..." Blaine took a deep breath. There was just no easy way to say it. Better to just pull the band aid off all at once. "I'm leaving Dalton."

"...you're- what?"  
"I didn't really... fully decide... until today but my parents gave me permission and... I've been thinking about it all summer..."

"Y-you're transferring?"

Blaine felt warm. He hadn't really prepared himself for David yelling at him.

"I- I'm real sorry."

"Woah. I gotta- I need to call Thad."

"Yeah, I hope this doesn't- mess things up and if there's anything I can do-"  
"Because of Kurt?" David interrupted.  
"What?"  
"Is that why you're leaving? To be with him. Public school."

"I- kinda, yeah. I mean, that's not the only-"

David took a breath. "It's cool, man. I don't- like being blindsided but... the Warblers will understand."

"Y-you think so?"  
"...yeah. We'll figure it out."

"I feel real bad it's all of a sudden like this- I- you know I'd do anything for you guys. I'm going to miss you all something terrible."

"You going to come out to Music Camp tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. I probably can't be there all morning because my dad's taking me to get me registered and I gotta do whatever he needs for that, but I'll definitely come out and... say goodbye and stuff." _Goodbye. Fuck. This got real fast._

David sighed. "I thought for sure you'd be going for Senior Council this year, man."

Blaine smiled, his heart aching a little. "Well, hopefully this means Nick'll have a better shot. He'd probably be better at than I would be anyhow."

"Thad's going to have a heart attack. I sure hope we've got some strong new blood coming in for new member auditions on Friday."

"Seriously, I feel real bad, so let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Well if you join the glee club over at that public school you can be our double agent..." David ventured, teasing.

"Heh. Except that. Kurt'd kill me." David and Blaine laughed and talked a little while longer and by the time Blaine hung up he felt a lot better. It would be sad, but the Warblers would be fine. _Anytime we lost a Warbler, we just replaced him with a new one. That's what they'll do again, simple as that. I'm practically doing them a favor, giving some other guys a chance to shine. Probably some freshman or transfer student will show up on Friday and blow them out of the water. _Part of him really hoped the Warblers did well this season. It would make him feel less like he left them high and dry. _But __my__ glee club's the one going to Nationals this year. _He smiled. All of a sudden it was his club, not just Kurt's. _I'll audition and they'll all want my help because I'll know what worked for the Warblers. I'll be like a secret weapon. It won't even matter if I make any friends outside of glee because no matter what, __that'll be my crew. Kurt and Rachel will be going like gangbusters about glee since they're graduating so we'll all just put on the best show anyone's ever seen. _Nationals was going to be in Chicago this year. Blaine loved Chicago. If Kurt wasn't so dead set on going to New York for college he probably would be thinking about going there after high school. He really wanted to get there this spring. He had gotten so close last year, and this year he'd be on the team that went to Nationals last year. _With Kurt. It would be so romantic to have a real date in a fancy restaurant in a big city like that. Getting to Nationals would just be the icing on the cake for how amazing this is going to be. _

Blaine laid back on his bed, enjoying that thought, fantasizing about winning a Nationals trophy with Kurt. He sighed. _How amazing would that be? __Me and my boyfriend singing and dancing for a national audience? Like there was nothing unusual about it at all. Because there isn't. _

A grin crept across Blaine's face. He searched through the contacts on his phone. He dialed, giddy with growing excitement. _Man, how am I ever going to get to sleep tonight?_

"Mercedes? Hey, it's Blaine. Yeah- oh no, Kurt's fine. Yeah, I heard things are going well for you. You have a good first day back to school?... Well that's- that's great. I just, wanted to call you... to ask a favor. Um... McKinley has a jazz band right? Kurt told me once you were really tight with some of those guys... Cool. Well, I was wondering if you might be able to help me get in contact with them... Can you keep a secret?"


	123. Chapter 123: Thursday, August 26 7:30AM

Blaine sleepwalked through his shower the next morning, as was his custom. When he went to get dressed, he automatically grabbed his uniform pants and was just zipping them up when he realized. _I don't have to wear a uniform anymore. Oh my God. _He stood there in front of his dresser for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror. _This is really happening. I'm changing my whole life._

Blaine went through his drawers and pulled out some other clothes. He didn't realize until just that minute how little time and energy he'd put into thinking about what to wear in the past couple years. He liked fashion, but in the summer he was wearing a theme park shirt and during the school year he was wearing standard issue Dalton clothes. That left the weekends, when half the time he was pretty lazy about dressing up. _I really should talk to Kurt about fashion more. He'll know better what I'd look good in. At Dalton everyone notices your shoes because it's the only thing you have any control over. At McKinley... gosh, they just notice everything I guess. I want to be me, but... he'd probably help me make a better impression._ Now, as far as Kurt was concerned, every waking moment was an opportunity for fashion. There was no way Blaine was ever going to climb to that level of commitment on the subject. _My parents aren't going to let me blow a bunch of money on new clothes. But maybe... some more bow ties and a couple sweaters for the winter? Maybe my parents will let me go to Brooks Brothers this weekend. _Blaine fingered the striped bowtie Kurt had bought him for their three month anniversary. _"I saw it and thought of you," he had said. _Blaine smiled. He really hadn't had an occasion to wear it yet. _I should wear it for my performance tomorrow._

"Blaine! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Rosalie called.

"Coming!" Blaine made a mental note that he needed to think more about what to wear tomorrow for a start. _Maybe I should wear McKinley's school colors? _He headed downstairs.

"Well, someone looks happy this morning." Rosalie gave him a quick hug.

Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Morning." Blaine's father called from behind his newspaper.

"Hey Dad. We going to McKinley first thing?"

Gabriel yawned and took a swig of his coffee. "Well, I've still got to call your headmaster. I think probably the better move would be to take care of things at Dalton first. And I've got payroll due today so I forgot I'll have to go into the office this afternoon. Think we'll have to go to McKinley tomorrow."

Blaine tried to cover up his disappointment. One way or another he'd be registered, but now that he was thinking of McKinley as his school, he just wanted to be there. "Okay. I guess I should get some of my sheet music together that the Warblers will probably want back."

Gabriel looked up and smiled. "Don't you worry. You're going to be at McKinley soon enough."

"Yes, Dad."

After breakfast Blaine texted Kurt that he wouldn't be able to meet him for coffee. He hoped Mercedes would be able to keep the secret. He had emailed her a PDF of the sheet music for "It's Not Unusual." There really wouldn't be much time to rehearse or anything- _I just gotta act confident, no matter what. I can do this._

It was weird when 9:00 rolled around. _Rehearsal's just starting. I wonder if people are wondering where I am. _Blaine sighed. It was kind of better this way, he thought. Thad and David would break it to the group, so they'd know by the time he stopped by. _I'm really gonna miss it, though. _He packed up his Warbler pitch pipe and sheet music into a little box. It sucked missing auditions and council elections. _Friday was the highlight of Music Camp last year. _He sighed. _Tomorrow I've got an audition of my own. And hopefully after that, I'll make a good enough impression I'll get lots of friends out of it. Before long, I probably won't hardly think about Dalton any more._

"Blaine, you ready?" Gabriel Anderson called, grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah Dad... coming!"


	124. Chapter 124: 9AM-11:30AM

Gabriel was feeling generous and let Blaine get some coffee and a muffin at the Lima Bean before they headed out to Westerville.

"So this is the hot new hang out, huh?"

Blaine looked askance at his father. _My parents live under a rock. _"Uh. I guess so. It's been here a while, Dad."

Gabriel shrugged. He wasn't really sure what biscotti was, but he was sure he didn't understand why anyone would pay $4 for it. But it was sort of interesting, getting an eye into the famous Lima Bean at last. Blaine had gone here religiously after school and Warbler practices last year, and skipped out on breakfast half the summer for this, too. It seemed like a nice enough place. There were a lot worse places a high school kid could be hanging out, he supposed.

"Have a good day, Blaine!" the lady behind the cash register called as they were leaving. Gabriel didn't think there was a restaurant or store in the city where anyone would know his name.

"Nice place," he muttered.

Blaine smiled. They got back into the car and headed off.

Gabe would never have said so, but he was enjoying spending a little time with him today. The summer had seemed to fly by, and once school started he would be even more busy. He made a mental note that he should try to take him to a Buckeye's game or something in the fall.

Blaine hadn't expected it to be, but it felt weird passing through Dalton's majestic gates and into the parking lot. _Who knows when I'll be here again. _But then Blaine shook himself. _Of course I'll be here again. I'll... visit sometime. I'll totally come out and support their shows. And if McKinley has a show I can invite the guys to it. They'll still be in my life. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. _

"Second thoughts?" Gabe ventured as he parked.

Blaine blinked and looked at his father. "Oh. Uh, no. Just... wow."

"You can always come back and visit." Gabe made a halfhearted attempt to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and then chickened out.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled.

Blaine would remember that morning at Dalton fondly for a long time. The headmaster said he was proud of him and shook his hand. Then the Warblers all applauded when he came by their rehearsal. Trent even cried. They were all surprised, but really supportive. There were hugs and laughs and excited chatter until finally David cleared his throat and apologetically said they had a lot of work to finish before lunch and... Blaine knew it was time to leave. He waved happily and teased his friends that he'd be rooting them on up until they were in direct competition with him this year, and took his exit. His eyes lingered on the chandelier, stained glass windows, mahogony end tables in the hall- he would miss being surrounded by Dalton's beauty.

Gabriel hung back, watching Blaine with his friends and seeing him say goodbye to this place that had done so much for him. He was glad he had gone and not delegated the details off to Rosalie. He didn't always know how to talk to his kid- especially this kid- and Blaine certainly didn't jump to talk to him about his feelings. He probably didn't jump to talk to anybody about them, except maybe Kurt sometimes. It was just nice seeing him happy like this. Sometimes being a father was kind of a drag, and sometimes it was actually fun. This was one of the good days.


	125. Chapter 125: 8:30PM

That night, Blaine practiced "Not Unusual" in the basement. He had played it a few times in his room but his parents got annoyed with the sound of him dancing going on right above their heads. He was so excited about this performance. Mercedes had told him all about the Purple Piano Project and the rule was that glee club members were supposed to sing wherever they were found. _That's so cool. Spontaneous. The Warblers would never put out a challenge like that, it's so creative. The Warblers never step too far out of tradition and in New Directions __anything__ can happen._ Blaine was glad Kurt had helped him pick out some red pants this summer. He had been shy at first about owning something so bright but Kurt had convinced him it was on trend. He was really excited to be able to wear something in McKinley's school colors. Before, fashion had just been a weekend hobby. _Starting next week, I can wear something different to school every single day. Kurt's going to be so proud of me. I'm really going to get the chance to find my own style now._

He was down there when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at the text.

**Hey. You doing your moisturizing routine yet?**

Blaine smiled. He texted back.

**You doing spot checks now? Don't trust me?**

Blaine wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed his stereo. His phone buzzed again as he was heading up the stairs.

**LOL. I notice you didn't answer the question. Maybe I should. **

Blaine grinned. He put the stereo down and replied.

**Just working on a number. I swear I'm going up right now to thoroughly address my pores.**

Blaine headed up to his bedroom and was just shutting the door when he got the next text.

** Likely story. But you better not use Warbler responsibilities as an excuse, mister.**

Blaine laughed out loud.

**I would never.**

Blaine pulled out his basket of skin care products and headed to the bathroom. His phone rang.

"Hey Kurt." He put his phone on speaker.

"If I don't get to assess your pores every day at school I think we're going to have to make this a routine."

"I'm starting to do it right now, I swear!"

"Me too." Blaine could feel Kurt grinning over the phone. "We should always do this together. Every night before bedtime. You know we're going to talk anyway."

Blaine shrugged, squeezing a glob of apricot scrub onto his hands. "We're so romantic."

Blaine was not a good liar but he managed to keep his mouth shut about his transfer through the whole routine. He let Kurt babble on about the disastrous food fight that had broken out in the cafeteria, about how they were trying to recruit new members but hadn't had luck so far. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, grinning at that. _The_ _New Directions are going to love me. I'm totally going to help them get to Nationals this year._

When they'd finally said their I love yous and hung up, Blaine laid back on his bed. He hadn't felt this excited about something in a long time. _Kurt is going to be so excited when he finds out. _

His fantasy was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called.

Greg opened the door.  
"Hey. How's it goin?"

"Great!" Blaine enthused.

"So everything at Dalton today went well?"

"Yup. They're all really happy for me."

"That's awesome, man."

Blaine smiled. _Sure is._

"Want to catch a movie this weekend? My time's pretty tight with work and Becky but we should try to go out just us one last time before I get back to school."

Blaine grinned ear to ear. It was so nice of his brother to actually... try. "I would love that."

"I know you're going to be all wrapped up in school and... gazing into Kurt's eyes and stuff-"

"Gre-eggg..." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"- but we really should try to Skype when I get back to school. Like, for real this year. Not just every couple months."

"Okay." Blaine hoped that that would really happen. He was going to be competing with Becky for that kind of time, after all.

"I mean it. And if I'm blowing you off, you gotta like yell at me or something."

Blaine laughed. "Can I get that in writing?"

Greg grinned. "I know I'm bad about the keeping in touch shit, but seriously, I want to know what you're up to."

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes darting away a bit. Even three months ago... he might have had a hard time believing his brother would really say something like that. They really had gotten closer this summer. It meant a lot to him that Greg was being so supportive about transferring now, especially since he had been so against it before.

"Well- uh, anyway. I'm going out with Becky tonight but- good luck tomorrow. Big day, huh?"

Blaine nodded with a face that made him look like an excited puppy dog. Greg chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair a second. "You're such a dork," he chided, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you love me."

"Somehow," he said, nodding. "Night."

"Night. Say hi to Becky for me."

"Will do."

Blaine barely slept that night, giddy just thinking about what tomorrow would bring. _This is going to be an amazing year._


	126. Chapter 126: Friday, August 27th 2:30PM

Blaine's fingers tapped happily on his knee as he sat in Mr. Figgins office. His father had filed all the papers for registration. The principal had wanted to meet them. Everyone there seemed surprised he had turned down a private school education to come to McKinley. Neither Blaine nor his father delved far into what had led to Dalton in the first place. It was a happy day. Blaine tried not to fidget while Mr. Figgins asked his Dad a million questions about who he went golfing with, what sort of business he was in... _Come __on__. I want to tell __Kurt__. _

Blaine thought about texting Kurt a teasing message about seeing him soon, but he thought his father would say it was rude to be texting in the principal's office or something. Finally, Gabriel Anderson stood up and shook hands with Mr. Figgins, and then Mr. Figgins shook Blaine's hand and wished him a good school year. He told him to make good choices. _This guy's kinda weird. _Finally, Blaine was heading out into the hallway, a spring in his step.

Mercedes met them there.

"You official?"

"Yup! I'm a McKinley student!"

"The band's setting up now, I told everyone in Glee Club they should go out for a surprise. Tina's gonna record it on her FlipCam."

"Aw, sweet. You're the best, Mercedes."

Blaine gave her a quick hug and then turned to his father, who stood leaning against the lockers with his hands in his pockets.

"So I'm assuming you'll find a ride home then?" Gabriel knew his son was about to jump out of his skin. It was sweet to watch.

Blaine nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Alright then. Don't be late for dinner though, your mother'll have a fit abut it."

Blaine nodded obediently. "Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"  
"You think maybe... Mom would be okay if I got some new school clothes? I mean- I know I have an allowance but- well, I know she lets Greg spend some money before the semester starts-" Blaine stammered.

Gabriel studied his son a moment. "I guess you've probably outgrown most of the school clothes you had last time?"

_Plus they're all two years out of style, Dad. _"Yeah. I mean I have some summer stuff but it'll be colder soon and... well, I want to make a good impression."

Gabriel Anderson smiled. "Well, that seems reasonable. What were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe a couple of sweaters and bow ties?"

"Bow ties?"  
"Yeah. I just thought, maybe I can't get a whole lot of new stuff but if I wore different bow ties I'd have a lot of different... fashion options. Kurt says I look good in them." Blaine looked away, blushing.

Gabe's eyebrows were raised. _When did bow ties become fashionable? And when did my kid start caring what was fashionable? Apparently Dalton turned him preppier than I thought. _But he didn't object. "Well, you probably need to get some school supplies this weekend anyway. I think your mother and I can think about a reasonable budget for some new clothes if that's what you want." Then he hastened to add, at Blaine's clear excitement- "But I don't want you to think we're going to be doing this once a month every time there's some new trend."

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "No, I'll- be responsible. I promise."

Gabriel put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Alright then. We can talk about it tonight. I'll see you at dinner."

Blaine waved and was off, adjusting his bowtie, a spring in his step as he rounded the corner to find Kurt. Gabriel chuckled, watching him. _Well, I guess he's happy. _Gabe headed out the main doors near the office and into the courtyard. There were a lot of students out there, and a band was setting up near a purple piano. _Where did they get a purple piano? _Gabe headed up the stairs towards the parking lot and was struck by how big the school seemed. _There's so many kids here... No wonder he's excited. _

Gabe had intended on heading right out, but that girl who was Kurt's friend was yelling to another student, "they're coming!" and it got him curious. He probably shouldn't stick around, he figured- Blaine would be embarrassed. He was too old to have his dad hanging around uninvited. Or at least that was what he would say. This was for him and his friends. But the music started playing and looking back over the wall, Gabe could see his son at the top of the stairs. He hung back, out of sight, watching. It was hard to quantify how nice it was to see Blaine happy. That Kurt was a really nice kid. He wondered how much Blaine had told Kurt about all that had happened before Dalton. _Does he even know?_ Gabriel wasn't sure he'd ever be on non-awkward terms with Kurt- or any future boyfriends Blaine might have. _Maybe this will always be a little weird for me. _But he liked seeing how... relaxed... his son seemed with this kid. The last time Blaine had been a public school student he'd been anything but relaxed. _Things are going to be different now. It's like he has a second chance._

Gabriel smiled, watching his son sing and dance. Where does he get all this confidence from? It warmed his heart a bit, seeing the cheerleaders joining him. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think that was planned. He wondered if Kurt was friends with the cheerleaders. Maybe he'd met them at that show at McKinley Kurt had taken Blaine to last spring. But it was nice to see them joining him there, like they were already good friends. _Rosalie's going to be so relieved. Everything's going to be fine. They totally accept him. _

Gabriel reached into his pocket for his keys just as the song was finishing up.It was time to go, before Blaine saw him. He was just about to turn away when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

The piano was on fire.


	127. Chapter 127: 2:50PM

At first Mr. Anderson didn't know what to think. He stared, open mouthed along with everyone else in the courtyard. Another man in a sweater vest rushed past him with a fire extinguisher. "Move away!" the man yelled, waving his arms to get the attention of the band surrounding the piano. Chaos erupted, with students running in different directions as the teacher finally put out the fire.

Gabe was about to run down and pull Blaine out of there- but when he looked away from the piano he was already gone, probably pulled inside with the swarm of students pressing into the door nearby.

_What just happened?_

A fire engine blared in the distance. Someone must have pulled an alarm. But the fire was out.

_Did he plan this? He was on the phone with that girl to set up the band last night- was this "big finish" part of the plan? _

"Can you believe that guy?" A teenager nearby was cheering. "That was amazing!"

_ Oh my God. He's lost his mind._

"Amazing? Most ridiculous showboating I've ever seen. Who does he think he is?"

Gabriel's jaw was set at that, his hands fidgety with anger. These kids were talking about his son. His son had somehow orchestrated this prank, which judging by the sirens was probably going to be on the five o'clock news. This was going to be worse than when Greg was little and showed off that stupid pocket knife. _We go through all this over transferring this summer and then he pulls a stunt like this?_ _Fuck, he's going to get himself expelled before he even starts. What the hell was he thinking? _He couldn't believe Blaine would do something like this. He had half a mind to go into that school, pull him over his knee, and give him the spanking of his life right there. And if it weren't for the fact he was pretty sure Rosalie would kill him if he did that, he probably would.

The blare of the fire engine got louder as the fire truck turned the corner near the school and started to pull into the parking lot. _Probably better if I have a little while to cool off, I guess. _There was something depressing about the whole thing- everything with Blaine had been going so well. Resigned, he headed out towards his car, a fire fighter jumping off the back of the truck and rushing past him.

"Everything's fine, fire's already out," Gabe heard the teacher call out to the fireman.

"What happened?" the fire fighter asked.

The teacher sighed. "It was... just a prank. It's... under control."

Gabe slowed his gait, side-eyeing the firefighter, who took a step back, confused.

"Uh. O-kay..." The fireman rolled his eyes and passed Gabe to head back to get the rest of his colleagues to stand down.

"William!" Gabe's head swung back to where the teacher was standing. The principal was now out there, chewing him out. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Figgins- I- hell if I know. Ask the Cheerios, I had nothing to do with this."

Gabe rubbed at his forehead and sighed, not wanting to hear anymore as the two proceeded to squabble. _That boy better have a damn good explanation._


	128. Chapter 128: 3:05PM

Blaine was dumbfounded. He had been pleasantly surprised when Santana came up to dance with him, and then when he realized a bunch of her cheerleader friends had joined in too. _Kurt always made it sound like she was a bitch. He probably just never gave her a chance because she's a popular cheerleader. Just because someone's popular doesn't mean they can't be nice. _He was having so much fun improvising around suddenly having backup girls that he didn't even notice when they poured the gasoline onto the piano. No one else had really been paying attention, but Kurt had seen, not really understanding what they were doing until after.

"Oh my God I want to strangle every cheerleader in this building!" Kurt ranted, once they were safely back in the halls of McKinley.

"Kurt, that's not fair. It wasn't every cheerleader. I didn't even see Brittany." Tina soothed.

"Probably because they don't trust her around fire!" Kurt snapped.

"This is crazy. Blaine, you know I had nothing to do with this-" Mercedes said.

Blaine blinked. "I- yeah, of course, Mercedes."

"I thought getting slushied was bad. I can't believe they did it on school property." Tina marveled.

"I know!" Mercedes seemed to be really getting into the drama of the whole thing. "Don't you worry I'll get Shane to do some digging. Most of the football players date cheerleaders, so he'll find out what happened."

"Or we could just ask Santana." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. As far as he was concerned, nothing surprised him anymore. It was just another bizarre happening at McKinley High School.

"Hey- Do you think it's about- you guys being gay?"

Blaine and Kurt's heads swiveled. "What?" the both said at once.

Mercedes looked at them. "Kurt? Seriously? Your boyfriend puts on a big splashy musical number and the first thing that happens is something bursts into flames?"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances.

"Mercedes, you- you're making it into more than it was." Kurt muttered, unsure.

Blaine crossed his arms and shifted, uncomfortable. He had been in such a good mood only five minutes before...

"I'm sure it was just... a prank-" he offered.

"A stupid prank." Tina amended.

"Yeah. A stupid one. You think they'll all get suspended?" Blaine asked.

The other McKinley students just stared at him, patronizing, as though he had said something so naïve they couldn't believe he was their age.

"Uh. I g-guess that could happen." Kurt faltered.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Figgins will do something about it, I just talked to him today-" Blaine shut up as he saw all the eyebrows around him raise.

Tina pursed her lips. "Blaine. Uh. Principal Figgins isn't usually... that helpful."

Blaine tilted his head at her, confused. Why wouldn't the principal do something? It wasn't like there was any lack of witnesses.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's back. "Whatever. It's over. Mr. Shue put the fire out, I think it's safe to go home."

Blaine brightened. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My dad said I can hang out if I can get a ride home."

Kurt smiled. "Lima Bean it is, then!"

The boys waved goodbye to the girls and headed back out to the courtyard, where Mr. Shue was trying to push the charred remains of the piano back inside. Blaine thought maybe they should help him but Kurt pulled on his arm and he decided to let it go.

"Hey..." he ventured, as they reached Kurt's car.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up as he was unlocking the doors.

"You don't- really think... Mercedes right, do you? That it was- about my being..."

Kurt shook his head, dismissive. "No."

"You sure?"

"I really don't think the Cheerios would have pulled a stunt like that without their Coach's okay." Kurt said simply, getting into the car.

_What?_ Blaine got into the car. "You think their Coach got them to do that?"  
"She's done a lot crazier things before."

"Wouldn't that get her fired?"

Kurt sighed. Blaine really didn't understand how things worked here.

"Her cheerleaders won't rat her out, they're too afraid of her."

"What does this woman I've met like twice even care about whether I have a boyfriend?"  
"She doesn't. I'm telling you. It's not about you. It's not about us. You saw how crazy she was at Regionals last year when she was coaching Aural Intensity? And trust me, she had to have something to do with the hecklers at the Night of Neglect last spring. She acts like the Glee Club is in competition with the Cheerios. And we are sometimes, for space at the school and funding and stuff I guess. Tina told me she was annoyed she and Mike were singing by one of the purple pianos near her office and she reached inside and pulled out the strings to shut them up. Rule number one is don't get on her bad side. She's really more at war with Mr. Shuster than us, really. But if she has an opportunity to crush our spirits a little, she just... counts herself ahead, I guess. Sometimes she's just... mean." Kurt didn't seem upset about it. It was just a fact of life.

Blaine leaned back in his seat. "You don't think we should... report her or something?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, turning on the car. "Blaine, if we make a scene every time Coach Sylvester does something crazy... well, first of all, she'll find ways to make us miserable- or she'll make the Cheerios miserable who'll then turn around and do the job for her. I feel sorry for the cheerleaders, honestly. I was one for a while, and it was fun but- it's hard to explain what she puts them through. But they win championships all the time, she's a huge force in this school. It's better if you learn to work with these things than against them. McKinley's different. It'll... take awhile to learn the ropes."

Blaine nodded. Different was right.


	129. Chapter 129: 6PM

Rosalie pulled into the driveway, glad that Gabe had said he would cook tonight. She was coming down with a cold. Greg had gotten on her nerves this morning by leaving all his clothes in the washer, filling the basement with a moldy smell. _Really? How old are you now? _She sighed. She was going to miss him when he went back to school but some part of her was going to be a little relieved to have only one adolescent at home every day. Two was just... crazy-making. _Getting too old for this._

She grabbed her briefcase and headed into the house. To her chagrin, the living room was a mess. Greg was packing up for his trip back to school and for some reason had decided to stage it all in the living room. She hung up her keys on the hook and rolled her eyes. That kid was just going to give her a headache today, apparently.

She went into the kitchen and saw Gabe reading bills at the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reading his expression.

Gabriel grunted and put the papers he was holding back into the envelope.

_Wonderful. This is exactly what I wanted to come home to._

"Your son has some explaining to do."

Rosalie closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead. "What has Greg done now?"

"The other one."

Rosalie sighed. "What now?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer but they both looked up as they heard a car in the driveway and Greg's feet coming down the stairs.

"Blaine's home!" he called.

Rosalie rubbed at her forehead some more, reaching into a cabinet for some ibuProfen. "Gregory, do you have to yell like that?"

Greg shrugged. "Sorry." He pulled bowls out of the cabinets. "Soup ready?" he asked, smelling the aroma steaming from the stove. It had occurred to him that his nights of home-cooked meals were numbered and he was determined to savor them.

Blaine came in the door. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" he yelled. Before they could respond, he ran up the stairs to put a CD of last year's New Directions' repertoire that Kurt had given him up in his room, leaving the front door open. Rosalie sighed and closed it.  
As he came downstairs he saw his mother glaring with her arms crossed.

"What?" He wasn't sure what he had done now.

"Close the door when you come in. Is that too much to ask?"

"I- sorry."

"I think your father has some things to discuss with you."

Blaine furrowed his brow. He ran the usual issues through his mind, trying to think of something he'd screwed up. _I mowed the lawn, I washed the breakfast dishes... _He heard his father clearing his throat as he entered the kitchen.

"I sure do." Gabriel said, pointedly looking at his younger son.

Greg put the bowls down on the kitchen table and looked between them all. "...Something wrong?" He wondered if maybe he should have blown off dinner and gone out with Becky tonight after all.

Blaine felt an uncertain flutter in his stomach, feeling all eyes on him. "I... uh... not sure," he stammered.

"How was your afternoon at McKinley, Blaine?" Gabriel asked, sounding almost neutral.

It was a test, Blaine was sure- but he wasn't sure what the answer was that would mean he passed or failed. He tried to steal a glance at the clock on the microwave. Was he late? _Dad said just be home in time for dinner... _"Uh. It was fine. Wh-why?"

"You performed for the school?"

"I- uh, yeah. I think... the New Directions like me."

"New Directions?" Rosalie interjected.

"Yeah. That's the name of the glee club there."

"Well, cool." Greg said, patting his brother on his back. "So you've already got friends."

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. He slid into his chair at the kitchen table. His mom and brother made busy with putting dinner on the table. His father wasn't saying anything. Was he reading this wrong?

Rosalie, for her part, was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't know what this was about, but she figured Gabriel must be pretty angry about it if he was being so quiet, carefully choosing his words. Her sons had learned long ago that they had more reason to worry when their father was quiet than if he was yelling. Whatever it was she figured it would probably not end well for Blaine's backside.

"I saw your performance." Gabriel said simply. Rosalie and Greg looked from Gabriel to Blaine, wondering about the significance.

"You did?" Blaine asked, putting a napkin in his lap. Then he did a double take, realizing. "Y-you did?"

"I did." Gabe said coldly.

Blaine stared at his father, uncertain what to say. _He looks mad. _

"Unusual ending you had."

Blaine chewed on his lip. "Uh well, I was surprised-"  
"Surprised?" Gabriel spat, interrupting.

"I- yeah," _Does he think-?_ "-uh, it wasn't-"

"Maybe you can explain to your mother what-"

"Dad, you don't think I-"

"Blaine Gabriel, I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to think right now."

"Dad! You can't believe-  
"You're going to reconsider that tone right now, young man."

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. He felt his face warm up, feeling his brother's eyes staring through him. This was embarrassing. _And fucking unfair. _He slumped.

Gabriel cleared his throat again. "As I was saying," he said, spooning out salad on his plate as though he were simply discussing the weather. "I think your mother and I deserve an explanation because after I saw this afternoon I have some serious concerns about your judgement, young man."

"It doesn't even matter what I say..." Blaine muttered, and then wished he didn't.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh-" _Fuck. _"I- nothing, sir." His mother's arms were now crossed over her chest. His brother was feeling some pretty serious second-hand embarrassment.

"Nothing. Are you telling me that I'm hearing things?"

Blaine fought his very strong urge to roll his eyes. "N-no, of course not, sir," he responded, chastised.

"Good. Because I know what I heard and I know what I saw. And if you're going to lie to me-"

The word "lie" did something to the feeling of blood running through Blaine Anderson's veins. Not thinking, not able to look his father in the eye- he nevertheless blurted out, "You never trust me-"  
Gabriel dropped his fork on his plate. "Young man, if you want to be trusted you're going to have to do better than-"

Blaine felt like the situation was quickly spiraling out his control- he just couldn't stop himself. "If this was Greg-"

"Blaine Gabriel we're not talking about your brother. And your mother and I expect the full truth from you young man-"

"Why? It's not like you'll believe me anyway!" Blaine pushed at his bowl, frustrated.

Rosalie put a hand over her husband's before he could reply. She looked at her son with that look that always intimidated him into looking away. She spoke, quiet but firm. "Young man. Go to your room."

Blaine balled his fists up in frustration. He wanted to say something. But he lost his nerve.

"...Yes, Mom." he muttered. He stood up, hating the stare of all of their eyes. _What the fuck. Ugh. _He pushed the chair in and tensely backed up, sighed, and headed upstairs, finding that he needed to put forth a lot of effort not to stomp like a little child. _Where's a gym bag to punch when I need one?_


	130. Chapter 130: 6:15PM

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table until they heard Blaine's plodding footsteps make their way upstairs and close the door to his room. Greg nibbled at his salad, unsure what to do. Whatever Blaine had done, Dad was pretty pissed off about it, and it probably wasn't a good idea to say too much lest he get caught in the crossfire of his irritation. _Poor kid. _He really wondered what he'd done though.

Rosalie for her part, was still fighting a pounding headache. She didn't know what this was all about yet either, but she was pretty low on patience for tantrums these days. _I thought we were through this phase._ Blaine had been getting along with his brother most of the summer now, and she was nonplussed that they appeared to be back to square one on that front. _Is he always going to be jealous of him? Am I always going to feel like I have to defend myself that we treat them both the same? _She wished the ibuProfen would kick in.

Gabriel was boiling. He had been mad already, having had time to think about it and rage about the many possible ways the whole thing could have gone (maybe still could go) seriously south. Blaine could be expelled before he even started. Someone could have been hurt. He remembered when the boys were little he had lectured them about the candle lighter in the drawer. He pulled it out a few times a year for birthdays but he always told them in no uncertain terms that if they played with it, even touched it without permission they'd be in for a serious spanking. "Fire's not a toy," he'd said. _Well, apparently __that__ message never got through..._

Greg's curiosity finally got the best of him. "What- uh, was that all about?"  
"It's none of your business, Gregory." Rosalie reprimanded, automatically.

"It doesn't matter Rosie, he'll probably be able to see it on the news tonight anyway."

"What?" Rosalie was now getting concerned about just how serious this was all going to be.

"He set a piano on fire."

Rosalie looked at her husband like he had three heads. Greg just sat for a moment with his jaw dropped, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rosalie blurted.

"That's ridiculous." Greg sputtered, and then bit at his lip, unsure if that came out sounding disrespectful.

Gabriel glared at his son, but did not reprimand him. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."  
"What? Where did this happen?"

"At the school."

"You saw him light something on fire at the school?" Rosalie's head was spinning.

"He did a musical number to impress the choir there and apparently he thought pyrotechnics would get more attention."  
Greg looked away, wincing a little bit. His brother did like attention. It was probably why he liked being on stage so much. And starting a new school... it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility that Blaine would do something over-the-top to impress. He'd confessed to him last winter over Skype that he'd done some kind of stupid serenade to a guy he liked in a mall, after all. He'd probably been looking for sympathy about it at the time but Greg had told him he had been an idiot. What were brothers for?

"Is the school mad?" Greg asked quietly. It still wasn't his business, really, but he wanted to know.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shrugged. "When I left the principal was yelling at some teacher about it. It looked like they weren't sure yet what had happened, but obviously there will be an investigation. The fire department came but the fire was already out by the time they got there."

"You're... sure... Blaine did it?" Rosalie tentatively asked.

"Rosie. I don't know what else I'm supposed to think. I know he got that friend of Kurt's to set up the band and apparently Kurt's friends with a bunch of cheerleaders too because he got them to do this whole dance number with them. I'm not really sure how it lit on fire exactly but it seems like quite a coincidence that it burst into flames right at the end of the song."

Rosalie pursed her lips. This was sounding a lot more serious than she was comfortable with.

"Certainly he would have told someone-" Greg defended.

"That he was going to light a piano on fire? If he had told an adult he was going to do that they would have said no. It wasn't like some kind of fake thing, Greg- there was chaos afterwards and a teacher had to put it out with a fire extinguisher."

"He probably is just really looking for those kids to like him." Rosalie said quietly.

"Well. That may be. But he's going to have a lot bigger problem than popularity if he gets kicked out of school for arson."

"You think they'll kick him out of school?" Greg gasped.

"I think there'll be serious consequences. He's probably worried mostly about getting his seat warmed up right now, but that's going to be the least of it."

"W-well if they haven't figured out it was him yet, maybe they won't. It's a big school, it could have been anybody. He just needs to feign ignorance."

Gabriel glared at Greg. "Gregory. I don't like this anymore than you do. If he gets kicked out of school, I don't- I don't know what I'm going to do. But I'm not going to have my son lie if he did something wrong. If he did this, he's taking responsibility for it. And you're not going to tell him otherwise, got it?"

Greg poked at his food, uncomfortable. "...Yes, sir."


	131. Chapter 131: 6:30PM

Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket as soon as he got upstairs and texted Kurt.

**I need Santana's phone number.**

Then he flopped on his bed and felt sorry for himself, waiting.

_This is so ridiculous. I can't believe my Dad would think I set something on fire. What the hell?_

He wondered what his parents were talking about downstairs now. Greg was there. He would hear everything they said. It was embarrassing. But more, infuriating, because for once he really hadn't done anything. Well, maybe he kind of snapped at his father a little- _but come __on__._ He hadn't even lied about anything- but his father thought he had so it didn't make a difference. He wished he had never ever lied to his parents. Then they'd have to trust everything he said. Blaine frowned. It wasn't like he lied very much. Compared to his friends, he bet his percentage of lying to parents was pretty miniscule. But then, he assumed, his friends probably didn't have threat of a spanking to worry about. But it was true. His father just assumed he was trying to wiggle his way out of trouble, probably because he'd done that more than once in the past.

_Ugh. If they think I'm lying and I get... _Blaine groaned, miserable. _Damn it. _His phone buzzed.

**I know what you're thinking, but it's a bad idea. You can't confront her.**

Blaine texted furiously. **I don't want to confront her. But my parents think I set the fire. I need her to cop to it. Or the other cheerleaders. Something.**

Blaine tried to think of a way to prove himself. If his father thought he was lying he was going to make a big deal about it. _He's probably madder that he thinks I'm lying than that I supposedly destroyed school property. _Blaine rolled his eyes. _They're so ridiculous sometimes._ Blaine's phone buzzed again.

**Shit. Really?**

** Yes. Really. So unless you got a better idea, I need to talk to Santana ASAP.**

A minute later Kurt had texted the number, and Blaine was mentally rehearsing what to say. He gulped. Santana definitely had a scary side. He didn't really know why she had done this. He didn't think she was homophobic. But the other cheerleaders might be, maybe they talked her into it? Not that she seemed like the kind of person who could be talked into anything- at least not by other teenagers. At this point he was hoping Kurt was right and the cheerleading coach had made them do it- even though that was a strange and scary idea all on it's own. _Whatever. It's not like I didn't know that public school teachers weren't completely useless before anyway. _A pain gnawed at Blaine as he remembered going to the faculty of his old school, before Dalton, about some kids who had been hassling him. The sympathetic smiles and the shrug of their shoulders... They acted like living under the threat of bullies was just how the world worked. Kurt had said that Mr. Shuster was kind of like that when he had his problems with Karofsky last year- sympathetic but completely unhelpful. This was different though, he'd never had a teacher actively try to hurt him. He had a hard time believing that an adult would really orchestrate something like this. Could it really all be as petty as a turf war over auditorium use, about the cheerleading program asserting its status over the little glee club? It seemed so ridiculous, but he had to concede that Kurt had better insight into the way things worked at McKinley. _Thank God he's here. I don't know if I could really do this public school thing again if he wasn't by my side._

Blaine dialed the number. It rang a few times and went to voicemail. _Damn it._ He cleared his throat, nervous. At the tone, he said, "Hey, uh- Santana. This- this is Blaine Anderson. K-kurt gave me this number, I hope that's okay. I... hate to bother you but um, I'm kind of in a bit of trouble with my folks about the whole fire thing and uh-"

Blaine looked up, startled at a knock at his door. He had been so wrapped up in what to say, he hadn't even heard the steps coming up the stairs. _Fuck._ He got up from his bed and headed to his door, still on the phone.

"S-s-so uh, I guess I'd kinda... really appreciate it if you could call me back at this number. Thanks, bye." Blaine rushed, opening the door and hanging up the phone.

Gabriel Anderson stared at his son.

"Y-yes, Dad?"

Gabriel pursed his lips, newly irritated. "I don't think when your mother told you to go to your room that she meant you could hang out and call your friends on the phone, son."

Blaine swallowed. "Oh. I- uh," he scrambled, "I was just-"

Gabriel took the phone from his hand and turned it off. "She meant for you to think about what you've done."

He had that Dad Face about him. Blaine took a couple steps back, nervous.

"I- uh... ye-yes, sir." Blaine looked at the floor. "I- I wasn't-"

"So what have you been thinking about, Blaine Gabriel?" Mr. Anderson interrupted, crossing his arms.

Blaine shifted from one foot to another. "I- I shouldn't have... snapped at you, sir."

"No, you shouldn't have." Gabriel nodded. "This is serious and disrespecting your parents isn't going to make things better."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest and then thought better of it. "...Yes, sir."  
Mr. Anderson appraised the teenage figure in front of him. He didn't relish this sort of thing, but clearly the boy needed a reminder about respecting authority- not to mention other people's property. He shut the door.

Blaine's eyes darted up at the shut door and then back to the floor. _Fuck fuck fuck._

"Young man, you are an Anderson. Andersons respect their elders."

"Yes, sir."  
"And they don't tell lies."

"I didn't—"

"Blaine." Gabriel Anderson was losing his patience.

"Dad, I..." Blaine blinked at the hot tears threatening to descend from his eyes. He hesitated to talk, feeling like his voice was going to crack. He hated that his father didn't believe him. It wasn't fair.

"You've been caught red handed, young man," Gabriel Anderson said, exasperated. "Digging yourself deeper isn't going to help the situation."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and moved over to sit on his bed. He really was going to cry now, and it was embarrassing.

Gabriel Anderson squinted his eyes, watching. He figured he must be embarrassed about what he'd done, but continuing to lie about it wasn't going to save him from punishment. Blaine had to know that. So why was he being stubborn about this? He watched as his son's hand went up to his face to brush away a tear. His body was tense, not fidgety the way it usually was when he'd been caught in a lie. Mr. Anderson sighed. Why did Blaine have to make this more difficult than it already was?

"Young man." he said, attempting to speak gently. "You know the rules. I get maybe you thought this was funny and now you're embarrassed that it got out of hand." Blaine bit his lip, his eyes looking away towards a corner of his room. He wanted the earth to swallow him up right now. Nothing he was going to say would make his father believe him. He was going to get a spanking. That would suck, but it wasn't like he hadn't had one before. It would hurt and then it would be over, whatever. But the thought that his father would think he had done something this... delinquent... and then lie about it...

Blaine tried to stop it, his breath catching twice- but he burst into tears, his face quickly buried into his hands. If his father didn't believe him, maybe the school wouldn't believe him either. Maybe he'd be suspended- or even expelled. He'd have to go back to Dalton. It would be humiliating. Maybe it would go on his permanent record. _Oh God._ It was too much to even contemplate.

Gabriel Anderson stared a moment at this outburst. Oh, Blaine. Finally he sat next to his son on the bed and put a hand on his back. Blaine's breath hitched at the feel of his hand and let out a sob, and Gabriel rubbed his back.

"Shhh... it's... you're going to be okay."


	132. Chapter 132: 6:33PM

Feeling his father's hand on his back, Blaine breathed deeply, stifling his tears as best he could. _Fuck. Stop embarrassing yourself._ He reached his wrist up to his eyes and shoved it hard across his face. His father's hand stilled at his tension. He put his hand back on his lap but Blaine could still feel his body close at his side.

Gabriel took a breath. "...Look. I can understand maybe you'd feel... a little embarrassed..."

"I'm not-" Blaine blurted sharply, and then bit at his lip, eyes still not venturing towards his father but staring ahead. He pushed himself to speak calmly. "I mean... I'm not embarrassed about it. I didn't- I didn't do anything wrong, Dad." He sniffled and then turned his head, peering to see if his father had that Dad Face.

Gabriel was disappointed. "Blaine. Lying about-"

"Dad, I'm not lying."

"Was it... maybe it wasn't your idea?"  
Blaine sighed and looked away, frustrated. "No, it wasn't my idea."

Gabriel nodded. "But it got out of hand. You still have to take responsibility for-"

"No, you don't get it. I had no idea it was going to happen."  
"Blaine."

"Dad, I don't know what else to tell you. I- sometimes I've not been... totally truthful with you."  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes."  
Blaine looked at the floor, ashamed. "And I'm really sorry about that. But this isn't one of those times."

"Young man, I'm not sure what you expect me to believe."

"C-call Kurt. He'll tell you. Or maybe- Mercedes, she-"

"Blaine." Gabriel Anderson was losing patience. The kid needed to fess up so they could get this over with and figure out if this was going to be a problem at McKinley. "I've told you before, lying doesn't solve things. And in this house-"

"I know Dad. I'm not... just trying to get out of-" Blaine's eyes darted up to his father's and then away, "...a spanking, honest."  
"Well that's good, because that doesn't work in this house."

Blaine didn't even have to look. He felt that Dad Face boring into him. He leaned his head against his hand, miserable.

"...Yes, sir."  
Gabriel was mollified by this apparent resignation. This was one of the more unpleasant parts of being a father. Eventually Blaine would own up to what he did.

"Someone could have been hurt, Blaine Gabriel. That someone could have been you."

Blaine pursed his lips, thinking about the theory Mercedes had had that it was a way of hazing him, putting him down for being gay before he'd even started school there. The musicians had seemed like nice guys, but they knew what he was going to be singing, and Mercedes had such a big mouth, of course she told them all he was Kurt's boyfriend. _Oh my God and they probably all saw me dancing with Kurt at prom. If even one of them didn't like it... _

Gabriel put his hand back on his son's shoulder. "Blaine," he said, trying to speak reasonably. "What are you thinking?"  
Blaine chewed at his lip, looking at the floor. _If it really was a way to bully me, Mom and Dad'll freak out. They'll change their mind and send me back to Dalton. After all this, really?_

"About what happened." Blaine responded quietly. Gabriel Anderson nodded, giving his son's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Okay. I need you to tell me about it."

"I- I can't."

"Blaine."

"I'm... afraid if I—"

"Blaine Gabriel. We've been through this, and I've about lost pa-"

"Am I getting a spanking?"  
Mr. Anderson couldn't understand why Blaine hadn't copped to this yet. Obviously he was caught. He couldn't figure out what Blaine's angle was.

"Yes."

Blaine continued to bite on his lip as he breathed that in and exhaled. Maybe it would be better to just take the punishment and let it go. It would be worth it to still get to go to McKinley. _Fuck those homophobes. I'm not giving them what they want. They can't just do something like this and drive me away._

"You're never going to believe me." Blaine whispered, eyes schooled on the floor. He didn't feel sorry for himself, exactly. He didn't feel like fighting anymore. He was just stating facts.

Gabriel wished he'd brought Rosalie upstairs with him. She'd have talked sense into him.

"Blaine Gabriel, I saw what I saw. I don't know what you expect me to believe, but I haven't seen any reason to believe otherwise."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

Gabriel Anderson's brow furrowed. Blaine's affect was odd. This wasn't how he usually acted in these sorts of circumstances.

"I don't... blame you, sir. I wouldn't- believe me, either."


	133. Chapter 133: 6:40PM

Blaine's hands rubbed together. "Sir, I... um..." He stood up. "I'd just as soon... uh..." He felt a little dizzy. "Take my punishment now," he whispered.

Gabriel Anderson looked up at his son, startled. "So you're... taking responsibility for what you've done?"

Blaine shifted from one foot to another. "I'm sorry I talked back to you before, sir."

Mr. Anderson's brow furrowed. That was certainly the least of the infractions he would have listed. He waited for more. When nothing came, he sighed. Both of his sons had lied to him at times in the past, but they both nearly always owned up to it in the end. Maybe Blaine felt so bad about it he couldn't even say it? _One way or another he's going to have to apologize to that school, so he's going to have to get over that right quick._

Gabriel Anderson rubbed his hand on his face, studying his son. Blaine's eyes were schooled on a corner of the room, mentally trying to get through the moment. _Damn it, Blaine._

"I'm disappointed in your behavior today, Blaine Gabriel."  
"Yes, sir," the boy responded, automatic and dull, eyes frozen to that spot on the wall.

Resigned that he wasn't going to get much more out of his son for the moment, Mr. Anderson reached up and pulled at a belt loop on Blaine's pants, urging him a few steps closer.

Blaine didn't fight it. He just wanted this over. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling as he held his breath while his father made short work of the button on his pants. _It's just a spanking. All I have to do is take it, say I'm sorry, and then Monday morning I can start McKinley. I probably deserve it for something else I got away with at some point anyhow._

Mr. Anderson pulled his son's pants roughly to his knees. Blaine may feel badly about his mistakes, but he had to know this was serious. And the lying... this all would have been a hell of a lot easier without the lying, and Mr. Anderson was pretty irritated about it. There was an argument to be made that it was "just" a schoolboy prank gone awry- but the fact that Blaine would lie about something that dangerous was pretty disturbing. He hoped it hadn't actually been his idea alone. He hoped he'd been talked into it by other kids and just bowed to the peer pressure that something that "spectacular" would get attention. That at least he could understand. _Either way, what he needs now is a clear message that this sort of adolescent behavior gets punished, and punished good._ At minimum the kid needed a spanking for the lying and the backtalk at dinner, he reasoned. Without having all the details of what had led up to this incident, he was unsure what more he ought to do. Even Rosalie would probably agree that arson ought to merit the belt, but he figured he probably should wait to address that until they knew if it was going to get him expelled or something. _God, this is awful._

Mr. Anderson pulled his son over his lap, steeling himself for the task ahead. Blaine lay over his lap, closing his eyes.

"Young man, your mother and I will discuss what restrictions and punishment you need for today's infractions. But I don't tolerate disrespect and I don't tolerate lying."

_Ugh. You mean there could be more after this? _"Yes, sir. I- I know that, sir."

Mr. Anderson touched the waistband of his son's boxer's briefs but stopped short when there was a knock at the door. Both he and his son froze at the sound, confused.

Gabriel cleared his throat and looked at the door. _What the hell?_

"Dad?" Greg's voice called through the door.

"Gregory. This is not a good time."

"Dad. I- I'm sorry but- You have a phone call."

"Gregory, I said-"

"It's the school."


	134. Chapter 134: 6:45PM

Mr. Anderson's jaw dropped. Blaine's jaw dropped. Neither knew what to do for a second. Then Mr. Anderson tapped at his son's back to get up and Blaine hesitantly did so. Mr. Anderson gestured to his son to hurry it up and the boy rushed to re-button his pants. His father took a breath and pursed his lips. Blaine worried. _If the school thinks I did it maybe they'll kick me out. What kind of luck is this, I just spent the whole summer trying to decide to go there... _

"Stay here." Blaine's father ordered, opening the door where Greg stood, holding the phone in hand.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I just thought you would want to ta-"

"No. It's... it was the right decision Gregory." Gabriel Anderson cleared his throat and took the phone. "Gabriel Anderson speaking."

Blaine could make out the garbled voice of Mr. Figgins saying "Mr. Gabriel Anderson. I hope I haven't disrupted your dinner."

"Uh... no. I was... wondering if you might be calling tonight."

Blaine swallowed at his father's words. Maybe this really was going to go on his permanent record. Arson was probably frowned upon by college recruiters, he supposed. _How the fuck did I get myself into this mess? God._

Blaine's father stepped away and Blaine could hear him "Mm-hmm"-ing as he listened, but he couldn't gather what the voice on the other end was saying anymore. Finally his father went to his bedroom and shut the door. Blaine met eyes with his brother, still standing in the hallway.

"Hey." Greg attempted to sound supportive.

"Hey." Blaine suddenly realized that Greg had to know the door was closed so his father could punish him, and of course he knew about the incident at the school- and well, it all felt a little more embarrassing all of a sudden. He looked at the floor.

"C-can I ask a question?" Greg ventured.

Blaine's eyes darted up. "You want to know if I did it."

"Did you?"

"No."

Greg took a step into his brothers bedroom.

"Really?"

Blaine shrugged and looked away. "It doesn't matter. He won't believe me."

"It matters if the school flips out about it. Dad was talking about what if they expel you and-"  
"He was?" Blaine froze. "That's what he thinks will happen?!"

"N-no, I mean. He didn't know. But he said maybe it could so-"

"Greg, honest. I had no idea it was going to happen."

"You gotta say so."

"I did. Didn't get very far with that- he had me... over- you know... when you knocked."

Greg pursed his lips. "I figured."

Blaine sighed.

Greg crossed the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought if the school was going to say something... neutral... then maybe you wouldn't get it so bad. And if they were calling to throw you out of McKinley then, well... you'd probably end up getting punished twice on that score."

Blaine made a face. It was true. He'd probably get a spanking and then after the school officially declared him a juvenile delinquent his father would determine his need for punishment to be greater.

"Thanks. I... guess."

Greg nodded, sympathetic.

Blaine shifted from one foot to another and then finally sat in the armchair near the bed. "Did Mom think I was going to be expelled too?"

Greg shrugged. "I think that was just a... worst-case scenario. Dad seemed to think it would be on the news."  
"Like with my name?" _Oh. My. God._ If this became public Blaine wasn't even sure Dalton would take him back.

"Mom's watching the news now, just to see if it gets mentioned. I can't imagine they'd ever use your name, even if- I mean, I'm sure the school wouldn't..."

"Oh my God." Blaine put his head in his hands. Greg put a hand on his brother's back.

"You really didn't do it though, right?"

"No." Blaine hissed, sharp.

"Okay. I believe you."

Blaine took a breath, feeling his brother's hand on his back. It was nice to have someone believe him.

"If I... tell you something, will you keep it between us?"

Greg leaned away for a second. "I... guess." He was a little worried this would turn into a confession after all, in which case he wasn't entirely sure he really could keep that a secret. His parents would kill him.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not that I did it."

Greg nodded, relieved.

"When the fire started, my friends and I ran inside. And they had these theories about what happened. Kurt thinks it was the cheerleading coach-"

"What? No adult would-"

"That's what I said, but they didn't think it was all that str-"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. He'd be fired."

"She. But that's not-" Blaine took a breath and leaned into his brother, speaking quietly. "The part I didn't tell Dad... isn't even that. It's what this other girl said. That maybe it was a prank to... you know... harass me. Me and Kurt."

Greg's face paled. "Were you... I mean, please don't- take offense... just- was there anything you were... doing that..."

"Well I didn't have my tongue down his throat at the time, if that's what you're asking." Blaine sat back in the chair, annoyed.

"Sorry. I just- I wouldn't normally think that, but if you were-"

"I was singing 'Not Unusual.' About how being in love is normal... common. And I guess you could say I was singing it mostly to Kurt. But even if I hadn't... lots of people there saw us at prom. They all know he's gay at that school, it was a big thing where he had to leave and only came back when they had students agree to escort him to class last spring. There's no way they don't know."

Greg chewed on his lip, choosing his words carefully. "Well, you knew that might be... an issue sometimes... when you decided..."

"Yeah." Blaine looked at his hands. "I just..." Blaine fidgeted in the chair, trying not to become emotional. "I just didn't tell Mom and Dad that part because... if it's true- or even if they thought it could be true... they'll never let me stay."

Greg nodded. "If it were true... would you want to stay, though?"

Blaine looked at his brother, unsure. "I'm not... interested in doing something stupid. Like I don't want to put myself in danger. But... yeah. It's... where I want to be. For better or for worse."

"If they thought it was a bullying thing you probably wouldn't be facing punishment over this,, though."

Blaine shrugged.

Greg felt sorry for his brother. "Tough call." He pressed his hands together, thinking. "He thinks you lied about it?"

Blaine nodded.

"If I was getting taken to the woodshed for something I didn't even do, I'd be kicking and screaming the whole way there."

Blaine sighed, staring at the wall. "It's not worth it. He won't believe me. If I threw a tantrum about it, it'd just be worse-"

He was going to say more, but he stopped short when he heard the creak of his parents' bedroom door open again and his father's footsteps approaching. His back tensed, nervous, as his father's figure came into view. He was still holding the phone.

Greg stood, suddenly anxious. "I- uh, sorry sir. I can go-"

"It's... fine." Gabriel Anderson dismissed. He cleared his throat. "Blaine. Mr. Figgins wants to speak to you."

Blaine's eyes widened. "H-he does?"

Mr. Anderson nodded, expression unreadable.

Blaine stood up, unsure. Mr. Anderson held out the phone for him and he took it.

"Um... he-hello?"


	135. Chapter 135: 6:55PM

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Um." Blaine swallowed. "Ye-yes sir?" He didn't think the principal referring to him by his full name was a good sign right now.

"There's been some concern about an incident that happened today."

"Yes, sir. I'm... aware."

"I understand you were singing outside?"

Blaine looked up at his father and brother, who were both just... staring. Blaine took a breath.

"Yes sir, but I didn't-"

"While I understand you'd only been a student for... twelve minutes... performances need to be cleared through administration."

Blaine blinked.

"I, uh- Mercedes said-"

"I've spoken with Miss Mercedes Jones. But she should have explained the policy. One of the geometry teachers has been complaining because our Glee Club makes a lot of noise with impromptu performances in the halls, so you understand we have to crack down on this sort of thing."

"Oh. Um. …Okay, well... I- Mercedes said that they were doing this purple piano project thing and-"

Mr. Figgins sighed, clearly irritated. "Yes. There have been... an abnormal number of incidents involving purple pianos this week. Three custodians had to be paid time and a half after the last one in the cafeteria. Mr. Shuster insisted that this served some educational purpose, but I remain unconvinced."

Blaine furrowed his brow, confused. "Um. Well. I don't really know anything about that, but I was just... trying to audition for Glee Club, really, and I hope-"

"Ah, you want to join the Glee Club? Why, that's excellent!"

"It- it is?" _Why'd you __think__ I was singing?_

"Last year our Glee Club went to Nationals. Came in twelfth place-"  
"Yes, I- I've heard."

"I'm surprised you would want to align yourself with a club with such a bad reputation for success, Blaine Anderson-"

"Huh? I mean, uh... I just... like to sing and-"

"Well that sounds very noble. As long as you also plan for a profession that will secure you a strong 401k retirement plan, of course."

_What?_ "Uh. I uh... haven't put a lot of thought into... that, sir-"

"Well, young people never think about retirement until it's too late. I'm sure your parents will agree. But it is thoughtful of you to lend your voice to our lovable but inconsistently competitive show choir."

Blaine didn't know what to make of this guy.

"Uh. Sir- am I... I mean, about what happened after the performance-"

"Ah yes. Well, I spoke with your father Mr. Gabriel Anderson about that already."

"You did?"

"Yes. He assured me that your family has no plans to sue the school."

"Uh, you mean... like a lawsuit?"

The eyes bugged out of Greg's head. He really wanted to know what the principal was saying.

"Yes, I explained that we have an auto mechanics class, so clearly a musician must have had some gasoline near the piano."

Blaine was sure Mr. Figgins was out of his mind now.

"One of the musicians?"  
"Well yes, the musicians would have been near the piano, yes?"

"And while I am an ardent soldier in the war on drugs and alcohol and smoking, I conceded to him that one of our more errant teenagers may have been smoking and left their lit cigarette nearby. I assured him we will more actively supervise performances in the future so as to assure that fire extinguishers are readily available."

"So. I'm not... in trouble?"

"Oh don't worry, we won't put the fact that you performed on school property without permission on your permanent record. You're just being let off with a warning."

"No I mean- about the fire."

"The fire was an accident. Why would you be in trouble for that?"

Blaine chewed on his lip. "Uh. N-no reason."

"Well, I will see you bright and early on Monday morning Mr. Blaine Anderson. I will put in a good word for you with Mr. Shuster. He's always hoping for more members to join that hapless club and if you're not terrible I bet he'll let you join."

"...Thanks?"

"Have a good weekend young man."

"Yes, sir. You too sir." Blaine turned off the phone, and stared at it for a moment.

"What did he say?" Greg blurted.

Blaine's gaze sleepily wandered to his brother. It had been a weird day. "Um. ...He's going to put in a good word for me about auditioning for Glee Club."

"Huh?"

Gabriel Anderson cleared his throat. "It appears, Blaine Gabriel, that I owe you an apology."

Blaine's eyes darted to his father. He didn't think he'd ever heard his father... say anything like that before.


	136. Chapter 136: 7PM

Greg's head swiveled to his father, startled as well. Gabriel Anderson felt his son's eyes on him, trying to think of what he ought to say.

"I... appear to have misjudged the situation."

Blaine nodded. This was awkward.

Greg didn't like being in the dark. "So the school didn't-"

"Gregory, it's really not your-"

"Dad it's- okay." Blaine interrupted. Mr. Anderson looked at Blaine and then back at Greg and nodded, conceding.

Blaine rubbed at his neck, coming down from the whiplash of his confusing conversation with Mr. Figgins. "I really didn't know. Like, I said."

"I should have believed you. Your mother and I raised you to be honest."

Blaine looked away. "Well. I haven't always had a... great track record there, so..."

"Perhaps. But it's only fair that we put faith in you boys unless you prove otherwise." Blaine blushed a little at that. He didn't really know what to say. He wanted to be the kind of person his parents could trust. He wanted to have fun and be a teenager, but he lived for his parents' pride, and the idea that his parents would just know him to be trustworthy overall- more like an adult than a child who was probably going to screw something up... he enjoyed that idea. He really did try to be a good person- like they were.

Mr. Anderson, for his part, was seeming rather awkward himself. He felt foolish, but he was trying to look his son in the eye. "That wasn't the conversation I thought I was going to have with your principal." Gabriel admitted.

"Yeah. Me either. I expected him to... think like you."

"Sounds as though he was more worried about the school's reputation, honestly."

The bitterness in Mr. Anderson's voice wasn't lost on Blaine. "...He said he asked if you were going to sue them?"

"Sue them?" Greg blurted. "For a fire that damaged their property?"

"Well technically, I think it was a donated piano and painted purple, so... not sure how much value it had, really..."

"This makes no sense." Greg interrupted his brother. "I mean- congratulations, but-"

Blaine chuckled, despite himself.

"Mr. Figgins seems to be of the opinion that it was an accident."

Blaine nodded.

"...What do you think?"

Blaine swallowed. He pursed his lips. "Honestly, I don't know. I was singing and dancing and then the cheerleaders started dancing with me. I was having fun and when I ended the song I was going to give Kurt a hug but I turned around and all of a sudden-"

"I'm glad you weren't anywhere near it. You really could have been hurt."

"Yeah, it's kind of a miracle none of the musicians got hurt."

"But..." Gabriel Anderson couldn't let the point drop. "Do you agree it was probably an accident?"

"I think... it was a prank. Kurt thinks it was the... cheerleaders..." Blaine hedged, really trying not to lie.

"Well they were close to the piano so that makes sense. Mr. Figgins had this whole story about auto mechanic class that was frankly ridiculous-"

"Kurt says..." Blaine hesitated. "...sometimes unexpected stuff happens at McKinley." Blaine pursed his lips. He really didn't want his father to think his new school was a dangerous place. Or it wouldn't be his new school anymore.

Gabriel sighed. Whatever the cause of the fire, it was pretty clear the school wasn't pushing for much of an investigation.

"Mr. Figgins said we have to- I mean, the Glee Club has to get performances approved now. So I'm... sure there'll be... more adult supervision... next time." Blaine looked at his father earnestly.

His father nodded. There was a lot about this that didn't sit well with him, still. "I guess we should go downstairs and tell your mother."

Blaine nodded. "Suppose she'll be happy I'm not going to be arrested or anything..."

Gabriel grunted at that, but put his arm around his son. His conversation with that principal had been at least as odd as the one he imagined Blaine had had. If anything he felt that Mr. Figgins had been sucking up to him, trying to talk him out of taking legal action for not protecting his son well enough- something of course he hadn't considered. It felt shady. He'd been down the road of dealing with administrators trying to cover up a situation before- back when Blaine had left public school in the first place. So the deja vu there wasn't pleasant. But more, he didn't like being played, but there was comfort in knowing that this wasn't all going to blow up in a way that was going to reflect badly on Blaine.

Greg followed behind his father and brother. Sounded like Blaine dodged a bullet. _He's always been the lucky one. Least I didn't have to bail him out this time. _He was glad it had worked out. While part of him was counting the hours to get back to school, all this packing had made him nostalgic for the summer. His mother was working his last nerve this week and his dad was- well, Dad- but he felt closer to his little brother than he had in a long, long time. He chuckled to himself.

"What?" Blaine asked looking back.

"Just glad I don't have to visit you in prison for arson."

"Gregory." Gabriel muttered, not amused.

"I'm just saying... would have put kinda a damper on my last weekend home."

Blaine chuckled. Gabriel Anderson just rolled his eyes but let it go. Just a couple more days and summer would be officially over. Maybe it was time to loosen up a little and just enjoy each other as a family.


	137. Chapter 137: 7:05PM

Rosalie knitted in the living room, tense. She wasn't sure what was going on upstairs at this point, and the waiting was driving her a bit crazy.

Greg had answered the phone and then rushed upstairs, despite her protests that he should give his brother his privacy. It was pretty clear Blaine had a spanking coming, and while she was pretty certain it was earned, she didn't think he needed his brother making it all the more embarrassing. At that moment she was just hoping Gabriel would deal with this unpleasantness quickly so that they could strategize about how to deal with the school if they called.

"Mom, it's the school!" Greg had called back to her and then disappeared up the stairs. Her heart had stopped a second. If she had had more presence of mind at that moment, she would have called back to Greg to give her the phone. Certainly anything they could say to Gabe, they could say to her. They were probably only calling for him specifically because he had been the one to come to the school that afternoon. _Is it the principal? Is he calling to say he's kicked out of school before he's even begun? _Usually Rosalie was better in these situations. Gabe was the one who always assumed other people would judge their kids if they messed up badly. But after this whole summer of getting used to the idea of public school again, knowing how badly Blaine wanted it now- how proud he had been to have taken this step in his life... it would just be awful if it was all blew up in his face now. He would be embarrassed. Gabe would be embarrassed. And then... what? Back to Dalton? _Oops, sorry. Never mind- please forget that we didn't send our tuition check in and take him back anyway?_

She had strained to hear from the couch downstairs and had gathered that Gabe had taken the call into their bedroom. _Blaine probably thinks he dodged a bullet. Course if it's bad news and Gabe's upset he's just going to take it out on him all the more. _Rosalie sighed, silently willing Gabe to hold it together. It was hard enough to believe Blaine would pull a stunt like this, but the school had every right to dole out consequences as it saw fit, and they would just have to deal with whatever the fallout was. _Whatever happens, we'll figure it out. _She looked towards the stairs. It seemed

Rosalie had friends who were into knitting. She didn't really do it very often, but she liked the mindlessness of it sometimes. She didn't even have to look much at the yarn- it was just a repeating pattern that gave her a place to put her nervous energy. _Why is he taking so long? _She looked up towards the stairs, wondering if she should go up there. She sighed. _If Gabe needs me, he'll get me. _

Finally, she heard the creak of their bedroom door opening and Gabe's footsteps making it back across the hall. The boys were talking, and she heard Gabe's voice too- but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She strained to hear anything, and then hoped that was a good thing. If it was really bad, Gabe would be yelling. Right? He'd be scolding and talking about getting his belt. Rosalie and Gabriel were generally a united front about consequences, but that didn't mean she found them pleasant. Much as she believed her son needed chastising, the idea that the school might be going easy on him over this was something of a relief. _They might not care about as appearances as much as Dalton would have. Maybe they just called to say he has a detention and that's it. _She figured Gabe would send Greg back downstairs. Blaine would still get a good spanking. But if that was all the school was calling to say, it would be over after that. Blaine would sulk a little while and then they could go back to having their Labor Day weekend. Things could go back to being all about getting Greg packed up for school and enjoying these last few moments of summer as a family.

Rosalie's brow furrowed when she heard several footsteps coming down the stairs. Her hands stilled and she held the yarn between her fingers, taut. She studied her sons' body language as they came into sight. Blaine seemed tired, but not upset. Greg was smiling. Gabe's expression was unreadable.

Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"Well?" she asked, tossing the knitting onto the coffee table.

Blaine didn't know where to begin. He looked to his father.

Gabriel looked his younger son up and down and then turned to his wife.

"I think... we owe our kid a Dairy Queen night, Rosie."


	138. Chapter 138: 8PM

It ended up being quite a nice night for the family. Blaine thought he might still be in trouble for his attitude from earlier, but his dad seemed to have dropped it and he certainly wasn't going to give him any reason to question that. Blaine, for his part, felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him. The whole thing had been pretty embarrassing, but his dad was apologetic- a state he was pretty sure he'd never seen him in before. _If I were Greg I'd probably find some way to use this as a get-out-of-trouble-free card next time around. _

Gabriel was just glad he hadn't actually gone through with the spanking, because he wasn't sure what he would have done to come back from that if he had. _Thank God the principal called when he did. _He sympathized with Blaine, thinking it must have been pretty upsetting to be falsely accused for something like that. It was sort of shocking that Blaine had actually submitted as much as he did. He supposed Blaine didn't see a way out and thought it was better to just take the punishment than get himself in more trouble arguing about it, but still. _Greg would have kicked and screamed the whole time in that circumstance._ He felt really badly about the whole thing.

Rosalie was relieved that all was resolved and happy that Blaine hadn't been spanked. Watching the news before Greg had run upstairs with the phone call, she had half expected to hear the sound of ld fashioned discipline coming from the second floor. As the boys had gotten older Gabriel had gotten better at keeping such things relatively private, but there was no mistaking the sound. It had been quite a long time since she'd given either of her sons more than a quick swat or two, and while she supported such punishment in certain circumstances the burden of being the bad guy had fallen more on Gabe than her for a long time. She sympathized with Gabe- he had to feel foolish. _If Gabe had tanned his hide Blaine just would have resented him about it, and Gabe probably wouldn't know how to forgive himself for being wrong. _

Once the story had all come out and they had sat back down to dinner it was still awkwardness. Gabe felt like he should say more, but didn't know what. Blaine felt like everyone knew he almost got a spanking, and the subject embarrassed him. Not as much as it would have if he'd actually gotten one, but still. But by the time they were all packed into Gabe's car and off to the Dairy Queen the tension seemed to have eased. Blaine realized it was probably the last time they'd all go there this summer. Greg would be back at school in a couple days, and Blaine would be getting used to his new school. _Summer's really over. _

It was sad. As excited as Blaine was for his new adventures at McKinley, there could never be enough carefree summer days.

"What you thinking?" Greg asked, as they were getting out of the car.

"Gonna miss this summer." Blaine replied.

Greg smiled. "It's been a good one."

"Yes, it sure has." Rosalie affirmed.

"Okay, favorite thing this summer- go!" Blaine announced.

Rosalie grinned, squinting as she thought. "Your dad and I had a lovely anniversary in Columbus."

Gabriel's eyes met hers. He didn't say anything, but nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

Blaine turned to his brother, expectantly, who shrugged.

"I feel like it's a cop out, but getting together with Becky."

Blaine smiled. "It's not a cop out."

"Oh and all the movies we saw."

Blaine nodded. "It was a good summer for movies."

"You?"

Blaine thought about it. It was the first summer he'd ever had a boyfriend. He'd had a great summer job. Greg had (mostly) been less of a douchebag- he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much quality brother-time. And now, knowing he would be going back to public school, with Kurt and his amazing glee club...

"Not A Separate Peace, I assume?" Gabriel teased. Blaine made a face at that, making Rosalie laugh out loud.

"Every other night at Kurt's house is what I'd put my money on." Greg chided, but nicely.

Blaine side-eyed his brother. "It wasn't every night."

"Yes, sometimes he was home to fight over the car with you." Gabe pointed out.

Blaine ignored them, smiling. "Eh, I had too many. But, right now is a pretty good one. I like this moment."  
Rosalie beamed at her younger son.

"Oh right, I forgot it all comes down to free ice cream with you." Greg laughed, rolling his eyes.

Blaine shoved playfully at his brother.

"Play your cards right and I might even share my banana split with you, man."

Gabriel quietly watched the banter between the two boys. _They really are good kids. We got lucky._

"What about you Dad?"

"Huh?" Gabe blinked, coming out of his wandering thoughts.

"What's your favorite moment this summer?"  
"Dude, he's gotta say his anniversary now or mom'll kill him." Greg laughed.

"Oh, no, your father can pick whatever he wants." Rosalie assured, smiling. "Personally I was thinking it was when he realized Blaine going to McKinley meant he didn't have to be on that committee anymore."

"What?" Gabriel's eyes widened.

Rosalie laughed. "Tell me you're not just now realizing this."

Gabriel tried to swallow his smile but failed miserably. "Oh that means Jeffery's going to have to run all the fundraisers on his own!" he exclaimed, feigning sorrow.

"I'm happy to call my buddy Jeff and tell him you miss all that quality time at those meetings, Dad. I'm sure his dads could get Dalton to make an exception and let you come anyway."

"No thanks." Gabe responded, rubbing his son's shoulders.

"I'm sure there's a parents group or something we can contribute to at your new school too, honey." Rosalie said pointedly.

Gabriel sighed. Of course he would do whatever Rosalie told him he ought to do. But the sudden realization he didn't have that hanging over his head for the moment was pretty nice.

Greg shook his head. "Okay then getting out of volunteer work doesn't count as a best moment Dad- mom's just going to make you do something else."  
"Hey! Be nice!" Rosalie swatted halfheartedly in Greg's direction. Gabe smiled at his wife, and then back at his sons.

"Well in that case, I think I'm with Blaine. This moment's pretty hard to beat."


End file.
